Secretos, Familia y Goaulds
by Road1985J2
Summary: Crossover SupernaturalSG1. Un descubrimiento sobre su padre y Jack O'Neill, va a cambiar la vida de Dean y Sam. Tendrán que unir sus fuerzas con el Sg-1 para sobrevivir a una amenaza Goauld, cuando Baal inocula a Dean una nueva arma.
1. Chapter 1

**TITULO: Secretos, familia y Goauld**

**PERSONAJES: Dean y Sam Winchester, Jack O'Neill y Daniel Jackson**

**Antes de nada quiero decir que adoro el personaje de John Winchester en Supernatural, pero mientras veía con mi madre el capítulo de "Usual Suspects", ella me dijo que Dean actuaba igual que Jack O'Neill y que perfectamente, podía ser su hijo. Desde ese momento no me pude quitar esa posibilidad de la cabeza, así que aquí está esta ficción, tal vez pueda resultar un poco increible, pero que espero que os guste.**

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

Sam movió la linterna por todo el lugar, sin saber en que lugar detenerse exactamente, había tantas cosas que dudaba de por cual empezar a mirar "Dean, esto es increíble. ¿Sabías que papá guardaba todas estas cosas?"

"No, nunca me hablo de este sitio."

Tras terminar su último trabajo, Sam y Dean habían decidido tomarse un descanso y para poder volver al almacén en el que su padre había guardado, durante veinte años, todas aquellas armas de su época con los marines, los objetos malditos y lo que más les había sorprendido al recorrer el lugar la primera vez que lo habían visitado, todos aquellos recuerdos de su infancia.

Ahora, con mayor tranquilidad, fueron revisando cada caja, cada objeto que se encontraban a su paso y poco a poco iban conociendo un poco más el hombre que verdaderamente era su padre.

"No puedo creer que papá nunca nos dijera nada de esto¿Por qué siempre estaba escondiéndonos cosas Dean?" Mientras hablaba, Sam seguía revisando papales. De repente, una carpeta, de bastante antigüedad y llena de polvo, le llamó la atención, porque en ella vio escrito "Dean." Al abrirla y comenzar a leer las hojas, ya amarillentas por el paso del tiempo, apenas pudo creer lo que veían sus ojos. "Dios mío, Dean creo que deberías ver esto."

Mientras su hermano se acercaba a donde estaba él, continuó leyendo, todavía incrédulo de que realmente estuviera viendo aquello, pensó que tenía que tratarse de un error. Vio a Dean acercarse y por un segundo, su primera intención, fue cerrar la carpeta y hacer como si no hubiera visto absolutamente nada. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, Dean le había visto leyendo.

"¿Qué es lo que tienes ahí?"

"Dean no se si deberías…" Sam dudó por un momento. Si su padre les había escondido aquello, seguramente tendría una buena explicación y si nunca se lo había llegado a decir sería porque el hombre tendría sus motivos.

Su hermano alargó el brazo, pero Sam no se movió. "Sam¿Qué ocurre?" Dean lo vio palidecer y dar un pequeño paso hacia atrás. "¿Estás bien? parece que hayas visto un fantasma."

"No, porque esto no puede estar bien, no puede ser verdad." Sam agarró el bloque de hojas con fuerza por si Dean pretendía arrebatárselo de las manos, todavía no sabía si su hermano debía ver aquello o no. Ahora ya no sabía que hacer, no quería hacer daño a su hermano y tampoco quería saber lo que esos documentos significaban exactamente, porque las dudas estaban empezando a adueñarse de su cabeza y por desgracia, ya no tenía a su padre cerca para que las pudiera contestar. Sin embargo, Dean merecía poder conocer aquella información que tanto le quemaba en las manos. "Dean, olvídalo de verdad."

"Sam, estás empezando a asustarme¿Qué es lo que has encontrado?, no creo que sea tan grave."

"Si, si lo es." Dean lo miró fijamente, sabiendo que al final su hermano cedería. Pero sin embargo, también vio en la mirada de Sam, que tenía miedo de que él pudiera viera aquellos papeles.

"Sam por favor."

"Muy bien, pero…" antes de que pudiera continuar hablando, Dean ya había cogido la carpeta y la había abierto.

Dean se mantuvo en completo silencio, sus ojos se movieron con rapidez por las líneas, tratando de encontrar sentido a lo que estaba viendo. Un momento más tarde, levantó la vista y miró a Sam atónito. "Sam¿de que va todo esto?"

"No lo se, pero estoy seguro que tiene una explicación."

"Si, que John Winchester no es mi padre."

**SG-1SG-1SG-1SG-1SG-1SG-1 SG-1SG-1SG-1SG-1SG-1SG-1SG-1SG-1SG-1SG-1SG-1SG-1SG-1SG-1SG-1SG-1SG-1**

Un par de golpes sonaron en la puerta del despecho de Daniel. "Adelante." Dijo casi sin prestar atención a quien acababa de entrar, concentrado como estaba en traducir uno de los textos que recientemente había encontrado en su última exploración.

"¿Qué haces?" Jack se colocó delante de él, apoyado en la mesa, mirando los papales pero sin comprender nada de lo que ponía en ellos.

"Trabajo en un texto de los Antiguos, tal vez nos ayude a saber más sobre ellos." Contestó Daniel sin ni siquiera levantar la vista del cuaderno en el que estaba escribiendo.

"Entonces estás ocupado."

Daniel suspiró y miró finalmente a Jack, que lo observaba despreocupado. "¿Qué quieres?"

"Nada, sólo pasaba por aquí…" Daniel se lo quedó mirando, esperando que le diera una excusa mejor, pues, después de seis años juntos, sabía reconocer perfectamente una de sus terribles excusas. "Vale, quiero que vengas conmigo a ver a un viejo amigo del instituto."

"Teal'c te ha dicho que no y no quieres ir tu sólo ¿verdad?"

"Es un viaje largo y no me apetece hacerlo sólo, además estamos de vacaciones, hasta dentro de una semana no tenemos una nueva salida. Te mereces un descanso"

Daniel no respondió durante un momento. Jack tenía razón, estaban de vacaciones y estaba exhausto por no haber dejado de trabajar en no recordaba cuanto tiempo. Miró a la mesa, aquel texto, le estaba volviendo loco durante los últimos días. Tal vez si dejaba descansar su mente unos días, le sería más sencillo seguir con él.

"¿Dónde dices que quieres ir?"

"¡Sabía que dirías que si! Hace algún tiempo que no he hablado con él pero, me dijo que solía moverse por el país. Le llamaré para ver donde está." Se dio la vuelta con el teléfono móvil en la mano y comenzó a marcar. "No te arrepentirás de este viaje."

"No estaría tan seguro." Pero Jack ya no le estaba escuchando mientras esperaba que alguien le contestará al otro lado.

Al cerrar la puerta Daniel volvió a mirar el texto de los Antiguos. "¿Por qué tengo la extraña sensación de que va a pasar algo?" Trató de borrar ese pensamiento de su mente y volvió a concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

Dean se habían sentado en el suelo, pero no había quitado la vista de encima de aquel papel en el que se leía que el 25 de Enero de 1979, el que hasta ese momento había creído que era su padre, John Winchester, le había adoptado como hijo suyo.

"Tiene que haber una explicación lógica para todo esto, John Winchester es nuestro padre. No se, tal vez…" Sam intentó pensar con rapidez algo que pudiera servirle a su hermano, al menos para hacerse sentir algo mejor, pero desgraciadamente no pudo encontrar nada.

"Sam, vámonos." Dean se levantó y sin decir nada más fue hasta la puerta.

"¿Qué, adonde vamos?"

"A solucionar esto. Tenemos la dirección y el teléfono de la agencia de adopción, tal vez allí nos puedan decir algo." 

Una vez junto al coche, Dean cogió el teléfono móvil. "Dean¿Estás seguro de lo que estás haciendo¿Por qué no dejamos las cosas como están?"

"¿Y hacer como si no hubiéramos visto nada de esto? No Sam, no puedo, tengo que saber la verdad. Si John Winchester no es mi padre biológico, quiero saber quien es y que ocurrió."

"Dean…" Sam vio a su hermano marcar el teléfono y dejó de hablar, porque ya estaba demasiado concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo como para prestarle atención a él.

Lo miró tristemente, porque sabía que aunque no se lo dijera, aquello le había vuelto el mundo del revés. Incluso a él mismo le costaba creer que eso pudiera ser verdad, pero ¿realmente merecía la pena remover todo el pasado ahora que su padre había muerto? No le hizo falta respuesta alguna, conocía demasiado bien a Dean como para saber que no descansaría hasta llegar al final de aquel asunto.

"Bien, muchas gracias." Dean se volvió hacia su hermano, pero su mirada había cambiado, parecía desilusionado. "No lo saben, en la ficha no dice quien es mi padre biológico." Se apoyó sobre el coche y suspiró.

"Tal vez sea mejor así. Quiero decir, que, no se, quizá nunca debimos encontrar esto." Sam rodeó a su hermano con su brazo.

"Tal vez tengas razón Sammy, pero ahora que lo se, creo que ya no puedo pensar en papá de la misma manera."

"¡Dean¿cómo puedes decir eso? Aunque no sea tu padre biológico, él te adoptó y siempre te trató como si lo fuera, no eches por tierra todos estos años por lo que ponga en un estúpido papel."

El sonido de un teléfono sonando detuvo su conversación. Ambos escucharon y se dieron cuenta de que no era ninguno de los suyos. El sonido provenía del interior del coche. "Es el de papá." Dean entró en el Impala y lo cogió. En la identificación sólo vio "Jack."

"¿Si?"

"Busco a John Winchester." Dean miró a su hermano y le hizo un gesto de que no sabía de quien se trataba. "Soy Jack O'Neill, un viejo amigo de John."

"Lo siento pero," Aún después de haber pasado más de un año, le era muy difícil decir que su padre hubiera muerto. "John Winchester murió el año pasado." Un interminable silencio fue la única respuesta desde el otro lado del teléfono. "Creía que todos sus conocidos lo sabían ya."

"No, hacía mucho que no hablábamos, él con su viaje por el país y yo… con mi trabajo. Perdona pero ¿Con quien estoy hablando?" Jack apenas podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. John, su amigo, había muerto.

"Soy Dean su hijo."

"Oh, vaya, siento la perdida de tu padre." _"¡Dean! Hacía tanto que no escuchaba ese nombre, desde la última vez que había hablado con John." _Desde luego, tenía ganas de ver a ese chico, de conocer en persona al hombre en el que se había convertido y del que tanto había oído hablar desde aquel primer día. "Espero no incomodarte demasiado, pero¿podríamos vernos? Esperaba poder encontrarme con tu padre, ponernos al día… Lo siento yo no…"

Después de haber tenido que diferenciar la mentira en tanta gente, Dean estaba seguro de que aquel hombre estaba siendo totalmente sincero con él y que de verdad lamentaba la muerte de su padre. "No pasa nada. De acuerdo, me gustaría conocer a un amigo de papá, tal vez tu nos puedas contar algo que no conociéramos de él"

Sam lo miró inquisitivo, creía que acababa de ser demasiado duro con su padre, con su recuerdo y más cuanto no podía defenderse, pero por mucho que le costara reconocerlo, también quería llegar a saber la verdad de todo aquello, aunque sólo fuera por la tranquilidad de su hermano.

"Perdona ¿has dicho "conociéramos"?"

"Si, mi hermano Sam y yo."

"¡Sam! Claro, tu padre no hacía más que hablarme de vosotros dos. Tengo unos días libres así que si no os importa…"

"No, claro¿donde nos vemos?"

"¿qué tal Colorado Spring mañana a primera hora?"

"De acuerdo allí estaremos. ¿Por cierto de conocía a nuestro padre?"

"Fuimos juntos al instituto y luego tu padre me robó la novia, Mary, una chica preciosa, fue una pena su pérdida. Entonces mañana nos vemos."

Tras colgar el teléfono, Dean se quedó en silencio, mirando a la nada, aquella última frase había sido tremendamente reveladora para él. _"¿Será posible que ese hombre…que justo ahora…?"_

"Dean ¿Qué ocurre?" Dean sintió la mano de su hermano sobres su hombro y se volvió hacia él.

"Creo que acabo de hablar con mi padre."

**SG-1SG-1SG-1SG-1SG-1SG-1 SG-1SG-1SG-1SG-1SG-1SG-1SG-1SG-1SG-1SG-1SG-1SG-1SG-1SG-1SG-1SG-1SG-1**

Jack dejó el teléfono sobre la mesa de la cafetería y contempló la taza de café que tenía delante. Alguien se sentó enfrente de él, pero Jack no se fijó en quien era, en ese preciso momento tampoco le importaba demasiado.

John había muerto, hacia ya un año y él no había sabido nada. ¿Cuánto hacía que lo conocía, veinte años, treinta? Durante todo el instituto habían estado juntos, habían sido inseparables y después, incluso con lo que había ocurrido con Mary, nada les había separado.

Pero ahora John estaba muerto y tenía que saber lo que había sucedido, tenía que hablar con sus hijos, Dean y Sam.

Dean… apenas lo había visto unas pocas veces, pero nunca olvidaría haberlo tenido en brazos el día en que nació, tan pequeño y tan lleno de vida, idéntico a su madre. Sin embargo, ya en ese primer momento, Jack se dio cuenta que ese niño no era igual que los otros bebés recién nacidos, Dean no parecía indefenso, Dean lo había mirado a los ojos, con sus penetrantes ojos verdes, en silencio, como si le estuviera observando, como si lo analizara en completo silencio sin llorar ni un momento.

Desde el primer momento en que lo había visto, Jack supo que ese crío sería un luchador y que nunca se daría por vencido, pasara lo que pasara. Se preguntó como sería después de 28 años, pero no pudo hacerse idea. Había visto fotos de él y de su hermano, pero nunca había sido suficiente para él. Tenía que verlo con sus propios ojos, tenerlo delante.

Quería poder abrazarle por todo el tiempo que había pasado desde aquel día y pedirle perdón por lo que había hecho, por no haber estado a su lado cuando su madre murió por estar luchando en otro país y por no haberle apoyado cuando más le podía haber necesitado, cuando John murió.

"Jack ¿estás bien? no tienes buena cara." Al levantar la vista, Jack se encontró de nuevo con Daniel.

"Recuerdas el amigo del que te he hablado. Está muerto."

"Jack, lo siento, si puedo hacer algo por ti, sólo dímelo"

"Necesito que sigas viniendo conmigo en este viaje, voy a hablar con sus hijos, quiero saber lo que pasó, mañana nos encontraremos con ellos en Colorado Spring."

"Claro, cuenta conmigo." Daniel se mantuvo en silencio mirando a su amigo y vio algo raro en él, porque no sólo lo veía abatido por la muerte de un viejo amigo, sino que había algo más, aunque no supiera lo que era exactamente. "Jack, se que ha sido un duro golpe, pero¿Estás bien?"

"Hay algo más, Daniel. Su hijo mayor, Dean, es mi hijo."

**¿Alguien quiere dejar sus comentarios o matarme por hereje?**


	2. Chapter 2

**HACE 28 AÑOS**

Cuando John le había dicho a Jack que tenían que hablar de algo importante, no hubiera esperado que su amigo aceptara tan rápido, no al menos después de lo que había sucedido entre ellos.

Pensaba que hubiera sido más lógico que no quisiera volver a hablar con él, al fin y al cabo, le había quitado a su novia, se había casado con ella dos meses después y por muy mal que se sintiera él mismo, no podía ni imaginarse como iba a reaccionar su viejo amigo. Sin embargo, había algo que Jack, merecía saber antes que nadie, porque le afectaba directamente y al fin y al cabo era su mejor amigo pasara lo que pasara.

"Gracias por venir, no sabía si al final lo harías." Mirando a Jack de pie, en el porche de la nueva casa de los recién casados Winchester, John se dio cuenta que en su expresión no había ningún tipo de rencor, si no que más bien se dibujaba una sonrisa nostálgica y totalmente sincera hacia su amigo.

"¿Por qué no lo iba a hacer?, me perdí vuestra boda por estar en un país remoto, del que no recuerdo ni su nombre y todavía no me habías enseñado tu nueva casa."

"Jack, se que no he sido el mejor amigo últimamente…"

"Ah, olvida eso¿quieres?" Jack se acercó a él y le dio un fuerte abrazo, igual que en los viejos tiempos, que John agradeció de verdad, porque era como si no hubiera ocurrido nada entre ellos como para separarlos.

Pocos minutos después, sentados en el cuarto de estar, con un par de cervezas, John decidió que ese era un buen momento para sacar el tema que tanto le preocupaba.

"Jack, hay algo que debes saber y que no he sabido como decirte hasta ahora mismo por miedo a lo que pudieras decir." Jack lo miró en silencio, sin decir nada, esperando a que continuara hablando. "Mary está embarazada."

"¡No me lo puedo creer! Si que os habéis dado prisa, sólo dos meses de matrimonio y ya empezáis a formar una familia. No sabes cuanto me alegro." Jack se dio cuenta de que a pesar de la alegría inicial, había algo que John no le había dicho y que le estaba preocupando. "John¿qué ocurre¿Mary está bien?"

"Se trata del bebé." John apenas era capaz de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para lo que tenía que decir, pero finalmente se decidió a terminar por dejarlo salir sin más. "Mary está embarazada de cuatro meses."

Jack abrió la boca para contestar, sin embargo, pareció haberse quedado totalmente paralizado, mientras pensaba en lo que eso significaba. "¿Estás diciendo que ese niño…"

"Si Jack, ese bebé es tu hijo, no mío."

"Pero eso…" ¿Qué podía decir? Desde luego no era para nada imposible porque poco a poco comenzó a recapacitar en la última noche que había pasado con Mary. Ellos ya habían roto y la relación de ella con John iba viento en popa, incluso ya estaban preparando su boda.

Sin embargo, esa noche habían discutido, ya ni siquiera sobre que y Mary acudió a él, entre lágrimas. "John, no tenía ni idea, esa noche fue una locura, demasiado alcohol, Mary estaba muy confusa, no sabía que hacer. Se que no tengo excusa."

"Lo se, lo se, no tienes que darme explicaciones." Aunque trataba de ocultarlo, el tono de John sonaba algo irritado, porque no deseaba comenzar a recordar aquella noche que casi le había costado su relación con Mary. "Ella me lo contó todo cuando supo que estaba embarazada."

Jack suspiró con fuerza y se recostó en el respaldo del sillón. "¿Qué va a pasar ahora? Quiero decir, si me estás contado esto, es porque cuentas conmigo para… y yo estoy dispuesto a lo que necesites. Dime John ¿qué hacemos?"

John, que se había levantado y ahora tenía la mirada perdida a través de la ventana; se dio por fin la vuelta. "No lo se."

- o -

**EL PRESENTE**

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

La espera en aquella pequeña cafetería estaba acabando con la paciencia de Dean, que se movía intranquilo en la silla, comprobando continuamente la hora, para darse cuenta que el tiempo corría demasiado lento para su gusto y ojeando sin ningún interés, el periódico que tenía entre sus manos. "Dean, tienes que calmarte, aún falta un rato para que venga." Dean miró a su hermano con seriedad, pensando que no podía estar hablando en serio.

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo Sammy? Estamos hablando de mi padre¿de acuerdo? No se trata de cualquier viejo amigo de papá, no estamos hablando de alguien a quien él ayudara en algún caso. Es mi padre." Dean miró de nuevo por la ventana, igual que llevaba haciendo la última media hora desde que habían llegado allí.

"No estamos seguros de eso. Tal vez sólo fue una casualidad que llamara en ese momento, no tiene porque tratarse de él. Tal vez, nunca sepamos quien es en realidad y te estés dando mal por nada." Dean se volvió de nuevo hacia Sam y sonrió.

"Gracias, pero no lo creo. Además dijo que fue el novio de mamá justo antes de que papá se casara con ella, no puede haber ningún error, tiene…" El ruido de las campanillas al abrirse la puerta de la calle en ese preciso momento, hizo que Dean dejara de hablar y se fijara en quien entraba, mientras todo su cuerpo se paralizaba en total tensión, pero cuando descubrió que se trataba de una anciana, suspiró y se concentró en su taza de café, dándole vueltas a la cucharilla sin prestarle ninguna atención a lo que hacía.

"¿Qué vas a hacer cuando lo conozcas? Quiero decir, cuando estés seguro de que es tu padre. Han sido veintiocho años sin saber nada de él, no debes permitir que esto desmonte la idea de que John Winchester ha sido siempre y será tu padre, tanto como el mío."

"Ya lo se, Sam, pero no puedo quitarme de la cabeza ese maldito informe. ¿Por qué ese tal Jack O'Neill se marchó¿Por qué no hemos sabido nada de él? Sam, esto no tiene sentido y yo necesito respuestas ya."

Un coche aparcó justo frente a la puerta de la cafetería y dos hombres salieron de él. Dean los miró fijamente, sabiendo que el conductor, un hombre que aparentaba una edad muy similar a su padre, era quien había estado esperando durante esas últimas horas.

**SG-1SG-1SG-1SG-1SG-1SG-1SG-1SG-1SG-1SG-1SG-1SG-1SG-1SG-1SG-1SG-1SG-1SG-1SG-1SG-1SG-1SG-1SG-1SG-1**

Al bajar de su apartamento, Daniel se encontró a Jack apoyado en su coche y perdido en el interior de sus propios pensamientos, detrás de las gafas de sol, que tapaban por completo sus ojos.

Las últimas horas, habían sido verdaderamente difíciles para él, porque Daniel nunca lo había visto así, ni siquiera cuando había vuelto para verle después de ascender. Daniel no tenía ni idea de hasta que punto había sido importante aquel amigo recientemente muerto para él y mucho menos como iba a reaccionar ante el próximo encuentro con su hijo de veintiocho años.

Daniel dejó su bolsa en el suelo y puso su mano sobre el hombro de Jack, que casi se sobresaltó al escuchar de repente su voz. "¿Estás bien?"

"Si, es que estaba pensando en esos dos chicos. Son muy jóvenes para haber perdido a sus padres. Ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de disfrutar de su madre, aquel fuego se llevó su infancia de golpe y seguramente hubiera sido una niñez horrible, si no hubiera sido por John. Lo conocía bien y estoy seguro de que fue un padre estupendo para esos críos."

"¿Conoces mucho sobre Dean? Ya se que nunca has tenido contacto directo con él, pero…" Daniel se dio cuenta que el cuerpo de Jack se había tensado al pronunciar ese nombre.

El caso era que Jack todavía no se había hecho a la idea de que realmente estaba a punto de conocer a su hijo, después de tantos años y de todo lo que había ocurrido y no podía ni imaginarse cual iba a ser su reacción cuando lo tuviera delante.

"John siempre me habló de él y de Sam. Pero no, apenas puedo hacerme una idea de cómo es ese chico." Dijo tristemente mientras miraba al suelo.

Un momento después, sacó una gorra del bolsillo trasero del pantalón y levantó de nuevo la mirada hacia Daniel, mientras cogía la bolsa de este y se colocaba la gorra. "¿Se puede saber que llevas aquí? Van a ser un par de días." Daniel lo miró un momento, para luego apartar la mirada. "¿No habrás cogido ninguno de tus libros?"

"No, sólo el portátil."

"¡Daniel¿alguna vez te han explicado lo que implica estar de vacaciones?" Jack murmuró algo más, apenas audible para Daniel, pero finalmente dejó la bolsa en el asiento trasero y se metió en el coche. "Y ahora me dirás que le has detallado a Carter donde vamos a estar y como puede localizarnos por su ocurre alguna emergencia¿verdad?"

Daniel pareció sonrojarse mientras entraba en el coche un momento más tarde. "Sólo por si se trata de alguna emergencia seria."

"Quieres decir como todos los días de nuestra tranquila y sosegada vida." Daniel no le contestó, sino que sonrió levemente mientras miraba por la ventanilla y Jack arrancaba el coche.

El viaje hasta la ciudad fue corto y Jack lo agradeció aunque no dijo nada al respecto. Apenas podía contener la emoción y el nerviosismo que crecían en su interior, cada vez que pensaba en que estaba a punto de conocer a su hijo.

"¿Crees que debería decirle que soy su padre esta mañana?"

"Quieres decir, en plan, "Hola soy Jack O'Neill, fui al instituto con vuestro padre. Hablando de padres, Dean, encantado de conocerte, soy tu padre". Jack le lanzó una mirada fulminante, que de no haber estado conduciendo, hubiera significado su próxima muerte a manos del coronel. Sin embargo, tras pensarlo dos segundos, se dio cuenta, que de algún modo, Daniel tenía algo de razón en lo que estaba diciendo.

De nuevo en silencio, Jack aparcó el coche frente a la cafetería en la que había quedado y durante un momento se quedó inmóvil, mirando a través de la ventanilla de Daniel. "¿Qué ocurre?"

Jack señaló con la cabeza hacia el interior de la cafetería, a una mesa en la que vio a dos hombres jóvenes sentados. "Creo que son ellos."

- o -

El momento del encuentro fue una de las ocasiones más tensas dentro de la vida de los hermanos Winchester y de Jack O'Neill.

Al ver que entraban en la cafetería y antes de que nadie dijera nada, Dean se levantó de su silla y se dirigió hacia Jack, dispuesto a estrecharle la mano.

"Jack O'Neill, supongo." Dean permaneció serio, impasible, no quería demostrar ningún tipo de sentimiento en aquel primer momento. Su hermano estaba detrás, en silencio, observando la escena y esperando ver lo que sucedía.

Jack asintió y sonrió. "Eres igual que tu madre. Tienes sus mismos ojos."

"¿Y a mi padre? Tu que dices Sammy¿crees que me parezco a mi padre?" Nada más terminar de hablar, sintió una patada en la espinilla y se volvió hacia su hermano, que lo miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par, sin saber que decir. "Perdón creo que he sido poco respetuoso. Hola Jack, este es Sam y yo soy Dean tu hijo de veintiocho años."

"Dean, se que esto no puede ser fácil para ti, pero ¿por qué no nos sentamos y lo hablamos con más calma?"

Dean sintió la mano de su hermano sobre su hombro, que comenzaba a apretarle disimuladamente, mientras lo miraba con cierta tristeza en los ojos por no poder ayudarle a pasar ese trago de una manera más fácil.

"Claro que si. Por cierto, si, soy Sam, encantado." Sam adelantó un paso y se colocó junto a su hermano, mirándolo con disimulo. En su rostro ya no vio los nervios de un momento antes, si no que parecía que hubiera puesto una barrera delante de sus sentimientos y no dejaba que nada escapara por ella.

Dean suspiró al ver la preocupación en la cara de su hermano y entonces se dio cuenta que no estaba bien actuar así con aquel desconocido. Tal vez había tenido, tal y como le había dicho Sam, sus motivos para actuar como lo había hecho durante toda su vida.

"Lo siento, no he debido decir eso, es sólo que, todo esto es nuevo para mi, saber que mi padre no es mi padre y estar delante del hombre que si es mi padre. Siento haber sido tan capullo."

"No te preocupes. Tampoco te creas que es muy fácil para mi tener delante de mi a un hijo mío tan crecido. ¿Qué tal si empezamos de cero otra vez?" Dean asintió y desvió la mirada hacia la ventana, ligeramente avergonzado de su comportamiento tan infantil.

De nuevo, una mano se posó sobre el hombro de Dean, pero en este caso, se dio cuenta que no era la de Sam, sino la de Jack, fuerte, pero reconfortante, igual que habría sido la de su padre en un momento como ese. Ahora que lo miraba de nuevo, Dean creyó reconocer porque su padre y O'Neill debieron de ser tan buenos amigos. De alguna forma le recordaba a él, aunque no sabía exactamente como.

- o -

A pocos kilómetros de la ciudad, en medio del campo, donde nadie se daría cuenta y nadie alertaría a las autoridades, una nave de carga goauld desconectaba su sistema de camuflaje y se dejaba ver por fin. Durante un momento, pareció que iba a quedarse así sin más un largo rato, pero finalmente la puerta se abrió.

"¿Con que este es el mundo de los Tauri?" La voz sonó poderosa desde la penumbra del interior de la nave, para un segundo después aparecer una sombra que se cubría los ojos con la mano, apartándose el sol de la cara. "Bonito lugar. Creo que me va gustar este mundo."

Baal se dio la vuelta hacia sus Jaffas. "Esperad mis órdenes y mantener la nave alerta. Tened cuidado de que sus dispositivos de localización no os encuentren. Volveré pronto, quiero conocer este lugar antes de conquistarlo."


	3. Chapter 3

HACE 27 AÑOS

La llamada le había cogido por sorpresa, agotado después de regresar de la última misión en Afganistan, ni siquiera se la había esperado. Sin embargo, en cuanto escuchó la voz de su amigo, Jack no se lo pensó dos veces y sin apenas haber descansado después del largo viaje, se fue a su encuentro en el hospital en el que acababa de nacer su primer hijo.

Al llegar, vio gente deambular de un sitio para otro, pero nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, le importaba en ese momento. Sin detenerse un segundo llegó hasta la planta de maternidad y casi corrió hasta la habitación, sobrepasado por la emoción del momento.

Al abrir la puerta, todo estaba en silencio y en penumbra. Aunque tardó unos segundos en acostumbrarse a la semioscuridad del lugar, en seguida descubrió una figura muy familiar que se acercaba a él.

John sonrío al verle, aunque estaba visiblemente cansado. Se abrazó a Jack con fuerza, mientras este seguía mirando hacia el interior de la habitación.

"¿Mary está bien?" la vio en la cama, inmóvil, parecía dormida, descansando de las horas de esfuerzo.

"Si, no te preocupes, ha sido un parto largo, pero todo ha ido bien." Jack vio la felicidad en los ojos de su amigo, cómo si nada pudiera estropear aquel momento de emoción.

"¿Y el bebé?" Miró por la habitación, buscando la cuna que en la que dormiría su hijo y que deseaba ver con todas sus fuerzas.

"Lo traerán en seguida." Jack no preguntó, porque John ya sabía perfectamente lo que su amigo quería saber. "Es un niño y es absolutamente precioso. Nada más nacer, ha comenzado a llorar con tanta fuerza que…" John apenas podía contener ya las lágrimas de alegría, recordando el momento en el que su primer hijo había llegado al mundo. "Es igual que su madre."

Jack sonrió, mientras ambos hombres entraron en la habitación. Se acercó a la cama y acarició la mano de la nueva mamá, sintiendo como ella apretaba su mano contra la de él. Nunca se había sentido así antes, tan feliz, lleno de ilusión por lo que acababa de ocurrir, tan seguro de que aquel recién nacido no era un error, nunca lo sería.

Mientras permanecía sentado en el borde de la cama, la puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente y una enfermera apareció, empujando una cuna. Los dos hombres miraron, sonriendo a la vez y se acercaron, sin decir nada, a la cuna.

En silencio, pero con los ojos muy abiertos, un niño, se los quedó mirando nada más verlos, como si los estuviera estudiando, como si tratara de encontrar sus puntos débiles, aunque ambos sabían, que en ese momento, compartían un mismo punto débil y lo tenían delante.

Cómo si supiera lo que John iba a hacer, cuando este se acercó al niño para cogerlo, este alargó sus pequeño bracitos y atrapó su mano. "Veo que reconoce a su padre." John levantó la mirada hacia Jack. Todavía no habían hablado de ese tema y John no supo como contestar.

"Jack, yo…"

"No tienes que decir nada, ese niño es tuyo y de Mary. Yo no podría exigir nada, apenas estoy en el país, de misión en misión. Además, creo que él ya ha elegido." John volvió a bajar la mirada hacia el bebé, que no le había quitado la mirada de encima y que continuaba agarrando su mano, con toda la fuerza de la que era capaz y que no tenía ninguna intención de soltar fácilmente.

Levantando al niño, lo colocó entre sus brazos, viendo como se acurrucaba contra su pecho y cerraba los ojos, hasta que poco a poco, se iba quedando dormido.

"Esto no tiene porque ser así, tu eres su padre, no puedo ocultarle eso, merece saberlo y conocerte."

Jack sonrió y agachó la mirada. "¿Qué vas a decirle, que tiene dos padres, que tu no eres su auténtico padre? Vamos John, las cosas serán más fáciles así." Se acercó hasta John y acarició delicadamente la cabecita del niño. "Tu eres su padre, tu eres el que le vas a cuidar cuando se ponga enfermo, tu estarás despierto por las noches cuando necesite algo, tu le verás crecer." Deslizó su mano por la suave mejilla del bebé. "Y yo sólo seré un extraño que de vez cuando irá por vuestra casa. Deja que sea un niño normal y que crezca sin complicaciones."

John lo miró, sabiendo que su amigo iba a arrepentirse por haber tomado esa terrible decisión durante toda su vida, pero al verle mientras sostenía entre sus brazos el pequeño cuerpo de su hijo recién nacido, sonriendo, al verle despertar de nuevo, en silencio, juntando su mirada con los ojos verdes del bebé, decidió dejar esa conversación para otro momento más oportuno.

"¿Cómo habíais pensado llamarle?" Jack no había apartado la mirada de aquel niño de mirada intensa, que jamás podría olvidar.

"No lo hemos hecho." Jack elevó la mirada hacia John. "Esperábamos que lo hicieras tu."

"No, no puedo, es vuestro hijo, no puedo hacer algo así." El niño elevó de nuevo los pequeños brazos y trató de atrapar la mano que se movía incesante sobre él y que había llamado su atención. Al hacerlo, Jack notó una descargar eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo, al sentir aquellos minúsculos deditos alrededor de su dedo índice.

"Jack, tu mismo lo has dicho, apenas vas a poder estar con él, tu trabajo te va a mantener alejado de tu hijo. ¿No crees que al menos te mereces eso?"

Jack respiró hondo, sabiendo que se trataba de una oportunidad única, de un momento irrepetible. Sonrió una vez más y después se volvió de nuevo hacia su amigo. "Dean, fue un compañero que me salvó hace un par de años. Si, veo su misma fuerza en los ojos, sus mismas ganas de vivir y se que será un luchador. Dean." Aquella última palabra salió de su boca casi un susurro, como si se tratara de un pensamiento propio.

"Me gusta." Ambos hombres se volvieron hacia la cama. Mary se había despertado por fin y Jack le acercó al bebé y lo deposito sobre sus brazos. "Bienvenido al mundo Dean Winchester.

- o -

EL PRESENTE

Después del primer café y poco después de que el local se hubiera quedado completamente vacío, las cosas comenzaron a relajarse, Jack había comenzado a contarles a Dean y Sam anécdotas de él y de su padre durante su juventud en el instituto y los chicos le habían puesto al día acerca del padre que habían tenido todos esos años.

Aunque al principio, Dean se había sentido incómodo delante del hombre que resultaba ser su padre biológico, al cabo del rato, descubrió a un hombre deseoso de conocerle, que no pedía nada a cambio, simplemente, poder hablar con él y pasar un rato juntos.

Tener a su hermano al lado, también ayudó a suavizar las cosas entre ellos; Sam siempre había sido un buen intermediario entre su padre y él y ahora no iba a ser una excepción.

También se fijó en el otro hombre, Daniel había dicho que se llamaba y que trabajaba con Jack, ¿haciendo que? Apenas habían hablado del trabajo que llevaban a cabo y aquello de la telemetría del espacio, no parecía de lo más convincente para el joven cazador. _"He inventado excusas mucho mejores."_ Sin embargo no había dicho nada al respecto.

"¿Y vosotros a que os dedicáis?" Preguntó Daniel con una mirada inocente, al darse cuenta que la conversación estaba a punto de llegar a un punto muerto.

"Somos cazadores." Sam miró a su hermano, temiendo lo que podía decir.

Daniel los miró algo decepcionado. Parecían chicos listos, desde luego, diferentes a mucha de la gente que había conocido en su vida y hubiera esperado escuchar que se dedicaban a otro tipo de cosa, no cazar animales indefensos. "Cazadores de…"

Durante un momento, Dean miró a su hermano. Por un lado, algo le decía que podía contarles a aquellos dos hombres el gran secreto de la familia, que obviamente su padre no le había dicho a Jack, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que apenas los conocía y no podía estar seguro decir la verdad.

"Caza mayor supongo." Dijo Jack mientras tomaba un sorbo de café.

"Algo parecido." Fue todo lo que pudo decir Sam. Aquella conversación tenía que terminar si no querían hablar más de la cuenta y desde luego él no quería. "Animales raros, podríamos decir." Dean lo miró con una expresión de extrañeza en la cara, aunque, por si mismo, ya se había dado cuenta que aquello no había sonado nada bien.

"¿Animales en peligro de extinción?" Daniel no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, aunque cuando se fijó en el rostro de Jack, se dio cuenta que el permanecía impertérrito. "¡Eso es ilegal y…!"

"No, no mi hermano se ha explicado mal, lo que quería decir era…" _"¿Y ahora que, damos a entender que somos cazadores furtivos y que tratamos de acabar con todas las especies animales o les contamos la verdad?" _ Sam lo miró y en sus ojos, Dean pudo leer que tampoco su hermano sabía por donde salir.

"¿Wendigos?" Jack se apoyó en respaldo de la silla, con la taza de café todavía en la mano, mientras las miradas de los otros tres hombres se habían centrado en él. Dean abrió la boca para contestar, pero no encontró la forma de salir de ese jardín. "Vi vuestra foto hace dos años en un periódico local. Hablaban del ataque de un gran oso, pero he leído las leyendas sobre ese bosque, las historias que se cuentan. ¿Esa criatura se llama wendigo verdad?"

Dean respiró hondo un momento y finalmente se decidió a contestar. "Si, lo cazamos nosotros, pero no creas…"

"Dean, se lo que hacéis, siempre lo he sabido." Dean se volvió hacia su hermano para comprobar si el también estaba escuchando lo mismo. Pero Sam parecía estar bloqueado por lo que aquel desconocido estaba diciendo. "John me decía que se movía por el país, que os quedabais con amigos y familiares. Adoraba a ese hombre, pero apenas conseguía que me contara nada."

"Bienvenido a nuestro mundo." Dijo Dean, aunque desconocía porque había hablado en voz alta.

"Quería saber que estabas bien y tu hermano también." Jack se volvió hacia Sam, aunque no fuera hijo suyo, si que era el hermano de Dean y por lo tanto sabía que también debía preocuparse de que estuviera a salvo. "Por eso, aunque no se lo dije nunca, vigilé sus pasos, sus viajes y luego los que hicisteis con él. Al final siempre terminaban por ocurrir fenómenos extraños a vuestro alrededor. Sólo tuve que atar cabos."

Daniel miró a su amigo sorprendido, por más que lo conocía, menos parecía saber sobre él. Nunca le había hablado sobre John, ni mucho menos sobre su hijo y ahora resultaba que sabía perfectamente que se dedicaban a ser cazafantasmas.

"¿Por qué no has dicho nada?" Sam pareció ofendido, como si aquello de que un completo extraño tuviera conocimiento de sus vidas, fuera algo nuevo para ellos, porque después de lo ocurrido con Hendrickson y Gordon, ya tenía suficiente. "Nos has estado siguiendo, podías haberte puesto en contacto con nosotros mucho antes."

"¿Qué hubieras pensado de encontrarte, nada más morir tu padre, con el padre biológico de tu hermano?" Sam no contestó. Desde luego, no hubiera sido un trago fácil para él, pero pensando en como lo había pasado Dean con la muerte de su padre, no quería ni pensar lo que hubiera pasado de haber conocido esa noticia antes.

Mientras el silencio se adueñaba del bar, el teléfono de Daniel comenzó a sonar y aunque nadie dijo nada, todos dieron gracias por aquella interrupción repentina.

Al terminar de hablar, Daniel miró a Jack y entonces este supo que algo no andaba bien. "Jack, tenemos un problema."

Sin necesidad de preguntar, Jack sabía a que tipo de problema se refería Daniel. Ambos se levantaron. "Lo siento, pero nos tenemos que marchar. El trabajo nos reclama."

"¿Algún problema con la telemetría?" Jack descubrió entonces que Dean hablaba exactamente igual que John, esa ironía, era algo muy característico de su viejo amigo.

"Se trata de un virus que ha entrado en nuestro sistema." Contestó Daniel. "Un virus con el que ya nos hemos enfrentado anteriormente. El virus Baal."

"¿Cómo el dios de los cananeos, el mismo de la Biblia?" Dean no pudo evitar un amago de carcajada cuando observó el rostro de Daniel al escuchar a su hermano. Desde luego, el Dr. Jackson parecía un tío inteligente y tal vez no hubiera esperado encontrarse con alguien así.

"Exactamente." Daniel se dio la vuelta y se acercó a la puerta. "Chicos ha sido un placer, pero… Jack, creo que deberías ver esto."

Cruzando la calle desierta, tres Jaffas se acercaban por el fondo de la calle. "¿Ha eso es a lo que llamáis un virus?" Dean estaba al lado de Jack. "Porque yo diría que alguien se ha escapado un psiquiátrico." Dean había visto muchas cosas a lo largo de su vida como cazador, pero tres tipos con armaduras, extraños tatuajes en la frente y una especie de estrafalaria pistola en la mano y unas extrañas lanzas en la otra, no formaban parte de ello.

"En realidad si, esos tres tipos forman parte de nuestro virus." Los tres Jaffas se pararon frente a los cristales del bar y miraron a los cuatro hombres. "¡Al suelo!" los Jaffas apuntaron sus lanzaderas hacia ellos y dispararon, haciendo que el cristal se rompiera en mil pedazos.

Jack y Sam se refugiaron tras una mesa que volcaron y Daniel se escondió junto a Dean tras el mostrador. "No sabía que los virus salieran ahora de los ordenadores." Dean sacó su arma y comprobó que el cargador estuviera lleno. "¿Con que telemetría espacial, eh?"

El silencio se adueñó del local, sólo roto por los pasos intermitentes de los dos Jaffas. "Señor, hemos localizado a O'Neill y al Dr. Jackson, dentro de poco serán nuestros."

Una sombra se movió junto a Daniel. "¡Cuidado!" Cuando el disparo de la lanzadera impactó en la madera del mostrador, Daniel ya estaba en el suelo, tras ser empujado por Dean, que había caído sobre él. "No parecen muy amistosos vuestros amigos."

"¿Dean?" Sam se movió con sigilo hacia lo que quedaba del mostrador, mientras vio como Jack comenzaba a hablar con alguien por teléfono, como si aquella situación fuera completamente normal en su vida.

El más joven de los Winchester fue protegiéndose como podía con las mesas y sillas que yacían en el suelo. Su hermano no contestó.

Por fin lo vio, acurrucado en el suelo, con su arma en la mano y parecía estar protegiendo a Daniel. Sam sonrió viendo al mismo Dean protector de siempre. Sin embargo, también vio que uno de los atacantes, se acercaba a ellos, con el arma en la mano, apuntando y que su hermano no lo había visto.

Sam se levantó ligeramente, para poder tener un buen ángulo desde el que disparar a su objetivo. Sin embargo, al hacerlo, no vio al tercero de los Jaffas que acababa de entrar en el bar, apuntando con su peculiar pistola hacia él.

Dean levantó la mirada, comprobando que su atacante ya no les disparaba más y entonces por un reflejo de una bandeja caída en el suelo, vio al jaffa que acababa de entrar en escena, que apuntaba hacia algún lugar y al mirar hacia allí, vio a su hermano.

"¡Sam, cuidado!" Pero su advertencia llegó demasiado tarde, cuando se había levantado para dirigirse hacia allí, escuchó a un mismo tiempo el disparo de su hermano sobre la cabeza de uno de los atacantes y un extraño rayo que impactó en su hermano y lo vio caer al suelo.

Libre ya de su agresor, corrió hacia el cuerpo caído de Sam y comprobó que respiraba, mientras se ponía delante de él para protegerlo de otro posible ataque. Escuchó dos disparos más y al darse la vuelta, vio a los otro dos atacantes caer al suelo, mientras un gran hombre negro, con un tatuaje en la frente parecido a los que acababa de ver, entraba por la puerta.

Dean se volvió hacia Jack, quien escuchó como el tono de voz del muchacho estaba sensiblemente alterado. "¿Qué lo ocurre a mi hermano, porque no hay impacto de bala, por qué no hay sangre?"

Jack se acercó a él y puso su mano sobre el hombro de Dean, que sintió tenso. "No le han disparado con un arma convencional se trata un arma de una raza alienígena."

"¿Qué?" Dean abrazó el cuerpo inconsciente de su hermano, mientras escuchaba con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Vosotros protegéis a la gente de fantasmas y criaturas sobrenaturales, nosotros de amenazas alienígenas."

Daniel se acercó a ellos al ver la preocupación en el rostro de Dean. "No te preocupes, tu hermano se pondrá bien, sólo estará aturdido unas horas, necesita descansar.

Jack sonrió un segundo al ver en el rostro de aquel joven de veintiocho años, la mirada que le había inspeccionado en aquella habitación de hospital durante su primer día de vida


	4. Chapter 4

**NAVIDAD DE 1982**

La noche se preparaba tremendamente fría, con el cielo completamente blanco, sin ninguna estrella a la vista y si el tiempo no cambiaba, acabaría nevando pronto, haciendo que aquellas navidades, fueran blancas, como mandaba la tradición.

Como los tres últimos años, por esas mismas fechas, Jack O'Neill se disponía a pasar las fiestas en el hogar de los Winchester, sólo que en ese momento, se encontró a si mismo, mirando la puerta fijamente, sin atreverse a llamar.

Las visitas a casa de su amigo, siempre se le hacían duras, no por estar con John y su familia, sino porque al final, siempre tenía que despedirse del pequeño Dean, de su hijo, al que no hacía más que recordar, a cada momento, cuando no estaba con él.

Los encuentros con el pequeño le sabían siempre a poco, aunque en el momento en el que lo veía aparecer, primero en los brazos de sus padres, luego gateando por el suelo, y finalmente correteando por la casa, como si el mundo no fuera lo bastante grande para él, esos pensamientos desaparecían por completo, hasta que volvía a encontrarse fuera de la casa.

Todavía no había podido estar en ninguno de sus dos cumpleaños, pero por nada del mundo permitía que alguien le robara las navidades con la que ya casi consideraba su propia familia, ni mucho menos, los preciados momentos con su hijo. Incluso había pensado, aunque todavía no les había dicho nada, que en año nuevo, les presentaría a su novia, la adorable Sara, con la que ya planeaba una vida conyugal, intentando tener una familia como la que veía todas las navidades en el hogar de los Winchester.

Agitó ligeramente la cabeza, sacudiendo de su pensamiento todo lo que pudiera estropear de alguna forma aquellos días y tras tomar aire, llamó al timbre. Durante un breve momento, no escuchó ningún sonido al otro lado de la puerta, hasta que vio que esta se abría.

Ante él y como siempre, apareció John, con una botella de cerveza en la mano. Como cada vez que visitaba la casa, Jack fue recibido con un fuerte abrazo, sólo que en esta ocasión, cuando se separó de su amigo, se encontró con que alguien más se había sumado al recibimiento.

"Mira Dean, ¿te acuerdas de Jack, el amigo de papá?" Jack todavía no conseguía acostumbrarse a escuchar la palabra papá y no ser él el hombre al que iba dirigida.

Dean afirmó con cierto pudor, mientras se agarraba a su padre y miraba al recién llegado, de la misma forma que lo hacía cada año, como si en cada visita lo estudiara, tratando de recordar de quien se trataba exactamente.

"Pasa, no te quedes ahí que te vas congelar." Una vez dentro de la casa, un delicioso aroma llegó hasta Jack y una calida sensación hogareña se apoderó de él nada más ver la decoración navideña de la casa. "Mary está en la cocina con el pavo. ¿Cuántos días te quedas esta vez?"

"Pasado mañana tengo que trabajar, pero prometo volver para Año Nuevo."

Ahora que miraba a la personita que se escondía tras su padre, Jack supo que en verdad, se le iba a hacer muy difícil despedirse de nuevo de él. Cuando por fin consiguiera que el niño se le abriera, que confiara en él y pudiera hablar con él, tendría que marcharse de nuevo, y para cuando volviera de nuevo, el niño, apenas lo reconocería. "Dime Dean." Dijo Jack agachándose hasta la altura de su hijo. "¿Te has portado bien este año?"

Al principio, Dean sólo asintió, no sintiéndose completamente seguro de hablar con aquel extraño, pero en cuanto miró a su padre y vio que este le sonreía supo que no tenía nada que temer.

"Si, además con el nuevo bebé tengo que ser bueno." Jack levantó la mirada, sorprendido de la nueva revelación y con una sonrisa en los labios, observando a John que también sonreía ampliamente. "Papá dice que podré cuidar de él."

Jack se levantó, esperando a que John le dijera algo al respecto. "Pensábamos esperar para decírtelo en la cena, pero viendo que este pequeño parlanchín no ha podido guardar el secreto." John se agachó y cogió en brazos a Dean, que lo miraba sonriente. "A finales de la primavera Dean tendrá un hermanito o hermanita."

"¡Será un hermanito!" Dijo Dean de repente, mirando con seriedad a su padre, como si este se hubiera equivocado a la hora de hablar de su futuro hijo. "Y yo cuidaré de él."

Ambos hombres, miraron totalmente sorprendidos al niño, que parecía estar totalmente seguro de lo que decía. "Dean, eso no lo sabemos, puede que sea una niña."

"¡Es un niño, papá!"

"Muy bien entonces, será un niño." John besó la frente de su hijo y lo volvió a dejar en el suelo, viendo como se marchaba corriendo hacia las escaleras. Una vez que hubo desaparecido de su vista, continuó hablando. "En realidad no sabemos el sexo del bebé, dejaremos que sea una sorpresa, pero si Dean está tan convencido, espero que no se equivoque y se lleve una desilusión."

Jack todavía no había vuelto a decir nada. Había visto al padre y al hijo juntos, mirándose con tanto cariño, que por un breve momento, se sintió celoso de su viejo amigo, porque pensó que tal vez, si las cosas hubieran salido de otra manera, ese podría ser él, el que recibía a las visitas, con su hijo en brazos, el que le besaba con ternura, el que lo miraba marcharse a su habitación con esa magia en los ojos, que sólo los padres sabían de donde venía.

Sin embargo, cuando vio a Mary salir de la cocina, con el pelo recogido, de una forma que en otra mujer quedaría revuelto, pero que ella quedaba tremendamente atractiva y especial, sus frustraciones desaparecieron de repente.

"Jack, ¿Cómo estás? No sabes lo mucho que te echamos de menos" Mary se abrazó a él. "¿Has visto a Dean?"

"Si y ya me ha dicho la buena noticia, felicidades mamá." Mary se ruborizó y comenzó a reír divertida.

"Gracias, pero queríamos que fuera un sorpresa. Veo que Dean está muy emocionado por la llegada del nuevo bebé." El horno comenzó a pitar. "Bueno será mejor que vayamos hacia la mesa, la cena está lista".

Jack vio al matrimonio desaparecer hacia la cocina y por las escaleras, volvió a ver aparecer de nuevo a Dean, que llevaba uno de sus juguetes en la mano. El niño se acercó a él y le mostró el muñeco. Se trataba de la figura de un soldado.

"Este es el sargento O'Neill, acaba de regresar de una misión supersecreta." Sin que el niño se diera cuenta, Jack, absolutamente sorprendido por escuchar aquello, vio que, apoyado en la puerta de la cocina, con los brazos cruzados, estaba John, mirándolos a los dos, sonriente y Jack supo entonces, que de alguna forma, Dean si que lo conocía, aunque no fuera del modo que él hubiera deseado, pero sólo con saber que su hijo conocía al sargento O'Neill, Jack se sintió feliz y cogiendo en brazos al niño, se dirigió hacia el comedor.

"¿Y donde dices que ha estado el sargento O'Neill?"

A partir de ese momento y hasta que Dean se quedó dormido en los brazos de su padre, Jack estuvo hablando con él, contándole aventuras y escuchando sus relatos sobre el pequeño muñeco, muy parecidos a los que él le contaba a John en sus cartas; aprovechando, al fin y al cabo, el poco tiempo del que disponía con su hijo, por no saber cuando podría volver a verle.

- o -

**EL PRESENTE**

La realidad parecía haber desaparecido por completo y de un plumazo para Dean. En cuestión de minutos, el mundo parecía haberse vuelto completamente loco de repente, razas alienígenas, armas que disparaban rayos, una base en la montaña Cheyenne en la que se llevaban a cabo viajes intergalácticos. Ni siquiera para alguien como él, acostumbrado a enfrentarse a cualquier tipo de criatura, aquello tenía sentido.

Mientras permanecía arrodillado en el suelo de la cafetería, junto a Sam, vio que un grupo de hombres se acercaban a ellos y que ponían a su hermano en una camilla. Sin decir nada y al mirar el rostro tranquilo de Jack, Dean les dejó hacer, pues de alguna forma, sabía que podía confiar en aquel hombre. Daniel se acercó a él y puso su mano sobre el hombro del joven cazador que lo miró inquisitivamente.

"Se que esto es difícil de asimilar, pero al menos te puedo asegurar que tu hermano se encuentra bien y que cuidarán de él."

El hombre alto que había visto entrar en la cafetería se acercó a él, serio, sin mostrar ningún tipo de reacción al verle y al reconocer que llevaba uno de los tatuajes como los que llevaban sus agresores, Dean apunto su arma hacia él.

"No Dean, él es uno de los nuestros." Jack se acercó a ellos, colocándose delante del recién llegado. "Su nombre es Teal'c, Teal'c, te presentó a mi hijo Dean Winchester."

Teal'c miró con curiosidad a Dean, mientras esté mantenía el arma apuntándole. "Es un placer Dean Winchester." Hizo una reverencia y salió del local sin decir nada más.

Dean no dijo nada, simplemente lo vio marcharse, al mismo tiempo que iba bajando la pistola y trató de relajar su mente por un momento, si no quería que su cabeza terminara explotando.

Dean salió de la cafetería detrás de Jack y Daniel, pero se paró en seco en medio de la calle, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. "Muy bien, ya es suficiente, acaban de disparar a mi hermano, decís que me vais a llevar a la base ultrasecreta en la que trabajáis y para más INRI, esperáis que no diga nada sobre esos marcianos o lo que quiera que sean, ¿sería alguien tan amable de contarme la historia desde el principio? Creo que me merezco una explicación."

Los otros dos hombres se miraron en silencio un momento. Finalmente, fue Jack el que se decidió a hablar. "Muy bien, pero va a ser una historia un poco larga."

"No te preocupes, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo.

- o –

"Coronel O'Neill, ¿se ha vuelto completamente loco?" El general Hammond, desde el otro lado de su mesa lo miraba irritado.

"General, esos chicos se acaban de enfrentar a un grupo de Jaffas sin preguntar. Tenía que haberlos visto. Están acostumbrados a enfrentamientos de cualquier tipo."

Jack recordó como había visto a su hijo, luchando a su lado, como si hubiera sido la situación más normal para el chico y por un momento se sintió orgulloso de haber podido estar peleando a su lado.

"Pero no tenía porque haberle contado todo sobre el proyecto Stargate."

"Han disparado a su hermano, lo hemos traído a la base y ha visto a Teal'c y a los soldados de Baal. ¿Qué quería que hiciera, dejarlo allí y decirle que en unas horas recuperaría a su hermano? El chico necesitaba respuestas."

"¿Todas?"

Jack ya no pudo aguantar más, había tratado de no sacar a relucir el tema que le había llevado a reunirse con Dean, pero sabía que ya no le quedaba otra posibilidad si quería que Hammond comprendiera porque se había comportado así.

"Dean es mi hijo." Hammond no dijo nada, lo miró sin más, como si se hubiera quedado completamente congelado, tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar. "Ya he perdido demasiados años sin él, guardando en secreto y después de lo que ha pasado, no podía marcharme sin más y dejarlo allí. Tenía que decírselo, se que puedo confiar en esos chicos."

Durante todo el rato, Jack había omitido el tema de la ocupación de los hermanos y en ningún caso iba a traicionar un secreto que con tanto celo había guardado durante tantos años y que ahora sólo conocía Daniel.

"¿Está completamente seguro de lo que ha hecho?"

"Absolutamente, puedo poner la mano en el fuego por ellos." _"Su padre les ha enseñado bien."_ Quiso decir Jack, pero finalmente no lo hizo, sino que simplemente se guardó el pensamiento para él.

"Eso espero, porque si ocurre algo por lo que yo creo que ha sido una completa insensatez por su parte, las consecuencias caerán sobre usted coronel O'Neill.

- o -

Escuchando el incesante sonido de sus propias constantes vitales, Sam se despertó, notando como la cabeza le dolía horrores. Al principio no abrió los ojos; no sabía porque, pero se sentía cansado, como si hubiera estado corriendo la maratón de New York.

Se removió en la cama y sintió como una mano se posó sobre la suya. "Doctora Fraiser, el paciente se está despertando."

"Samuel, ¿puedes oírme?" La voz sonó cálida en la cabeza de Sam y aunque le costó mucho trabajo hacerlo, terminó por concentrarse en lo que le decía.

"Prefiero Sam. Siempre me han llamado así." Sam abrió los ojos y se encontró con el rostro de una mujer, menuda, de sonrisa serena y amable y que, por lo que podía decir, parecía ser su médico.

"Muy bien Sam, ¿Cómo te encuentras?"

Sam trató de incorporarse, pero sintió que el cuerpo le pesaba dos toneladas. "Raro y con nauseas." La doctora, se acercó a él y le ayudó a acomodarse, poniendo las almohadas de forma que pudiera sentarse. "¿Dónde estoy?, ¿Dónde está mi hermano?" Sam miró a su alrededor, pero no pudo encontrar a Dean por ningún lado. Temía lo que le podía haber ocurrido después de quedar el inconsciente.

"Tranquilo, no te preocupes. En primer lugar, tu hermano está bien, está viendo la base con el doctor Jackson y en segundo lugar, te encuentras en unas instalaciones militares en la montaña Cheyenne."

Sam creyó que su mente no estaba entendiendo las palabras que le decía la doctora, ¿base militar en la montaña Cheyenne? Estaba seguro de que se trataba de un sueño, de que en realidad no había despertado todavía. Pero en ese momento vinieron a su mente las últimas imágenes de los recuerdos de lo que había ocurrido en la cafetería, los hombres de aspecto extraño, unas armas que no había visto nunca y ¿Qué le habían hecho?

Suspirando, volvió a cerrar los ojos, la cabeza estaba doliéndole otra vez. "Tómatelo con calma Sam, te sentirás raro un rato."

"¿Por qué? Quiero decir, no recuerdo que me dispararan, pero si recuerdo una especie de rayo azul." Sam sonrió avergonzado por lo que acababa de decir. _"Creo que me estoy volviendo loco, ¿un rayo azul? Nada dispara rayos azules, a menos que…" _"Doctora, ¿qué me hicieron esos tipos?"

"Sam, ¿qué es lo que te contó el coronel O'Neill sobre lo que se hace en la base?"

"A parte de esa historia de la telemetría espacial, nada que tenga sentido una vez que llegaron esos tipos y comenzaron a atacarnos."

"Muy bien, pues espera, llamaré a alguien para que hable contigo." La doctora Fraiser, comenzó a marcharse.

"Espere, dígame al menos lo que me ha pasado."

Al mirar en aquellos ojos de cachorrillo abandonado, la doctora no pudo mantener su enteraza y ocultarle por más tiempo al chico lo que con tanto empeño quería saber. "Te alcanzaron con un impacto de Zat"

"¿Cómo ha dicho?"

"Por favor Sam." Dijo de nuevo la doctora, poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Sam. "Creo que hay gente que podrá explicarte esto mejor que yo y podrá contestar a todas tus preguntas."

- o -

Mientras recogía unos papeles de encima de su mesa, Daniel comenzó a hablar. "Gracias, creo que te debo la vida." Daniel salió junto a Dean de su despacho.

"¿Por qué? Por lo que has dicho un impacto de ese arma no te hubiera matado." Dijo Dean, mientras miraba a todos sitios, sin querer perderse ni un solo detalle de lo que sus ojos veían.

"Créeme, de haber podido dispararme, esos Jaffas me hubieran matado; no tengo la mejor relación del mundo con su jefe."

"Baal." Dos mujeres pasaron junto a Dean, hablando animadamente, mientras este se volvía para verlas desaparecer, mientras el chico trataba de concentrarse en la conversación con Daniel.

"El mismo, un señor del sistema, uno de los pocos que quedan realmente." Dean se lo quedó mirándolo en silencio, un momento y luego sonrió, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

"¿Sabes que en otra circunstancia, lo que estás diciendo te podría meter en el psiquiátrico?" Dean nunca hubiera creído posible estar llevando de verdad aquella conversación, sobre un tipo que quería dominar la galaxia y como sus soldados quería acabar con Daniel.

"No sería la primera vez."

"¿Cómo dices?"

"Daniel, por fin te encuentro, el general Hammond nos está buscando." Ante Dean apareció una mujer rubia, tremendamente atractiva, pensó sin decir nada al respecto; sólo la miró con insistencia mientras ella hablaba.

"Hola." Dean se acercó a ella, sonriendo tal y como hacía siempre conocía a una mujer como aquella y acercó la mano para saludarla. "Soy Dean Winchester."

"Samantha Carter, estoy en el equipo de tu padre." Dean la miró confundido, con los ojos muy abiertos. "Si ya lo sé, el coronel se lo dijo al general Hammond y después a mi. La verdad es que te pareces mucho a él." Dean la observó en silencio, viendo como movía las manos con rapidez, como le miraba continuamente a los ojos mientras hablaba, se sentía incapaz de quitarle la vista de encima. "Siento que tu hermano y tu hayáis tenido que llegar aquí de esta forma tan brusca."

"¿De que se trata?" Dijo por fin Daniel.

"Es por Baal, le hemos perdido la pista otra vez y mientras esté en la tierra, no sabemos de lo que es capaz, ni lo que pretende esta vez." Carter se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, mientras los dos hombres se mantenían donde estaban. "Nos vemos en cinco minutos." Dijo volviéndose una vez más.

Dean no le había quitado la vista de encima a Carter y ahora, mientras la miraba marcharse, no pudo evitar fijarse en sus curvas. "Yo que tu no me haría ilusiones, está demasiada entregada al trabajo."

Dean se volvió hacia Daniel. "¿Cómo dices?"

"Que he visto esa misma mirada en Jack muchas veces, pero ella parece no haberse dado cuenta. No pierdas el tiempo, porque no vas a conseguir nada."

"Jack…"

"Si, está loco por ella y aunque no lo diga, ella por él, pero si uno de los dos tiene que dejar su carrera en el ejército…" Ambos continuaron andando por el pasillo hasta que llegaron a la puerta de la enfermería. "Mira, Sam se ha despertado, te dejo con tu hermano." Dándole una pequeña palmada en la espalda, Daniel siguió su camino.

Nada más entrar en la enfermería, Janet Fraiser se acercó a él. "Tu debes de ser Dean, tu hermano no ha hecho más que preguntar por ti todo el rato." Mientras hablaba, la doctora, fue hasta la cama en la que descansaba Sam. "Os dejo solos para que podáis hablar."

Dean se sentó en el borde de la cama, mirando a su hermano, que permanecía con los ojos cerrados, pero sabía perfectamente que estaba despierto. "¿Cómo te encuentras Sammy?"

"Bien, creo." Al abrir los ojos, Sam miró fijamente a su hermano. "Dean ¿de que va todo esto de los extraterrestres y la puerta esa?"

"No lo se Sammy, pero lo averiguaremos."


	5. Chapter 5

**HACE 24 AÑOS**

"Jack, ya ha nacido, es un niño." Escuchando la voz al otro lado del teléfono, Jack se pudo imaginar perfectamente la ilusión y la alegría que debía de estar disfrutando John Winchester en ese momento y aunque no quiso reconocerlo, de alguna forma, podía decir que sentía unos pequeños celos hacia su amigo, por no poder sentir lo mismo, por no poder formar parte de ese pequeño mundo que John había creado, con Mary, con Dean y con el pequeño recién llegado a la familia.

Habían pasado un par de meses desde la última vez que hablaron y desde las navidades, Jack no había visto a Dean y aunque sólo habían transcurrido cinco meses, no había dejado de pensar en su hijo ni un solo día.

Jack le había dicho a su amigo, que iría la hospital, para ver al nuevo miembro de la familia Winchester, sin embargo, no pudo hacerlo, una nueva misión, le imposibilitó visitar a su amigo cuando él quiso hacerlo. Pese a ello, mantuvo en su cabeza, durante todos esos días la imagen que recordaba de las navidades, jugando junto a Dean y aunque no como a él le hubiera gustado, disfrutando de su hijo.

Los dos meses que duró el conflicto en Afganistán al que había sido enviado, habían pasado, _"Por fin", _no hacía más que repetirse Jack una y otra vez mientras viajaba en el avión de vuelta a Estados Unidos y ahora si que disponía de unos días libres para hacer una rápida visita a John y su familia.

Al llegar al porche de la casa unifamiliar, se detuvo un momento y lo contempló, allí de pie, parecía que el tiempo no hubiera pasado, la casa era exactamente igual y el vecindario, estaba igual de tranquilo que la última vez que lo había visitado. Sin embargo, algo si que había cambiado. Escuchando los sonidos que provenían del interior de la casa, escuchó una vocecita, que aunque parecía débil, retumbaba por toda la casa, una fuerza increíble.

Antes de que pudiera llamar a la puerta, esta se abrió y ante él, apareció John, con un bebé en brazos, que no paraba de llorar. "Te he visto a través de la ventana. Vamos pasa."

Una vez en el interior, John le acercó a la criatura que no paraba de moverse en sus brazos. "Te presento a Sam Winchester. Al final resultó que Dean tenía razón cuando dijo que iba a tener un hermano."

Al fijarse en el niño, Jack no tuvo ningún problema en reconocer el absoluto parecido con sus padres, los mismos ojos de su madre, llenos de vida, que lo contemplaban todo a su alrededor y la misma determinación y tozudez que su padre a la hora de llorar por conseguir lo que quería.

Jack se dio la vuelta, buscando a quien más ganas tenía de ver. "¿Y Dean, donde está?" Al volver a mirar a John, vio que su expresión había cambiado y que durante unos segundos tardaba en contestar.

"Está en la cama, lleva un par de días enfermo y la fiebre no ha comenzado a bajar todavía." Por más que intentaba comportarte de la forma más normal que podía, era imposible que le ocultara a su amigo la preocupación que tenía desde hacía varios días a causa de la enfermedad de su hijoi. "Creo que hasta Sam lo nota, desde que su hermano está en cama, no ha dejado de llorar y apenas conseguimos que se duerma un par de horas seguidas. Sólo se queda tranquilo cuando está con Dean."

"¿Puedo verle?" Apenas había escuchado nada más, después de que John le dijera que Dean, que su hijo estaba enfermo. En ese momento hubiera dado lo que fuera por poder retroceder en el tiempo y plantarse en la casa dos días antes, cuando el niño había caído enfermo.

"Claro, está en su cuarto, Mary está con él. No se quien lo está pasando peor de nosotros dos, y apenas he dormido estas noches, pero ella ni siquiera se ha metido en la cama."

Casi sin responder, Jack, subió las escaleras. Recordaba perfectamente donde estaba el dormitorio de Dean después de las últimas navidades. Vio que la puerta estaba cerrada y llamó un par de veces antes de entrar. Mary le abrió la puerta y aunque John no se lo hubiera dicho, pudo ver el agotamiento en su mirada, las prominentes ojeras que habían aparecido bajo los ojos y su mirada apesadumbrada.

"Jack, no te había oído llegar. Pasa." Jack entró en la habitación, que estaba en penumbra. "La luz le molesta, le da dolor de cabeza." Se acercó a la cama y vio la pequeña figura que yacía en ella, muy quieto y que casi desaparecía bajo la ropa de la cama. Puso su mano en la frente del niño y comprobó lo que John ya le había dicho, la fiebre era muy alta.

"Vete a descansar un rato si quieres, yo me quedo con él, creo que necesitas dormir." Volvió mirar al niño y notó una mano firme y serena sobre su hombro. Mary no dijo nada más, no necesitaba hacerlo para saber que estaba agradecida porque Jack estuviera allí, por saber que su hijo mayor estaba con alguien de confianza y que su marido y ella podían descansar, aunque sólo fueran un par de horas.

La puerta se cerró tras ella y toda la habitación se quedó en silencio. Jack no dijo nada, no quería despertar al niño. Tan sólo lo miraba, le acariciaba la mejilla empapada en sudor y lo escuchaba remugar palabras sin sentido.

Dean se dio la vuelta, haciendo que todo su cuerpo quedara sobre el costado. Con cierta torpeza, como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía, abrió los ojos y le costó enfocar la vista en lo que veía.

"¿Papá?" Apenas fue un hilo de voz lo que pudo escuchar Jack y desde luego no tenía nada que ver con la determinación que había escuchado cuando el niño le dijo, cinco meses ante que iba tener un hermanito.

"No Dean, tu padre está abajo, con tu hermano, soy Jack, ¿te acuerdas de mi?" No quería que el niño se agotara con conversaciones tontas, pero no pudo evitar comenzar a hablar con él, mantener su mente concentrada para que no perdiera la conciencia otra vez.

"Si, estuviste en Navidad." El pequeño cuerpo de Dean se acurrucó más entre la ropa de cama y Jack pudo ver como tiritaba a causa de la fiebre. "Yo tenía razón."

"¿Sobre qué?" Tan absorto estaba Jack mirando a Dean y en lo débil y frágil que parecía el niño, después de verlo corretear y jugar por la casa, que había perdido por completo, el hilo de la conversación.

"Sobre Sam, yo sabía que mamá tendría un niño, aunque papá…" Un ataque de tos le impidió continuar hablando.

"Vamos, vamos." Acarició con delicadeza la frente del niño, que pareció relajarse al notar el contacto con la mano de Jack. "¿Por qué no duermes un rato?"

"Papá me ha dicho que traería a Sam, quiero verle." Tomó una fuerte bocanada de aire antes de seguir hablando. "Ayer sólo lo trajo un momento y hoy todavía no lo he visto." Viendo aquellos ojos llorosos a causa de los microbios, Jack no supo muy bien que decir. "¿Sabes que sólo se duerme conmigo?" Dean sonrió ligeramente, con cierto orgullo en sus palabras.

"Eso me ha dicho tu padre. ¿Por qué no hacemos una cosa? Tu te duermes y cuando tu padre suba a Sam, te despierto para que le veas. ¿Qué de me dices?"

Dean lo miró un momento, pensativo, sopesando la proposición. "Vale, pero tienes que despertarme, sino Sam no podrá dormir."

"Te lo prometo si cierras los ojos y duermes un rato." Dean se volvió a acurrucar bajo la ropa de la cama y Jack lo arropó con mucho cuidado.

Dean cerró los ojos, sin decir nada más, parecía que había aceptado la proposición y en pocos momentos se durmió, derrotado por el cansancio de tanto esfuerzo gastado en hablar.

Jack deslizó su mano por el pelo de Dean, mientras lo observaba dormir tranquilo. Pensó en los días libres de los que disponía, cuatro, suficientes para estar al lado de su hijo hasta poder ver que comenzaba a recuperarse.

Se levantó de cama y fue hasta el sillón que había junto a la ventana, cogió la manta que descansaba sobre su respaldo. Se sentó, apoyando la cabeza en lo alto del sillón y al igual que había hecho Dean, cerró los ojos y mientras escuchaba la lenta respiración de su hijo, acabó por quedarse también dormido.

o –

**EL PRESENTE**

Una vez que había salido de la enfermería y acompañado por su hermano, Sam acababa visitar el complejo en la montaña Cheyenne. Ambos estaban convencidos de que había muchas cosas que no les habían enseñado, que serían secretos de estado, pero no les importaba, todo lo que les rodeaba era tan sumamente increíble que no necesitaban nada más.

Una vez que Jack y Daniel les pusieron al corriente de lo que realmente hacían allí, de los viajes a otros mundos, de las razas alienígenas que habían conocido y algunos de los dispositivos tecnológicos que habían compartido con ellos, llegaba el momento de conocer el secreto mejor guardado del gobierno, el Stargate.

Sentados en una de las mesas de la cafetería, los cuatro hombres hablaban amistosamente, mucho más que la primera vez que habían compartido una mesa.

"Entonces, ¿estáis diciendo que los vampiros, hombres-lobo y fantasmas son auténticos, que están entre nosotros?" Daniel miraba a los dos recién llegados con absoluta incredulidad en la mirada.

"Absolutamente." Contestó Dean sin apartar del todo la mirada del trozo de tarta que poco a poco desaparecía de su plato.

"Y vosotros os encargáis de ellos."

"Daniel, estás hablando como si tu no hicieras nada extraño en tu vida." Dijo por fin Jack que había permanecido callado durante todo el rato.

Al principio, cuando comenzó a descubrir a lo que se dedicaba su viejo amigo, Jack pensó que John había enloquecido tras la muerte de Mary y que trataba de achacarla a supuestos fantasmas, pero conforme fue investigando y atando cabos, se dio cuenta que no era así, que las extrañas muertes, desapariciones y sucesos que rondaban la vida de la familia Winchester, tenían un sentido más allá de lo que el común de los mortales podía siquiera imaginar.

"Ya lo se, pero una cosa son razas alienígenas y seres humanos que viven en otros mundos y otra muy distinta son demonios, vampiros y espectros." Ninguno de los otros tres hombres dijeron nada. Simplemente le miraron, en completo silencio.

Antes de que Daniel pudiera contestar, al darse cuenta, que en realidad no había tanta diferencia con lo que hacían los unos de los otros la alarma de la base retumbó por todos lados. Jack y Daniel se levantaron.

"¿Podemos acompañaros?" Dean también se había levantado y como si se tratara de un niño esperando el consentimiento de su padre para hacer algo, miró a Jack, quien le devolvió la mirad y se detuvo un segundo.

"No tenéis porque hacer esto, además puede ser muy peligroso." Aunque Jack estaba deseando poder trabajar junto a su hijo, no quería ponerlo en peligro otra vez, era totalmente inexperto en lo que a enfrentarse a goaulds se refería y después de ver lo que le había sucedido a su hermano en la cafetería, no quería verlo sufrir también a él.

"Jack, al fin y al cabo es a lo que nos dedicamos, salvamos a inocentes, los protegemos de lo que no saben ni que existe y evitamos que seres de otros mundos, destruyan el nuestro." Dean se volvió hacia su hermano, aunque sin tan siquiera tener que mirarle, ya sabía que estaba de acuerdo con él, lo conocía de sobras como para saberlo.

Jack le escuchaba en silencio, observando a su hijo y viendo en él, la misma perseverancia que había conocido en su padre, su determinación por hacer algo a pesar de lo que nadie le dijera y después de seguir oyéndole, el amor que había tenido hacía sus hijos, el mismo que Dean tenía por su hermano "Además, ya me he enfrentado a ellos y han estado a punto de matar a Sam. Creo que merecemos estar allí."

Mientras los escuchaba hablar, Daniel se volvió hacia Jack, él no iba a decir nada, no era su guerra, no era su hijo el que estaba hablando, pero comprendía muy bien aquella última reacción de Dean.

Él había perdido a su mujer y había querido vengar su muerte, hubiera matado a quien hubiera hecho falta para sentirse mejor y sabía que, aunque apenas conocía al joven cazador, haría exactamente lo mismo por su hermano y que no habría nada que pudiera detenerle.

"Muy bien, pero estaréis bajo mis órdenes." Dijo con rotundidad finalmente Jack, mientras dejaba paso a Sam y Dean para llevarlos hacia la sala de reuniones donde ya debían de estar esperándolos Teal'c y Carter.

- o -

La información que el general Hammond les dio fue escueta, aunque muy concreta. Baal había sido localizado en la tierra y uno de los espías de la Tokra entre sus filas les había confirmado, lo que por otro lado ya sabían perfectamente; el señor del sistema pretendía hacerse con el dominio absoluto de la tierra, como tantos otros goaulds habían intentado anteriormente y por lo que la resistencia sabía, aunque desconocía el que exactamente, Baal disponía de una nueva arma.

"Creemos que se trata de algún tipo de arma química, un compuesto dañino para la biología del ser humano." Selmak, sentado junto a Carter, relataba la información de que disponía con toda la presteza que le era posible, pues no disponían de mucho tiempo. "Nuestros informantes saben que su nave aterrizó muy cerca de aquí."

"Lo sabemos, tuvimos un pequeño encuentro con algunos de sus Jaffas."

Jacob, miró a los dos hombres jóvenes que también estaban sentados a la mesa y que todavía no habían dicho nada. Se extrañó al pensar que pudieran ser nuevos miembros del SG-1, conocía perfectamente a Jack como para saber lo reticente que era de introducir nuevos miembros al equipo. Pero no dijo nada, poner al equipo al tanto de los planes de Baal, era mucho más importante.

"No sabemos como pretende atacar exactamente, pero creemos conocer su paradero concreto. Apenas contamos con efectivos, pero estoy seguro de que podréis encargaros de sus hombres antes de que vengan a la Tierra."

"Claro, siempre estamos dispuestos a hacer el trabajo duro por vosotros." Todos los asistentes se volvieron hacia Jack. "Sólo ha sido una broma."

Sam, que apenas podía creer de verdad que estuviera tomando parte en una conversación sobre poderosos alienígenas que trataban de dominar la Tierra y de cómo la resistencia intergaláctica trataba de evitarlo; sonrió al escuchar hablar de aquella forma a Jack, pues había descubierto de donde provenía el sarcasmo y humor tan negro de su hermano.

Al terminar la reunión, todos se marcharon, Jacob y su acompañante se despidieron y se marcharon de vuelta al Stargate, Hammond, les dio instrucciones a sus hombres sobre como debían abordar la incursión a la base de operaciones de Baal en el otro planeta, descubriendo la mayor cantidad de información posible sobre donde se encontraba el señor del sistema en la tierra, de cual era su plan y de cómo pretendía llevarlo a cabo y el propio SG-1, seguido de Dean y Sam se fueron a preparar.

- o -

Frente a la puerta que escondía tras ella el Stargate, Dean sintió que los nervios se estaban apoderando de él. Jack todavía no les había dejado ver la puerta, diciendo, que era mejor que la tuvieran delante de ellos para verla mejor y ahora que estaban a punto de cruzarla, casi no se podía creer que estuvieran hablando en serio en lo que a ir a otro mundo se referían todos, a atacar la base de operación de un alienígena y a descubrir sus planes de dominación de la Tierra.

Ya no recordaba como había reaccionado, tantos años antes, cuando descubrió la verdadera ocupación de su padre, saber que los demonios eran reales, que la oscuridad, en verdad si era temible y que los vampiros chupasangre podían matarlos en cualquier momento. Pero ahora creía poder decir como reaccionó entonces, como los nervios, casi infantiles crecían en su interior y como las ganas de saber más y de conocer todos los misterios que se escondían más allá, se morían por salir.

La puerta se abrió ante ellos y al dar un paso adelante, los hermanos Winchester apenas tuvieron palabras para definir lo que sus ojos tenían ante ellos. Aquel enorme aro, que aparentemente sólo era eso, un enorme círculo, pareció encenderse, iluminarse mediante los controles de la gente de la base y para su mayor sorpresa y admiración, vieron como una especie de ola enorme salía de él hacia todos ellos.

"Ahí lo tenéis, el Stargate, la puerta hacia el universo." Jack puso una mano sobre el hombro de Dean y este casi ni la sintió, al mismo tiempo que no podía quitar la vista de encima de la puerta. "Si queréis dejarlo y esperar a que regresemos, no pasa nada." Dijo Jack mientras observaba, divertido a los dos hermanos.

"¿Estás mal de la cabeza?" Sorprendidos ante su rápida reacción, todos, incluido Dean, se quedaron mirando a Sam. "¿Quieres que nos perdamos este momento, la oportunidad de viajar a otros planetas?"

"Señor, tenemos que marcharnos." Carter tan decidida como siempre y con la mente fija en la misión que tenían por delante, dio un paso adelante y se dirigió al Stargate.

Teal'c la siguió, no sin antes volverse hacia los recién llegados. "No temáis, cuidaremos de vosotros." Y siguió andando, antes de que Dean pudiera contestar a eso de que cuidarían de ellos.

"La primera vez que cruzas al otro lado es dura, parece que acabas de salir de un congelador, pero no os preocupéis, dejaros llevar, es lo mejor." Daniel siguió adelante, tras dar una pequeña palmada en la espalda a Sam. Le hacía gracia ver la ilusión el rostro del chico, que tanto le recordaba a él mismo la primera vez que había estado frente al Stargate, un momento antes de cruzarlo hacia lo desconocido.

Jack permaneció junto a ellos con el arma en la mano, viendo como el resto del equipo iba cruzando la puerta y desaparecía a través de ella. Sam miró a Jack, como si le pidiera permiso para caminar, dirigirse a la puerta y cruzar al otro lado. Sin embargo, Dean ya había decidido que sería el siguiente en cruzar y había comenzado a ir hacia la puerta, sin mirar atrás, con la mirada fija en el horizonte que tanto parecía una pared de agua y preguntándose lo que les esperaría al otro lado.

Jack puso su mano en el hombro de Sam para intentar que dejara de estar tan nervioso ante lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

"Después de vosotros."


	6. Chapter 6

Jack esperó unos segundos antes de cruzar la puerta. Fue el último en hacerlo, una vez que Sam y Dean lo hubieron hecho. Los vio pasar al otro lado y aunque lo estaba viendo con sus propios ojos, todavía no creía posible que aquello estuviera pasando de verdad.

Había imaginado muchas veces, sin decirle nada a nadie, lo que sería poder contarle a su hijo el trabajo al que se dedicaba y otras se había planteado, lo que sería poder compartir alguna misión con él. Siempre le había parecido algo completamente irreal, algo que sólo formaba parte de sus fantasías, pero ahora que lo estaba haciendo de verdad, todavía no se lo podía creer.

Al llegar al otro lado, tanto Dean como Sam, creyeron que acababan de salir de un congelador, lo que les había dicho Daniel justo antes de cruzar era completamente cierto. Una sensación de desorientación total les rodeó durante unos segundos, hasta que escucharon unas voces familiares que les devolvieron a la realidad.

"Tenéis que respirar con normalidad, dentro de un momento os sentiréis mucho mejor." Un momento después de notar como todo lo que le rodeaba comenzaba a tomar forma, Dean sintió la mano de Jack sobre su hombro.

Miró al hombre, sorprendido de verlo comportarse con total normalidad después de haber pasado por lo mismo que él y se preguntó, cuantas veces lo había hecho como para tomárselo con toda tranquilidad.

"Carter, compruebe que no nos espera ninguna sorpresa, no quiero que aparezca ningún Jaffa antes de tiempo. Teal'c vete con Daniel e inspeccionad los alrededores, yo me quedo vigilando la puerta. Chicos." Jack se volvió hacia Sam y Dean. "Quiero que vigiléis la zona."

"No Jack," Dean comenzó a reír. "Sam y yo no hemos venido a otro planeta para que seas nuestra niñera. Si tus chicos investigan por los alrededores, estamos igual de preparados que ellos." Sin esperar respuesta por parte de Jack, Dean comenzó a andar.

Jack dio un paso adelante, pero al notar la mano de Sam, se dio la vuelta hacia el chico, que lo miraba despreocupadamente. "No te preocupes, mi hermano sabe cuidarse sólo, si los demonios no han podido con él, no lo van a hacer unos extraterrestres." Jack le escuchó en silencio. "Estaré con él y volveremos en seguida."

Mientras vio alejarse al hijo pequeño de John Winchester, Jack sonrió, algo aliviado al ver que a pesar de haber perdido a su padre, Dean seguía teniendo alguien que se preocupaba por él y que cuidaba de su hijo.

Ahora que los dos se habían marchado, Jack ya no tenía porque quedarse junto a la puerta, por lo que fue en busca de Carter. "¿Ha encontrado algo?"

"Tengo señales de posible presencia enemiga, pero están lejos, no serán un problema mientras no nos adentremos demasiado. Señor," Carter se volvió hacia él. "¿Cree que ha sido prudente que vinieran Sam y Dean? No me malinterprete, estoy segura…"

"Se lo que quiere decir, pero creo que habría sido mucho peor no contar con ellos, se como era su padre y si se parecen lo suficiente a él, estoy seguro, que no se lo habrían tomado nada bien." Carter no dijo nada más, estaba segura de que Jack sabía perfectamente lo que hacía, pero, aún así, había algo en todo aquello que no le gustaba nada. Esperaba equivocarse.

- o -

Si sabían que estaban en otro planeta diferente a la Tierra, era porque se lo habían dicho, porque por mucho que miraban a su alrededor, hacia los árboles que rodeaban aquel pequeño claro, los hermanos Winchester, no conseguían encontrar grandes diferencias con la Tierra.

"¿Te lo puedes creer?, estamos en un planeta extraterrestre, buscando a unos alienígenas que pretender llevar una nueva arma a la Tierra para su señor." Sam movió la cabeza mientras sonreía. Dean no dijo nada, ninguno de sus comentarios, ninguna de sus bromas, simplemente se quedó en silencio, contemplando los árboles. "¿Te ocurre algo?"

"No lo se Sam, esto es muy raro, es demasiada información a la vez. Todavía no me acostumbro a pensar que John Winchester no es mi padre biológico, que me adoptó el mismo día de mi nacimiento y ahora resulta que mi _verdadero padre_ se dedica a salvar al mundo de amenazas extraterrestres." Dean se sentó en una roca cercana. "¿Tan difícil es que una parte de nuestras vidas sea normal?"

"Tampoco ha ido tan mal. Jack parece un buen tío y por lo que dijo, siempre se ha preocupado por ti."

"Y no me puedo quejar Sam, pero papá está muerto y tengo demasiadas preguntas que hacerle después de todo esto. No se, me gustaría que me dijera por que hizo las cosas así, porque no me contó quien era mi padre cuando tuvo la ocasión. Tenía derecho de haberlo sabido."

Sam se quedó mirando a su hermano en silencio, sabía que tenía razón, porque el mismo quería poder preguntarle a su padre muchas cosas. Sin embargo, un ruido hizo que los dos apartaran por un momento esos pensamientos de sus cabezas.

Alguien se acercaba hasta donde ellos estaban. Se mantuvieron quietos, en silencio, esperando saber si se trataba de alguien del equipo o si en realidad era alguno de los alienígenas a los que buscaban.

De repente, los ruidos se duplicaron, quienes quisiera que fueran, los estaban rodeando. "Tenemos que salir de aquí." Dijo Dean a su hermano en voz muy baja.

Sin decir nada más, los dos comenzaron a retroceder muy lentamente, tratando de no hacer ningún ruido. Sin embargo, no lo fueron lo bastante rápidos. Antes de haber podido salir del claro e internarse en los bosques de vuelta a la puerta, dos Jaffas por delante y otros dos por detrás, los habían rodeado.

"Hemos encontrado a dos." Los estaba esperando, sabían que el SG-1 iría allí.

"Acabemos pronto con esto. El señor nos espera en el planeta de los Tauri a que aparezcamos con uno de ellos, sólo uno." Desde luego, aquello no podía acabar nada bien para ellos, estaban en minoría frente a los Jaffas y por lo que parecía, estaban esperando su llegada y muy bien preparados.

Dean miró a los cuatro Jaffas y se dio cuenta que los dos que estaban delante de ellos movían sus armas, lo que Jack le había explicado que eran lanzaderas, igual que lo habían hecho en la cafetería.

No le dijo nada a su hermano, no quería que sus atacantes se dieran cuenta de lo que pensaba a hacer. Cuando vio que uno de ellos, se disponía a disparar, empujó con fuerza a Sam, que cogido por sorpresa, perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo.

Dean estaba convencido, el disparo iba a por su hermano y durante un segundo, Dean se pregunto si tendrían algún motivo en concreto para haber elegido a su hermano. Después de lo que habían pasado con Azazel y los psíquicos, se esperaba cualquier cosa.

Pero no tuvo tiempo para pensar mucho, ni siquiera para fijarse si Sam estaba bien. Antes de poder hacerlo, sintió el impacto en su hombro derecho y cayó al suelo. El dolor era increíble y creía que el brazo le ardía, aunque ya le habían disparado varias veces, nunca había sentido nada parecido.

Una vez en el suelo, volvió a abrir los ojos, tenía que estar preparado si querían llevarse a su hermano, porque no lo iba a permitir, podía estar herido, pero no lo suficiente como para no tratar de defenderse mientras pudiera.

Uno de los Jaffas se acercó a él colocándose entre su hermano. Antes de intentar nada, quería asegurarse de que Sam estuviera bien, pero la enorme figura que se interpuso en su visión no se lo permitió.

"Dejad de perder el tiempo, las órdenes han sido claras, conseguir al humano, da igual lo que ocurra con los demás y llevarlo ante el señor Baal. Así que vamos, haceros con él y vayámonos de aquí antes de que nos descubran."

Mientras los extraños hablaban, Dean intentó incorporarse, buscando el arma que llevaba escondida, sin embargo uno de los Jaffas se volvió hacia él y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

"Creo que me encargaré yo." Levantó la lanzadera hacia Dean y cuando este pensaba que volvería a dispararle, sintió el golpe en la cabeza, que un momento después, hizo que perdiera el conocimiento.

- o -

Algo aturdido, Sam despertó. Estaba en el suelo, a la entrada de un pequeño claro y la cabeza le palpitaba con fuerza. Dudó por un momento de cómo había llegado allí, pero un instante después todo volvió a su mente, la puerta, el bosque, la conversación con su hermano y la emboscada con los Jaffas.

Dean le había empujado, como siempre, había querido protegerle y se había interpuesto entre él y el disparo. Miró a su alrededor buscando a Dean, pero no dio con él por ningún lado.

"Dean." Se levantó del suelo. "¿Dean donde estás?" Entonces recordó las palabras de los dos Jaffas, querían llevarse a alguien y si era cierto que su hermano no estaba por ningún lado, sólo podía ser porque se lo habían llevado.

"Jack, Jack." El intercomunicador hizo interferencias por momento.

"Sam ¿Qué ocurre?"

"Jack, Dean ha desaparecido, creo que se lo han llevado unos Jaffas de Baal. Tenemos que encontrarlo." Sam sabía que estaba comenzando a gritar, pero si algo le ocurría a su hermano sólo porque había querido salvarle, nunca se lo perdonaría.

"Sam tranquilízate, daremos con tu hermano. Vuelve a la puerta, nos reuniremos allí." Por mucho que lo intentaba Jack casi no era capaz de hablar con tranquilidad. Su hijo había desaparecido, se lo habían llevado los Jaffas de Baal y no sabía lo que querían de él, pero estaba seguro que no sería nada bueno

"Pero Jack, no podemos dejar a Dean con ellos, le pueden hacer cualquier cosa…"

"Sam, se lo que piensas, pero lo único que podemos hacer es volver a la base, si quieren llevarle a Dean a Baal, tenemos que regresar a la Tierra y pensar un plan." Desde luego, no podía recriminar a Sam por preocuparse tanto por su hermano, había visto de lo que era capaz cualquier señor del sistema y había tenido que soportar las torturas de Baal. No estaba dispuesto a permitir que su propio hijo pasara por lo mismo.

- o -

El suelo estaba frío cuando Dean despertó por fin. El golpe que le habían asestado en la cabeza había sido más duro de lo que esperaba y el dolor en el hombro herido le resultaba casi insoportable.

"Veo que ya has despertado." Dean miró al otro hombre que tenía delante. No recordaba haberle visto nunca, pero se parecía bastante a la descripción que les habían dado de Baal. "Me alegro, así podrá ser espectador y protagonista principal de la prueba de mi nueva arma."

Dean no contestó, se quedó mirando al otro hombre, mientras este se movía con decisión por la habitación. "Hubiera preferido que el sujeto de mi experimento fuera otro de los componentes del SG-1, pero imagino que me servirás igual."

"Supongo que se sentirá decepcionado si le digo que no formo parte del SG-1 ¿verdad?" Baal lo miró confundido. La información que le habían facilitado, era que el equipo del coronel O'Neill tenía dos nuevos miembros y que uno de ellos, era el chico que tenía delante.

Sin embargo, el señor del sistema sonrió, parecía no haberle trastocado demasiado los planes la nueva información, porque al fin y al cabo, necesitaba un humano para comenzar a desarrollar su plan y eso era lo que había conseguido. Tal vez, el coronel O'Neill no fuera a sentirse igual de mal si no se trataba de uno de los miembros de su equipo, pero estaba convencido de que lo que iba a ver le dolería lo suficiente.

Baal se dio la vuelta, mientras Dean lo miraba desde su posición en el suelo. Todavía no se había levantado, su cuerpo estaba todavía resentido pero pensó, que si tenía que enfrentarse a sus captores en algún momento, tenía que recuperar completamente las fuerzas.

"Jaffa, envía la llamada, no quiero retrasar más este momento." Como si se tratara de una radio que no terminaba de sintonizarse correctamente, una televisión comenzó a hacer interferencias. Finalmente un hombre, alguien a quien Dean creía haber visto en la base, pero del que no recordaba su nombre, apareció en la pantalla. "Exijo hablar con el coronel O'Neill y con quien esté al mando del complejo."

Los segundos comenzaron a pasar, demasiado lentos para el gusto de Dean, sin poder hacer nada, sin poder saber si su hermano estaba con él, en alguna otra sala, si también lo habían atrapado o si por el contrario estaría bien.

Entonces lo vio, en la pantalla apareció Jack. Pudo ver en su rostro una enorme preocupación, seguramente por él, pero pareció que no hubiera visto a Dean. También estaba el general Hammond y un poco más retirados, Dean se percató de que también estaban Daniel, Carter y Teal'c.

"Es un placer volver a verle coronel, casi le echaba de menos."

"Vayamos al grano Baal, se que tienes un rehén humano y se que no lo has matado. ¿Qué pretendes hacer con él y que pides para que nos lo devuelvas?" Por un momento, Dean estuvo seguro de que Jack iba decir _me lo devuelvas,_ o al menos eso era lo que hubiera dicho su padre de encontrarse en esa situación.

"Muy listo O'Neill. Si, es cierto, tengo a uno de tus hombres conmigo." Haciendo un gesto con la mano, Baal le indicó a dos de sus guerreros que le acercaran a Dean. Estos, tratándolo como si de un muñeco se tratara, lo dejaron en el suelo delante de Baal. "Creía que se trataba de un miembro del SG-1, pero él me ha dicho que no. Es una pena, hubiera sido mucho más divertido, pero no importa, me servirá igual."

Aunque no se había dado cuenta antes, entonces Dean se percató que también estaba allí Sam. Se lo imaginaba exigiéndole a Jack estar presente en todo lo que estuviera relacionado con él. Al menos así Dean se podía sentir más tranquilo, su hermano estaba a salvo.

Por lo que pudo ver, Jack estaba perfectamente preparado para cualquier tipo de situaciones, porque mientras Dean se dio cuenta del terror que brillaba en los ojos de Sam, Jack parecía no haberse inmutado, parecía como si en lugar de su hijo, se tratara de cualquier extraño.

"Seré breve. No quiero nada de él, sólo deseo comprobar los efectos de mi nueva arma sobre un cuerpo humano. Una vez que le sea inoculada, le dejaremos marchar y podréis venir a por él." Dean vio que Sam se había puesto tenso, incluso parecía que iba a saltar y de haber podido, hubiera atravesado las pantallas de televisión.

Con un nuevo gesto de su mano y sin esperar respuesta por parte de ninguno de los humanos, Baal les ordenó a sus hombres que comenzaran el proceso. Uno de los Jaffas desapareció por un momento y al regresar, pareció traer algo parecido a una bombona de oxígeno, el otro, que no se había movido del lado de Dean, le sujeto los brazos, mientras el chico trataba de revolverse sin éxito, el dolor en el brazo herido se lo impidió.

Sus ojos verdes estaban fijos en Sam, que también lo miraba a él. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, pero ambos se comprendieron a la perfección. Demasiadas veces habían pensado los dos, que la posibilidad de perder al otro era demasiado plausible y aunque casi no hablaban sobre ello, los dos guardaban en la mente y en el corazón el horrible sentimiento que les había causado, más de una vez, la visión de su hermano muriendo.

Sin embargo, esta iba a ser diferente; estaban lejos el uno del otro, Sam no iba a estar con él cuando el momento llegara, no podría, escuchar su última respiración, mientras sostenía su cabeza con cuidado, no podría escucharle decir lo mucho que le echaría de menos, nada podría hacer por intentar salvar la vida de su hermano en esa ocasión.

Dean sonrió, igual que lo hacía cuando quería que Sam le comprendiera y este leyó en sus labios cerrados un _"Te quiero hermanito," _tan fuerte que casi retumbó en sus oídos. Dean también se dio cuenta que le había entendido y por mucho que le costó, no apartó la mirada cuando vio una lágrima solitaria caer por la mejilla de Sam.

No se había dado cuenta, concentrado como había estado en su hermano, pero en ese momento, lo que parecía ser una mascarilla de oxígeno fue colocada sobre su cara.

"¡Dean!" Mientras trataba de aguantar todo lo posible sin respirar lo que quisiera que trataran de meter en su cuerpo, Dean escuchó al mismo tiempo la voz de Sam y la de Jack y por un momento quiso poder hablar un instante con su recién encontrado padre y decirle que se alegraba de saber quien era.

Cuando ya no pudo evitarlo, sus pulmones comenzaron a llenarse de ese aire, que de alguna manera debía de estar contaminado y, aunque al principio no se dio cuenta, a cada bocanada que respiraba, se le hacía más difícil mantenerse despierto, respirar con normalidad y notaba como las piernas y los brazos dejaban de ser partes controladas por su cerebro.

"Les hemos localizado." A pensar del atontamiento que inundaba su cabeza, Dean escuchó las voces que provenían del otro lado. "Están en Colorado Spring, en veinte minutos estaremos allí."

"Es demasiado tiempo, pero tenemos que irnos ya." A pensar de haber dicho eso, ni Jack ni ninguno de los presentes se movieron, no hasta que vieron como Dean perdía completamente el conocimiento y caía suelo rendido después de haber luchado contra lo que quisiera que había entrado en su cuerpo.

"Excelente, poco más de un minuto. Es hora de irse." Baal alternó la mirada entre Dean y Jack, al otro lado de la pantalla. "Aquí le dejo a su cachorro O'Neill, no crea que no tengo la mejor información."

La imagen se cortó y todos parecieron quedarse paralizados por un segundo en la sala de control del SGC. Baal sabía que se trataba de su hijo, aunque Jack sólo había compartido esa información con Daniel hasta ese mismo día. Obviamente tenían un topo en la base.

"Vámonos, no podemos perder más tiempo." La voz del coronel, fue rotunda, más de lo que ninguno de los allí presentes le hubiera escuchado nunca. Sam fue justo detrás de él.

El chico parecía estar en su propio mundo, no podía imaginarse lo que sería entrar en aquella habitación si su hermano estaba muerto, pero mucho menos podía imaginarse lo que esos minutos que lo separaban de Dean iban a suponer.


	7. Chapter 7

Sentado junto a Sam, Jack se volvió hacia el chico, que con la mirada perdida hacia el horizonte, parecía completamente ausente. No necesitaba que le dijera nada, se podía hacer una idea bastante acertada de cómo se sentía, pues sus ojos apesadumbrados se lo estaban diciendo.

"Estoy seguro que no le ocurrirá nada malo a tu hermano." Sam no se movió, parecía no escucharle. "Se que apenas os conozco, pero si se parece a vuestro padre, Dean saldrá de esta sin problemas."

Con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, Sam se giró hacia Jack. "Tienes razón, Dean es igual que papá, por eso se que no le pasará nada." Desvió ligeramente mirada, por mucho que lo intentaba, no era capaz de creerse sus propias palabras. "Aún así, no se lo que Baal le ha hecho, tal vez nos necesite ahora mismo."

Había visto la muerte de Dean demasiado cerca de numerosas ocasiones, pero nunca como esta, pues hasta ese momento, siempre había estado cerca de su hermano para intentar ayudarle y protegerle, nunca había estado separado de él mientras Dean podía estar…

"Hemos llegado señor. La señal nos indica un único indicio de vida en el interior del edificio. Baal y su gente se han debido de marchar."

"_Un solo indicio de vida. Entonces está vivo, tiene que estarlo." _De nuevo y mientras el helicóptero terminaba de aterrizar Sam se quedó mirando a Jack. Parecía ahora tan distinto al hombre que habían conocido dos días antes. Estaba serio, concentrado en sus pensamientos, que seguramente serían muy similares a los suyos.

- o -

Al abrir los ojos, la oscuridad del edificio le había rodeado por completo, todas las luces estaban apagadas y nadie parecía haberse quedado allí después de haber perdido él el conocimiento.

Al darse cuenta que estaba tumbado en el suelo, se dio la vuelta, aunque el esfuerzo le pareció casi sobrehumano, se quedó tumbado sobre su espalda, respirando con dificultad y notando como todo su cuerpo había comenzado a temblar sin que pudiera hacer nada para detenerlo.

"_Sam."_ La imagen de su hermano llenó su mente, pues era todo lo que mantenía consciente, sabía muy bien que si se permitía el lujo de descansar, a lo mejor no volvería a abrir los ojos.

Sin embargo, su propio cuerpo estaba luchando en su contra, los párpados se le cerraban, cada vez con mayor insistencia, la cabeza estaba a punto de estallarle y sabía que la fiebre le estaba subiendo demasiado rápido. Tenía que hacer algo, si quería salir de allí antes que fuera demasiado tarde.

Ladeó su cuerpo e intentó ponerse de rodillas, aunque al levantar ligeramente la cabeza, notó que toda la habitación, pese a estar a oscuras, le daba vueltas. Cerró un momento los ojos, lo suficiente para recuperarse.

Entonces lo escuchó, unos ruidos lejanos, que no supo si eran producto de su mente o si formaban parte de la realidad, que comenzaban a ser más cercanos, eran voces y pisadas que se aproximaban a él.

- o -

En cuanto los soldados abrieron la puerta, Sam entró en el edificio, no esperó las órdenes de Jack, no mientras su hermano estuviera en peligro. Jack lo vio adentrarse, pero no dijo nada, estaba seguro que no serviría de nada; le siguió de cerca, pues estaba preocupado por Dean, pero no estaba dispuesto a que también lo sucediera nada a su hermano.

Todo el edificio estaba en completo silencio, tanto que sus propios pasos retumbaban en la incipiente oscuridad que los rodeaba. Un soldado se acercó a Jack y le hizo un gesto. Habían encontrado a alguien. Sam miró al coronel y a pesar de la pobre iluminación, vio que su expresión había cambiado, una pequeña esperanza se había adueñado de su mirada.

O'Neill y Sam se colocaron junto a la puerta, se miraron y un segundo más tarde entraron en la gran sala, con las armas preparadas para disparar. Un ruido los detuvo en seco, parecía una respiración entrecortada, seguida de una tos seca.

"¿Dean?" No es que necesitara preguntar, Sam conocía demasiado bien a su hermano, como para saber que se trataba de él. Dio un primer paso adelante, sabiendo que Jack le estaba cubriendo, esperando escuchar algún tipo de contestación por parte de Dean, pero no obtuvo nada. _"Vamos, Dean, se que eres tu, que estás aquí. Dime algo por favor." _

Sin saber si le había leído la mente o si había hablado en voz alta, una voz, demasiado apagada, como para ser de su hermano, llegó hasta los dos hombres. "Sammy." Sin preocuparse si Jack le seguía o no, Sam continuó andando, hasta que dio con algo que se acurrucaba en el suelo y que no dejaba de temblar.

Sam se agachó y tocó el cuerpo, que emitiendo un lastimero gemido se giro hacia él. Dean tenía los ojos cerrados y su rostro, débilmente iluminado por la linterna que llevaba Sam, estaba completamente pálido.

"Dean, ¿Qué te han hecho?" Se acercó más a su hermano y al comprobar su pulso, lo sintió acelerado, demasiado rápido. "No te preocupes, vale, te vamos a sacar de aquí. ¡Jack que venga el equipo médico ya!" Dijo con voz firme y segura, mientras la mano de Dean, temblorosa y excesivamente caliente, por la fiebre que se estaba apoderando de su cuerpo, se posó sobre la suya.

"¿Sammy?" Con suma dificultad, Sam vio que su hermano abría los ojos y no pudo evitar sonreír cuando sus miradas se cruzaron. "¿Estás bien?" Un fuerte ataque de tos no le permitió seguir hablando.

"Si estoy bien, no te preocupes por eso." Al ver como el cuerpo de su hermano no dejaba de temblar, se quitó la chaqueta y la puso sobre el cuerpo de Dean, tratando de arroparlo lo mejor que pudo y haciendo que se apoyara sobre sus rodillas, intentando que estuviera cómodo, al mismo tiempo que necesitaba estar cercan de él.

"¿Y papá?" Sam sintió que su cuerpo se paralizaba de repente. "Papá esta bien ¿verdad?" Dean estaba delirando, tanto como para pensar que su padre seguía con vida.

Sam nunca lo había visto así, no recordaba a su hermano tan enfermo como en ese momento y por mucho que lo intentaba, no podía contener el pánico que se estaba adueñando de su cuerpo.

"Dean, papá no está…"

Una sombra se colocó a su lado, de rodillas junto a Dean. Incapaz de seguir hablando sin que la voz se le quebrara, Sam se volvió y de nuevo se encontró con Jack. "Dean, tranquilo, he venido en cuanto he podido, pero ya estoy aquí hijo."

"¿Estáis bien los dos?" recostado sobre las rodillas de Sam, Dean intentó incorporarse, pero la firme mano de Jack sobre su hombro, le hizo volver a tumbarse.

"Si, estoy bien y a tu hermano no le ha ocurrido nada, pero ahora tienes que descansar." Dean asintió y por fin cerró los ojos, dejándo que su cuerpo se relajara definitivamente sobre el de su hermano.

Sam se lo quedó mirando un momento; se había quedado dormido o simplemente la fiebre había terminado por ganarle la batalla por el momento. Se volvió de nuevo hacia Jack, que se había quedado en completo silencio, mirando a su hijo, mientras de forma inconsciente comenzó a acariciar la mejilla de su hermano cubierta por el sudor y lo escuchó suspirar débilmente.

"¿Cómo lo sabías?" Dijo Sam en voz suficientemente baja como para no despertar de nuevo a Dean.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Jack vio aparecer al equipo médico, que dejando una camilla en el suelo, se acercaron a Dean y colocaron sobre ella bajo la atenta mirada de Sam, que no se había separado todavía del cuerpo de su hermano.

"Sabías como tranquilizar a Dean, sabías que siempre se preocupa por mi y que mientras yo no este a salvo…"

Jack sonrió mientras se levantaba del suelo acompañando a la camilla. "Cuando era pequeño y tu apenas tenías unos meses, tu hermano estuvo muy enfermo."

Jack desvió levemente la mirada, no era uno de los momentos más agradables de su vida para recordar, no pensando que la vida de su hijo había estado en peligro. "Yo estuve allí, con vuestros padres y pasé un par de noches con Dean. Cuando se despertaba, no hacía más que preguntar por ti y hasta que no aparecía tu padre contigo en brazos y te veía, no volvía a dormirse tranquilo."

Sam tardó unos minutos en contestar, viendo como el equipo colocaba a su hermano inconsciente en el helicóptero y subió de nuevo junto a Jack. "Suena mucho a Dean. Siempre se esta preocupando por mi, incluso ahora que somos adultos, sigue viéndome como un niño."

Jack puso su mano sobre el hombro de Sam, notando la tensión en el cuerpo del chico. "Yo no lo veo así. Dean sólo quiere protegerte, eres su hermano pequeño, todo lo que tiene y no quiero pensar lo que haría si te ocurriera algo." Jack se volvió hacia la ventanilla, mirando hacia la entrada del edificio, allí se encontró con su equipo, que estaban dando instrucciones.

Jack comprendía muy bien a Dean, sabía lo que era perder a su familia; ya había perdido un hijo y su equipo, su familia en la actualidad, también los había visto morir.

Su mirada, algo más tranquila ahora que Dean estaba en buenas manos. se centró en Daniel, que hablaba con uno de los soldados. Jamás podría olvidar el día en el que tuvo que ver partir a Daniel, ascender, le había dicho él, pero morir había comprendido Jack.

Entonces lo había perdido, su mejor amigo, una de las pocas personas que mejor le conocía y a quien más apreciaba se había ido, lo había perdido y no quería pensar en que ahora volviera a ocurrir lo mismo. No podía perder a Dean, no ahora que acababa de recuperarlo después de tantos años y mucho menos a manos de un Goauld.

"Jack ¿te encuentras bien?" Sam alternaba la mirada entre su hermano, que estaba siendo atendido por uno de los médicos y Jack, que parecía perdido en sus propios pensamientos. "¿Jack?"

"Si, perdona, sólo estaba pensando en lo mucho que te quiere tu hermano."

"Lo se y por eso no quiero que siempre se esté arriesgando por mi, no quiero perderle sabiendo que ha sido mi culpa."

"Sam no ha sido tu culpa lo que ha ocurrido, ha sido su decisión protegerte y, aunque lo conozco poco, se que lo volvería a hacer aún sabiendo lo que iba a ocurrir. En todo caso será mi culpa, yo estaba al mando de la misión."

Sam comenzó a reírse, mientras Jack lo miraba extrañado. "Perdona, es que Dan no es mucho de seguir las órdenes, sólo sigue sus instintos y sólo a veces, decide hacerme caso. Tienes razón, no ha sido culpa de nadie, pero tenemos que encontrar la forma de ayudarle."

Levantándose del asiento, fue hasta donde estaba Dean y se sentó a su lado, cogió su mano entre las suyas y lo escuchó respirar. "Vas a salir de esta y vamos a acabar con ese Baal. Si los más poderosos demonios no han podido contigo, no te puedes dejar vencer ahora, no mientras haya trabajo que hacer."

Dean permaneció inmóvil, inconsciente y pareció no escucharle. Pero Jack si lo había hecho, si había prestado atención a las palabras del chico y había sentido la fuerza en su voz, una fuerza, que un momento antes parecía no haber existido, pero que ahora sonaba más segura que nunca.

"Estamos llegando de vuelta a la base señor."

"Muy bien, capitán, dígales que preparen la enfermería y que avisen a la doctora Fraiser. Quiero que todo el mundo esté preparado para nuestra llegada, mi hijo necesita toda la asistencia posible."

Al escucharlo, Sam se volvió hacia Jack, mientras permanecía junto a su hermano y sonrió con cierta amargura, hubiera preferido saber de la existencia de Jack en mejores circunstancias, pero en ese momento, si había alguien que podía cuidar de su hermano y con los mejores cuidados posibles, ese era Jack.

"¿Has oído eso Dean? Vas a tener los mejores cuidados y aunque no te gusten los hospitales, aquí es donde mejor vas a estar y donde más rápido te vas a recuperar." Un pequeño sonido, que se pareció a un suspiro de aprobación, salió de Dean, mientras su mano apretaba con toda la fuerza que su débil cuerpo era capaz en ese momento, la mano de su hermano.


	8. Chapter 8

La noche no parecía tener fin. Al mirar su reloj, Sam se dio cuenta que tan sólo eran las cuatro de la madrugada. Llevaba más de ocho horas sentado en aquella silla, que ya casi ni recordaba cuando era la última vez que se había levantado.

El helicóptero había llegado a la base, con la camilla de su hermano muy deprisa y nada más aterrizar, la doctora Fraiser se había hecho cargo de él. Tras las primeras pruebas, la doctora le había diagnosticado una fuerte neumonía. Le había administrado un fuerte medicamento, cuyo nombre ya no recordaba, para bajarle la fiebre y le había dicho a Sam, que de momento, sólo podían esperar.

Alguien llamó a la puerta, aunque Sam pareció no prestar atención a quien entraba, su mirada seguía fija en su hermano, que desde que había vuelto a perder el conocimiento en el helicóptero, no había vuelto a abrir los ojos. Sam sólo quería saber que Dean seguía luchando, que estaba aguantado, a pesar de la fiebre y del fuerte dolor que sufría cada vez que trataba de respirar.

"¿Sigue durmiendo?" Sam se volvió hacia Jack, que entraba con un sándwich en la mano que le ofreció al chico. Sin decir nada, Sam negó con la cabeza, hacía varias horas que no había comido nada, pero su estómago parecía haberse cerrado por completo.

Jack cogió una silla y se sentó a su lado. "Vamos Sam, tienes que comer. Al menos hazlo por tu hermano. Sabemos que no va encontrarse bien en seguida, no querrás caer tu también enfermo."

Jack miró los ojos oscuros del chico y se dio cuenta que eran distintos a cuando lo había conocido, dos días antes en la cafetería, le había sorprendido ver la expresividad de sus ojos mientras intentaba controlar a su hermano. Sin embargo ahora, esos mismos ojos, estaban apagados, fijos en el cuerpo que yacía en la cama.

Sam no reaccionó a sus palabras, por lo que Jack decidió insistir un poco más. "Sam, muchacho, te lo digo en serio, tienes que comer si quieres cuidar de tu hermano. Ahora te necesita más que nunca." Finalmente Sam se volvió hacia él.

"Podía haberle ayudado, tenía que haberlo hecho, fue él quien me empujó, quien me protegió a mi. Creyó que venían a por mi. Se comportó como el hermano protector que siempre ha sido y mira lo que pasado." Sus ojos se volvieron a centrar en su hermano, ligeramente humedecidos por las lágrimas. "Y mira lo que ha pasado."

Jack no sabía que decir, porque siempre había sido él el protector, el que se preocupaba por su gente, el que se sacrificaba cuando alguno de los miembros de su equipe estaba en peligro. Pero tan sólo con mirar a Sam, pudo hacerse una idea de cómo se sentía el chico.

Le volvió a acercar el sándwich a Sam, que esta vez lo aceptó, comiendo en silencio. "¿Vas a quedarte toda la noche aquí?"

"Si, quiero estar cerca de él cuando despierte, no quiero que se encuentre sólo." Jack puso una mano sobre la rodilla del chico.

"Dentro de un rato pasaré a ver si necesitas algo." Sam tan sólo dejó entrever una media sonrisa.

Mientras observaba a Jack, Sam escuchó detrás del coronel una especie de suspiro, mezclado con un fuerte ataque de tos. Se levantó con rapidez y fue hasta la cama, seguido de Jack. Al fijarse en su hermano, Dean tenía lo ojos ligeramente abiertos y respiraba con dificultad, tanto que casi parecía producir un sonido casi asmático.

Sam se mantuvo en silencio, mirando lo que aquellos malditos extraterrestres, señores del sistema o como quisieran llamarse le habían hecho a su hermano y quiso acabar con todos ellos, si hubiera podido se hubiera marchado en ese mismo momento y los hubiera eliminado a todos ellos sin más. Pero no podía hacerlo, no iba a abandonar a Dean en ese momento.

"¿Sammy?" Dean apenas podía hablar, si ya le costaba respirar, casi era una misión imposible hablar.

"Si, Dean, estoy aquí." Sam se sentó en la esquina de la cama y con delicadeza palpó la frente húmeda de su hermano. La fiebre todavía era demasiado alta pero la doctora Fraiser había dicho que debía comenzar a bajar un poco a lo largo de las primeras horas.

La mano de Dean rozó la suya con un contacto tembloroso. "¿Papá, eres tu?" Dean cambió la mirada hacia Jack.

El coronel abrió la boca para decirle que no, que no era John Winchester, pero Sam le dijo con un gesto que no lo hiciera; Dean ya lo estaba pasando bastante mal por si mismo, como para encima liarle la cabeza.

"Si hijo, soy yo." Dean trató de incorporarse, pero la habitación comenzó a darle vueltas en la cabeza con fuerza. Apoyado sobre los brazos, sintió que su cuerpo se caía, hasta que Sam lo sujetó y le obligó a tumbarse de nuevo. Jack se puso a su lado y al igual que había hecho su hermano, le palpó la frente. "Tienes que tranquilizarte y descansar. Pronto estarás mejor."

Dean asintió y cerró de nuevo los ojos. Sam y Jack se levantaron y se alejaron de la cama, si Dean no se había dormido no querían que escuchara su conversación. "¿Crees que ha sido lo mejor, decirle que soy vuestro padre?"

"Jack, conozco a mi hermano y si le dices que no, si le cuentas la verdad, no se quedará tranquilo, querrá hablar. Si no recuerda lo que le ocurrió a papá, no quiero tener que decírselo y hacerle pasar un mal rato." Jack puso su mano sobre el hombro de Sam, que había bajado la mirada mientras hablaba.

"Muy bien, tu le conoces mejor que yo."

"¿Crees que es sólo producto de la fiebre?" Jack lo miró sin saber de que estaba hablando el chico. "La confusión, pensar que eres papá. ¿Crees que es sólo cosa de la fiebre y puede ser lo que quiera que le metiera Baal en el cuerpo?"

Jack quería decirle que era normal, que seguramente la fiebre le estaba haciendo delirar, pero no estaba seguro. No podía decir con certeza que no se tratara de alguno de los trucos de los Goaulds.

"Eso espero Sam." Mientras lo decía se dio cuenta que la decepción aparecía en la mirada de Sam, mientras las ojeras cada vez se hacían más prominentes. "Vete a dormir, estás agotado y necesitas descansar."

"Pero…"

"Hazlo por él." Jack no necesito decir nada más, Sam se volvió hacia su hermano, que se había vuelto a quedar dormido y supo que el coronel tenía razón, si él también caía enfermo, no podría cuidar de él como debería hacerlo.

Dean abrió de nuevo los ojos, quería decirles que estaba bien, que se pondría bien, que no tenían porque preocuparse por él. Los vio junto a la puerta, hablando en voz baja y sonrió tímidamente, contento de ver a Sam y a su padre; John Winchester juntos, le había costado pero al final había conseguido volver a juntar los otra vez. Finalmente, sintiéndose feliz, cerró otra vez los ojos y dejó que la fiebre se apoderara de él y se lo llevara al más profundo de los sueños.

Sin decir nada más, Sam se acercó a la cama y cogió la mano de su hermano entre las suyas. Notó su piel extremadamente fría y al mirar su rostro lo vio completamente pálido. "Volveré en unas horas ¿de acuerdo?" Se levantó y fue hasta la puerta. "Cuida de él mientras no estoy ¿quieres?" Jack tan sólo asintió y vio como el chico salía, con la cabeza gacha y se marchaba a su habitación.

- o -

Con cuidado, Daniel entró en la habitación, no había visto a Jack en las últimas cuatro horas, pero ya le habían dicho que estaba con Dean. Jack estaba sentado junto a la cama, con la mano de Dean entre las suyas, no quería perder el contacto con su hijo, hacerse sentir que seguía a su lado. Sin embargo al escuchar la llegada de Daniel se volvió hacia él.

"¿Cómo va?" Daniel se apoyó en la silla.

"Hace un momento ha pasado Janet y ha dicho que la fiebre ya no sube más. Ya sólo nos falta esperar, dice que tal vez en un par de días pueda bajar la fiebre lo suficiente para recuperar la consciencia completamente."

"Es un chico fuerte, saldrá de esta estoy seguro."

"Lo se, pero no esperaba que esto saliera así. Es mi hijo y si hubiera sabido que algo de esto podía llegar a ocurrir…" Jack ocultó el rostro en entre las manos.

"Vamos Jack, no podías haberlo previsto, podía haberle ocurrido cualquier cosa, pero al menos ahora has estado cerca de él, le has podido ayudar." Daniel se arrodilló hasta Jack, le sorprendió ver a su amigo sufriendo tanto. "Casi se me olvidaba. Hammond te espera en veinte minutos en la sala de reuniones, dice que ha hablado con Selmac y que le ha dicho que tal vez tengan un antídoto para la nueva arma de Baal, que tal vez pueda ayudar a Dean."

Jack se levantó con rapidez y sin decir nada fue hasta la puerta, se giró un momento hacia Dean; no quería dejarlo sólo, le había prometido a Sam que estaría con él, pero si la Tokra tenía razón y había un forma de salvar a su hijo mucho antes…

"Tranquilo, yo me encargo." Daniel casi había leído sus pensamientos. Eso era bastante para Jack, saber que Dean no se quedaba sólo era todo lo que necesita oír para marcharse.

"Papá…" Daniel se volvió hacia Dean. "Sam…"

Sin apenas poder ver nada, Dean se percató que una figura se acercaba a la cama. "¿Papá?"

"No, soy Daniel, tu hermano está durmiendo y Jack ha tenido que salir."

"¿Jack?" La mente de Dean estaba confusa, ¿Dónde estaba su padre, quien era aquel hombre, que parecía conocerle, por qué no estaba Sam a su lado? Un fuerte dolor de cabeza le hizo apretar los ojos para intentar controlarlo. Respiró con dificultad, el aire apenas entraba en sus pulmones y por más que lo intentaba, no conseguía que el dolor del pecho y que le oprimía las costillas desapareciera de una vez.

Daniel lo escuchó respirar bastante alterado y se acercó más a él para intentar calmarlo. "Vamos, vamos, no te excites tanto, ya ha dicho Janet que tienes que descansar." Le puso la mano en el pecho y justo cuando intentaba incorporarse lo hizo caer de nuevo.

"Janet, ¿de que estás hablando?, ¿Quién eres tu y donde están mi hermano y mi padre?"

Un fuerte ataque de tos le impidió seguir hablando le hizo doblarse para tratar de amortiguar el intenso dolor en el abdomen y cerrar los ojos. Al abrirlos de nuevo el otro hombre al que no reconocía por más que lo intentaba, se había sentado junto a él y por fin, estando bajo la luz pudo verle la cara.

Unos intensos ojos azules le estaban mirando, junto con una amplia sonrisa, unos ojos que no era capaz de reconocer. "Sam está durmiendo." Dean fue a decir algo, pero entonces se dio cuenta, los ojos del otro hombre cambiaron delante de él y se transformaron en dos ojos amarillos, de un color ámbar intenso.

Dean trató de apartarse del demonio, no sabía como le había encontrado, pero no podía permitir que consiguiera atacarle, tenía que avisar a Sam y a su padre y prevenirles. "Aléjate de mi." Intentó gritar Dean, pero apenas disponía de fuerzas para hacerlo,

"Cálmate, no te voy a hacer nada, soy Daniel."

Sintiendo como temblaba todo su cuerpo, Dean consiguió incorporarse y apoyarse sobre sus brazos. "No conozco a ningún Daniel. ¿Qué has hecho con mi familia?"

Daniel volvió a intentar acercarse a él, tenía que comprobar si la fiebre había subido, pero Dean no se lo permitió, apartó el rostro antes de que pudiera tocarle y lo miró con toda la fiereza de la que fue capaz con las escasas fuerzas de que disponía. "¿Qué has… hecho con mi… familia?" Dean sabía que no aguataría mucho tiempo consciente, pero tenía que luchar, aguantar hasta que llegara su padre o su hermano.

"Dean tienes que calmarte." Dean le apartó la mano y cayó de nuevo sobre la cama, notando como el sudor caía por su frente.

"Daniel, ¿va todo bien?" ambos hombres volvieron hacia la nueva voz.

"Sam, gracias a Dios, tengo que encontrar a su hermano. " Carter asintió y entró en la habitación en el mismo momento en el que Daniel salía.

Dean se había quedado paralizado al ver lo que él creía que había sido una aparición. No podía creer que fuera real lo que estaba viendo. "¿Mamá?" Fue todo lo que consiguió decir.

"Dean, estás enfermo, tienes que relajarte para recuperarte pronto." Carter le habló en el tono más dulce que pudo, sabiendo que así conseguiría tranquilizarle, al menos hasta que llegara su hermano.

"Mamá… ¿Eres tu de verdad?" Carter le acarició la frente febril y le escuchó suspirar mientras cerraba los ojos. "¿Cómo es posible?" Un momento después, Dean se quedó dormido, sin poder esperar una respuesta.

- o -

"¿Cree que eres nuestra madre?" Sam no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, aquello era demasiado para él. Ya no sólo se trataba de los delirios producidos por la fiebre, si no que había algo más y Selmac lo había dicho claramente en la reunión tal sólo una hora antes.

Se trataba de una droga extremadamente fuerte, que tras someter al afectado a una fuerte infección de neumonía y derrotar a todas defensas del cuerpo, le hacía ver cosas que no existían realmente, de confundir a la gente y hacerles llegar a hacer cosas impensables.

"Si y está convencido de que Daniel es algún tipo de enemigo vuestro o algo así." 

"El demonio de ojos amarillos, Azazel." Jack y todos los presentes le miraron en silencio. "Es el demonio que mató a nuestra madre, a mi novia y que cambió la vida de Dean por la de papá."

"¿Qué podemos hacer?" Daniel se volvió hacia Jack que todavía no había dicho nada.

"La Tokra dice que están preparando un remedio y que podemos ir con ellos, que nos darán la dosis necesaria para Dean."

"¿Es seguro?" Sam lo miró con seriedad, no estaba dispuesto a que su hermano fuera un conejillo de indias de unos extraterrestres.

"Dicen que si, que están totalmente seguro de ellos. Las primeras pruebas han sido un éxito. Mañana cruzaré la puerta y me encontraré con Selmac."

"Iré contigo." Dijo Sam con decisión.

"Pensé que querrías estar con tu hermano."

"Dean estará bien, hay gente suficiente que pueden cuidar de él, pero si hay algún remedio que le pueda curar, quiero ser yo quien lo consiga."

Jack esperó un momento para pensar, pero finalmente, mientras se fijaba en la decisión que nuevamente se había apoderado de Sam, tuvo dudas. "Muy bien, saldremos a primera hora."


	9. Chapter 9

Jack abrió la puerta de la habitación VIP con mucho cuidado, si Dean estaba dormido, no quería despertarle, después de la mala noche que había pasado vomitando y en ocasiones delirando.

Se alegraba que Janet le hubiera permitido al chico salir de la enfermería y estar en uno de los dormitorios de la base, al menos ahora, Dean parecía más tranquilo, sin tanto médico cerca.

La habitación estaba casi a oscuras, la luz le hacía daño en los ojos y le producía fuertes dolores de cabeza. Jack entró en la habitación y anduvo despacio hasta llegar a la cama. En ella, acurrucado y medio destapado, se encontró con Dean, que respiraba con cierta dificultad y parecía dormido.

Le tocó la frente y comprobó que, al menos, la fiebre había comenzado a bajar y ya se encontraba fuera de peligro. Dean se removió ligeramente cuando Jack estaba cubriéndole con la ropa otra vez.

"¿Papá?" Jack todavía no se había acostumbrado a que Dean le llamara así, a pesar de que durante muchos años hubiera dado cualquier cosa porque su hijo lo hubiera reconocido como tal.

Dean intentó incorporarse cuando Jack no contestó, pero la cabeza le dolía demasiado como para mantener el equilibrio y se tambaleó. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y trató de respirar con normalidad, aunque el pecho todavía le ardía demasiado.

"Si Dean soy yo." Después de evitar que se venciera, Jack puso su mano sobre el hombro de Dean y le hizo volver tumbarse, sin que el chico se resistiera. "¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?"

"Como si me hubiera pasado un camión por encima, pero no me puedo quejar. ¿Dónde está Sam?" Dean había vuelto a cerrar los ojos mientras hablaba, le costaba menos pensar en lo que decir si no notaba como todos los muebles se movían sin parar en su cabeza.

"Ahora vendrá, está preparando sus cosas." Jack se sentó en la cama y con una toalla húmeda que encontró sobre la mesilla, le secó el sudor de la frente y de la cara.

No es que le gustara hacer aquello, pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad de cuidar a su hijo como lo estaba haciendo ahora, nunca había estado a su lado cuando había estado enfermo, cuando había tenido gripe o cuando le había necesitado. Jack no era un persona celosa, pero si que sentía una terrible envidia de John Winchester por haber podido tener la oportunidad e criar a sus hijos.

"¿Sam se va a algún lado?"

"Sam y yo vamos a buscar algo que tal vez te ayude a recuperarte antes." Dijo Jack mientras continuó acariciando el cabello de Dean.

"No puedes dejar a mamá sola, ¿Qué pasara si ataca algún demonio? Yo no puedo luchar, casi no puedo ponerme en pie…" Dean se removió en la cama, incluso pretendió levantarse.

"Tranquilo, tranquilo, eso está controlado. Aquí estáis a salvo los dos, hay gente que os protegerá." Dijo siguiéndole el juego a Dean. Jack hizo una seña y alguien apareció en la puerta y que en un principio Dean no pudo reconocer. "¿Te acuerdas de él?"

Con cierta dificultad Dean consiguió enfocar la mirada hacia la puerta y vio a un hombre, muy alto y extremadamente serio, de pie, que le era lejanamente familiar. "Si, bueno, no lo se, creo que le he visto alguna vez."

"Es un amigo mío y cuidará de ti y de mamá, mientras tu hermano y yo estemos fuera." Dean volvió a mirar a Jack y asintió. "Tened cuidado." Un momento después cerró los ojos y se volvió a quedar dormido.

- o -

Si no le hubiera visto enfrentarse a los Jaffas en la cafetería, Jack hubiera pensado que Dean era un chico asustadizo y temeroso de lo que pudiera ocurrir. Sin embargo, cuando sus miradas se juntaron, Jack se reafirmó en que no era así, en que Dean podía preocuparse por muchas cosas, pero sólo una le daba miedo de verdad, perder a su familia era lo único en lo que prefería no pensar.

"Cuidarás de él ¿verdad?"

"Por supuesto O'Neill."

Jack fue a decir algo más, pero entonces vio acercarse a Sam con su bolsa al hombro. "¿Estás listo?"

"Claro, pero quería despedirme de Dean antes."

"Acaba de dormirse, estaba agotado." Sam no contestó pero Jack pudo ver la desilusión en el rostro del chico. Al fin y al cabo se trataba de su hermano, de la persona que había cuidado de él durante toda su vida la que ahora estaba enferma y de la que no podía despedirse.

Irse a otro planeta no era fácil de asimilar para nadie, pero cuando había que sumarle el inconveniente de dejar atrás a tu hermano enfermo, la cosa desde luego, no podía ser más complicada para Sam.

Por ello, Jack se acercó al chico y hablando con el tono más paternal del que fue capaz, le dijo. "No te preocupes, La Tokra siempre nos ha ayudado y yo estaré a tu lado en todo momento." Sam sonrió con tristeza, porque en realidad, no era su seguridad personal la que más le preocupaba. "Además Teal'c cuidará de tu hermano en todo momento." Teal'c hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza.

"Es muy tozudo, no le gusta estar mucho en cama e intentará hacer las cosas a su modo." La mano de Jack sobre su hombro le hizo dejar de hablar y sonreír mientras notaba que se ruborizaba. Parecía que estaba hablando de su hijo más que de su hermano, pues no había nadie en el mundo a quien Sam conociera mejor.

"Muy bien, vámonos." Antes de darse la vuelta Sam miró la puerta de la habitación de su hermano. Quería entrar, verle al menos y decirle que todo saldría bien, igual que Dean hacía con él para tranquilizarlo en las peores situaciones, pero no iba a molestarle. Por ello, finalmente se dio la vuelta y siguió a Jack.

- o -

Aunque sólo había estado durmiendo unas pocas horas, el tiempo parecía haber volado para Dean, que al despertarse, se incorporó lentamente en la cama, notando como las nauseas se hacían más incipientes conforme pasaban los minutos.

Todo a su alrededor estaba en completo silencio y casi a oscuras, consiguió ponerse en pie. Recordaba que su padre le había dicho que Sam y el tenían que marcharse. Ssintiendo las piernas muy pesadas, consiguió dar un par de pasos sobre el suelo frío, como un niño que comienza a dar sus primeros pasos.

Parecía haberle costado una eternidad, pero finalmente había conseguido llegar hasta la puerta. La abrió, pero al notar la tremenda luz que penetraba por ella, la cabeza estuvo a punto de estallarle. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se apoyó en la pared, notando como un ataque de tos volvía a apoderarse de él y le destrozaba el pecho.

"La doctora Fraiser no te tiene permitido levantarte." Ante él y en medio de la puerta, apareció el mismo hombre que su padre le había presentado antes.

"Te han dejado como mi guardaespaldas ¿verdad? Seguro que ha sido cosa de mi hermano" El otro hombre no dijo nada, simplemente lo miró con seriedad. "Vamos, déjame salir." Dean se puso frente a Teal'c y sonrió, pero el hombre no le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Tu hermano dijo que no debías hacer esfuerzos y que tenías que descansar."

"Vamos tío, sólo un paseo, estoy arto de estar aquí encerrado, no me estoy muriendo." Como si su propio cuerpo estuviera respondiendo a eso y quisiera llevarle la contraria, Dean volvió a toser y no pudo evitar doblarse por el dolor en el pecho. Una vez que hubo terminado respiró profundamente un par de veces e intentó continuar hablando. "Muy bien, tal vez no esté del todo bien, pero tengo que salir de aquí."

"Eh Teal'c ¿sabes si Hammond a leído el informé que le dejé sobre su mesa ayer por la tarde?" Junto a Teal'c apareció Daniel, con una carpeta en la mano. Teal'c se volvió hacia él.

"No lo se, O'Neill no dijo nada antes de irse."

"¿Otra vez tu?" Dean salió de la habitación aprovechando el descuido de Teal'c y empujó a Daniel contra la pared, haciendo que los papeles cayeran al suelo. Daniel lo miró aterrado, ya le había visto alterado, pero esperaba que estando en su estado, la fiebre le hubiera debilitado. "Vienes a por mi madre otra vez ¿verdad? Pues no te la vas a llevar no…"

Dean notó que el aire dejaba de entrar en sus pulmones, que se hacía más difícil cada vez respirar, se separó ligeramente de Daniel e inspiró profundamente. "Esto también lo estás haciendo tu, lo se, has venido a por Sam y quieres librarte de mi primero. Sam ya te dijo que no sería el capitán de tus ejércitos demoníacos pero a ti no te basta." Algo más tranquilo volvió a enfrentarse con Daniel que se volvió hacia Teal'c, al ver como Dean estaba a punto de golpearle. "Y quieres matar a mi madre."

Agotado después del esfuerzo, no le fue difícil a Teal'c hacerse con Dean, que pese a resistirse ligeramente en un primer momento, se separó de Daniel.

"¿Se puede saber que ocurre aquí?" Dijo Carter desde el fondo, pero acercándose a la situación. "Los gritos se oyen desde la otra esquina de la base."

"Mamá." Dean la miró, todavía no podía creerse que aquello estuviera ocurriendo de verdad, que estuviera viendo a su madre delante de él, que le estuviera mirando, que le estuviera hablando como si nada hubiera ocurrido nunca, como si el incendio en la casa solo hubiera sido un mal sueño de una noche.

Dean se separó de Teal'c y dio un par de pasos hacia ella, pero el malestar general, las ganas de vomitar y los continuos mareos, fueron demasiado fuertes e intensos para él y se tambaleó. Teal'c lo sujetó con fuerza.

Carter se acercó al chico, ya había visto como había reaccionado la última vez que la había visto y si querían que se tranquilizara, tenía que volver a ejercer de Mary Winchester, tal y como Jack le había contado que era la madre de los chicos.

Se acercó a Dean y sonriendo cariñosamente, le acarició la mejilla. Dean sonrió y cerró los ojos, la luz del pasillo ya le estaba haciendo daño en la cabeza. "Vamos mi niño, es hora de descansar." Carter le hizo un gesto a Teal'c y este se apartó, dejando que el chico se apoyara en ella, pero sin alejarse de Daniel por si Dean volvía a intentar agredirle.

Sin protestar siquiera, Dean se dejó llevar de vuelta a la habitación y sin dificultad, Carter pudo hacer que se sentara en la cama y se tumbara. Carter le cubrió con la ropa y lo escuchó suspirar cuando le acarició el cabello lentamente. "Te quiero mamá." Dijo justo antes de volver a dormirse, agotado por todo lo ocurrido.

- o -

Aunque tan sólo se trataba de la segunda vez que Sam cruzaba el Stargate, en esta ocasión no tuvo problemas en hacerlo, sin saber muy bien si era porque ya no tenía miedo a lo que pudiera encontrarse al otro lado o por las ganas que tenía de regresar con el remedio para Dean.

El planeta le había sorprendido, se parecía tanto a la Tierra, que si no hubieran aparecido aquellos anillos de la nada, dejando delante de ellos a aquel grupo de extraños, nunca hubiera pensado que se trataba e otro planeta.

Jack se acercó a los hombres y los saludó con total naturalidad, como si los conociera desde siempre. "Jacob, gracias por venir tan deprisa."

El hombre mayor, se acercó a Jack y lo abrazó. "Dijiste que se trataba de una emergencia." Jacob miró a Sam que seguía, en silencio detrás del coronel.

"Es mi hijo, Baal lo secuestró y le inoculó una nueva droga, arma, no se lo que era, pero no encontramos como curarle."

Los recién llegados se miraron tras escuchar las palabras de Jack. "¿Nueva arma has dicho?"

"Si, al principio creíamos que se trataba de algún tipo de infección, pero luego las cosas se pusieron peor." Sam observó a Jack mientras este hablaba, viendo que aquello le estaba afectando casi tanto como a él. "Cree que yo soy su padre, John Winchester, está convencido de que Carter es su madre muerta y que Daniel es algún tipo de demonio." Los hombres escucharon en silencio.

"Sabéis de lo que se trata ¿verdad?" Dijo Sam por fin acercándose al grupo. Sabía demasiado bien cuando la gente estaba ocultando algo, o cuando la gente trataba de no decir toda la verdad. "Necesito saberlo, si hay algo que pueda ayudar a mi hermano, necesito que me lo digáis."

"Jack, escucha, el chico tiene razón. Sabemos de lo que se trata, nuestros espías en las filas de Baal nos informaron ayer, pero por el momento sólo estamos experimentando con los remedios."

"¿Es mortal?" La pregunta de Sam golpeó a Jack como si se hubiera tratado de un disparo, porque hasta ese momento no había querido pensar en esa posibilidad, después de sentirse completamente culpable por lo sucedido.

"No por la propia droga, pero el afectado termina por desconfiar de todo el mundo, no reconocer a nadie y al final…" Los sonidos provenientes del cielo hicieron que la conversación se terminara de repente. "Son planeadores de la muerte, tenemos que salir de aquí. Seguidnos."

Nada más terminar de hablar, Jacob dio una orden a sus hombres y seguidos por Jack y Sam, hizo que los anillos transportadores volvieran a salir y los introdujeran en la base subterránea de la Tokra.


	10. Chapter 10

**HACE 24 AÑOS**

Justo después de recibir la devastadora noticia, Jack no sabía como reaccionar. Nunca había perdido a alguien tan importante en su vida, tan sólo algún compañero durante algún ataque, pero nunca nadie con quien hubiera compartido tantas cosas.

John le llamó a las tres de la madrugada. Su amigo sonaba muy distinto, su tono apagado y excesivamente distante, el dijo a Jack que algo terrible había ocurrido. Pensó en los chicos y sobretodo en que Dean estuviera bien; lo había pasado muy mal cuando el niño había caído enfermo y no quería tener que volver a vivir algo parecido nunca.

Sin embargo, nunca se hubiera imaginado lo que se le venía encima, nunca hubiera esperado escuchar a John decir de aquella manera tan agonizante, "Mary está muerta." A pesar de estar hablando por teléfono, Jack casi podía asegurar que su viejo amigo estaba llorando mientras hablaba.

"¿Cómo ha sido?" Fue todo lo que Jack consiguió articular sin derrumbarse por completo.

"Un incendio en casa." John se detuvo un momento antes de poder continuar hablando, respiró hondo y pensó lo más fríamente que pudo las palabras que iba a decir, pues no quería sonar demasiado loco. "Los bomberos no saben lo que ha sido, dicen que seguramente se trató de un cortocircuito. Pero yo estoy seguro que fue otra cosa."

"¿A que te refieres?, ¿Piensas que alguien pudo querer haceros daño?" Jack conocía demasiado bien a la familia Winchester, como para estar seguro que no tenían ningún enemigo capaz de hacer algo tan cruel y devastador como aquello.

"No alguien, Jack, algo… no lo se, estoy confuso, ya no se ni lo que digo." John dejó de contarle sus teorías a su amigo, no estaba seguro de cómo se lo iba tomar si le decía que llevaba dos días leyendo libros sobre demonios y fenómenos paranormales.

"Se que no servirá de mucho que diga esto, pero me tienes para lo que necesites, sobretodo por los chicos. ¿Cómo están?"

"Sam ni siquiera se ha enterado, sólo es un bebé, aunque nunca recordará a su madre, nunca llegará a conocerla." John se dio la vuelta hacia la cuna en la que dormía su hijo más pequeño. "El que me da miedo es Dean, han pasado dos días y apenas me ha hablado todavía, espero que se recuperé alguna vez. Se que es un chico muy fuerte, pero no se como le afectara la muerte de su madre."

"John, tengo par de días libres, si me necesitas…"

"Por eso te he llamado. Necesito hacer un par de cosas antes de intentar seguir adelante y si pudieras quedarte con los chicos hasta que vuelva." Obviamente, no le iba a decir que quería seguir una pista que le habían dado, sobre una criatura que podía haber matado a su mujer. Prefirió dejarlo como estaba.

"Claro, dime donde estás y estaré allí en un momento."

- o -

John se había instalado con los niños en una pequeña habitación de motel a las afueras de Lawrence. Jack había olvidado cuantas horas había estado conduciendo, pues no había parado en todo el trayecto.

Al llegar, John le esperaba fuera, apoyado en su pick-up. Jack se bajó del coche y fue hasta su amigo. Sin que ninguno de los dos dijera nada, se abrazaron con fuerza, eso era todo lo que John necesitaba en esos momentos, pues casi no había hablado desde la muerte de Mary con nadie.

"Gracias por venir, te lo agradezco de veras." Los dos se quedaron apoyados en el coche.

"No te preocupes." Jack desvió la mirada hacia la ventaba de la habitación, en el interior había una pequeña luz, pero no podía ver nada. "¿Y los chicos?"

"Sam está durmiendo. Estaba agotado, ha estado llorando todo el día, estoy seguro que echa de menos a su madre, tanto o más que Dean o que yo."

"¿Y Dean?" Aunque no fuera a reconocerlo, aquello era lo que más le preocupaba en ese momento, su hijo.

"No lo se, todavía no ha dicho ni una palabra, pero tampoco me hace falta, se que está destrozado, lo veo en su cara." John suspiró con amargura. "Se parece tanto a su madre, con sólo mirarla, sabías lo que Mary estaba pensando, con ella las palabras no hacían falta. Con Dean es igual."

"¿No crees que sería mejor que te quedaras con ellos unos días más?, puede que sea muy pronto marcharte ahora."

"Necesito respuestas Jack, algo ha matado a Mary y tengo que saber lo que fue." Jack lo miró confundido. "Déjalo, ni siquiera yo mismo lo entiendo, por eso necesito encontrar a alguien que pueda ayudarme." John se levantó del capó y abrió puerta del conductor. "Se que los chicos me necesitan, pero para estar con ellos al cien por cien, necesito tener algunas respuestas." Jack puso su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo y apretó con fuerza. Sin decir nada más, John se metió en la pick-up y se marchó, dejando a su amigo y a sus hijos allí.

Al entrar en la habitación. Jack vio el pequeño bulto que se acurrucaba en el sofá, con la mirada en la televisión, pero sin estar viendo nada. Buscó con la mirada y junto a una de las camas, Jack encontró la cuna en la que estaba durmiendo Sam. Se acercó a él y lo observó. Parecía tan tranquilo ahora que dormía, que no podía ni imaginarse lo mal que lo debía de estar pasando la pobre criatura sin su madre.

"Hola Dean." Dijo mientras se acercaba al sofá. El niño ni siquiera se movió, no parecía siquiera escucharle. Jack se sentó también en el sofá, con la mirada clavada en el niño. "Siento mucho lo de tu madre. Yo también la quería mucho, pero seguro que no tanto como tu."

El niño se removió en su hueco, como si estuviera reaccionando a lo que le estaba diciendo Jack. "¿Sabes que dice la gente que es mejor hablar de la gente que nos ha dejado para seguir recordándola siempre?" Jack se movió y se acercó un poco a donde estaba Dean. "Conocía bien a tu mamá y era muy guapa, la mujer más guapa que he visto nunca. Te pareces mucho a ella, seguro que te lo han dicho más de una vez."

De repente Dean levantó la mirada y se volvió hacia Jack, aunque se mantuvo todavía en silencio. "Las veces que estuve con vosotros y te veía sonreír, lo hacías igual que ella y tienes sus mismos ojos."

"Papá también lo decía." Dijo el niño tristemente. "Cuando estaba mamá, le decía que nos parecíamos mucho. Ahora ya no habla de ella."

"Ha sido duro para él, tienes que darle tiempo. Pero tienes que hablar con él, lo está pasando mal porque te ve sufrir y necesita alguien en quien poder apoyarse, alguien que le ayude a cuidar de Sam." Dean lo miraba con seriedad, grabando en su mente cada una de aquellas palabras. Jack tenía razón, tenía que convertirse en un niño fuerte por su padre y por su hermano pequeño, por su familia.

"Sam también se parece a ella." Dean se volvió completamente hacia Jack y se cruzó de piernas sobre el sofá. "Sobretodo cuando quiere algo, nos mira con esa cara tan de mamá a la que papá no puede negarse."

Las horas fueron pasando y cuando quiso darse cuenta Jack, Dean se había quedado dormido en el mismo sofá, pero al menos había conseguido sacarlo de aquel estado en el que se había metido, dentro de su mismo.

- o -

**EL PRESENTE**

El sonido de las bombas cayendo sobre sus cabezas, parecía que estuviera a punto de derrumbar los túneles. Todo el mundo permanecía en silencio, mientras lo segundos pasaban y los planeadores seguían sobrevolando la zona.

Sam buscó a Jack con la mirada y lo encontró un poco más alejado hablando con Jacob.

"Tenemos que encontrar una forma de salir de aquí, si nos quedamos nos descubrirán y acabaran con nosotros." Jacob afirmó y se volvió hacia el resto de su gente. Les dio unas cuantas instrucciones y se pusieron en camino.

Jack fue delante, abriendo camino, con el arma siempre a mano, no fuera a ser que los Jaffas hubieran encontrado ya la forma de encontrar y les dieran una sorpresa. Unos pocos cascotes cayeron sobre sus cabezas pero intentaron no prestarle atención.

Tras el coronel fueron pasando los integrantes de la Tokra y cerrando al fila, Sam, con una de las Zats que le había dado Jack y junto a él una chica joven, que aunque no parecía tener más de veinte años, parecía estar mucho más serena que él, como si aquello que estaba sucediendo fuera de lo más habitual para ella.

"¿Crees que lo conseguiremos?" Le preguntó por fin Sam a la chica que caminaba en silencio a su lado.

"No te preocupes, hemos pasado por cosas peores que esta y aunque perezcamos aquí, será un honor hacerlo con guerreros tauri tan reconocidos como el coronel O'Neill." La chica siguió caminando sin fijarse en el rostro ligeramente sorprendido de Sam, que bajo ninguna circunstancia hubiera esperado aquella contestación.

Sam quería ir donde estaba Jack, quería asegurarse de que el coronel tuviera la situación controlada, que tenía segura una forma de escapar de allí con vida, ya no sólo por ellos mismo, si no porque de volver a la tierra pronto, dependía la supervivencia de su hermano.

Sin embargo, no pudo hacerlo, el túnel era tan estrecho que tan sólo permitía el paso en fila de a dos y ya estaba ocupado por los miembros de la Tokra que iban delante. Por ello no dijo nada, intentó calmarse y trató de entablar conversación con su compañera de caminata.

"Por cierto me llamo Sam." La chica se volvió hacia él y sonrió alegremente, parecía tratarse de una persona completamente distinta a la que le había hablado de la dignidad de morir en el combate.

"Soy Alina y te pido perdón si mi huésped ha sonado demasiado rudo, Iris es una gran guerrera y siempre está dispuesta a morir si las cosas se ponen mal en una batalla, no se rinde sin más."

"Me recuerda a mi hermano." Sam sonrió, estaba seguro que Dean disfrutaría si estuviera allí con él. "Espero que esté bien y que podamos llegar a tiempo para ayudarle." Sam se volvió hacia la chica cuando esta no le contestó y en su rostro pudo comprobar, que al menos ella, si no el resto de los miembros de la Tokra sabían algo más que todavía no les habían dicho ni a Jack ni a él.

Justo en el momento en el que Sam iba a preguntar que era lo que les estaban ocultando, un fuerte estruendo inundó el túnel y todos se detuvieron esperando ver que era lo que sucedía a continuación.

Durante un primero momento, todo se quedó en calma y el grupo siguió caminando, pero cuando apenas llevaban andados unos pocos metros más un nuevo estruendo hizo temblar el techo y algunos cascotes comenzaron a caer sobre ellos. El grupo se movió más rápido, pero segundos más tarde, el techo comenzó a caer sobre ellos, golpeándoles a todos con grandes trozos de cristales.

Aunque algunos estaban heridos, ayudados por otros siguieron andado, mientras el techo seguía cayendo sobre ellos. Un tercer ruido, mucho más fuerte todavía, hizo que el frágil techo que todavía quedaba sobre sus cabezas se cayera, dejando a la vista la roca dura.

Una densa nube de polvo se levantó sobre ellos y apenas les dejó ver nada. Pasados unos pocos segundos, las voces de los que llamaban a sus compañeros se comenzaron a mezclar con los gemidos de los heridos.

"¿Sam?" Jack se levantó con rapidez, apartando de sus ojos el polvo que no le dejaba ver nada. Esperó unos segundos, pero al no obtener respuesta, volvió a intentarlo. "¿Sam estás bien?" Continuó sin recibir respuesta. Cogió su intercomunicador y volvió a llamar al chico. "Sam, ¿estás ahí, puedes oírme?"

Tras unos pocos segundos de angustia y de no recibir nada más que interferencias, una voz sonó a través del intercomunicador, aunque sonaba algo entrecortada. "Jack… aquí… el techo… caído… atrapados a este lado."

"¿Estás bien muchacho, estás herido?"

"Si, estoy bien… Alina no… intentaremos… otra forma de salir de aquí."

Jack miró hacia la gran pared que se había formado delante del grupo. Había demasiados cascotes y la pared había llegado hasta casi el techo. Les costaría demasiado tiempo limpiarlo lo suficiente como para llegar al otro lado.

"Jacob, ¿tienes a mano cristales para hacer túneles?"

"No, nos quedamos sin ellos y por eso pensábamos marcharnos de aquí." Jack lo miró con dureza en la mirada, pero no dijo nada, por mucho que quisiera echarle la culpa de que Sam estuviera atrapado y de que él mismo era incapaz de sacarlo de allí a tiempo, no podía. "Déjame el intercomunicador. Sam, escúchame. Tenéis que salir de allí. Los anillos están cerca, os recogeremos con la nave de carga."

"Alina dice que no, que… otra forma de salir… otra nave, me llevará a ella… reuniremos en otro planeta con Stargate."

"Muy bien Sam, comunicaros con nosotros en cuanto podáis." Jacob cortó la comunicación.

"¿Cómo, ya está, vas a dejarlos solos sin más? Jack fue hasta la pared de cascotes. "Sam sólo ha cruzado la puerta dos veces, no sabe lo que hay ahí afuera y ¿Alina? Es sólo una niña."

"Jack, Alina puede tener el cuerpo de una chica joven, pero su huésped, Iris, tiene más años que muchos de nosotros."

Jack suspiró con fuerza, pero terminó por aceptar las palabras de su amigo, no podían quedarse mucho más tiempo allí si no querían que los Jaffas los encontraran. Por ello se dio la vuelta una vez más, mirando la gruesa pared de piedra y luego siguió al resto del grupo.

- o -

Cuando el techo se había caído sobre ellos, Sam había cogido a Alina y la había intentado proteger con su cuerpo, pero un gran trozo caído del techo le había dado en la cabeza a ella, y durante los primeros momentos había quedado inconsciente y la sangre había comenzado a brotar de la herida con rapidez.

Los ruidos provenientes de arriba, continuaron sonando y el chico volvió a proteger el frágil cuerpo de la chica entre sus brazos. Un momento después, Alina comenzó a hacer pequeños ruidos, cuando Sam puso un trozo de tela de su camiseta sobre la cabeza de ella para parar la hemorragia.

Alina abrió los ojos negros y miró algo confundida al chico, pero al escuchar las voces provenientes del intercomunicador, su cabeza comenzó a trabajar con rapidez. Le dio instrucciones a Sam sobre lo que debían hacer, que no llegarían a los anillos sin ser descubiertos y muchos menos a tiempo, ella sabía que su herida no le permitiría moverse con la agilidad habitual.

La chica, o al menos su huésped, disponía de una nave, camuflada, al otro lado de las dunas sobre las que se ocultaban los túneles. A Iris le gustaba contar con un plan B por si las cosas se ponían feas, como era el caso.

Sam no estaba del todo de acuerdo con alejarse de Jack y marchándose con aquella desconocida, en una nave de carga interplanetaria, mientras el enemigo intentaba darles caza. Sin embargo, no tenía más opciones y terminó por hacerle caso.

Alina se levantó, tambaleándose un poco y trató de dar unos pasos, alegando, que no era una inválida y que podía caminar por si misma. Sin embargo, no llegó muy lejos, apenas había dado el primer paso, el suelo se movió bajo sus pies y Sam tuvo que agarrarla.

"¿Dejarás ahora que te ayude?" El orgullo inicial de su rostro, se convirtió rápidamente en una pequeña y dulce sonrisa, a la que le siguió un movimiento afirmativo de cabeza.

A pesar de su pequeño tamaño, Sam consiguió pasar su brazo por su espalda y dejó que la chica se apoyara sobre él. Poco a poco rodeados por una absoluta oscuridad, tan sólo iluminada por algunos de los cristales, los dos comenzaron a moverse por los túneles, según las instrucciones de Alina.


	11. Chapter 11

A pesar de no estar del todo convencido o no sobre volver ya a la base, Jacob había terminado por convencer a Jack de regresar. "No te preocupes, confío en Alina, sabrá lo que hacer para mantener seguro a Sam."

Jack no estaba del todo convencido, pero no sabía donde ir para buscarlos y Jacob no tenía ni idea de que destino habría tomado la chica con la nave. Por ello finalmente, Jack le dijo al general Hammond, que regresaba, aunque las cosas no habían salido como estaban planeado.

Jack tenía miedo de hablar con Dean, sabía que se parecía demasiado a su padre como para hacerse una idea de cómo iba a reaccionar el chico sobre no saber donde estaba su hermano.

Sin embargo tenía que hablar con él cuanto antes, ser él mismo el que se lo dijera, el que le dijera que su hermano estaba bien, aunque estuviera en una nave alienígena, junto con una extraña y que los jaffas de Baal les estaban persiguiendo.

Ni siquiera se lo creía él mismo, pero tenía que hacer que Dean, por las condiciones en las que se encontraba, no se exaltara demasiado con el tema. Sabía demasiado bien que era algo totalmente imposible.

- o -

Le molestaba mucho a Dean aquello de quedarse dormido sin más y despertarse unas cuantas horas más tarde, sin saber muy bien cuantas horas había dormido y sintiéndose ligeramente mareado y teniendo que recordar lo último que había sucedido.

Nadie le quería decir nada, pero él sabía de sobras que no se encontraba bien y que no se trataba de una simple gripe como le habían hecho creer. Todos se comportaban de una forma muy extraña con él y no sabía porque.

Se levantó de la cama, afortunadamente, esa vez la habitación no le daba vueltas y podía caminar sin tener que palpar una pared para no caerse. Abrió la puerta, no había nadie vigilando, ni siquiera estaba aquel gran hombre negro, Teal'c le habían dicho que se llamaba, el amigo de su padre al que no había visto nunca y que no le quitaba la vista de encima.

Observó el largo pasillo, completamente vacío y comenzó a caminar por él comprobando que nadie le encontrara y le hiciera volver a la habitación. Todo estaba en calma, pensó que tal vez excesiva. Llegó a una puerta, que daba a una pequeña sala de control, al fondo, junto a una máquina de café había dos hombres hablando. Se fijó en la mesa y vio una de aquellas extrañas armas, igual a la que habían usado para atacar a Sam en la cafetería y la cogió. Esta vez estaría preparado si alguien quería intentar hacerle daño.

Una alarma lo sobresalto y varios militares pasaron corriendo a su lado, sin apenas fijarse en él. Escuchó algo similar a "viajero en entrada." Cuando la alarma cesó, el pasillo volvió a quedarse en silencio y continuó andando.

Quería encontrar a su madre, casi no se había hecho a la idea todavía de que estuviera viva. Quería hablar con ella, preguntarle como era posible que no hubieran sabido nada de ella en tanto tiempo, si era que le había ocurrido algo.

Pero no pudo encontrarla, por más puertas que con las que se encontraba, todas estaban cerradas por seguridad o no había nadie en ellas. Finalmente vio luz en una de los cuartos y se acercó allí, con el arma en la mano. Al llegar a la puerta, vio a un hombre frente a él, tan enfrascado en los papeles que tenía entre manos, que no se había percatado de que él estuviera allí.

Dean lo miró y esperó, pero cuando el otro hombre, levantó por fin la mirada hacia él, entró en el cuarto, que resultó ser un despacho y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Ahí lo tenía otra vez, el demonio que había estado buscando toda su vida, se había ocultado en el mismo lugar en el que estaban sus padres, no podía ser casualidad.

- o -

"Coronel, ¿Cómo ha ido la misión, tiene el antídoto para su hijo?" Dijo Carter mientras alternaba la mirada entre su padre y Jack. Al ver la seriedad en su mirada, supo que la respuesta era un no y que algo había salid mal. "¿Y Sam?"

"No lo se, Carter, tuvimos que separarnos." Jack fue andando hasta salir del silo y comenzó a moverse por los pasillos. Carter sabía muy bien a donde iba.

"Coronel, espere. ¿Qué va a decirle, que ha perdido a su hermano? Siento decirlo así, pero en el estado en el que Dean se encuentra, cualquier noticia de ese tipo, podría provocarle un shock."

"¿Cree que no lo se?" Jack se detuvo, había hablado demasiado alto, pero nunca había estado tal alterado como en ese momento, pocas veces se había sentido con las manos tan atadas como entonces. "Lo siento, no quería gritarle. Pero esto es demasiado frustrante. Dean es mi hijo y cuando los traje aquí, me prometí que no les ocurriría nada."

"No es su culpa, todo esto lo ha provocado Baal."

"Eso no es del todo cierto, yo fui el que les permití moverse por la base, el que les permitió salir por primera vez por la puerta. Dean es mi hijo, pero siento a Sam como si también lo fuera. Su padre era uno de mis mejore amigos y puede que sus hijos mueran por mi culpa. No podría soportarlo."

"Encontraremos una forma de solucionarlo, pero tiene que tener cuidado con Dean, intente no ser demasiado brusco al decírselo, no sabemos como va reaccionar."

Mientras ambos se quedaron en silencio, vieron aparecer a Teal'c. "O'Neill, el joven Dean Winchester ha desaparecido. Temo que haya ido en busca de Daniel Jackson, su despacho ha sido cerrado por dentro."

Jack suspiro, estaba teniendo demasiadas emociones en un mismo día, perder a Sam, tener que dejarlo con un miembro de la Tokra sin saber si estaría bien y ahora temer que Dean pudiera hacer alguna estupidez, poniendo a Daniel en peligro.

- o -

"Dean, me alegra verte en pie, supongo que eso es señal de que ya te encuentras mejor." Daniel se levantó e intentó acercarse al botón de emergencia que había junto a la puerta. Sabía que Dean no se encontraba mejor y también sabía que creía que él era un demonio o algo parecido.

Dean también se movió y se interpuso en su camino. Sonrió mientras levantaba el arma. "No te molestes en disimular, se perfectamente quien eres y lo que quieres." Dio un paso hacia Daniel, que retrocedió al mismo tiempo. "Pero no lo conseguirás, protegeré a mis padres aunque tenga que morir en el intento. En cuanto a Sam, nunca será uno de tus elegidos, ¿me oyes bien? ¡Nunca!" Dijo levantando la voz.

"Dean, escúchame por favor, tienes que calmarte. Estás confundido, no soy quien crees, nunca pretendería hacer daño a nadie de tu familia." Daniel echó un rápido vistazo a su alrededor, pero no encontró nada con lo que poder defenderse en el caso de necesitarlo.

Ese momento de despiste, fue utilizado por Dean, para acercarse a él, empujarlo contra la pared y cogerle del cuello con fuerza, hasta que le escuchó toser con violencia.

"No se a que demonios estás jugando, pero tu tiempo se ha terminado. Nadie va a ayudarte ahora, no vas a confundir a nadie para que te salve el cuello. Es la hora de mi venganza." Daniel fue a decir algo, pero Dean fue más rápido y le golpeó en el estómago; lo dejó caer al suelo y comprobó como protestaba por el dolor.

"Dean… tienes que escucharme… te lo digo de verdad." Daniel se detuvo para tomar aire y tratar de respirar. "No cometas ninguna tontería de la que luego te puedas arrepentir, porque te juro que no soy…"

"¡Cállate!" Dean ya se había cansado de aquello, el demonio ya les había mentido demasiadas veces. ¿También había sido el demonio el que les había hecho creer que su madre estaba muerta? Furioso, Dean levantó el arma y apuntó con ella a Daniel. "¿Es cierto que con un impacto de este arma quedas inconsciente y con dos te mata?"

Daniel asintió. Por más que lo intentaba ya no sabía como ganar más tiempo hasta que alguien se diera cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo y entrara en su ayuda antes de que Dean terminara por matarlo. Para sorpresa de los dos, unos fuertes golpes sonaron en la puerta.

- o -

Carter, Jack y Teal'c llegaron al despacho de Daniel, que estaba cerrado. Junto a la puerta ya se encontraba la doctora Fraiser y un par de soldados. "Hemos oído gritos señor, el chico está dentro con el doctor Jackson. Es posible que esté armado."

Jack miró la puerta como si pudiera atravesarla y saber lo que estaba ocurriendo en el interior. Por mucho que trataba de comportarse con toda la naturalidad posible, Jack estaba aterrado. Temía por la vida de Dean, ya le había dicho Janet que tenía que estar tranquilo, que había comprobado que cada vez que se alteraba, la fiebre subía.

Como le había dicho Carter tenía que encontrar el modo de evitar que cometiera ninguna locura. ¿Qué pasaría si le hacía daño a Daniel? Durante todo el tiempo que llevaba trabajando al lado de Daniel, se había preocupado por protegerle, por evitar que le sucediera nada malo.

Ya lo había pasado suficientemente mal las veces que había creído que su amigo había muerto, como para permitir, que por un descuido que siempre se achacaría a él, Dean pudiera hacerle algo malo.

Jack llamó un par de veces a la puerta. "¡Dean, soy papá, no cometas ninguna locura por favor!" La respuesta tardó unos momentos en llegar.

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Se trata del demonio de ojos amarillos, llevas toda la vida persiguiéndole y ahora me dices que le deje. No te comprendo." Un tercer soldado apareció y comenzó a trabajar en la puerta para abrirla.

"Dean, estás enfermo y ves cosas que no son. Daniel es mi amigo, trabaja conmigo y no quiero que le hagas daño, le apreció tanto como a vosotros. Por favor Dean, sal y hablemos, te prometo que no te estoy mintiendo."

"¿Cómo puedo estar seguro que no se trata de un juego del demonio?" Dean todavía estaba apuntando a Daniel con la zat.

"Porque tu hermano está en problemas y necesito saber que tu estás bien, para poder poner todos mis esfuerzos en ayudarle." Carter le miró, desde luego no había sido la forma más cuidadosa de decirle a Dean lo que ocurría con su hermano, pero si así, al menos, conseguían controlar la situación y evitar que le sucediera nada malo a Daniel, valdría la pena.

Se escucharon unos pasos que se aproximaban a la puerta y esta finalmente se abrió. Allí apareció Dean, mirando a Jack con sus ojos verdes penetrantes. Ninguno de los dos tuvo que decir nada para saber lo que Dean quería.

Antes de contestar, Jack miró al interior del despacho y se encontró con Daniel sentado en el suelo, mirándole. Parecía estar bien.

"Papá, ¿Dónde está Sam?" Desde que lo conocía, Jack no había escuchado a Dean hablar con tanta seriedad y determinación en al voz.

"La misión ha salido mal. Nos hemos separado."

"¿Dónde está Sam, papá?" Dean volvió a preguntar mientras Jack lo miraba. "No soy ningún crío, dime donde está mi hermano."

"No lo se." Aquellas fueron las tres palabras más difíciles de pronunciar en toda la vida de Jack O'Neill y mucho más cuando tenía que decírselas a su hijo enfermo. "Lo siento Dean, pero he perdido a tu hermano. Estoy seguro que está bien…"

"¿Cómo que has perdido a Sam? Dijeron que cuidarías de él, ¿Cómo has podido perderle?" Dean se movió con rapidez por el pasillo. Notaba su propia respiración agitada.

"Está con una amiga, se que estará bien." Jack trató de detenerle, pues se percató de lo rápido que su hijo estaba palideciendo.

"No me digas lo que crees, dime que puedes comunicarte con él y que puedes estar seguro que no le ocurrirán nada malo." Dean comenzó a elevar la voz mientras hablaba. Se tuvo que apoyar en la pared, pues se estaba quedando sin aire por momentos. "¡Llevó toda la vida, cuidando de Sam!. Sammy…"

"Dean lo siento, pero…"

"No papá, encuéntralo tu, ya que no me has dejar salir en su busca porque dices que estoy enfermo. Encuentra a mi hermano." Se puso frente a Jack y lo miró con rabia en la mirada. "¡Encuéntralo!" No se dio cuenta del pinchazo en el brazo hasta que la aguja fue extraída. Se volvió hacia Janet y fue a decir algo, cuando la vista se le nublo de repente.

"Janet ¿Qué has hecho?" Jack se acercó a Dean cuando lo vio tambalear.

"Evitar que le de un ataque al corazón o que la fiebre suba tanto que pueda llegar a abrasarle el cerebro. Tranquilo, sólo se trata de un calmante algo más fuerte de lo normal."

Jack vio que Dean trataba de apoyarse en la pared, pero que tambaleando, perdió el equilibrió y estuvo a punto de caer al suelo. Consiguió sujetarle y llamó a Teal'c, que se encontraba con Daniel. "Ayúdame a llevarlo de vuelta a su habitación." Cuando Teal'c se hizo con él, Dean ya se había quedado inconsciente.

Jack vio como se llevaban a Dean a su habitación y suspiró. Desde luego las cosas no hacían más que ponerse más difíciles a cada momento. Pero en algo si que había tenido razón Dean, tenía que dar con su hermano a toda costa.

- o -

El camino hacia la nave de carga de la Tokra, no fue todo lo sencillo que Sam hubiera deseado y mucho menos llevando a Alina, que aunque no le dijera nada, sabía que lo estaba pasando mal.

Por fin llegaron a la nave, Sam ayudó a la chica a sentarse en el asiento del piloto y sorteando rocas y disparos de los planeadores consiguieron salir del planeta y saltar al hiperespacio recibiendo los menores daños posibles.

Alina se reclinó en el asiento y cerró los ojos. Sam se fijó en la cara de dolor que la chica ponía. "¿Por qué no descansas un rato?"

La chica quería decirle que se encontraba bien, que no hacía falta que se preocupara por ella, pero la verdad era que la cabeza le estaba matando y que posiblemente tendría alguna costilla rota y que la curación por parte de Iris estaba siendo más lenta, seguramente su huésped también estaba herida.

Por ello cuando Sam le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, no dijo nada y dejó que ayudará. No quería hacerlo, pues no le gustaba parecer débil delante del resto del mundo, pero dejó que él le ayudara a llegar hasta la parte de atrás de la nave y haciendo una cama improvisada sobre unas cajas, la levantó y la sentó allí.

"Puede que esté herida, pero no me he vuelto inválida." Dijo la chica con determinación.

Sam se quedó donde estaba y sonrió al verla intentar poner una cara de autoridad, cuando en realidad, estaba casi tan asustada como él. "Sólo intentaba ayudar. Pero si prefieres hacerte la dura, no seré yo quien te lo impida." Se dio la vuelta pero se detuvo antes de seguir y se volvió de nuevo hacia la chica. "Sabes, me recuerdas mucho a mi hermano, tan testarudos los dos, sin querer que nadie los ayude cuando estáis en problemas."

Alina alargó el brazo, en el mismo momento en el que Sam dejaba de hablar y cogiéndole de la ropa, hizo que él se acercara a donde estaba ella. Lo miró un segundo a los ojos, sin estar del todo segura de lo que estaba haciendo, pero terminó por acallar a las voces internas.

Se acercó al borde del cajón y rodeó el cuello de Sam con ambos brazos. Un momento después le besó sin que él dijera nada. No recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había besado a alguien y mucho menos de aquella forma, que parecía tan inocente y tan dulce.

"Espero que en esto no me parezca también a tu hermano." Dijo Alina mientras sonreía.

"No te preocupes, él no besa tan bien como tu." Sam vio la cara de sorpresa en el rostro de la chica y comenzó a reír, mientras le acariciaba a mejilla y enredaba sus dedos entre el pelo de ella. "Al menos eso creo porque nunca lo he probado."

Alina rió con él, al mismo tiempo que Sam se sentaba a su lado sobre el bloque de cajas. Ella apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de él. "Gracias por estar aquí, Iris es muy fuerte y a veces me hace parecer excesivamente individualista. Pero si no estuvieras aquí…"

La mano de Sam sobre su mejilla le hizo sonrojarse y dejar de hablar, pero cuando los labios de él se juntaron con los suyos, todo su cuerpo se alteró, desde el rubor de sus mejillas que nunca había sido tan intenso, hasta el latido de su corazón, pues estaba segura que él podría escucharlo perfectamente.

"Saldremos de esta no te preocupes." Por fin Sam podía ver a Alina tal y como la chica era de verdad, sin ocultarse detrás de la personalidad de su huésped, sino como la chica asustada que no sabía que pasaría en las próximas horas. Ella volvió a apoyarse sobre él y la escuchó respirar tranquilamente.

Tampoco es que él las tuviera todas consigo, pero regresar con Dean para ayudarle era demasiado importante como para no seguir luchando hasta el final. Además, ahora tenía un aliciente más, sentado a su lado, apoyado sobre y con sus manos entrelazadas con las suyas.


	12. Chapter 12

Alina se despertó por fin. Las cojas sobre las que se habían quedado dormidos, eran muy incomodas, pero después de varias horas hablando y haciendo el amor, el agotamiento había podido con ellos.

Al abrir los ojos, se dio cuenta que Sam no estaba a su lado y no lo veía por ningún lado. Se levantó esperando notar el dolor en las costillas todavía magulladas, pero se dio cuenta que Iris, su huésped, había terminado de curarla y se encontraba perfectamente bien.

Se dirigió al cuadro de mandos, donde se encontró con Sam; sentado en el asiento del piloto, contemplando el espacio exterior. Se quedó donde estaba un momento, mirándolo. Desde que se había convertido en miembro de la Tokra, Alina y su huésped apenas habían conocido unos pocos seres humanos con los que hubieran entablado una auténtica relación.

Con Sam, sin embargo, era diferente. Aquel chico era distinto y de alguna manera, le recordaba a la chica que había sido ella en otro tiempo, antes de formar parte de la resistencia contra los goaulds.

Sam, era dulce y sincero, sus ojos apenas escondían nada, por lo que no le era necesario preguntarle prácticamente nada para saber lo que realmente sentía en cada momento, pues era un auténtico libro abierto.

Alina sonrió notando como se marcaba cierto rubor en sus mejillas. Casi nunca le ocurría aquello, pues pocas veces sentía lo que su corazón le decía ahora mismo por Sam.

En todo el tiempo que llevaba a Iris en su interior, no había estado con nadie y mucho menos había intimado con nadie como con Sam. Desde que se había llevado a cabo la implantación, había estado tan centrada en las misiones, que no se había preocupado por encontrar a un hombre que le gustara de verdad.

Sin embargo, las horas anteriores a quedarse dormida, habían cambiado su forma de pensar por completo. Sam le había besado sin que ella le dijera nada, le había besado de una forma tan especial que no recordaba otra sensación igual.

Más tarde habían estado hablando. Sam le había contado cosas de su infancia y de su hermano y ella le había escuchado con atención, atenta al tono preocupado de Sam cuando decía que esperaba llegar a tiempo, o el tono cariñoso cuando recordaba su infancia, cuando su hermano se había ocupado de él y su padre se iba de cacería lejos de ellos.

Alina se sentía mal por no poder decirle la verdad, por no poder decirle que la solución para su hermano tal vez estuviera en una nave de Baal. Pero el consejo de la Tokra había sido muy específico. No se podía arriesgar la misión bajo ninguna circunstancia, el espía en la nave de Baal, no debía ser descubierto en ningún caso, o el trabajo de demasiado tiempo, se arruinaría por completo.

Algo más tarde, Sam se había acercado a ella, sin decir nada esta vez, le había rodeado la cintura con sus manos y le había hecho acercarse a él. Había vuelto a besarla y la había abrazado con fuerza, haciendo que olvidara por un momento la voz de Iris que le decía que se concentrara en la misión.

En ese momento todo le daba igual, Sam le gustaba de verdad y no quería perderle. Alina también se abrazó a él, rodeando su cuello con los brazos, se sentó de nuevo en las cajas y rodeó el cuerpo de él con sus piernas, notando como él apretaba su cuerpo contra el suyo. Alina suspiró con fuerza y cerró los ojos.

Sam la empujó hasta que se tumbó sobre las cajas, que se le clavaban en la espalda, pero nada de lo que estuviera fuera de ellos dos era importante en ese momento. Había hecho el amor con Sam hasta quedar exhaustos y finalmente se habían dormido durante varias horas.

- o -

"¿En que estás pensando?" Alina volvió al presente al escuchar la voz de Sam, que se había levantado y ahora estaba delante de ella.

"En que pronto llegaremos a un planeta con Stargate y podrás volver a la Tierra." Alina apartó la mirada de él, pues sabía perfectamente lo que sus ojos tiernos intentaban decirle y pedirle, pero cuando lo escuchó con sus propias palabras, todos sus intentos por no hacerle caso se fueron al traste.

"Se que sabéis algo más sobre lo que le ocurre a mi hermano y lo que puede salvarle." Sam se acercó a ella y puso ambas manos sobre los hombros de ella, notando como el cuerpo de Alina se tensaba.

"Sam, yo no…" Sin querer, su mirada dio de nuevo con los ojos suplicantes de Sam. "Si pudiera te lo diría, créeme. Pero no puedo, nuestra misión es demasiado importante."

"¿Estás diciendo que tengo que sacrificar a mi propio hermano por una guerra que ayer no sabía ni que existía? Yo pensaba que vosotros erais los buenos." Sam se separó de Alina y volvió a mirar el firmamento.

A pesar de estar a demasiados años luz de distancia, Sam sabía que en poco tiempo volvería a encontrar se con su hermano. ¿Qué le iba a decir a Dean, que no había encontrado nada que le pudiera ayudar, o que no había conseguido que se lo dijeran? Suspiró con fuerza y se dio de nuevo la vuelta.

"Sam, no me hagas esto, yo tampoco quiero elegir pero el destino de demasiada gente está el peligro."

"Muy bien entonces. No necesito que vengas conmigo a buscar ese remedio, si es que existe después de todo. Sólo te pido que me digas como encontrarlo. Luego podrás seguir con tu misión." Alina se estremeció al fijarse en los ojos de Sam, pues estos ya no mostraban ningún tipo de súplica, sino que ahora eran mucho más duros que antes.

Los dos se quedaron cayados, hasta que la nave comenzó a hacer un ruido que cortó el silencio. "Estamos llegando al planeta." Alina no había apartado todavía los ojos del rostro de Sam y por más que lo estaba intentando, cada vez le era más difícil hacer caso a su huésped y mantener el secreto.

"Alina por favor, no puedes decirme que vas a dejar morir a mi hermano, se que tu huésped no te ha quitado tu humanidad y no permitirás que muera sin ayudarle." Alina se preguntó porque le estaba haciendo aquello, pero al mismo tiempo se dio cuenta que apenas conocía a aquel chico de voz suave y ojos tiernos, como para que su petición le afectara tanto.

Sin embargo, lo estaba haciendo y a cada momento que pasaba se daba cuenta de que no podría resistirse por mucho más tiempo, que Sam tenía razón, por mucho que compartiera el cuerpo con Iris, seguía siendo humana, los sentimientos todavía eran demasiado importantes para ella y más cuando se refería a alguien como Sam, que por más que tratara de negarlo, le importaba de verdad.

"Lo que necesita tu hermano son unos cristales que están en poder de Baal, en una de sus naves. No será fácil encontrarlos y mucho menos sacarlos de allí, pero es la única oportunidad con la que cuenta Dean."

Alina lo había dicho tan deprisa que casi se había quedado sin aliento. A Sam le había cogido por sorpresa escuchar todo aquello, pues casi había perdido toda esperanza de que Alina se lo dijera.

"¿Le salvarán esos cristales?" Sam había escuchado muchas cosas extrañas a lo largo de su vida, pero nadie le había hablado nunca de ningún cristal curativo.

"Creemos que tienen en su interior al formula para crear el antídoto."

"¿Creéis?"

"No estamos seguros. Baal, tiene ese experimento como alto secreto y no es fácil sacar la información que necesitamos. Mucha de nuestra gente ha muerto ya para conseguir traérnosla."

Sam se sentó de nuevo en el asiento del piloto. Por fin estaba descubriendo la verdad y se daba cuenta de que en realidad nadie sabía si había alguna forma de curar a Dean. Hasta ese momento no lo había pensado, pero entonces se dio cuenta que tal vez ya ni siquiera llegara tiempo para salvarle, tal vez ya estuviera muerto y él no hubiera estado a su lado en sus últimos momentos.

La mano de Alina sobre su hombro le devolvió a la realidad. "No te preocupes, Dean está vivo, al menos de eso si estoy segura." Sam se volvió hacia ella y Alina pudo ver de nuevo los mismos ojos suplicantes, que le pedían que le dijeran la verdad, que no le estuviera mintiendo tan sólo para hacerle sentir bien. "El virus tarda en tomar el control." Alina se detuvo momento a pensar. "Por el tiempo que ha transcurrido desde que fue infectado, diría que aún le quedan algunos días antes de entrar el la fase crítica."

"¿Qué ocurrirá entonces, cuando llegue a la fase crítica?" No era que Sam quisiera saber por lo que iba a pasar Dean si no conseguía la cura necesaria, pero tenía que estar prevenido por su llegaban a la peor de las situaciones y tenía que verlo.

"La fiebre subirá tanto que los delirios serán constantes." Alina se fijó en como la expresión de Sam iba cambiando por momentos a cada palabra que ella le iba diciendo, por lo que eligió las palabras que decía con mucho cuidado para no hacerle demasiado daño a Sam. "Apenas reconocerá a nadie y al final caerá en un coma profundo." Alina prefirió no seguir hasta el final, porque ambos sabían muy bien lo que ocurriría después de entrar en coma.

El silencio se apoderó de la nave. Alina tomó el control de los mandos de la nave y se preparó para aterrizar la nave. Pilotó desde el asiento del copiloto, pues al mirar de nuevo a Sam, sabía que no era el mejor momento para molestarle, para pedirle que le dejara su asiento. Parecía abatido después de lo que ella le acababa de contar sobre el virus.

Sam mantenía la mirada perdida en el suelo, las palabras de Alina, por mucho que había intentado no ser demasiado dura, le habían afectado demasiado como para ocultarlo, cosa que ahora mismo le daba ya igual.

Ya había visto a Dean antes de marcharse, cuando estaba convencido de que Jack era su padre y que Daniel era el demonio de ojos amarillos, incluso le sorprendía que le hubiera reconocido a él.

Se preguntó como estaría ahora, lo mucho que lo echaría de menos, si no era que lo estaba confundiendo con otra persona o siquiera se acordaba de él y rezó para poder estar de vuelta en la Tierra lo antes posible, pues Dean le necesitaba cerca en ese momento.

- o -

Como llevaba haciendo durante todo el día, a cada hora, Jack entró en la habitación de Dean. El virus estaba trabajando rápido en el cuerpo de su hijo, que ahora apenas podía mantenerse levantado de la cama unos pocos minutos o de lo contrario, la fiebre le subiría, hasta hacer que todo su cuerpo ardiera.

Dean estaba dormido y Jack procuró no hacer ruido que pudiera despertarle. Se sentó en la cama, junto a él y pasó su mano por su frente húmeda a causa de la fiebre. Dean se removió y abrió ligeramente los ojos, fijando su visión algo borrosa en su padre.

"Perdona, no pretendía despertarte." Dean negó con la cabeza, tragó saliva y cerró los ojos fuerza, pues la luz que entraba por la puerta le molestaba demasiado. Cuando Jack se dio cuenta de ello, se levanto y rápidamente cerró casi por completo la puerta, dejando la habitación en penumbra.

"Gracias." Dijo Dean con un hilo de voz, dibujando una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. "Pareces cansado."

Jack se volvió a sentar en la cama y arropó con cuidado a Dean. Siempre había querido hacer eso. Poder cuidar de él, estar a su lado y pasar noches sin dormir por permanecer atento a la evolución de su hijo.

"Acabamos de recibir una comunicación de tu hermano, pronto cruzara el Stargate y llegará." Al escuchar aquello, Dean trató de incorporarse pero el mareo le hizo caer otra vez sobre la cama. "Vamos, cálmate, Sam va a venir pronto, no te preocupes. Tu sólo tienes que descansar."

"¿Hay algo más verdad?" Tras decir aquello, Dean tosió con intensidad, mientras sin haberse dado cuenta hasta ese momento, Jack le sostenía la mano con fuerza y la apretó.

"No, todo está bien, las cosas se van a solucionar muy pronto." Jack no sabía como Dean había reconocido la mentira en su cara, pero también estaba seguro que no podría seguir ocultándole la verdad por mucho más tiempo. Dean lo miró con toda la firmeza de la que fue capaz, lo que le hizo no ser capaz de ocultarle la verdad por más tiempo y contársela por fin. "Muy bien, si hay algo más, pero casi lo hemos solucionado."

"¿Tiene que ver con el remedio para lo que me pasa?"

"Sabemos donde encontrarlo pero la misión será arriesgada." Jack lo dijo todo de un tirón, pues tenía muy claro que de haberlo pensado dos veces, no se lo hubiera dicho nunca así.

"No quiero que os pase nada por mi culpa. ¿Sam no irá en esa misión verdad?" De nuevo la expresión de su cara delató a Jack que tardó unos momentos en volver a contestar, intentando buscar la mejor forma de decírselo.

"Conoces a tu hermano mejor que yo, ¿Crees que tendría alguna oportunidad de evitar que no hiciera algo por ayudarte? Es demasiado testarudo cuando se trata de proteger a su hermano mayor."

Dean sonrió al darse cuenta de que su padre tenía toda la razón sobre Sam, siempre le había demostrado una gran determinación cuando se había tratado de ayudarle, cuando se estaba muriendo o cuando sólo precisaba que estuviera a su lado durante un rato.

"Pero tu cuidarás de él, irás con él y evitarás que le ocurra nada malo." Jack volvió a acariciar su frente que otra vez se había llenado de pequeñas gotitas de sudor.

Quería quedarse con Dean y estar a su lado, pero también sabía que debía ir con Sam, el chico no sabía lo que era internarse en una nave goauld y enfrentarse a todos aquellos Jaffas.

"Claro, yo me encargaré todo, traeré el remedio y a tu hermano sano y salvo, de una pieza."

Esa vez no estaba dispuesto a fallar, no permitiría que nadie le hiciera daño a Sam. Ya había fallado demasiadas veces como para volver a fracasar de nuevo en aquella ocasión. Por mucho que Sam tratara de llevarle la contraria, tendría cien ojos sobre él y nunca permitiría que se apartara de su lado. No iba a permitir que otro Winchester saliera herido por no estar suficientemente atento.


	13. Chapter 13

"¿Cómo está mi hermano?" Preguntó Sam en el mismo momento en el que cruzó el Stargate y se encontró con Jack, sin perder un momento.

"No muy bien, pero está aguantando. No ha hecho más que preguntar por ti." El coronel se fijó en la chica que había cruzado la puerta justo detrás de Sam. La recordaba perfectamente como miembro de la tokra.

Apenas hubo más palabras. Jack sabía perfectamente que Sam querría ver a su hermano cuanto antes; antes incluso que contarle lo que sabía sobre el antídoto. Por eso, sin esperar a que se lo pidiera, el coronel, llevó a los recién llegados hasta la habitación de Dean.

Alina no dijo nada. Con sólo ver la expresión en el rostro de Sam, sabía perfectamente que lo estaba pasando mal y que su mayor prioridad en ese momento era conocer el estado de su hermano. Por ello, cuando Sam entró en la oscura habitación y cerró la puerta después de que Jack entrara, la chica no se molestó y apoyándose en la pared esperó a que terminara.

Sam miró la cama, le parecía tan extraño ver a Dean allí tumbado, él, que tenía que encontrarse realmente mal, para permanecer más del tiempo necesario en cama. Sin embargo, allí estaba, con el rostro empapado en sudor y una manta bien recia cubriendo todo su cuerpo.

"La fiebre le ha subido bastante, pero creo que la doctora Fraiser la tiene controlada por el momento." Dijo Jack, mientras tranquilamente, se acercaba a la cama y ponía su mano sobre el brazo de su hijo. "Hey Dean, mira quien ha vuelto."

Sam sonrió, aquella forma de hablar le recordaba tremendamente a su padre, cuando alguno de los dos había estado enfermo de pequeños, él siempre les hablaba igual. Desde luego, Jack hubiera sido un gran padre para Dean.

Mientras Sam pensaba aquello, vio como Dean se removía, no parecía estar del todo consciente, pero al menos vio que abrió los ojos, muy poco, lo suficiente para que la poca luz que había en la habitación no le molestara y le diera dolor de cabeza.

"Papá…"

"Si Dean." Jack se sentó en la cama, como si aquello fuera lo más normal del mundo, como si lo llevara haciendo toda su vida. "Sam está aquí." Nada más escuchar el nombre de su hermano, Dean se volvió, buscando frenéticamente con la mirada donde estaba Sam, hasta que por fin lo encontró.

Allí lo tenía, delante de él, con los brazos cruzados frente al pecho y una enorme sonrisa, que pese a la fiebre, que no le dejaba pensar correctamente, no tapaba el miedo que expresaban sus ojos. Obviamente, Sam estaba muy preocupado por él y eso era algo que nunca había sido capaz de ocultarle, por mucho que lo hubiera intentado.

"Hola Dean, ¿Cómo te encuentras?" Sam también se acercó a la cama, en el momento en el que Jack se apartaba, dejando a los dos hermanos solos.

Sam no pudo evitar que la sonrisa de su rostro desapareciera, pues ahora que estaba más cerca de Dean, pudo ver la palidez de su rostro, las bolsas bajo sus ojos, a pesar de lo mucho que dormía y el sudor correr por su frente. Por mucho que había pensado en lo mal que podría haber estado su hermano, nunca hubiera esperado verlo así.

"Supongo que he estado mejor, pero no me puedo quejar, papá está muy pendiente de mi, aunque está muy ocupado con su trabajo, intenta pasarse por aquí todo el tiempo que puede." Dean trató de respirar lo más hondo que pudo, antes de que el siguiente ataque de tos se apoderara de él.

Mientras lo hacía, Sam se volvió hacia Jack y sonrió, diciendo un "gracias" sin palabras, que el coronel, comprendió perfectamente, aunque él sabía que estar con su hijo era lo que menos podía hacer.

"La doctora Fraiser dice que tengo que dormir mucho, pero estoy cansado de esta habitación, ni siquiera tengo televisión para pasar el rato, y las enfermeras… la verdad es que no son Jessica Alba precisamente."

Sam comenzó a reír, por muy mal que estuviera Dean, no dejaba de ser el mismo y tener el mismo sentido del humor, el mismo que le ayudaba a defenderse, a esconder el miedo que sentía y hacer creer a todo el mundo, menos a su propio hermano, que estaba mucho mejor de cómo realmente se encontraba.

"Sam, ¿Por qué no dejamos descansar a tu hermano un rato y hablamos de tu… viaje?" Le dijo Jack desde atrás cuando comprobó que Dean necesitaba reposar.

Había pasado tantas horas vigilando el estado de su hijo, que ya reconocía todos sus gestos, sus carraspeos y sonidos y por mucho que Dean tratara de hacerse el fuerte, estaba hecho polvo y empeorando cada día.

"¿Descasar otra vez?, ¿Ves Sam, no me dejan hacer nada? No soy un inválido, por mucho que me esté muriendo." Sam abrió de par en par los ojos al escuchar aquello proveniente de su hermano.

Por muchas veces que estuviera a punto de perder a Dean, por mucho que no fuera la primera vez que algún médico le pudiera decir que su hermano iba morir porque no podían hacer nada por él y por mucho que él mismo asumiera su muerte como algo cercano y positivo, él se sentía totalmente incapaz, no quería escuchar algo así nunca más, no desde que había visto morir a su hermano en aquella cama de hospital, si no hubiera sido por el trato que su padre hizo con el demonio.

"Dean ¿Se puede saber a que…"

"Sam, vamos, tengo que comentarte un par de cosas y necesito hacerlo ahora." Jack se acercó al chico y poniendo sus manos en los hombros de él, tiró hasta que Sam comenzó a moverse.

No se trataba de entrometerse en una discusión entre hermanos, si no en no hacer que Dean se excitara demasiado y volviera a sufrir un nuevo ataque. No quería ver como Janet volvía a sedarlo. Por ello, en el momento en el que notó la tensión en la voz y en el cuerpo de Sam, lo sacó de allí, sin dejarle terminar.

Un momento antes, su mirada se cruzó con la de Dean y pudo ver un enorme sentimiento de culpabilidad en el rostro de su hijo por haber dicho eso. Estaba claro que sabía que había sido excesivamente duro con su hermano, pero era su única forma de defenderse ante aquel problema, al que Dean no le veía solución posible.

Antes de salir, Sam miró con dureza a su hermano, ¿cómo podía decirle eso después de lo que había pasado por él?, ¿Cómo era posible que se diera por vencido después de todo lo que habían vivido para llegar allí? Sam no lo iba a permitir, no mientras hubiera un mínimo de esperanza, no se lo iba a consentir.

"Vas a salir de esta ¿me oyes Dean? Ya he creído que te perdía demasiadas veces y esta no va a ser una más." Dean lo contempló en silencio, estaba demasiado cansado como para llevarle la contraria o intentar convencerle de otra cosa. Después de todo, Jack tenía razón, necesitaba dormir y descansar. "Se donde está el antídoto y en cuanto el co… papá escuche mi propuesta, iremos a por él."

Para sorpresa de Sam, tan sólo escuchó una frase proveniente de su hermano y que casi lo dejó helado. "Gracias Sammy." Pocas veces Dean había sido tan dócil, muchas menos aceptaba que Sam le hablara de aquel modo y las menos le permitía decirle lo que irían después.

Por ello, cuando Dean volvió a mirarle y sonrió dócilmente, Sam sintió unas ganas tremendas de llorar. Ni siquiera cuando había estado a punto de morir tras el accidente con el coche, ni siquiera entonces se había dado por vencido y ahora, en cambio, simplemente le daba las gracias por luchar por él. ¿Acaso se trataba de una despedida? Sam prefirió no pensar en ello.

- o -

Al salir de la habitación, Sam se apoyó en la pared y cerró los ojos. "¿Cómo ha ido?, ¿Cómo está tu hermano?" Casi se había olvidado que Alina estaba allí, pero se alegró al verla, debía de haber arriesgado mucho al revelarle la información sobre el antídoto.

"No le queda mucho tiempo." Sin decir nada, la chica que apenas le llegaba al hombro, se acercó a él y le abrazó, como haría cualquier buen amigo en una situación parecida, aunque para Sam fue más de lo que podría haber pedido. "¿Por qué no le cuentas al coronel lo que sabes del antídoto?" Alina sonrió al ver que Sam seguía luchando, de la misma manera que se había comportado con ella en la nave, por salvar a su hermano.

Cuando todos estuvieron reunidos en la sala de reuniones, Alina les contó todo sobre el paradero del antídoto.

"La Hatak de Baal está muy vigilada, tiene bastantes jaffas en el interior, que saben que tiene que proteger la investigación del virus y su antídoto. Lo último que nos dijo nuestro contacto en las filas de Baal, es que la nave estaba a punto de llegar a un planeta. Esta es la dirección."

Alina le tendió un papel escrito al general Hammond. "Si actuamos rápido y con un pequeño equipo, puede que los cojamos por sorpresa y podamos salir de allí con el antídoto."

"¿Puede?" Preguntó Jack, sorprendido de que ninguno de los asistentes hubiera preguntado lo mismo que él.

"Coronel, nuestro espía ha corrido un gran riesgo para darnos esta información y hace un par de días que no sabemos nada de él, ni siquiera si sigue vivo. Por ello, puede que las cosas hayan cambiado en las filas de Baal que hay en esa nave." Alina miró un momento a todos antes de continuar hablando. "Lo único que sabemos con exactitud, es que esa nave llegara al planeta mañana por la mañana."

"Eso quiere decir que contamos con menos de doce horas para prepara el equipo." Todos los allí presentes se volvieron hacia Sam, hasta el momento el chico no había dicho nada, sino que parecía más bien pensativo, en su mundo. Sin embargo, ahora que había dicho aquello, parecía tan convencido de sus palabras, que ninguno se atrevió a decir nada en un primer momento.

"Sam, sabemos lo mal que lo está pasando tu hermano, pero no podemos arriesgarnos a enviar un equipo si no estamos seguros de lo que nos vamos a encontrar allí."

"¿Ni siquiera cuando el equipo se ofrece voluntario para la misión?" Sam no hubiera esperado aquella reacción por parte del coronel, principalmente, porque tampoco lo conocía lo suficiente como par saber como iba a reaccionar.

Por ese motivo, hizo una rápida pasada con la mirada por Daniel y Carter y vio que estos no se habían sorprendido de su reacción, si no más bien lo contrario.

"Coronel, ¿sabe que puede tratarse de una misión suicida?"

"General, con el debido respeto, se trata de la vida de mi hijo y no voy a dejarle morir, sabiendo que puede haber un antídoto para su afección." Jack se volvió hacia Sam antes de seguir hablando. "Sam estoy contigo. Antes que esa nave aterrice, estaremos esperándola en el planeta. ¿Qué me dices Teal'c, les pateamos un poco el culo a unos cuantos jaffas?"

Teal'c asintió con serenidad, como de costumbre. "Por su puesto O'Neill, haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para que tu hijo se recupere."

"Coronel O'Neill, espero que sea consciente de que no voy poder proporcionarle apoyo mientras no tenga seguro que el planeta no es un lugar hostil para nuestros equipos."

"Por supuesto general, no iba a pedirle más hombres, si Alina tiene razón, será mejor no dejarnos ver y tratar de infiltrarnos sin que se den cuenta."

"El coronel tiene razón, además yo iré con ellos, se como moverme entre las naves de Baal y les podré de ser de mucha ayuda." El general sabía que ya no había nada más que decir y por mucho que intentara detener a O'Neill en su empeño, sería completamente imposible con seguirlo.

"Muy bien, se hará como usted a pedido coronel, saldrán en cuanto amanezca. Espero que tengan suerte."

La gente comenzó a levantarse. Daniel y Carter se acercaron a Jack. "Supongo que contarás conmigo." Le dijo Daniel.

"Daniel ya has oído lo que la chica ha dicho, puede tratarse de una misión suicida y creo que con que Teal'c y yo nos pongamos en peligro es suficiente por un día."

"Jack, se que lo haces por protegerme y te lo agradezco, pero creo que no hará falta que te recuerde que Dean tiene una ligera propensión a agredirme. No me gustaría que volviera a levantarse y encontrármelo por alguno de los pasillos."

Jack sabía que Daniel tenía toda la razón y que por muchos Jaffas que se fueran a encontrar por el camino, dejar a Daniel cerca de Dean, podía ser algo mucho más peligroso para su amigo.

"Muy bien, vendrás con nosotros. Esto, Carter, podria…"

"No se preocupe, me quedaré cuando de su hijo, al fin y al cabo, mientras esté convencido de que soy su madre, no tengo mucho que temer. Creo que podré ocuparme de él mientras usted y su hermano esté fuera." Jack sonrió en agradecimiento, no quería dejar fuera de la misión a Carter, pues sabía que sería un miembro irremplazable para esa misión, pero la seguridad y el descanso de su hijo, era mucho más importante en ese momento.

- o -

Sam y Alina salieron de la sala, la chica se marchaba para preparar lo necesario para el día siguiente, pero Sam se le adelantó y la detuvo, cogiéndola por el brazo. "No hace falta que vengas con nosotros. Ya has hecho mucho, dándonos la información que necesitábamos."

"¿No te irás a comportar ahora como un novio protector? Mira Sam, no se como funcionarán en la tierra las cosas, entre los Tauri, pero te puedo asegurar que en la tokra cada uno sabe lo que debe y no debe hacer. Mi deber es ayudarte en esto y salvar a tu hermano.

"Alina, no se que decir."

"Entonces no digas nada." La chica retrocedió hasta ponerse a la altura de él, se aupó ligeramente y le besó, dejando que Sam rodeara su cuerpo hasta aprisionarla por completo.

Desde la puerta de la sala de reuniones, los miembros del SG-1 observaban la escena en silencio, preocupados, pues todos sabían que esa relación, de salir bien, estaría llena de muchas dificultades.


	14. Chapter 14

Cada vez, Dean se daba menos cuenta del tiempo que transcurría entre que se dormía y se volvía a despertar y cada vez que lo hacía se sentía más cansado y con menos fuerzas. Durante todos aquellos días, había tratado de no demostrar debilidad en ningún momento, pero ya casi no podía hacerlo.

Cuando en ese momento se despertó otra vez, en la soledad del cuarto en el que llevaba todos aquellos días, Dean sabía muy bien que no le quedaba demasiado tiempo por delante y que si Sam y su padre no se daban prisa en regresar con el antídoto que pudiera salvarle la vida, no dudaría mucho tiempo.

Con las pocas energías con las que todavía contaba, consiguió quedarse sentado en la cama, aunque ese esfuerzo ya fue muy duro y casi lo dejó sin aire. Se quedó ahí unos segundos, hasta que notó que podía levantarse por fin. Se apoyó en la cama y con pasos cortos y no muy seguros fue hasta un sillón en el que encontró una pequeña manta con la que tratar de quitarse el frío que le recorría todo el cuerpo.

Llegar hasta la puerta no fue nada fácil, pero tras comprobar que nadie le iba a impedir salir de allí, pues el amigo de su padre, cuyo nombre no recordaba en ese momento, no estaba allí y no le iba a hacer quedarse en el dormitorio.

Fue por el pasillo, sin alejarse demasiado de la pared, por si en algún momento estuviera a punto de caerse y necesitara apoyarse. Aunque tenía bastante confusos los recuerdos de los últimos días, si que creía saber como llegar hasta el silo en el que estaba la puerta. Su padre le había dicho que Sam y él iban a buscar su antídoto y sabiendo como se encontraba de mal, no quería perder la que podía ser su última oportunidad de despedirse de él.

Fue andando por los pasillos, que afortunadamente para él, estaban completamente vacíos en ese momento. Llegó a una bifurcación, por un lado, dos militares al fondo, hablando, por el otro una nueva puerta abierta, cuyo interior le resultaba muy familiar. Siguiendo su instinto fue hasta puerta y llegó hasta la sala de control de la base, allí reconoció a su madre y se dio cuenta que un par de personas se levantaron hacia él

"Tranquilos, está conmigo, dejadle pasar." Su madre se acercó a él y le abrazó. Dean sonrió, pues había echado esos momentos demasiado en falta. "Supongo que habrás venido a ver a Sam y al cor… a tu padre." Dean tan sólo asintió, ya le había agotado demasiado llegar hasta allí, como para decir algo que lo cansara más. "Has tenido suerte todavía no se han marchado. Ven."

Su madre lo llevó hasta el gran ventanal que daba al silo. Sin necesidad de mirar a nadie, se percató de que todo el mundo tenía la mirada fija en él, como si tuviera algo extraño, como si tuvieran que estar atentos de lo que hacían. ¿Tan mal aspecto tenía? Sin embargo no preguntó al ver las figuras de su padre y de su hermano al final de la rampa que iba hasta la puerta, todo lo demás le dio igual.

Después de lo que había visto allí, hubiera dado cualquier cosa por acompañarles en ese viaje, sin embargo al fijarse en la expresión triste de Sam, supo que lo debía de estar pasando verdaderamente mal. Desde luego se preocupaba por él y tenía miedo de no poder volver a tiempo para traerle el remedio.

Su padre, por otro lado, también parecía preocupado, pero después de estar trabajando allí tanto tiempo, parecía mucho más tranquilo, aunque estaba cayado, apartado del resto del grupo, como si estuviera perdido en sus pensamientos.

La mirada de Dean se fijó en los otros dos hombres del grupo, los amigos y compañeros de su padre, ya los había visto y los conocía. Sin embargo, también vio a alguien más allí, una chica estaba junto a su hermano y hablaba con él con la misma naturalidad que si lo conociera de toda la vida, le tocaba, parecía gastarle bromas para intentar hacerle sentir mejor. Parecía tener una gran compenetración con Sam.

"¿Quién es ella?" Dean señaló a la chica cuando el grupo se movió hacia la puerta y comenzaron a cruzar al otro lado.

Carter se volvió hacia él. No era demasiado fácil para ella comportarse como si aquel chico fuera su propio hijo, pero tener que decirle ahora que aquella chica era algo parecido a la novia de su hermano y además proveniente de otro planeta supuso que sería demasiado para él.

"Ella sabe donde está el antídoto para ti. Nos está ayudando." Carter esperó a que Dean aceptara su media verdad y que continuara haciendo preguntas, sin embargo no fue así.

"Parece llevarse muy bien con Sam, ¿de que la conoce?" Aunque ya habían cruzado todos al otro lado, Dean no había apartado la mirada de la puerta todavía abierta. "¿Están juntos verdad?"

Carter tragó saliva; se sorprendió de que Dean pudiera conocer tanto a su hermano, incluso en aquellos momentos tan delicados para él. Por ello, al ver que no podría guardar el secreto por mucho más tiempo, decidió decirle toda la verdad.

"El tiempo que han estado juntos, los ha unido mucho, creo que si, hay algo entre ellos." Carter se sorprendió al ver aparecer una sonrisa en el rostro de Dean. Aunque no lo conocía demasiado, no hubiera esperado aquella reacción.

"Al menos tendrá a alguien cuando todo esto termine." Entonces Carter comprendió por fin sus palabras y se volvió hacia él; sólo para percatarse de que el chico había palidecido mucho y que comenzaba a tambalearse ligeramente.

"Dean, ¿te encuentras bien?" Carter se acercó a él y esperó a ver que ocurría, sin embargo, Dean dio un traspiés y ella lo sujetó del brazo para evitar que se cayera al suelo.

"Creo que no, no se…" Cuando la habitación comenzó a girar en su cabeza, Dean ya no pudo mantener el equilibrio por más tiempo. Al menos, con su madre a su lado, no temió nada de lo que pudiera ocurrir, pues se sentía protegido. Sin embargo, al final perdió el equilibrio y las piernas le fallaron.

"¡Traigan un equipo médico, es urgente!" Dijo Carter mientras estaba arrodillada junto a Dean, sosteniendo su cabeza, asegurándose que permaneciera consciente el mayor tiempo posible. "Tienes que aguantar un poco más ¿vale? Tu padre y tu hermano volverán pronto y todo se solucionará."

Apenas con un hilo de voz y notando como a cada momento que pasaba le era más difícil mantener la consciencia dijo Dean. "Sabes muy bien que las cosas no funcionan así en nuestra familia. Las cosas no se arreglan sin más con los Winchester."

Dean cerró los ojos, la cabeza estaba a punto de estallarle y cualquier sonido y la más débil luz, le hacían polvo. Carter notó que Dean ya no era capaz de sostenerse por si sólo, que su cuerpo se había dejado caer sobre el de ella definitivamente cuando llegó el equipo médico y que una vez que lo subieron a la camilla, Dean ya estaba completamente inconsciente.

- o -

Después de llevar casi una hora agazapados detrás de las grandes rocas, Sam estaba comenzando a desesperarse, pues cada vez que pensaba que cada minuto que pasaban ahí era un momento menos que le quedaba a su hermano, no podía aguantarlo. Ni siquiera la gran nave de Ba'al que tenían en ese momento fue suficiente para sacarlo de sus pensamientos

"¿No decías que sabías como entrar en la nave, entonces por que seguimos estando aquí parados?" No había pretendido ser tan borde con Alina, pero necesitaba hacer algo ya.

"¿Quieres enfrentarte a todos esos Jaffas que tienes delante tu solo? Porque por mi está bien, mientras no cuentes conmigo para suicidarte." Dijo Alina mirándole con cierta frialdad en los ojos.

"No se trata de suicidio, se trata de proteger a la familia. ¿No harías cualquier cosa tu por tu familia o es que en vuestra organización no sabéis lo que son los lazos familiares?"

"Nosotros preferimos más no lanzarnos tontamente a una muerte segura por mucho que nuestro hermano esté agonizando."

"¿Agonizando, ya estás pensando que Dean va a morir verdad?"

Jack se volvió hacia los dos al escuchar que ambos comenzaban a subir el tono de la voz y a decir cosas de las que terminarían por arrepentirse. "Os importaría dejarlo ya, con tanto grito van a terminar por saber que estamos aquí." Se volvió hacia Sam.

"Ya se que tu hermano es lo más importante en tu vida y te entiendo, pero no podemos hacer las cosas de malas maneras, esos Jaffas desaparecerán pronto, se van a replegar y nos dejarán el camino libre." Un momento después se volvió hacia Alina. "¿Podrías darle un margen? Su hermano podría morir si esto no sale bien y ¿no se supone que sientes algo por Sam? Pues al menos actúa como alguien que se preocupa por él."

Los dos chicos se callaron, no supieron que decir a aquello, pues los dos sabían que Jack tenía razón. Los dos estaban muy alterados y tenían que controlarse si querían que aquella misión saliera bien.

Sam lo estaba pasando mal con lo de su hermano y con pensar en la posibilidad de que pudiera morir dejaba de comportarse con tranquilidad y Alina, no sabía realmente lo que sentía, por un lado, tiraba de ella ser miembro de la Tok'ra y hacer las cosas como ellos siempre las habían hecho, pero por otro estaba Sam a su lado, preocupado, nervioso y quería que se sintiera bien, aunque demostrar los propios sentimientos, no había sido nunca uno de los fuertes ni de Alina, ni de su huésped Iris.

"Lo siento, no pretendía decir lo que he dicho, no te lo mereces después de lo que estás pasando." Sam se acercó a ella, apoyando la espalda en la roca más grande que los protegía y la abrazó, viendo como ella se acercaba a él y le devolvía el abrazo.

"No te preocupes, tengo que conseguir separar mis sentimientos de la misión, aunque siendo la primera." Alina se deslizó con cuidado y se arrodilló frente a él, gracias a que no abultaba demasiado pudo hacerlo sin que la gente del otro lado pudiera verla. Puso sus manos a ambos lados del rostro de Sam y le besó con dulzura y delicadeza.

"Vamos a salvar a tu hermano, de eso me voy a encargar yo." Sam le sonrió y ella hizo lo mismo, bajo la atenta mirada del coronel.

"Sam." Todos se volvieron hacia Daniel. Sam se sorprendió que Daniel le hablara de esa forma, tan cotidiana, tan parecida a su hermano. "Escúchame vale, soy yo, Dean, no se como he hecho esto, pero estoy aquí para ayudarte."

"¿Dean?" Alina se separó de él y dejó que Sam fuera hasta su hermano. "¿Cómo es posible? Quiero decir…"

"No lo se, pero no tengo mucho tiempo, quiero que esperéis aquí, voy a entrar en la nave y veré como está el camino en el interior." Desde luego aquella intensa mirada era como la de su hermano, aunque estuviera hablando por boca de otra persona. Aquello era muy extraño, pero Sam no dudó de que estuviera hablando con su hermano.

"¿Cómo podemos saber que no se trata de ningún truco de Ba'al?" interrumpió Jack. Después de lo que había visto durante tantos años, necesitaba alguna prueba de que lo que estaba diciendo el supuesto Dean era cierto.

"Jack, este tío, Daniel es todo un pardillo, estando en su cuerpo conozco todos sus recuerdos y pensamientos y no puedo creer que haga tanto tiempo que no esté con una mujer, por el amor de Dios si se pasa todo el tiempo estudiando y ni siquiera sabe lo que es una buena juerga en un bar de carretera."

Jack se volvió hacia Sam esperando que este dijera si realmente se parecía a su hermano, pues obviamente era quien mejor que le conocía. "Se parece bastante a mi hermano, yo diría que es Dean."

"Eso es Sammy, por cierto, dime que mi chica está bien y que no la tienen en cualquier aparcamiento a la intemperie."

Sam asintió. "Es Dean."

"Parece correcto O'Neill, ese individuo parece mucho más simple que Daniel Jackson." Daniel se volvió hacia el Jaffa y Sam vio por un momento el brillo de los ojos de su hermano, como si fuera a saltar y decirle alguna de sus frases más comunes. Sin embargo no lo hizo y se giró de nuevo hacia Sam.

"Muy bien, una vez que todos tenemos claro que soy yo, ¿Qué tal si seguimos con el plan?"

"¿Pretendes entrar ahí como si nada, mirar un poco y salir para contarnos como está?, ¿Por qué no nos haces mejor un plano detallado de la zona y les dices a los Jaffas donde estamos?" Fue lo primero que dijo Alina en todo el rato.

"Muy bien Sammy, veo que te siguen gustando las mujeres duras y algo agresivas que te meten caña." Sam pareció sonrojarse pero Dean continuó hablando, mientras Jack lo miraba completamente sorprendido. "Puedo entrar igual que he llegado hasta aquí y volver a meterme en el cuerpo del doctor sin problemas. Así que ¿Por qué no os quedáis aquí y me dejáis hacer esto a mi manera?"

"Dean, espera…" antes de dejarle terminar, Daniel cayó al suelo de golpe, inconsciente, Dean se había ido. Jack se acercó a su amigo y vio que este comenzaba a moverse de nuevo. Murmuró algo, pero ninguno pudo saber lo que era. Finalmente abrió los ojos y se incorporó ligeramente.

"Sam, una pregunta. ¿Tu hermano me odia verdad?"

- o -

"Janet, ¿puedes decirme lo que le ocurre?" Carter no se había movido del lado de la cama de Dean en todo momento, pero por lo que podía ver, su estado cada vez era peor, incluso parecía haber caído en coma.

"Mira esto, ¿Te suena de algo?" La doctora el entregó a Carter una pequeña pantalla de ordenador en el que se encontraban algunos de los datos sobre el estado de Dean, incluyendo sus ondas cerebrales.

"¿Es lo mismo que vimos en Cassandra y en Jonas, en experimento de Nirti?, ¿Cómo es posible?" Carter miró un momento a la cama preocupada, ya había visto lo que esa prueba había provocado otras veces y no quería volviera a ocurrir lo mismo.

"No lo se, tal vez Ba'al encontró alguno de los laboratorios de Nirti."

"¿Podemos hacer algo por él?"

Janet hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza. "Tan sólo podemos esperar a que vuelvan el coronel y su hermano con el antídoto.


	15. Chapter 15

Sam miraba la nave Goauld en completo silencio. No tenía ni idea de cómo su hermano se había internado en ella, pues no era capaz de comprender como había sido capaz de moverse fuera de su propio cuerpo. Aunque habían visto muchas cosas a lo largo de los años que llevaban cazando juntos, eso había sido algo de lo que nunca había creído posible.

"Dean estará bien, ya lo verás." Alina estaba a su lado, sentada, con las piernas cruzadas y con una de sus manos sobre la de Sam, aunque él no había llegado a darse cuenta de ello hasta ese momento. "Apenas he tenido tiempo de conocer a Dean, pero se que todo lo hace por protegerte, igual que lo está haciendo ahora."

Sam se volvió hacia la chica que le sonreía con aquella mirada tan dulce que tan profundamente le había fascinado desde el primer momento. Estaba con él, a su lado, tan sólo por hacerle sentir mejor, cuando ella sabía que él más lo necesitaba.

Casi podía decir que estaba comenzando a enamorarse, aunque por el momento no estaba dispuesto a reconocerlo, no al menos, hasta que todo aquello terminara, hasta que Dean estuviera de nuevo sano y salvo. Pero por mucho que lo guardara en su interior, era cierto, estaba comenzando a sentir algo demasiado fuerte por aquella mujer, fuerte, al mismo tiempo que necesitada de un gran cariño.

Desde la muerte de Jessica, Sam no había vuelto a sentir nada parecido por ninguna mujer; ni si quiera por Madison, a la que apenas había tenido tiempo de conocer. Pero con Alina era totalmente diferente, sincero, como si ella lo conociera desde siempre y sabía que podía contar con ella para cualquier cosa que necesitara.

Le devolvió la sonrisa, no todo lo cariñosa que hubiera deseado, pero estaba demasiado preocupado por su hermano, como para hacerlo. Ella apretó su mano con mayor fuerza todavía, pero no dijo nada, quien necesitaba palabras cuando sus ojos negros le decían todo lo que él necesitaba escuchar en ese momento.

"La nave no está demasiado vigilada." Dijo Daniel desde el fondo, aunque de nuevo no sonó como él mismo. Sam se volvió hacia él, pues reconoció perfectamente el tono de voz de su hermano, por mucho que el aspecto no fuera el mismo. "Creo que a simple vista habrá como una docena de tíos cabreados y que se parecen demasiado a tu amigo." Dean, a través de Daniel se volvió hacia Teal'c y por mucho que trató de ocultarlo, Jack no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa divertida, al ver en su hijo su misma forma de hablar, como si siempre lo hubiera educado él.

"Es probable que Baal no esté en la nave y que el resto de sus tropas estén repartidas por el planeta." Teal'c hizo oídos sordos al último comentario de Dean y continuó explicando la situación. "Si lo que dice el chico es cierto, no será difícil entrar y salir con el antídoto antes de que se den cuenta."

"Puedo llevaros hasta allí." Dejando de hablar, Daniel se tambaleó y gracias a poder apoyarse en Jack consiguió no llegar a caer al suelo.

"Dean ¿estás bien?" Todavía le sonaba bastante raro a Sam, hablarle a su hermano a través del arqueólogo, pero prefería poder saber, de esa forma, que su hermano estaba de momento con vida.

Sam se acercó a Daniel cuando este tardó en responder, con los ojos cerrados y respirando con cierta dificultad. "Si, es sólo que me es difícil mantenerme lejos de mi propio cuerpo por mucho tiempo." Al abrir de nuevo los ojos, Dean vio a su hermano acercarse a él, con la misma expresión de preocupación que tanto caracterizaba a Sam cuando estaba inquieto por él. Por eso no le dejó hablar. "Estoy bien, Sammy, lo digo de verdad, sólo algo cansado, pero creo que…"

Dean no llegó a decir nada más, pues tras cerrar con fuerza los ojos de nuevo y apretar con fuerza el brazo de Jack, Daniel se desplomó sobre él. El coronel fue rápido al sostener a su amigo y poco a poco fue tumbándolo en el suelo, apoyando su cabeza, sobre sus propias rodillas.

"¡Dean!" Sam se arrodilló sobre el cuerpo del arqueólogo, pero este no contestó. Sin embargo, tampoco le hizo falta a Sam que lo hiciera para saber que Dean ya no estaba allí, que su hermano ya no estaba en ese cuerpo. Dean se había marchado y Sam rezaba para que no fuera definitivamente y que en la base del SGC estuviera bien.

- o -

Dean volvió en si de repente. Por un momento le costó saber donde se encontraba. Escuchaba ruidos y voces extrañas y mientras miraba a su alrededor, no lograba reconocer nada como algo familiar. Entonces las vio. Las dos mujeres delante de él, hablaban entre ellas en voz baja, como si no quisieran que nadie más escuchara su conversación y no parecían darse cuenta que había vuelto en si.

Un momento después una de ellas se volvió hacia él y sonrió. Dean estaba feliz al volver a ver a su madre de nuevo, aquello le hacía sentir bien, ya que su hermano y su padre estaban lejos, al menos tenía a alguien allí para protegerle y en quien estaba seguro que podía confiar pasase lo que pasase.

Carter se acercó a él y le acarició la frente, tan cariñosamente como la había hecho su madre cuando sólo era un crío de tres años, notando que la fiebre era bastante alta. La otra mujer, que Dean pronto reconoció como la doctora que le estaba tratando durante todos esos días, también se acercó a él.

"¿Se puede saber que ha sido eso?, no sabes el susto que nos has dado, creíamos que te perdíamos." Dean dudó por un momento sobre lo que estaban hablando, pero entonces se dio cuanta que lo que había creído que era un sueño, no lo había sido realmente y que en realidad había estado ayudando a su hermano y su padre en aquel lugar tan extraño y que aquello que había parecido una nave alienígena, no había sido producto de su imaginación.

"¿Cómo lo has hecho?" Carter se sentó en una silla junto a la cama, sin apartar su mano del cuerpo de Dean. El coronel le había pedido que cuidara del chico mientras él estaba fuera y estaba decidida a no moverse de su lado hasta que el grupo volviera con el antídoto que Dean necesitaba.

"En realidad no lo se, tan sólo sabía que Sam me necesitaba y de repente estaba allí con él. Yo no he hecho nada, simplemente ha pasado." Por mucho que el chico tratara de ocultarlo Janet se fue dando cuenta que se estaba debilitando por momentos y que necesitaba descansar mucho.

"Bueno tu no te preocupes, pero no vuelvas a hacerlo porque no te conviene nada. Ahora será mejor que descanses y duermas un poco." Janet se dio la vuelta dispuesta a marcharse, seguida de Carter, hasta que escucharon a Dean hablar de nuevo.

"¿Podría matarme?" Las dos se dieron la vuelta hacia el chico que no se había intentado mover, estaba demasiado débil como para hacerlo. "Si vuelvo a intentar comunicarme con Sam ¿podría morir?" Dean tragó saliva con dificultad; se dio cuenta que el esfuerzo de hablar con Sam en el otro lado realmente le había debilitado mucho.

"No estoy segura de ello, pero podría ser. No se que efectos están teniendo tus… viajes al otro lado con exactitud, necesitaría más tiempo para hacerte más pruebas, pero como no dispongo de él, tendría que pensar que es probable que eso no te esté haciendo ningún bien."

Ninguno dijo nada más, las dos mujeres salieron de la enfermería, cuando vieron que Dean cerraba por fin los ojos y parecía quedarse dormido. "¿Qué pasaría si Dean está usando el cuerpo de alguno de los demás para comunicarse con su hermano o con el coronel?" Janet guardó un momento de silencio al darse cuenta que ella habían pensado lo mismo un momento antes.

"No soporto no poder estar segura de nada, pero diría que este proceso también estaría debilitando a la otra persona si hay alguien funcionando como hilo conductor de la mente de Dean."

"¿Crees que también podría morir?" Las dos se miraron, de nuevo silencio.

Había tan pocas cosas que conocieran sobre lo que los experimentos de Nirti y Baal hacían en la gente, que no podían estar seguras de casi nada, excepto que la vida de varios de sus amigos, podía estar en serio peligro en ese momento.

- o -

Jack había dejado a Daniel recostado sobre el tronco de un árbol cercano. Al ir a moverle, se dio cuenta que su amigo se había quedado muy frío, sin poder estar seguro si era por los efectos de haber tenido a Dean en su interior.

Así, Daniel tardó un rato en volver en si, momentos que todos estuvieron pendientes de él. Sin embargo fue Jack el que no se apartó de su lado. Desde que se había convertido en un miembro demasiado importante de su equipo, al mismo tiempo que su mejor amigo, no podía permitir que le sucediera nada malo y mucho menos que sufriera por lo que se suponía que tenía que hacer él; cuidar de su hijo.

"¿Ha ocurrido otra vez?" Daniel abrió los ojos y se quedó mirando a Sam, que tan sólo asintió con un gesto de cabeza. "Dios, la cabeza me está matando." Trató de incorporarse, pero todo el paisaje se movía demasiado rápido delante de sus ojos como para hacerlo.

"O'Neill, será mejor que nos movamos, algunos de los Jaffas que se han desplazado por el planeta se están movilizando, es posible que Baal venga en camino." Teal'c dejó de espiar a los Jaffas por un momento y se volvió hacia el resto de grupo. "Todavía tenemos una buena oportunidad de sacar de allí el antídoto del chico si nos movemos rápido."

Jack se levantó del lado de Daniel, seguido de Sam. "Quiero que te quedes aquí con Daniel, los demás volveremos en seguida."

"Ni se ocurra hacerme esto, he venido hasta para ayudar a mi hermano y no me voy a quedar en retaguardia porque no quieras que me pase lo mismo que no pudiste evitar que le ocurriera a Dean." Lo había dicho tan deprisa que Sam casi no se había dado ni cuenta de lo que había dicho hasta que ya fue demasiado tarde. "Lo siento, no quería decir eso."

Jack se volvió hacia él, pero no todo lo enojado que Sam había esperado verlo. "No te preocupes tienes razón, no quiero que te ocurra nada, ya he cometido un error demasiado grande permitiendo que Dean terminara así."

"Jack, no digas, eso no fue error de nadie, pero…"

"O'Neill." El coronel se volvió hacia Teal'c, que no dijo nada más. El Jaffa no era hombre de muchas palabras pero Jack tampoco necesito más para saber lo que su amigo quería decirle.

"Yo me quedaré con él." Alina se acercó a Sam y aupándose ligeramente lo besó en los labios. Sam sonrió levemente al sentir la calidez de sus labios sobre los suyos. "Se que no estarías concentrado en lo que haces si estoy a tu lado. Se que te preocupas por todos y no quiero ser un estorbo para ti."

Sin decir nada más Sam la abrazó con fuerza. Ella tenía razón en cuanto a que iba estar pendiente de protegerla, no por ser el hombre ni mucho menos, si no porque siempre lo había hecho, así se lo había enseñado durante toda su vida su padre y luego su hermano, cuidar a los seres queridos incluso mejor que a uno mismo y desde luego Alina ya era un ser demasiado querido para él, como para que le ocurriera algo malo en aquella misión.

- o -

Finalmente el grupo se separó. Sam, Jack y Teal'c comenzaron a caminar entre el bosque, refugiándose entre los árboles para que ninguno de los Jaffas de Baal pudiera encontrarlos, mientras Alina y Daniel los veían desaparecer.

Sin embargo, cuando apenas llevaban caminando un cuarto de hora, escucharon sonidos no demasiados lejanos, pero demasiado cercanos a donde habían dejado a Daniel y Alina.

Lo que escucharon a continuación disipó todas sus dudas, los dos disparos de Zat tan seguidos y las voces de los Jaffas avisando al resto de grupo de soldados, les dio a entender que los habían descubierto y capturado.

Desde su escondite los tres hombres permanecieron en silencio, hasta que un nuevo sonido les llamó de nuevo la atención. Las hojas de los matojos cercanos se movieron y un pequeño grupo de Jaffas aparecieron, sin llegar a verles.

Sam estuvo a punto de levantarse, pero por mucho que le costó, Jack consiguió detenerle cuando los vieron pasar, uno de ellos cargando con el menudo de Alina sobre su hombro y otros dos llevando el cuerpo de Daniel, inconsciente al igual que Alina.

Tanto para Sam como para Jack, fue difícil no hacer nada y ver como se llevaban a los dos prisioneros, pero estaban en minoría, de haber salido a su rescate, los Jaffas los habrían descubierto y también los habrían capturado.

Por fin, los soldados desaparecieron en la espesura del bosque hacia la nave de Baal. "Los sacaremos de allí." Dijo Jack al mismo tiempo que ponía su mano sobre el hombro de Sam. "No es la primera vez que hemos hecho algo parecido."

"¿Pero alguna vez te jugabas tanto como ahora?" Los dos hombres se miraron, bajo la atenta mirada de Teal'c. "¿Cómo puedes hacerlo, como puedes tomártelo con tanta calma tratándose de hijo y tu mejor amigo?"

Aunque no la había nombrado, la mente de Sam, tampoco dejaba de pensar en que Alina se había sacrificado por él, pues de no haberse quedado, el sería quien habría sido capturado en su lugar. Si realmente la chica sabía que los estaban vigilando, era algo que Sam no podía quitarse de la cabeza.

"Porque pensar con lógica y tranquilidad es la única oportunidad que tienen Dean y Alina." Los dos se quedaron mirando un momento. "No hace falta que escondas tus sentimientos por ella, pero no los demuestres delante de Baal y sus chicos, podrían usarlos contra ti."

Sin esperar respuesta, Jack se levantó y agazapado entre la maleza comenzó a caminar, justo detrás de Teal'c. Sam tardó un momento en hacerlo. Todavía no le había dicho nada a Dean sobre su relación con Alina, si así se podía llamar a lo que había entre ellos, pero todos los demás parecían conocerla perfectamente.

Jack tenía razón, ellos eran la única oportunidad de los demás y no podían defraudarlos, no cuando habían llegado tan lejos y cuando posiblemente, Alina se había sacrificado para que él pudiera penetrar en la nave y encontrar el remedio. Sam no tenía más remedio que seguir adelante.


	16. Chapter 16

El silencio se había adueñado del bosque un momento después de la marcha de los Jaffas con Daniel y Alina. El resto del SG-1 que se había quedado agazapado en el bosque no hizo nada, no se movió y simplemente esperó.

Una vez que el peligro inmediato para ellos había pasado, Jack se volvió hacia Sam y miró al chico que tenía la mirada fija en el horizonte, aunque parecía no estar viendo realmente nada.

"Sam, ¿te encuentras bien?" La pregunta cogió tan de sorpresa a Sam, que se volvió hacia el coronel, durante un momento tan sólo lo miró, sin tener muy claro que era lo que quería decirle. "¿Sam?"

"¿De verdad lo dices en serio?" Sam se dio la vuelta y apoyó la espalda en el árbol más cercano que encontró. "Los Jaffas de Baal se acaban de llevar a tu mejor amigo, que por cierto no está en sus mejores momentos, tu hijo, por si no te acuerdas, se está muriendo en La Tierra y no creo que nosotros tres podamos entrar en al nave y solucionar todo el problema." Sam cerró un momento los ojos y respiró con fuerza.

Sam había vivido mucho en su vida, empezando por la muerte de su madre y el incendio de la casa, que por mucho que no se acordara, ya había estado a punto de morir entonces, para terminar con aquellos mismos días, que sólo podía definir como una auténtica locura dentro de su vida, poco normal de diario.

"Lo siento Jack, supongo que no debía haber dicho eso, me he pasado, pero esto está siendo demasiado para mi." La mano de Jack sobre su hombro le hizo abrir otra vez los ojos y ver en los ojos del coronel, una mirada de total entendimiento, de complicidad incluso, que no había llegado a ver del todo anteriormente. "No debería haberte dicho lo de Dean."

En realidad, si Sam estaba tan cabreado, se sentía mal por cosas que no le había dicho al coronel todavía y que realmente no sabía como tomarse el mismo. Quería salvar a su hermano por encima de todo, al fin y al cabo es lo que siempre hacía el uno por el otro. Su hermano era toda su familia, era su soporte en la vida y el único en el que realmente podía confiar para seguir adelante.

Pero ahora que Alina se había sacrificado por él, sabiendo que los Jaffas iban a atacar y que si no se hubiera quedado ella, sería él al que se habrían llevado prisionero, Sam comenzó a darse cuenta de los verdaderos sentimientos que Alina guardaba por él, mucho más allá de los que quería demostrar, mucho más lejos de lo que la chica dura, lo que la guerrillera de la Tok'ra estaba dispuesta a admitir.

Entonces fue cuando Sam se dio cuenta que la chica lo quería, lo suficiente como para ponerse a si misma y a su anfitriona en peligro por salvarle la vida. Pero lo que era más preocupante para Sam y lo que más le hacía ocultar sus pensamientos en una situación tan difícil como aquella, era que quería salvarla, que su hermano podía estar muriéndose en ese mismo momento y él quería salvar a la chica que había conocido tan sólo unos días antes, que posiblemente había dado su vida por él.

Sam no había dicho muchas veces que estaba enamorado, pero comenzaba a darse cuenta que esa era la mejor definición de los sentimientos que comenzaba a albergar en su interior por momentos.

"Te has dejado a alguien." Sam salió de sus propios pensamientos cuando Jack volvió a hablar de nuevo. "Alina, no has dicho que ella también está en peligro y que tenemos que salvarla." Sam abrió la boca, pero se quedó ahí, sin poder decir nada más, pues todo lo que pasaba por su mente en ese momento, no era algo que quisiera compartir con el coronel y con Teal'c. "Ya sabemos lo que sientes por ella, aunque tu pareces no haberte dado cuenta todavía."

"O'Neill tiene razón, los humanos sois demasiado simples en lo que a vuestros sentimientos se refiere, como para intentar ocultarlos." Los otros dos hombres se volvieron hacia el Jaffa, sorprendidos, más que ofendidos por lo que acababa de decir.

"Tu la quieres y ella te quiere a ti, que es lo importante." Retomó la conversación Jack. "Lo que tenemos que hacer ahora, es encontrar la forma de entrar en la nave, sacar a Daniel y Alina de allí, hacernos con el antídoto, salir sin ser descubiertos y volver a La Tierra a tiempo."

"¿Sólo eso?" Dijo Sam con sorna en la voz. "Entonces no parece difícil." Aquel eterno optimismo, que ya había descubierto que era habitual en Jack le recordaba demasiado a la forma de ser de su hermano, incluyendo el sentido del humor del coronel, pero en ese momento, lo que menos quería hacer era reír.

"No lo es." De nuevo, tanto Jack como Sam se volvieron hacia Teal'c. "Conocemos el paradero de la nave, si nos hacemos con alguno de los controles manuales de los anillos de uno de los Jaffas, podremos entrar en ella, sin ser descubiertos."

"¿Es eso posible?" Por un momento, Sam pudo ver una pequeña luz al final de un túnel, que un instante antes, le había parecido demasiado profundo como para cruzarlo sin fallar en el intento.

"No será como colarse por la chimenea el día de navidad igual que Santa, pero no tiene porque ser imposible." Los ejemplos nunca habían sido el fuerte de Jack, pero mucho menos cuando demasiadas cosas se acumulaban en su cabeza, pero sobretodo cuando la vida de su hijo pendía de un hilo y de su rapidez para llevar a cabo esa misión.

"¿Entonces a que estamos esperando?" Sam se levantó casi de un salto, pero Jack hizo que volviera a agacharse entre la maleza del bosque. "¿Qué?, cuanto más tardemos en ponernos en marcha, más posibilidades tendremos de que nos encuentren y den la alarma."

Jack miró al chico y en ese momento vio a su hermano reflejado en él. Realmente se parecían mucho, obviamente haber estado casi toda su vida juntos los había hecho mucho más similares de lo que ellos mismos se creían.

Si Dean estaba dispuesto a dar su vida por Sam y terminar infectado por un virus para el que hasta ese momento no disponían del remedio, ahora Sam parecía haberse convertido en todo un kamikaze, sólo por llegar a La Tierra de vuelta cuanto antes con el remedio cuantos. Aunque también tenía que reconocer que Sam tenía otro motivo más para entrar en esa nave, cuyo nombre era Alina.

El coronel no podía negar, que comprendía demasiado bien las motivaciones de Sam, porque al fin y al cabo, el tenía unas muy parecidas, un hijo entre la vida y la muerte y su mejor amigo, semiinconsciente e indefenso, en manos de uno de sus peores enemigos.

Los años en el ejército, le habían ayudado a ver las cosas con mayor perspectiva, aunque de vez en cuando los sentimientos le hacían mandar todo a la mierda y dejarse llevar. Pero esa no podía ser la ocasión, tener a Sam cerca, continuamente a punto de hacer una locura por sus seres queridos, ya era suficiente, como para que Jack se tranquilizara lo suficiente y pudiera pensar con lógica.

"Vamos a hacer las cosas a nuestro modo y no quiero escuchar nada que se parezca a un "pero…", "yo pienso…" o "creo que sería mejor…" Soy el líder del SG-1 y por eso soy el que da las órdenes." La penetrante mirada de Teal'c sobre él le hizo detenerse un momento antes de continuar hablando. "Bueno, siempre estoy abierto a las opiniones de mi equipo, pero los cambios tienen que ser aprobados por mi."

A Jack no le hacía falta mirar a Teal'c para saber perfectamente lo que el Jaffa estaba pensando, pero prefería contarle una pequeña mentira a Sam, si así conseguía que el chico confiara en él y no se metiera en más problemas sólo.

"Bueno, supongo que estoy lo suficientemente desesperado como para seguir tus órdenes, si así conseguimos que todo salga bien." Jack asintió, al menos había conseguido lo que quería.

El coronel comenzó a caminar, con Teal'c a su lado y Sam un poco retrasado, con la mirada de nuevo perdida. "¿Estás seguro que las cosas pueden salir bien con tu plan O'Neill?"

"No tengo ni idea Teal'c, pero no se que más puedo hacer." Los tres hombres caminaron entre el bosque, todavía les esperaban un par de horas de camino hasta alcanzar la nave, cuando eso ocurriera, ya verían lo que hacer.

- o -

Sin saber cuantas horas había permanecido en ese estado de semiinconsciencia, Daniel despertó por fin y finalmente, estuvo plenamente consciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor.

Reconoció rápidamente esa habitación como cualquiera de las celdas que inundaban las grandes naves de los señores del sistema y obviamente, en concreto de Baal. Miró por todo el lugar y al hacerlo, se dio cuenta que en rincón más alejado había alguien, aunque era difícil saberlo, tan acurrucado como estaba en la esquina.

Daniel se acercó allí; desde que Dean no usaba su cuerpo para comunicarse con su hermano y sin saber si eso era algo buen o no, Daniel se encontraba mejor, ya no sentía que la cabeza le dolía, podía levantarse sin notar el intenso mareo que no le dejaba pensar y las piernas ya no le fallaban como antes.

Por eso, consiguió acercarse a la otra persona, la oscuridad era casi total en la sala, por lo que Daniel no pudo reconocer en un primer momento de quien se trataba exactamente. Pero entonces la vio, no se podía creer que la que había visto como aquella chica fuerte y bastante dura para su aspecto juvenil, se hubiera convertido en una criatura tan indefensa y débil como la que tenía delante.

"Alina." Daniel se agachó al lado de la chica y con una mano, tocó la mejilla de ella con toda la dulzura que pudo encontrar. Ella murmuró algo, pero no se despertó. "Alina, soy Daniel, vamos despierta." Él volvió a tocarle la mejilla, a lo que ella contestó con un leve suspiro y entreabriendo ligeramente los ojos. "Eso es, vuelve conmigo."

"¿Sam?" Daniel sonrió levemente, si en algún momento había tenido alguna pequeña duda de lo que Alina pudiera sentir por Sam, acababa de evaporarse con esa simple palabra pronunciada por la chica.

"No, cielo, soy Daniel, ¿recuerdas lo que ha pasado?" Cuando ella se dio la vuelta para mirarlo bien, Daniel tuvo que contener un espasmo. Seguía sin estar seguro del tiempo que había pasado hasta despertarse, pero al ver lo que le habían hecho a la chica, como Baal había usado sus técnicas de tortura con ella, se dio cuenta que había sido más rato del que él había pensado.

"Baal quería saber cosas, pero yo no le dije nada." La chica volvió a intentar hacerse un ovillo, pero el dolor en su cuerpo no se lo permitió. Daniel se acercó a ella y tomando su cuerpo con mucho cuidado la apoyó sobre él, dejando que Alina descargara todo su peso sobre el cuerpo de él. La escuchó suspirar y relajar, aunque sólo fuera un poco, su dolorido cuerpo. Finalmente cerró un tierno abrazo sobre ella. "Quiere saber como está Dean, si todavía está vivo y si tiene algún tipo de habilidad, pero yo no le he dicho nada, nunca me lo sacará."

Daniel acunó el cuerpo de ella, intentando que descansara y entonces se dio cuenta que sus manos se estaban manchando de sangre proveniente de las heridas de ella. ¿Cómo era posible que su huésped no la estuviera curando?

"¿Cómo está Iris?" Alina se revolvió en sus brazos, pero cuando, un momento más tarde, Daniel la tapó con su chaqueta, se estuvo quieta, se sentía demasiado bien, después de todo lo que había pasado, como para no dejarse cuidar en ese momento.

"No lo se, hace un rato que no consigo comunicarme con ella y temo que alguno de los métodos de tortura, le haya afectado a ella." Entonces la preocupación de Daniel, se hizo mucho más grande que antes.

Iris no la estaba curando, por eso las torturas de Baal se estaban haciendo cada vez más duras para la chica, pues si realmente le había ocurrido algo a Iris, ahora Alina tan sólo era un chica de apenas veinte años, asustada, muerta de frío, pues había comenzado a temblar, tanto por frío como por miedo y herida. Si tan sólo era eso y Daniel tenía que hacer todo lo que estuviera en su mano para protegerla.

La puerta de la celda se abrió de golpe y allí aparecieron dos Jaffas, escoltando al mismísimo Baal. "Coged a la chica, estoy seguro que esta vez estará mucho más cooperativa que durante nuestro último encuentro."

Daniel abrazó el cuerpo de la chica con fuerza, pero intentando no hacerle ninguno daño. Ella había cerrado los ojos, intentando no sentir tanto dolor y parecían haberse quedado dormida.

"Ella no sabe nada, ni siquiera era parte de esta misión en un principio, así que déjala en paz y pregúntame a mi todo lo que quieras." Baal se echó a reír, estaba disfrutando tanto con esa situación que casi le daba pena tener que terminar matándolos una vez que consiguiera su información.

"Me han hablado mucho de ti, eres Daniel Jackson supongo. ¿Sabes? En algo tienes razón, voy a preguntarte todo lo que quieras, porque tu sabes mucho, pero primero quiero terminar con ella, estoy seguro que esforzándose un poco más puede decirme muchas cosas interesantes."

Sin que el Goauld dijera nada los dos Jaffas se acercaron a ellos y mientras uno sujetaba con fuerza a Daniel, mientras este intentaba liberarse, el otro se cargó el cuerpo de Alina al hombro y la escuchó quejarse.

"¡No, ella no sabe nada!, Déjala en paz, sólo se trata de una niña."

Cuando el Jaffa hubo salido de allí, el otro dejó libre a Daniel y desapareció detrás de Baal, dejándolo sólo en la habitación


	17. Chapter 17

Llevaban caminando más de una hora. Colarse en la nave de Baal y no ser descubiertos, no había sido demasiado difícil, al fin y al cabo, Teal'c y Jack, tenían bastante experiencia en hacerlo. Jack se quedó mirando a Sam, apenas había dicho una palabra desde que se habían puesto en marcha; parecía completamente absorto en sus propios pensamientos y no podía criticarle por ello.

Desconocía el estado de su hermano, ni siquiera podía saber si estaba vivo o no. Habían perdido mucho tiempo del que habían creído necesario para llevarle de vuelta el remedio para el virus que Baal le había inyectado y el estado de Dean podía ser realmente preocupante.

Además de eso, estaba Alina. La chica se había sacrificado por él, para que no le atraparan y ahora, seguramente estaría sufriendo las consecuencias de ese acto suicida. Sam no se perdonaría nunca si le ocurría algo a la chica por salvarle a él y mucho menos si llegaba a morir.

Ahora estaban escondidos en uno de los almacenes de la nave, esperando a que las tropas de recambio hicieran el cambio de guardia. Teal'c estaba montando guardia por si eran descubiertos, mientras los dos hombres se mantenían más ocultos, en la oscuridad del cubículo.

"Todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás." Jack miró al chico, que no pareció escucharle, como si sus pensamientos lo estuvieran absorbiendo por completo. "No es la primera vez que pasamos por algo tan peligroso. ¿Sabes cuantas veces nos han dado por muertos?"

Sam parecía sorprendido por esa declaración. Por fin, Jack había conseguido atraer su atención y por lo menos, durante unos breves momentos, podría distraerlo de sus terribles pensamientos. Los mismos que también estaban corriendo por su mente, pensando en Dean e intentando averiguar donde tendrían encerrado a Daniel.

"¿Os han dado por muertos, incluido Hammond?"

Jack sonrió. "Hammond siempre lo pasa mal cuando piensa que nos han matado, pero creo que ya ha escrito tres cartas a nuestras familias para decirles que estábamos muertos."

"En realidad han sido cuatro, O'Neill, no olvides la vez en la que habíamos explotado en una nave de carga goauld." Jack le hizo un gesto afirmativo a Teal'c con la mano.

"Tienes razón Teal'c. Lo que pasa es que Daniel es que quien tiene la mejor memoria para estas cosas." Jack dejó de hablar de repente. Hasta ese momento, por mucho que había pensando en Daniel, en si se encontraría bien o no, realmente no había llegado a imaginar lo que pasaría si le perdiera, si no volviera a ver con vida a su mejor amigo.

"Supongo que entonces, no tengo de que preocuparme estando con vosotros en una misión."

"Los guardias acaban de pasar. Podemos movernos." Dijo Teal'c afortunadamente para todos. Tanto Jack como Sam se levantaron automáticamente y fueron hasta donde estaba él.

Volvieron a moverse por la nave en completo silencio, caminando por pasillos que parecían interminables para Sam. Este iba justo detrás de Teal'c con una de las zats que le había dado Jack, en la mano, siempre preparada para disparar en cuanto algún jaffa de Baal se le pusiera por delante.

Aquello no era del todo nuevo para él, ya había tenido que ayudar a su hermano en otras ocasiones, ya había tenido que salvarle la vida demasiadas veces, como para que se sintiera nervioso en ese momento por algo así.

Pero no saber exactamente contra que se estaba enfrentando, no haber podido investigar lo suficiente sobre los goaulds, no le hacía sentir nada cómodo. Por ello, se mantenía en tensión en todo momento.

Entonces Teal'c se detuvo e hizo que los otros dos hombres también lo hicieran. Les hizo una señal, que ambos comprendieron como que habían llegado a su destino. Jack y Sam se acercaron a él y vieron dos guardias apostados frente a dos salas continuas, allí debían de tener retenidos a Daniel y Alina.

No les fue nada difícil acabar con ellos, Teal'c disparó con su lanzadera contra los guardias que vigilaban la primera puerta, mientras Jack y Sam acababan con los soldados que estaban apostados frente a la segunda puerta. En menos de diez segundos, se volvió a hacer el silencio total allí y ellos pudieron entrar en las celdas.

El coronel entró en la primera, mientras le indicaba a Teal'c que no dejara a Sam entrar en solitario en la segunda. Cuando abrió la puerta, el lugar estaba prácticamente a oscuras, tal y como había estado el almacén en el que habían estado apostados un momento antes.

Un segundo después lo vio, Daniel estaba allí, tumbado en el suelo y en un primer momento no se movió. "¿Daniel?"

En respuesta a su pregunta, su amigo, dijo algo, que Jack no fue capaz de comprender, se acercó a él y le tocó el hombro. Daniel se volvió, quedando tumbado en el suelo, mirándolo fijamente, como si le costara enfocar lo que estaba viendo realmente.

"Daniel, ¿Estás bien?" Daniel asintió, sin decir nada todavía, cerró un momento los ojos y el coronel esperó.

"Al dejarme aquí me han disparado con una de sus zats. Estoy bien, no te preocupes." Con cierta dificultad y ayudado por el brazo de su amigo, Daniel se levantó y quedó sentado en el suelo. "¿Y los demás? Teal'c, Sam y Alina."

"¿Alina no está contigo?" Entonces Daniel se lo quedó mirando. Desde que se habían llevado a la chica los jaffas por orden de Baal, no la había vuelto a ver y ya había pensado en todas las posibles cosas que le podían haber hecho, por lo que al escuchar aquello, sólo pudo pensar en lo peor.

Sin embargo, no pudieron seguir hablando, pues en ese momento, Teal'c a apareció en la puerta. "O'Neill, creo que deberías venir." Daniel y el coronel se quedaron mirando, hasta que Jack se levantó y fue hasta la otra habitación.

- o -

Sam fue el primero en entrar en la segunda sala, como todas las demás, estaba en la más absoluta oscuridad, por lo que en un primer momento, no pudo saber si había alguien en la habitación o si en realidad estaba allí sólo.

Sin embargo, la incertidumbre no duró mucho, porque entonces escuchó el primero de los quejidos. Sam se quedó parado, quería volver a oírlo, saber si era peligroso o no, pero cuando por fin lo hizo, cuando reconoció la voz asustada y lastimera que volvió a gemir, Sam supo quien estaba allí.

"Alina." Sam dio un par de pasos y el mismo gemido se volvió a repetir una vez más. Entonces la vio, la chica estaba acurrucada en el suelo, hecha un ovillo, el más pequeño que pudo hacer y ni siquiera se movió cuando el cazador se acercó a ella. "Alina, soy yo Sam."

"¿Sam?" Ella no se movió. Le hubiera causado demasiado dolor hacerlo, por lo que se quedó como estaba, aterrada, angustiada y demasiado débil como para decir algo más en ese momento.

El chico tocó su cuerpo por fin, para darse cuenta que estaba temblando. Parecía tan frágil ahora, poco tenía que ver con la chica fuerte y segura que había conocido unos días antes. Posó sus manos, de la forma más tierna que pudo sobre sus hombros y entonces se dio cuenta que la chica se movía, muy lentamente, casi de una forma totalmente imperceptible.

"Sam." Dijo por fin, mientras él la sujetaba con fuerza, atrayendo su pequeño cuerpo hacia él. Sin saber exactamente como, logró abrazarse a él y hundir su cabeza contra el cuerpo de él.

Sam se quedó completamente bloqueado cuando comenzó a escucharla llorar y Alina comenzó a temblar con más fuerza que antes. "Iris está muerta." Dijo por fin, entre sollozos y gemidos. "Dijo que le había traicionado y la mató."

Cada momento que pasaba, Alina estaba hablando más rápidamente y Sam casi no podía entenderla. "Alina, Alina, mi amor." Nada más escuchar aquello, Alina levantó la mirada, hasta ese momento, no lo había llegado a mirar realmente a los ojos. Era la primera vez que Sam pronunciaba aquellas palabras con ella. Alina sonrió entre lágrimas, mientras él secaba sus sonrojadas mejillas. "Te vamos a sacar de aquí y te pondrás bien, ya lo verás."

Con mucho cuidado, Sam elevó el cuerpo de ella en sus brazos. Apenas notaba su peso, pero aunque así hubiera sido, tampoco le hubiera importado, la hubiera llevado donde hubiera tenido que hacerlo.

"Teal'c trae a Jack, quiero que os llevéis a Alina de aquí." Mientras vio desaparecer al jaffa de la habitación, la chica se había abrazado con mayor fuerza a su cuello, apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro de él, había vuelto a cerrar los ojos, pero él sabía que no se había quedado dormida.

"Te quiero Sam." Susurró la chica. Aunque no estaba seguro que era lo que le ocurría, si que sabía que Alina estaba mal. Recordaba demasiado bien, como se había resistido a que se ocupara de ella en la nave de carga. Verla ahora, acurrucada contra él, sin decir nada, simplemente dejándole que la llevara donde quisiera, era demasiado como para pensar que no le ocurría nada malo.

El coronel y Teal'c aparecieron en ese preciso momento. Durante un momento se quedaron mirando esa escena. Sam se dio la vuelta. "Quiero que la saquéis de esta nave. Creo que está bastante mal."

"Teal'c puede hacerlo, yo me quedo contigo." Había prometido a Dean que no permitiría que le ocurriera nada a su hermano, por lo que no iba a dejarle sólo andar por una nave goauld como si nada.

"Necesito que cuides de ella, por favor." El chico se acercó a ellos dos, llevando en brazos a Alina, que finalmente había terminado por quedar de nuevo inconsciente. "Dice que Iris está muerta. ¿Es eso posible?" Jack y Teal'c se miraron.

"Si, es posible." Sam puso en los brazos del coronel el cuerpo de la chica, sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Jack no pudo decir nada una vez que Alina descansaba sobre él por fin.

"Si el remedio contra el virus de Dean, tengo que encontrarlo, no me iré sin él. Pero tengo que asegurarme que Alina está en buenas manos. Por favor Jack, ayúdame con esto, no puedo hacerlo todo yo sólo."

Jack abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no pudo, a causa de la voz que apareció por detrás de él. "Jack, no te preocupes, tu y Teal'c llevad de vuelta a la base a Alina, yo me quedaré con Sam."

Todos se dieron la vuelta a un mismo tiempo para encontrarse con Daniel. Estaba apoyado en la puerta y parecía que le costaba un poco mantenerse en pie, pero su forma de hablar había sido tan segura, que nadie dijo nada, hasta que habló el coronel.

"¿Realmente queréis quedaros solos en una nave repleta de Jaffas? Podemos llamar a la Prometeo y traer más hombres."

"No, será mejor hacerlo solos, cuanto más tarde se enteren de nuestra presencia por la nave será mejor para todos." Dijo de nuevo Daniel, clavando la mirada en Sam, que no dejaba de alternar su mirada entre Alina y él. "Si somos sólo Sam y yo, tal vez podamos salir sin que nos descubran."

Jack tenía muchas dudas sobre lo que estaban a punto de hacer; pero tal y como había dicho Daniel, no tenían muchas opciones, no si querían volver con el remedio para Dean cuanto antes. Suspiró con fuerza y se volvió de nuevo hacia Sam, intentando no hacer movimientos bruscos para no despertar a Alina.

"Tened cuidado por favor, tu hermano me matará si te ocurre algo."

"Dean es buen chico y seguro que sabe que Sam está haciendo lo mejor para ayudarle." Sam abrió los ojos completamente al escuchar a Daniel hablar así, pero no dijo nada. Jack se acercó a él.

"Cuidáremos de ella hasta que vuelvas." Sam se fijó en el rostro pálido de Alina y rozó su mejilla con sus dedos. No quería separarse de ella, no quería pensar lo mismo que con su hermano, si estaría viva, si estaría bien. Pero no podía hacer otra cosa.

Se agachó levemente hacia ella y le besó en los labios fríos. Ella no reaccionó. Jack se apartó y se dio la vuelta. "Cuida de él." Dijo hacia los dos hombres que se quedaban atrás, pues quería que uno cuidara del otro, no quería volver a perder a Daniel una vez más y había cogido demasiado cariño a Sam, como para pensar que algo le pudiera ocurrir ahora.

Teal'c y el coronel se marcharon y un momento más tarde, Daniel y Sam también salieron de la habitación en la dirección contraria, pero Sam se detuvo un momento más tarde.

"Creía que no podías volver a hacerlo."

"¿A que te refieres?" Dijo Daniel volviéndose hacia él.

"Vamos Dean, ¿De verdad pensabas que no me iba a dar cuenta que eras tu el que hablabas desde el cuerpo de Daniel? Ha estado muy bien eso de que Dean es un buen chico."

"¿Y tu que? No me dices que tienes novia y ahora esperabas pasártelo bien tu sólo en una nave alienígena." Dean dejó de hablar y se apoyó contra una pared. Sam se lo quedó mirando.

"Dean, ¿Te encuentras bien?" Dean asintió sin decir nada, hasta que pareció recuperarse completamente.

"Daniel es fuerte, aunque se está debilitando. Ha sido quien me ha dejado esta vez entrar en su cuerpo. Se que no quiere que te pase nada y quiere que te ayude a encontrar la cura. Ya he estado por la nave, se donde está. Al menos eso creo y el quiere ayudarte."

Sam sonrió. "Supongo que no tengo otra opción, pero vas a dejar que te ayude."

"¿De que hablas?" Sin decir nada más, Sam se acercó al cuerpo de Daniel y pasó un brazo bajo el suyo. "Sammy, puedo andar."

"Ya lo he visto hace un momento, además tu mismo lo has dicho, os estáis debilitando, no quiero tener que llevarte acuestas como una princesita en apuros." Dean le dio un golpe en el hombro.

"No te pases, que aquí soy yo el que te está ayudando a ti." Ninguno de los dijo nada más, simplemente continuaron hablando. Ambos sabían que era su última oportunidad para Dean y que Sam también podía salir bastante mal parado si les descubrían antes de tiempo.

Pero al menos, si resultaba ser su última cacería, sin tenían que morir en el interior de esa nave, lo harían juntos, los dos hermanos estarían justos hasta el último momento. Lo único que le apenaba a Sam era Alina, como se sentiría la chica cuando le dijeran que Sam había muerto en la nave.


	18. Chapter 18

El Stargate estaba tan cerca, que ya podían verla. Jack apenas había dicho nada desde que Sam le había pedido que se llevara a Alina y cuidara de ella. La chica recostada en los brazos de Teal'c, había perdido el conocimiento nada más salir de la nave de Baal.

"Esto no me gusta." Dijo por fin Jack cuando el portal ya se había abierto hacia la Tierra.

"¿A que te refieres O'Neill?" Alina se removió en sus brazos, pero no se despertó. Sus heridas le dolían mucho más de lo que nunca recordara, al fin y al cabo, ahora tan sólo era una humana normal y corriente y tendría que recuperarse lentamente y no con la facilidad con la que su huésped solía sanarla.

"A Sam, no debería haberle dejado allí sólo. No se porque quiso quedarse con Daniel, apenas le conoce y ya parece que confíe en él como si fuera su propio…" Jack se quedó mirando a Teal'c, acababa de comprenderlo, aquellos chicos le habían tomado el pelo y habían puesto su propia vida en peligro. "Voy a matar a Dean." Antes de terminar de hablar ya se había dado la vuelta pero se detuvo en seco. "Pon a la chica a salvo y quédate en la base con Dean, tengo que encargarme de una cosa."

"O'Neill." De nuevo la chica se removió al notar la tensión en el cuerpo del Jaffa. "Ten cuidado."

Mientras caminaba de nuevo hacia la nave, Jack no podía dejar de pensar en lo estúpido que había sido. No comprendía como era posible que dos críos le hubieran podido engañar con tanta facilidad. Pero, eso daba igual, no importaba mientras no supiera que los chicos estuvieran bien.

Regresar a la nave apenas le costó, todavía no habían puesto repuesto para los guardias que habían matado para salir. Sabía perfectamente donde tenía que ir, al menos para regresar el mismo punto del que habían salido, encontrarlos luego, sería otra cosa distinta, pero lo iba a hacer, no iba a haber nada que pudiera detenerlo, aunque solo fuera para poder echarles una buena bronca a los dos.

- o -

"Vamos Dean, tienes los recuerdos de Daniel no puede ser tan difícil encontrar el camino." Los dos hermanos estaban parados escondidos en un pasillo. Dean había conseguido las fuerzas suficientes para caminar por si sólo, pero todavía le costaba conseguir encontrar los recuerdos que necesitaba en la mente de su anfitrión.

"No lo creas Sammy, resulta que Daniel está, digamos, ligeramente cabreado conmigo. Si le hubieras pedido ayuda, hubiera venido contigo, pero eso de tenerme aquí con él. la verdad es que había cosas que no sabía que las pensara, como lo de Jack…"

"Dean por podrías centrarte en lo que estamos buscando, dentro de poco van a venir unos cuantos guardias Jaffas de esos para darnos la patada en el culo y me gustaría poder salir antes de aquí."

Dean se calló, con la mirada clavada en el suelo, pero con la mente perdida en el interior de la cabeza de Daniel. Entrecerró los ojos, apresurándose en localizar lo que estaba buscando.

"¡Lo tengo! El siguiente pasillo a la derecha y la primera puerta a la izquierda." Dean comenzó a caminar. "Gracias." Dijo sonriendo.

"¿Por qué lo dices? Yo no he hecho nada." Sam se quedó mirando a su hermano, que todavía tenía la mirada puesta en la nada.

"No te lo decía a ti, sino a Daniel, pero gracias también a ti Sammy, si no fuera por lo que estás haciendo por mi, seguramente ahora estaría muerto." Continuaron caminando en silencio, durante unos momentos. "Daniel se siente mal por lo que está pasando. Sabe que Jack lo está pasando fatal y no quiere que sufra." Dean sonrió con malicia. "Tampoco quiere que te cuente esto, pero bueno, ahora no puede hacer nada para evitarlo."

Un ruido llamó su atención y se ocultaron contra una pared. Unos guardias Jaffas, pasaron a gran velocidad, sin percatarse de que estaban allí. Todo se volvió a quedar en silencio y decidieron seguir adelante. Ya habían dado el primer giro a la derecha y ahora sólo quedaba entrar en la última habitación.

"Quietos ahí." Los dos se dieron la vuelta, mirando de frente a tres guardias, que les apuntaban con las lanzaderas. "No se como habéis llegado hasta aquí, pero vuestro paseo se ha terminado." El guardia que estaba hablando sonrió. "Nos vais a contar cuales son vuestro planes y para quien trabajáis."

El primero de los disparos cogió a los guardias desprevenidos, haciendo que uno cayera muerto sin haberse enterado de que le habían disparado, el segundo impacto en el pecho del guardia, justo cuando este se había dado la vuelta y el tercer guardia, murió por el disparo de Sam.

Jack apareció delante de ellos, con su arma todavía apuntando a los guardias muertos. "¿Se puede saber lo que estáis haciendo aquí?"

"Ya te lo dije Jack, busco la cura para mi hermano y Daniel sabe donde podría estar, es nuestra mejor opción. ¿Cómo está Alina y porque no estás con ella?"

"La chica está bien, dentro de lo que cabe, Teal'c se la ha llevado a la tierra y yo he venido a echaros una mano." Jack dio un paso adelante hacia los dos chicos, le sorprendía que todavía se comportaban con normalidad, queriéndole hacer creer que ese que tenía delante era realmente Daniel.

Sam se quedó cayado, pensando en Alina, estaba tan mal cuando la había tenido en sus brazos, tan débil y su estado parecía tan grave. Se lamentaba por haberla dejado en manos del Jaffa, por no haber sido el mismo quien la llevara la tierra, pero no podía hacer dos cosas al mismo tiempo; no podía conseguir el antídoto de su hermano y asegurarse que Dean no cometiera ninguna imprudencia desde el cuerpo de Daniel y al mismo tiempo, proteger a la mujer de la que estaba enamorado.

"No hacía falta que vinieras, lo tengo todo controlado." Improvisó Dean, intentado aparecer todo lo Daniel posible. "Estoy seguro que la cura está detrás de esta puerta, lo leí en uno de… mis… informes."

"Claro." Si Dean quería jugar, Jack no iba a impedírselo, pero tendría que aprender a actuar mejor, porque los faroles no eran uno de sus fuertes, al menos cuando estaba nervioso. "Entonces, cojámosla y vámonos de aquí antes de que nos encuentren."

- o -

Salir de la nave con el antídoto fue fácil, apenas se encontraron con un par de guardias y en menos de media hora estaban otra vez a campo abierto, lo suficientemente lejos de la nave, como para no ser descubiertos.

Jack se detuvo y se dio la vuelta, allí, protegidos por el bosque que había entre la nave y el Stargate, estarían protegidos. "Sam, podrías llamar al comando Stargate y decirles que vamos en camino." Le lanzó su transmisor al chico y vio como se marchaba.

"Jack ¿estás bien? pareces preocupado." Decir aquello no le resultó nada difícil a Dean, porque no le hacía gracia ver a su padre con esa expresión de malestar en el rostro.

"La verdad es que no. Creía que te perdía Daniel. Quedarse en la nave, era una misión suicida y tu has querido quedarte sin más, creía que me daba algo." Jack no había levantado la vista del suelo mientras decía aquello, por mucho que mirara a Daniel, sabía demasiado bien que allí dentro había otra persona, por la que también se había preocupado, pero por la que no sentía lo mismo.

"Estoy bien y Sam también, todo ha salido bien, ya está. Vamos Jack, anímate." Dean se acercó al coronel y le dio un golpecito en el hombro, pero cuando este le sujeto por los hombros, sin permitirle retirarse, Dean se sorprendió.

"¿Cómo quieres que me anime? Por el amor de dios Daniel, he estado a punto de perderte y ni siquiera te he dicho nunca lo que siento." Jack estaba disfrutando con aquello y se preguntaba cuanto tardaría Dean en saltar ante sus acciones.

"Jack, no se de lo que estás hablando."

"Claro que lo sabes Daniel, sientes lo mismo que yo, lo he visto tantas veces en tus ojos. No niegues tus propios sentimientos." Jack apretó con mayor fuerza el cuerpo de Daniel, tanto que lo tenía a pocos centímetros de distancia.

Dean se removió, aquello estaba dejando de tener gracia, pero no podía decirle al coronel quien era en realidad, si eran ciertos sus sentimientos por Daniel, no le gustaría nada que estuviera dentro de su cuerpo.

"Jack, será mejor que hablemos esto en otro momento, ahora tenemos que llevar el antídoto para mi… m amigo Dean y salir de aquí antes de que nos encuentren esos guardias.

"No, Daniel, aprovechemos este momento, estamos los dos solos y hace tanto tiempo que quiero besarte." El coronel se acercó más a Dean, pero este con un rápido movimiento se apartó, no estaba dispuesto llegar al final, bajo pena de tener que decirle la verdad, aunque Daniel no dijera lo miso.

"Ya basta papá." Al ver que Jack no se sorprendía, Dean lo comprendió. "¿Lo sabías, sabías que estaba dentro de Daniel todo esta rato y aún así…"

"Claro que lo sabía, con quien te crees que estás tratando. Reconozco que me costó un rato averiguarlo, pero no le has pegado." Jack respiró con fuerza antes de seguir hablando. "¿Se puede saber en lo que estabas pensando? ¿Y si hubieran matado a Daniel en esa nave? Os hubieran matado a los dos."

"No podía dejar sólo a Sam en una nave alienígena." Dean se apoyó en un árbol.

"Se lo que se siente, quieres protegerlo bajo cualquier circunstancia porque es la persona más importante de tu vida, pero siempre se anda metiendo en problemas; aún así tu sigues detrás de él evitando que se tropiece o que un goauld pueda matarlo." Dean se dio cuenta que el coronel había dejado de hablar con él, con la mirada puesta en el horizonte. "Pero a veces tienes que dejarlo marchar, para que siga su camino, esperando que algún día vuelva a tu lado."

Dean abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no lo hizo, no hacía falta decir nada, al fin y al cabo, sabía perfectamente de lo que estaba hablando, sino que siguió mirando la expresión pensativa de Jack.

"Supongo que tienes razón. Será mejor que me vaya, Daniel ya está hasta las narices de mi." Dean cerró los ojos, dispuesto a devolver su cuerpo a su verdadero dueño, pero volvió a mirar al coronel. "Se que luego me matará por haber dicho esto, pero Daniel siente mucho haberte abandonado, no sabía que sintieras eso por él y te promete que no volverá a hacer más."

Jack se quedó mirando al otro hombre, quería decirle algo, pero no le dio tiempo, pues de nuevo, Dean cerró los ojos y un momento más tarde respiró con fuerza. El coronel lo contempló, hasta darse cuenta que se serenaba.

"¿Daniel?" El otro hombre abrió los ojos lentamente, mientras el coronel se acercaba a su lado.

"Se puede saber que ha pasado, me duele la cabeza como si me hubieran golpeado con un bate." Miró a su alrededor, sin recordar como habían llegado a estar en mitad del bosque. "¿Cuándo hemos salido de la nave?"

"¿No te acuerdas de nada?" Daniel negó con la cabeza, poniéndose en pie con la ayuda de su amigo. "Te has dado un golpe en la cabeza, un guardia de Baal nos atacó y te golpeó con fuerza. Me asustaste al ver que no despertabas, pero veo que ya estás bien."

De alguna forma, Jack se alegraba que su amigo no recordara nada de lo que último que había dicho, ya tenía bastante con que Dean lo supiera. Dean… después de todo lo que acababa de ocurrir se había olvidado de porque estaban allí. Se volvió hacia el claro del bosque, viendo que Sam aparecía por el fono y les hacía señas para que le siguieran.

Daniel se apoyó en él, todavía estaba cansado y algo aturdido y juntos caminaron hacia el Stargate. Allí les esperaba Sam. Jack se lo quedó mirando con seriedad, aunque un momento más tarde sonrió. Al pequeño de los hermanos no le hizo falta nada más para comprender el mensaje. Que diferencia con lo que habría hecho su padre nada más enterarse de lo que habían hecho y de cómo le habían engañado.

Al menos todo terminaba bien, estaban cruzando el portal, tenían la cura de Dean y su hermano pronto estaría bien. Entonces se acordó de Alina, mientras cruzaba al otro lado, pensaba en lo mucho que había sufriendo la chica por él, como se había sacrificado por salvarle y poco que se había preocupado por ella en ese rato.

Quería verla y estar a su lado, pero también quería estar junto a la cama de su hermano cuando este despertara. Estaba frustrado, porque siempre tenía que elegir; porque siempre tenía que dejar algo para hacer algo bien. de todas formas tenía que conseguirlo, ahora Dean y Alina eran toda su vida y alejarse de uno de los dos estaba fuera de toda consideración.


	19. Chapter 19

Cuando O'Neill entró en la cafetería del comando no esperaba encontrarse allí a Sam, sentado sólo una mesa, con la mirada perdida, sin apenas haber tocado el plato que tenía delante. El coronel cogió una bandeja y se sentó frente a él.

"Pensaba que estarías en la enfermería." Sam levantó la mirada. Se sorprendió al ver allí al coronel.

"Fraiser me ha echado." O'Neill sonrió. "Dice que no voy a ayudar nada si yo también enfermo. Me ha mandado comer algo y dormir unas horas antes de volver allí." O'Neill se fijó en el mal aspecto que tenía el chico, las ojeras bajo sus ojos, lo pálido que estaba, desde luego la doctora tenía buenos motivos para _ordenarle_ que descansara.

"Veo que no le estás haciendo mucho caso." O'Neill miró el plato que apenas había cambiado desde que Sam lo había cogido. "Ellos están bien, Dean se va a recuperar el antídoto está haciendo su efecto."

"Pero estaba muy mal, estuvimos a punto de perderle, _yo_ estuve a punto de perderle. ¿Sabes cuantas veces ha arriesgado él su vida por mi? Ahora era mi turno de hacer lo mismo, de devolverle todo eso y casi le pierdo."

"Sois un equipo, no es cuestión de quien se arriesga más por quien." Sam observó al coronel, obviamente sabía bien de lo que estaba hablando, tantos años con Daniel, Teal'c y Sam, eran suficientes para saber lo que realmente estaba diciendo.

"La que más me preocupa es Alina, no quiere hablar conmigo, es como si me odiara, Jannet no me ha dicho todavía lo que le hicieron en la nave de Baal y me estoy volviendo loco. ¿Jack sabes tu algo?" Negarse a contestar ante esa mirada de cachorrillo abandonado, hubiera sido algo completamente inútil.

"No tiene nada contra ti, está mal y necesita tiempo. Se lo que me digo."

"No has contestado a mi pregunta. Jack por favor, necesito respuestas, Alina no tendría que haber estado allí, sólo lo hizo por mi y ahora yo puedo ayudarle."

"Sam, ya es suficiente, no puedes culparte por todo lo que ocurre. De acuerdo, las cosas estuvieron a punto de salir muy mal, gente a la que apreciamos mucho estuvo a punto de morir, pero al final todo ha salido, _casi _bien."

"Pero…"

"Sam hazme caso, termina de comer eso, vete a tu habitación y duerme. Ellos estarán bien, recuperándose y cuando te levantes verás como todo se ve distinto."

El resto de la comida pasó en silencio. En quince minutos, Sam ya había terminado de comer y despidiéndose de la forma más cordial que pudo, hizo caso al coronel y se fue a descansar. O'Neill lo vio desparecer y en cuanto lo perdió de vista se levantó y fue hacia el despacho de Carter. Ella estaba trabajando en uno de los muchos proyectos que el coronel no comprendía, pero en ese momento, tampoco era algo que le interesara demasiado.

"Mayor, necesito su ayuda con Alina." Sam no dijo nada y siguió al coronel. Una vez que llegaron a la enfermería, O'Neill se detuvo en la puerta y se volvió hacia Carter. "Ahora mismo usted es la única que puede ayudarle, la única que ha pasado por lo mismo que esa chica, aunque lo de ella ha sido peor." Carter no necesitó más palabras para saber lo que estaba ocurriendo.

"¿Cómo está Sam?" Dijo ella antes de entrar en al enfermería.

"No sabe nada, no he podido decírselo, no se como hacerlo, pensaba que…"

"Lo se señor, yo me encargo de ello, cuando hable con ella, iré a ver al chico." Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más.

- o -

Apenas había un par de camas, además de la Alina ocupadas en la enfermería. Carter fue hasta la chica, sin poder verle la cara ya que estaba vuelta hacia la pared. Parecía dormida, aunque la mayor estaba convencida, pues había pasado por lo mismo que ella, que no podría hacerlo, pues los recuerdos de la huésped muerta, serían demasiado intensos como para permitirle dormir con tranquilidad.

Carter se sentó a su lado y tocó el brazo de la chica para llamar su atención su asustarla al hacerlo. Alina no se movió, no quería hacerlo, sólo quería estar sola, olvidar todos esos pensamientos y recuerdos que eran el último vestigio reminiscente de Iris.

"Se lo que sientes, yo pasé por lo mismo que tu." La chica no contestó. "¿Conociste a Jolinar?" Carter esperó unos momentos, hasta que por fin Alina pareció reaccionar y se dio la vuelta, con movimientos lentos, para evitar el dolor en todo el cuerpo que la tortura de los Jaffas de Baal le había producido. "Fui su última anfitriona antes de que muriera. Se sacrificó por mi."

Al verle la cara, Carter se fijó en los ojos enrojecidos de Alina. Por mucho que la chica intentara disimular todo el dolor que sentía, las lágrimas derramadas no podían engañar a nadie. "Iris también se sacrificó por mi, las dos no podíamos sobrevivir y decidió dejarse morir para que yo estuviera fuerte y saliera adelante."

"¿Por qué no quieres ver a Sam? Lo está pasando muy mal por ti, todavía no sabe lo de Iris. ¿No crees que después de jugarse la vida por mi se merece algo más? Ese chico te quiere y entre lo de su hermano y tu, no está en sus mejores momentos. ¿Sabías que Fraiser le está obligando a cuidarse?"

Alina sonrió, Carter le recordaba a su madre, que tanto tiempo atrás había muerto, alguien que se preocupaba por ella, no como miembro de la Tokra, sino como alguien a quien realmente tenía un gran aprecio.

"Se te da muy bien el chantaje emocional." Alina tomó la mano de la mayor y la apretó con fuerza, mientras una pequeña lágrima recorría su mejilla con total libertad. "Dile que venga, se lo diré yo misma, aunque si me pongo a llorar." Suspiró mientras apartaba la mirada un momento. "Es un asco eso de ser sólo humana. Cuando Iris estaba conmigo, ella me ayudaba a controlar mis sentimientos, tanto los románticos como los más tristes, pero ahora, me siento vacía y creo que las lágrimas son la única forma de rellenar ese vacío."

"Tal vez un chico como Sam, pueda ayudarte a llenar ese hueco, estoy segura que estaría encantado de hacerlo por ti." Alina volvió a sonreír ocultando ligeramente la cara para evitar que la mayor viera el rubor de sus mejillas; a lo que Carter respondió con otra sonrisa.

"¿Puedes llevarme a su habitación? Ya se que no debería levantarme, pero no quiero que me vea aquí, todo eso ya es demasiado difícil y prefiero estar en lugar más tranquilo cuando le cuente todo lo que necesita saber."

"Y todo lo que _tu_ necesitas decirle." Alina asintió, mientras Carter se levantaba, ligeramente reticente de lo que iba a hacer y sabiendo lo que Janet le iba a decir en cuanto se enterara de lo que estaban haciendo, pero convencida de que era lo mejor tanto para la chica como para el menor de los Winchester.

- o -

Por mucho que Janet y O'Neill le hubieran dicho que tenía descansar, Sam no podía hacer eso, mientras no se asegurara que su hermano estaba bien. Sin embargo, primero se pasó por la habitación de Daniel, sabía que se merecía una disculpa por todo lo que Dean le había hecho al invadir su cuerpo.

Cuando llegó, la puerta estaba entreabierta y antes de abrirla, se dio cuenta que el doctor Jackson no estaba sólo. "Me alegra ver que ya estás despierto." La voz de Jack en el interior de la habitación, le sorprendió, sobretodo por el tono que estaba utilizando con su amigo. "No seas demasiado duro con Dean, solo lo hizo por proteger a su hermano ¿No hubieras hecho tu lo mismo?"

"Supongo, pero podría haber pedido permiso." Jack no contestó, pero Daniel volvió a hablar. "Vale, no soy el más indicado para hablar de seguir las normas, pero estamos hablando de tomar posesión de mi cuerpo, no digo que no lo hubiera hecho, pero también estaban mis pensamientos, sin sentimientos, mi propia intimidad y ahora él sabe cosas…"

"¿Qué clase de cosas?"

"Es igual, sólo son tonterías, porque al fin y al cabo tienes razón, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo si estuviera en una situación tan desesperada como él." Daniel suspiró. "Creo que le entiendo demasiado bien."

Sam los dejó solos, tenía demasiadas ganas de ver a Dean como para seguir espiando una conversación privada. Siguió caminando por el pasillo de la base, pensando en Alina y en porque lo había apartado de su vida de esa forma. Él sabía que no había hecho nada para alejarla de esa forma; sino justo todo lo contrario, ahora daría cualquier cosa por poder estar a su lado.

Por fin llegó a la habitación de su hermano y en esta ocasión si que entró directamente. Dean tenía los ojos cerrados, pero lo conocía demasiado bien como para saber que no estaba dormido.

Sam se sentó a su lado, mirando fijamente a su hermano, realmente lo tenía que haber pasado muy mal el tiempo que Sam había estado fuera, porque su aspecto era casi tan mal como el de Dean. Entonces su hermano se dio la vuelta, hacia donde estaba él.

"Deberías estar dormido." Dean sonrió.

"Por lo que veo a ti tampoco te vendría mal un sueñecito."

"Yo estoy bien, no he estado a punto de morir por ocupar un cuerpo que no es mío. ¿Se puede saber a que venía eso? Pudiste haber muerto, Janet me lo dijo, que estuvieron a punto de perderte y que los delirios fueron en aumento hasta que prácticamente no reconocías a nadie."

"Oye Sam, si has venido para echarme la bronca, puedes ahorrártelo, Jack se ha tomado muy en serio su papel de padre y se ha adelantado." Sam lo miró sorprendido.

"¿De verdad ha hecho eso?" Desde que su padre había muerto, tan sólo Bobby se había ocupado de ellos como lo haría un padre. Pero ahora se daba cuenta que no era él único, la forma en la que le había hablado en la cafetería, ya le había dejado bien claro que se preocupaba por los dos.

"Si y también ha sido muy insistente contigo."

"¿A que te refieres?"

"A que deje de tratarte como un crío, que puedes cuidarte solo y que no tengo porque estar arriesgando siempre mi vida por salvarte." Dean sonrió, mientras se acomodaba en la cama para intentar sentarse. "Aunque sinceramente, hablaba más para si mismo, he visto como se comporta con Daniel, por nada del mundo permitiría que le ocurriera nada a su…"

"Dean, nos estamos desviando del tema. Lo que yo quiero saber es como te encuentras tu, ¿podemos dejar de hablar un momento de tu comportamiento conmigo?" Dean cambió de expresión, perdiendo su característica sonrisa que tantos sentimientos ocultaba continuamente.

"Sammy, ¿sabes como me sentía cuando no estabas cerca, cuando Carter me decía que estabas en un planeta lejano buscando algo que me ayudara? No soy la clase de persona que le gusta que le ayuden y que se deja cuidar."

"¿Crees que no se? Pero hay veces en las que no puedes hacer otra cosa. Es lo malo de parecerte tanto a papá. Él era igual que tu en ese sentido, pero él no tenía un hermano como yo para cuidarle." Dean volvió a sonreír, pues sabía que Sam tenía razón en eso. "Y su puedes contar con alguien que se pase la noche en vela por ti o que se recorra toda la galaxia para traerte el antídoto, ¿no crees que podrías dejarle que ayudara un poco?"

"¿Tanto quieres que cambie?"

"No quiero que cambies, quiero que seas tu mismo." Sam se detuvo un momento, pensando como seguir la conversación. "Ahora por ejemplo, Janet te ha dicho que descanses para recuperar fuerzas ¿y que has hecho tu?" Dean no contestó. "Estar despierto hasta que he venido yo."

Dean suspiró agotado. Recapacitó un momento y decidió, que después de todo lo que había ocurrido durante los últimos días, después de descubrir quien era su verdadero padre, después de enterarse de la relación de su hermano con Alina y de todo lo que Sam había hecho por él, tal vez sería un buen momento para empezar a cambiar.

"Estoy agotado, te importa si duermo un poco." La feliz sonrisa que apareció en el rostro de Sam, fue todo lo que necesitó para saber que iba por el buen camino. Se acomodó en la cama, mientras Sam, comportándose como si fuera el hermano mayor, el protector, le arropaba. Normalmente, eso no le haría demasiada gracia, pero en ese caso, ya daba igual. "Tu también deberías acostarte." La expresión de Sam, fue toda su respuesta. "Muy bien, no he dicho nada, me limitaré a dormir y a descansar."

En menos de dos minutos, Dean se había dormido por fin, realmente estaba hecho polvo. Sam pensó que sería un buen momento para irse a descansar el también, caminó lentamente hasta la puerta y salió sin hacer ruido.

Se dirigió a su habitación y antes de entrar, una voz llamó su atención, una voz que no creía que iba a escuchar tan pronto. "Sam podemos hablar." Alina estaba en una silla de ruedas, lo cual ya no hizo demasiado gracia al chico, pero no dijo nada. "Tengo que contarte un par de cosas."


	20. Chapter 20

Por mucho que Janet había insistido en el tema, Sam todavía no se había dormido; en cambio Alina si que lo había hecho, acurrucada entre sus brazos, apoyada sobre su hombro, mientras él le acariciaba la frente y la mejilla.

La chica había estado hablando mucho rato, contándole todo lo que le había ocurrido en la nave de Baal, todo lo que sus jaffas le habían hecho. Sam, horrorizado por su relato, se mantuvo escuchando en silencio.

"Necesito contarte algo." Le había dicho ella al encontrarlo en la puerta de su habitación. Verla sentada en la silla de ruedas ya era bastante difícil para él, pero ver su rostro cansado y derrotado, estaba siendo mucho peor.

Carter estaba con ella, empujando la silla y aunque no le hizo gracia dejar a la chica allí, fuera de la enfermería, sabiendo lo que la doctora Fraiser iba a decir, decidió que era lo mejor tanto para ella como para el joven Winchester y los dejó solos.

"¿Puedo pasar? Espero no haberte hecho mucho daño estos días, pero la verdad es que…" Antes de que Alina pudiera terminar de hablar, Sam se agachó hacia ella, la tomó en brazos y entrando en la habitación la dejó sobre la cama sin apartarse de ella ni un centímetro. "¿Sam, pero que haces?"

Ruborizarse no era algo a lo que la chica estuviera acostumbrada, pero ahora que tan sólo era una humana, los sentimientos se le habían multiplicado por mil. Rodeó el cuello de Sam con sus dos brazos y apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro, sabiendo que mientras el cazador estuviera con ella, nada malo podría ocurrirle.

"Jack me dijo que necesitabas mucho reposo." La deposito con cuidado, pero ella lo sujetaba también con tanta fuerza, que no le fue posible levantarse. "Por esas ojeras que tienes diría que necesitas dormir unas cuantas horas." Le rozó con dulzura las bolsas que había bajo sus ojos.

Alina no se podía creer que la estuviera tratando tan bien, que se estuviera preocupando tanto por ella, no después del horrible vacío que le había hecho, después de apartarlo de su vida Sam se estaba desviviendo por ella, igual que ahora por su hermano.

"Me he portado fatal contigo y no te lo merecías. Lo siento mucho Sam." Sollozó la chica intentando evitar que las lágrimas se derramaran por su rostro. "Estaba herida, confundida y perdida, no sabía lo que hacer y lo he pagado contigo, justo con la única persona que no debía hacerlo."

Varios mechones de su pelo habían caído sobre su rostro, lo cual le ayudaba a no tener que mirar a Sam directamente y ver lo que ella estaba segura que sería una horrible decepción. Pero en su lugar, el menor de los hermanos apartó ese pelo y la acunó con ternura.

"No hace falta que me des explicaciones si no quieres, no soy quien para pedírtelas, me basta con que estés ahora aquí, hablando conmigo. Para mi es suficiente saber que no te has olvidado de mi." Alina apretó su cuerpo todavía más contra el de Sam, había añorado tanto el calor de su cuerpo y sus brazos rodeándola.

"Me quitaron a Iris." Lo había dicho tan de golpe, que Sam no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, aunque al pensarlo, tampoco sabía como hacerlo, nunca había estado en una situación con esa, no tenía claro lo que se podía sentir al perder a un huésped. "Ahora soy una simple humana y no se lo que hacer con el resto de mi vida."

"Tu ere de todo menos simple." Poco a poco, Sam consiguió que Alina se tumbara a su lado. La chica suspiró al escuchar sus bonitas palabras, unas que nadie le había dicho hasta ese mismo momento. "Eres una chica valiente, atrevida, sin complejos y preciosa."

Entre lágrimas Alina consiguió darle las gracias, ocultando el rostro contra la almohada, no le gustaba que nadie la viera llorar, no quería parecer un ser débil. Las manos de Sam se hicieron con su cara y cuando consiguió ver sus ojos negros inundados en lágrimas, besó sus dos mejillas y al final besó sus labios lentamente, temiendo romper su tesoro más bonito.

"Pero no soy nadie Sam, la Tokra ya no me aceptará, no les sirvo para nada sin un huésped y en el mundo de los humanos no tengo nada." Todavía le dolía todo el cuerpo y las costillas fracturadas se quejaban cada vez que se movía por muy despacio que lo hiciera.

Aun así, el dolor físico, poco tenía que ver con el dolor que aprisionaba su corazón o el que le estaba destrozando la cabeza. Tenía tantas cosas en las que pesar, tanto por hacer, que jamás llevaría a cabo. "No se hacer otra cosa Sam, me he infiltrado en los sitios más difíciles, he conseguido información de los señores del sistema y ahora, tan sólo soy una humana que no puede dejar de llorar."

Por mucho que le doliera lo que su amada Alina estaba diciendo, sabía perfectamente que tenía que dejar que se desahogara, que sacara todo el miedo, la desesperación y cada uno de los temores que le quitaban el sueño.

"¿Qué voy a hacer Sam, que voy a hacer ahora? No pertenezco a ninguna parte, no tengo donde ir, no soy nadie sin Iris." Sam se tumbó a su lado depositando cariñosos besos sobre su frente.

"Yo se quien eres. Eres Alina, mi Alina y por eso te quiero. ¿Por qué no te quedas conmigo?" Alina dejó de respirar, no se había esperado esa proposición. "Nadie volverá a hacerte algo semejante a lo que te ha pasado."

"Pero si todavía no te lo he contado." La dulce sonrisa en el rostro de Sam, la desarmó por completo.

"No necesito saberlo para quererte." De nuevo la chica se ruborizó, poco a poco iba acostumbrándose a expresar sus sentimientos y que otra persona lo viera.

"Pero yo necesito contártelo, deshacerme de toda esa mierda y empezar de cero contigo." Alina se mordió el labio, temerosa de que Sam se echara atrás, que después de haberle pedido que se quedara con él, no quisiera hacerlo ahora que ella se había lanzado a la piscina.

"¿Eso es un si?" La chica asintió, sintiendo como las lágrimas volvían a inundar sus ojos, aunque ahora no era de miedo o de tristeza, si no que la felicidad por fin, se estaba apoderando de ella.

Sam volvió a besarla, pero cuando iba a hacerlo otra vez, ella contuvo su rostro con ambas manos. "Espera, te quiero y por eso quiero… necesito contarte todo lo que ha pasado, quiero ser totalmente sincera contigo.

Más de una hora más tarde, Alina terminó de relata el horrible suplicio por el que había tenido que pasar, entre lágrimas, aferrada a Sam, que le abrazaba con fuerza para no llorar también por no haberla podido salvar antes, por no haberle podido evitar todo ese sufrimiento.

Alina se quedó quieta con su cuerpo tan junto al de Sam, que el latir del corazón de él, hizo que se quedara dormida. "Te quiero, mi amor y nadie, volverá a ponerte la mano encima. Antes lo mataré." Le susurró al oído una vez que estuvo seguro que ella se había quedado dormida.

- o -

A la mañana siguiente, Dean se levantó por fin de la cama, el antídoto había hecho su efecto muy rápido y casi estaba recuperado del todo. Le parecía increíble, un día antes, había estado al borde de la muerte, pensando que no volvería a ver a su hermano y ocupando el cuerpo de otra persona en otro planeta de la galaxia.

Ahora en cambio, las cosas parecían ser casi normales, con la diferencia que todavía n ose acostumbraba a ver militares corriendo por las instalaciones cada vez que sonaba aquella estridente alarma o que su padre, no hubiera sido su padre biológico. Eso era algo que no estaba seguro si lograría superar en algún momento.

Jack le dejaba moverse casi con total libertad por la base, después de todo por lo que había pasado, al menos se merecía eso. Llegó a la sala de control, donde se encontró al coronel, que estaba supervisando la partida de uno de los equipos.

"¿No deberías estar descansando?"

"Nunca he sido un buen enfermo y quedarme en la cama cuando no estoy durmiendo o… bueno ya me entiendes, no me apetece, sobretodo teniendo todo esto a mi alrededor." Sólo recordaba haber cruzado una vez la puerta, el momento en el que lo había hecho con los jaffas de Baal, estaba inconsciente, por lo que el Stargate todavía le imponía bastante respeto.

"Dean, creo que deberíamos hablar." O'Neill se lo llevó de allí y juntos fueron hacia la cantina.

"¿No irás a flashearme para que olvide todo lo que he visto aquí o se trata más bien de darme una pastilla azul u otra roja?" Jack sonrió, le hacía gracia ver que tenían el mismo sentido del humor, a pesar de haberse conocido menos de un mes antes.

"Se trata de lo que sabes, lo que escuchaste estando en la mente de Daniel."

"Oh, eso. En realidad, no recuerdo mucho, estaba aturdido y cansado, toda mi preocupación estaba en salvar la vida de Daniel y la mía propia, tampoco escuché mucho."

"Dean, lo sabes ¿verdad?" Dijo con rotundidad Jack deteniéndose frente a su hijo. Habían intentando mantener todo aquello en silencio. No habían hecho nada, ni siquiera lo habían hablado entre ellos, pero ahora Dean también lo sabía.

"Él te aprecia mucho y daría su vida por ti. Eres su mejor amigo y por nada del mundo perdería eso por… un estúpido sentimiento."

"¿Estúpido?" Si realmente eso era lo que Daniel sentía, ahora comprendía porque no le había dicho nada.

"Si, estúpido, porque podría poner en peligro vuestra amistad y eso le da miedo, no lo soportaría. Pero si tu… le dijeras algo, tal vez entonces…" Dean sonrió, nunca hasta ese momento había hecho de nada parecido a celestino, pero le gustaba.

"Dean deja de darle vueltas al tema y dime lo que sabes." Jack estaba empezando a sentirse bastante ansioso con tanto secretismo."

"Creo que tenías razón, tengo que descansar, me conviene dormir."

"No puedes dejarlo así, sin más."

"Puede que no conozca bien a Daniel, pero no voy a destripar sus sentimientos si no quiere decírtelos él. Habla con él, estoy seguro que estará encantado de contarte lo que quieras."

Dean se marchó por el pasillo riéndose, estaba claro lo que los dos hombres sentían el uno por el otro y no comprendía como era posible que todavía no se hubieran dicho nada.

"Dean". La voz de su hermano le hizo darse la vuelta en mitad del pasillo. "¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento? Es por Alina, he estado hablando con ella y después de todo por lo que ha pasado, tal vez sería bueno que se viniera con nosotros un tiempo."

"¿Cómo que con nosotros?"

"Dean, yo la quiero, pero no voy a dejarte sólo ahora. Por eso había pensado que en el coche cabría alguien más."

Dean se quedó sin palabras. Por un lado aquello le parecía un sacrilegio para el hacer elegir a su hermano de esa forma entre la chica a la que amaba y Dean, tampoco era algo justo.


	21. Chapter 21

Por primera vez en no sabía cuanto tiempo, Jack O'Neill entró en su despacho. Estando siempre de misión en misión, apenas lo había necesitado, pero ahora buscaba un lugar en el que poder estar solo para pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido en su vida durante los últimos meses.

De repente, su hijo había descubierto quien era su padre, se habían conocido y Jack había descubierto que el chico le recordaba mucho a él; tanto que ahora echaba de menos los años que no había pasado cerca de él.

También había estado a punto de perderlo, igual que tantas veces le había ocurrido con Daniel y la misma sensación corrió por su cuerpo al pensar en que su hijo muriera.

Era extraño, pero sentía exactamente lo mismo por la pérdida de de su hijo, como de su mejor amigo, como si entre él y Daniel, al cabo de los años, hubiera aparecido algo más que simple amistad. Realmente, habían sido demasiadas emociones para tan poco tiempo.

"Creo que deberías hablar con Daniel." La voz de Dean, sorprendió a Jack. "Perdona no quería molestarte." Su hijo estaba apoyado en la puerta, contemplándole.

"¿Qué decías de Daniel?"

"Qué deberías hablar con él." Dean entró en el despacho y cerró la puerta detrás de él, lo que tenía que decirle al coronel, no quería que lo escuchara nadie más. "Se que apenas nos conocemos y que en este tiempo, tampoco hemos podido entablar la mejor relación padre e hijo. Pero he estado en el cuerpo de tu amigo, se lo que me digo."

"Háblame de tu padre." Dean se quedó sorprendido, era como Jack no hubiera escuchado lo que le acababa de decir. "Pase demasiados años sin verle."

"Jack, papá, no puedes seguir así eternamente, el juego del ratón y el gato está bien durante un tiempo, pero no para siempre." Le recordaba tanto a si mismo, no queriendo reconocer sus problemas o sus sentimientos, que no podía permitir que su padre cometiera los mismos errores que él había cometido al esconderle cosas a su hermano. "Habla con él, lo está deseando."

"Mira hijo, tu lo has dicho, apenas nos conocemos. No puede ser que aparezcas de repente y quieras cambiar mi vida de la noche a la mañana, las cosas no funcionan así."

Por mucho que Jack supiera que el chico tenía razón, por mucho que estuviera deseando desde hacía tiempo dejar las cosas claras con Daniel, las reglas en el complejo estaban claras y aquello no podía ocurrir.

"No trato de cambiar tu vida. Pero por lo que se de ti, si he sacado algo de ti, no te das por vencido con facilidad, no dejas que las cosas que realmente quieres se te escapen de las manos por unas estúpidas normas y mucho menos dejaras que la gente que quieras sufra por tu culpa."

Aquella conversación sin las palabras verdaderas, sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo alrededor de Jack, le estaba haciendo ver lo que la gente más cercana al coronel sentía de verdad, lo que Daniel sentía de verdad y no le había dicho, por miedo a lo que Jack pudiera decir al respecto, pero sobretodo, por no perder su larga amistad.

"Daniel está bien, le conozco, si le ocurriera algo me lo diría."

"Tu mismo lo has dicho, las cosas no funcionan así. Daniel no te lo dirá por miedo a no saber cual será tu respuesta. No quiere dejar el SGC y tampoco quiere perderte a ti. Lo que Daniel no quiere es tener que elegir, está aterrado."

Tener miedo no era algo que fuera con Daniel habitualmente. Más de cinco años juntos, luchando por salvar la galaxia y arriesgando su vida sin pedir nada a cambio, le habían hecho creer al coronel, que Daniel no tenía miedo por nada. Pero ahora se daba cuenta, que había estado muy equivocado durante todo ese tiempo.

"No es asunto mío, lo se y siento haber sido yo, alguien a quien apenas conoces, quien te diga esto. Pero yo estoy bien, Fraiser me dará el alta mañana y Sam y yo nos marcharemos pronto." Dean se paró a pensar un momento antes de continuar hablando, pues nunca había dicho algo así. "Pero eres mi padre y no quiero que cometas el mayor error de tu vida por las normas de este sitio."

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más, Dean se dio la vuelta y salió del despacho de su padre, mientras Jack se quedó allí, mirando fijamente al lugar en el que antes había estado Dean, pensando que seguramente el chico tenía razón, que no era ningún crío y que desde luego, había estado en la mente de Daniel como para saberlo. Tal vez, se había equivocado también en eso.

- o -

En todos los años que Alina llevaba con la Tok'ra, había olvidado lo que dormir hasta las tantas significaba; que no hubiera presiones, que no tuviera que estar atenta a posibles ataques del enemigo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, nada de eso tenía valor para ella y por primera vez desde que había perdido a Iris, se sentía bien durmiendo siendo casi mediodía.

Alguien se acurrucó al lado de la joven, la rodeó con sus brazos y casi le impidió moverse por completo. Una respiración lenta y tranquila acariciaba su hombro y una mano suave se enredaba con su pelo.

Alina sonrió, se sentía tan a gusto, que todos los problemas, las complicaciones y sufrimientos se habían ido de un plumazo de su mente y su corazón. Los recuerdos de Iris, estaban allí, incluso algunos de sus sentimientos todavía estaban presentes en su mente; pero en ese momento, era ella la que se sentía enamorada, feliz y tranquila, gracias a Sam.

"La doctora Fraiser ya le ha dado el alta a mi hermano, nos iremos en cuanto estés bien." Sam besó a Alina detrás de su oído y ella se acercó más a él, igual que un gato cariñoso.

"¿Qué dijo Dean sobre mi incorporación a vuestro club de cazadores? Sam se echó a reír, mientras recordaba la conversación con su hermano de la mañana anterior.

"_¿Quieres traer a tu novia extraterrestre con nosotros? Sam, podrías buscártelas un poco más normales por una vez."_

"_No has respondido a mi pregunta. Alina no tiene a nadie, no podemos dejarla tirada aquí sólo porque sea de otro planeta."_

"_¿No tendrá algo que ver que estés enamorado de ella verdad?" Sam lo miró, hasta ese momento tan sólo había escuchado a su propio corazón decir aquello. "Si hermano, se te nota mucho que estás enamorado."_

"_¿Y?"_

"_¿No esperarás que te haga elegir entre tu novia y yo? Sería la mayor estupidez que podría hacer yo y mira que he hecho muchas."_

"_No es mi novia, bueno, no en el sentido formal de la palabra de novia, es… no se lo que somos…"_

""_He oído que Janet le dará el alta en tres días si se encuentra bien. Cuando nos vayamos no lleguéis tarde por estar remoloneando en la cama." Sam lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Él había esperado a un Dean reacio a tener un nuevo miembro en la familia y sin embargo, parecía tomárselo con total normalidad. Cada día le sorprendía más. "Por cierto, Alina me gusta, parece toda una luchadora, será una buena cazadora."_

_Nada más terminar de hablar, Dean salió de la habitación, pues tal y como le había dicho a Sam, tenía que ir a hablar con el coronel. Él se quedó allí plantado, con una recién encontrada novia, venida del espacio exterior; que le esperaba en su habitación, un hermano, que ya sólo era medio hermano, aunque para él, Dean siguiera siendo lo mismo y una vida por delante que no estaba seguro donde le llevaría, pero al menos sabía que no estaría sólo en ese camino." _

"¿Y bien, que dijo tu hermano? Necesito saberlo antes de encontrarme con él, no vaya a ser, que ahora me odie." Sam se inclinó sobre ella y rodeando todo su cuerpo, le fue besando todo el rostro; la frente, la nariz, las dos mejillas y finalmente la boca.

"Dean no te odia, lo único que me dijo es que le gustabas y que serás una buena cazadora. Eso ya es mucho viniendo de él." Volvió a besarle. Acababa de redescubrir, desde la muerte de Jessica, que le encantaba despertarse acompañado de alguien como Alina.

Realmente adoraba a esa chica, su forma de hablar, su tierna sonrisa, sus ojos tristes cuando estaba deprimida, todo en ella le gustaba, tal y como había dicho Dean la noche anterior, estaba completamente enamorado de una extraterrestre.

- o -

En ningún momento, desde que se habían conocido, habían podido tener una verdadera conversación de padre a hijo, bien porque unos Jaffas les hubieran interrumpido o bien porque las circunstancias no fueran las propicias, pero no lo habían podido hacer y la última conversación, no había sido el mejor ejemplo de ello.

Por eso, arrepentido de cómo había tratado a su hijo, Jack fue en su busca, pero no lo encontró en su habitación, tampoco estaba en la cafetería ni en la enfermería. Un soldado le dijo que lo había visto con Teal'c, que tal vez estarían entrenando.

Gracias a esa información, finalmente lo encontró. Estaba en una de las salas de entrenamiento y el jaffa estaba con él. Dean parecía cansado, sudaba copiosamente, pero Teal'c parecía que hubiera comenzado apenas unos minutos antes a entrenar.

"Jack es un testarudo, no quiere escucharme." Dijo Dean entrecortadamente, mientras intentaba interceptar un golpe de Teal'c.

"Lo se, O'Neill no es fácil de convencer, pero acaba por tomar las decisiones correctas, con los consejos apropiados." Dean intentó golpearle, pero el movimiento fue demasiado lento para Teal'c, que lo pudo esquivar sin problemas.

"Los consejos de Daniel claro." Dean se apartó demasiado tarde al intentar evitar un puñetazo del jaffa, que le alcanzó en el hombro, haciéndole tambalear.

"Así es. O'Neill sabe que Daniel Jackson es propicio a tener la razón. Lo conoce bien." Para su sorpresa, el siguiente golpe de Dean, le cogió desprevenido y consiguió hacer que diera un paso atrás.

"Por eso teme hablar con él, tiene sentido, pero no lo entiendo. Se como se sienten y no quieren reconocerlo, sinceramente no lo entiendo." Se había parado a pensar tan sólo un segundo, pero fue tiempo más que suficiente para Teal'c pudiera atacarle y derribarle.

"Dudas demasiado, eres un enemigo demasiado lento." Le tendió la mano al joven cazador y le ayudó a ponerse en pie. "Pero eres valiente y eso te honra."

Los dos se volvieron hacia la puerta, allí ya no estaba Jack. "¿Crees que se habrá dado cuenta de que sabíamos que estaba allí mientras hablábamos?"

"Pronto lo sabremos." Contestó Teal'c con su misma seriedad de siempre, pero con la duda sobre lo que haría el coronel a continuación.

- o -

La gente pasaba a su alrededor a cámara lenta. Si alguien le hubiera hablado en ese momento, Jack ni se hubiera enterado, tenía la mente muy lejos de allí, pero al mismo tiempo a unas pocas puertas de distancia. Por fin llegó a su destino y se detuvo frente a la puerta del despacho. Respiró hondo antes de llamar, no estaba seguro si hacer aquello era lo mejor, pero si todos sus amigos creían que si, tal vez tuvieran razón después de todo.

Finalmente dio un par de golpes en la puerta y tras unos segundos de silencio, la puerta se abrió y allí apareció Daniel, con un libro en la mano. "¿Jack? Pensaba que estabas con Dean. ¿Ocurre algo?"

"Creo que tenemos hablar, esto ha llegado demasiado lejos."


	22. Chapter 22

"Tenemos que hablar." Le había dicho Jack al abrir la puerta.

Al principio, Daniel no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que le estaba hablando su amigo, pero al fijarse más en él, le notó nervioso y Jack O'Neill no perdía la calma. Le costaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas para todo lo que le quería decir y Jack siempre tenía la palabra que quería, en el momento preciso. Se movía con indecisión por el hall de la casa de Daniel y Jack era la persona más segura de si misma que el doctor Jackson hubiera conocido nunca.

"¿Jack estás bien? Pareces, no se, preocupado."

"Si estoy preocupado, tienes razón. Estoy preocupado por ti, por tus sentimientos y por lo que no te atreves a decir." Daniel se quedó de piedra, después de todo lo que había visto durante todos aquellos años cruzando la puerta, Daniel hubiera dicho que Jack había aprendido a leer la mente.

"Jack empiezas a asustarme, ¿De que va todo esto?" Jack se paró frente a él, sus ojos clavazos en los ojos azules y abiertos de par en par de Daniel. "Jack…"

"Ya se que no te atreves a decirlo tu mismo, así que lo haré yo para ahorraros tiempo. He sido un tonto todo este tiempo. Tu te enamoraste de Shaure y yo no dejaba de pensar en mi hijo Charlie, pero luego, ¿Por qué no fuimos capaces de decir lo que los dos sentíamos? Tu no eres militar, no hubiéramos tenido ningún problema en decirlo claramente. Por mi parte, fue miedo al rechazo."

Jack dio un paso hacia Daniel, mientras este se dejaba caer en el sillón más cercano, incapaz de controlar por más tiempo sus propias piernas. Había estado esperando durante tanto tiempo que el coronel le dijera algo así, que ahora que era totalmente real, no se lo podía creer; estaba convencido que aquello no podía ser más que un hermoso sueño.

Al ver que no contestaba, Jack se sentó a su lado, en el brazo del sillón y poniendo una mano bajo la barbilla de su amigo le hizo mirarle. Daniel había comenzado a temblar, muy débilmente, pues era todo lo que podía hacer en ese momento, sin perder la poca tranquilidad que le quedaba.

"Daniel, yo te quiero y estos días que he estado tanto cerca de perder a mi hijo y a ti mismo… nunca me había arrepentido tanto de no haber dicho algo a tiempo. Debería habértelo dicho hace mucho tiempo, lo se."

"Jack, ¿Cómo…" La pregunta de Daniel se quedó interrumpida cuando el coronel le besó. Jack sabía que el doctor Jackson ansiaba conocer las respuestas para todos sus interrogantes y el que ahora tenía entre manos era uno de los más impactantes de su vida y no quería desaprovecharlo, por eso no le dejó continuar.

El coronel se lanzó a la piscina sin más, sin importar lo que Daniel le iba a decir, que no le hubiera dicho que sentía lo mismo por él, que no hubiera sido capaz de reaccionar ante sus confesiones más íntimas. Simplemente le besó sin importar las consecuencias.

El tiempo durante aquellas horas pareció convertirse en un cúmulo de emociones y sensaciones nunca antes vividas por ninguno de los dos. Ambos habían soñado muchas veces con lo que sentirían al tocar los labios del otro al besarle, al notar el cuerpo de su amante moverse contra él.

Jack levantó a Daniel del sillón y lo abrazó con tanta fuerza que estuvo a punto de dejarlo sin respiración. Pero a Daniel no le importó, estaba bien, se sentía como nunca, liberado de un peso que le había estado ahogando durante tanto tiempo que ya no sabía lo que era aquella libertad en su corazón.

"Te quiero desde hace tanto." Daniel apoyó la cabeza contra el hombro del coronel y sonrió como un niño el día de navidad. "Me daba tanto miedo decirlo, tu el gran coronel O'Neill, no podía fijarse en alguien como yo. Tan sólo recordar lo que pensaste de mi en aquella primera misión ya fue suficiente para no atreverme a decirte nada."

Desastrosa no era la palabra adecuada para esa primera misión, tal y como la recordaba él, en lo que a la relación entre Daniel y Jack se refería, pero desde luego no habían empezado con muy bien pie.

"Eso ya es cosa del pasado." De nuevo Jack le besó, empujándole tranquilamente hacia el dormitorio.

Había estado tantas veces en esa casa, que la conocía como si fuera la suya propia y había soñado en tantas otras con estar allí, los dos tumbados sobre esa cama, abrazados, acariciándose y besándose que ahora no podía dejar de hacerlo.

Sin saber que hora era, los dos terminaron por dormirse, agotados y felices como nunca lo habían estado, sabiendo que a partir de ese momento comenzaba una nueva etapa de su vida.

- o -

De madrugada, con la garganta seca, Daniel se despertó. El coronel estaba abrazado a él, le rodeaba el cuerpo con su brazo como si quisiera protegerlo de cualquier peligro y eso le encantaba al doctor Jackson. Por eso, se movió lentamente, intentando no despertarle y fue hasta la cocina.

Bebió un largo trago de agua fresca y se dispuso a volver a dormitorio. Sin embargo, al pasar por el salón, algo llamó poderosamente su atención, algo que no debía estar allí, alguien, que le observaba desde la oscuridad.

Daniel se detuvo en seco y miró con mayor detenimiento a aquella figura que parecía ser una escultura de cera en mitad de su casa. Cuando se dio cuenta de quien era realmente, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda principio a fin, pues no podía tratarse realmente de ella.

"Daniel, me dejaste morir, dejaste que tu amigo me matara y me viste morir sin hacer nada." Shaure estaba tal y como Daniel la recordaba, pero él sabía que aquello no podía ser real.

"Shaure, tu no… no eres real, no puedes serlo, hace mucho que te perdí, no puedes estar ahora aquí."

"Yo te quería y tu me dejaste, me abandonaste y me dejaste morir." Le volvió a repetir ella, sin inmutarse ante las palabras del doctor.

Notando el miedo recorrer su cuerpo, Daniel se sentó en el sofá, sin quitarle la vista de encima a ella, pues sabía que aquella visión sólo podía significar que estaba perdiendo la cabeza. Tal vez fuera el estrés por el trabajo, o algún aparato alienígena, no sería la primera vez que le afectara uno de esos artefactos.

"Mi Daniel, ¿Por qué perdiste la esperanza?" Shaure se acercó a él y al tocarle el rostro, Daniel sintió la mano fría y sin vida de su esposa muerta. Tiritó como nunca lo había hecho, tanto por el frío que le traspasaba la piel, como por el miedo por notar realmente el contacto de aquella mano que tanto había anhelado volver a sentir cerca de él. "Ven conmigo."

De repente, la presión en su cabeza comenzó a hacerse insoportable. Aquello era peor que el más grande de los dolores de cabeza, algo que se hacía difícil de aguantar sin comenzar a gritar.

No pudo hacerlo y cuando quiso darse cuenta, Jack estaba delante de él, mirándole con los ojos aterrados por haberle oído hacerlo de aquella forma tan desesperada. "¡Daniel, Daniel! Mírame."

Jack le estaba zarandeando cuando recuperó la conciencia. Seguía sentado en el mismo sofá, pero sentía que había pasado tanto tiempo que estaba agotado, muerto de frío y sueño, tanto que apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos.

"Daniel ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué estabas gritando de esa manera?" De forma casi mecánica, Daniel se levantó cuando Jack le ayudó a hacerlo. Recordaba vagamente la imagen de su difunta mujer como algo como más que un sueño, pero algo le decía que había sido real.

"Shaure ha estado aquí, me ha hablado. Me odia por lo que hice." Se dejó caer sobre Jack, que lo sostuvo con fuerza y lo llevó hasta la cama donde se dejó caer. "La dejé morir, Jack y ahora quiere atormentarme por haberme vuelto a enamorar."

El coronel le tocó la frente, pensando que tendría fiebre, pero no era así, no se trataba de un simple delirio febril. Aunque todavía no sabía lo que era, había algo más en todo aquello y tenía que averiguar lo que era.

"Shaure me odia."

"Vale, tranquilo. Ahora duérmete y mañana verás que te sientes mejor y lo tienes todo más claro."

"Lo tengo muy claro Jack." Dijo el doctor Jackson mientras Jack lo arropaba con cuidado y se tumbaba a su lado, acariciándole el cabello para tratar de ayudarle a dormir como si de un recién nacido de se tratara. "Yo te quiero a ti y eso no me lo va a perdonar. Es un fantasma y va a estar en mi vida por lo que le hice, no soporta que te quiera tanto." Dijo casi en un murmullo.

Entonces Jack tuvo una idea.

- o -

La noche era fría y demasiado lluviosa como para salir a cazar. Por eso los hermanos decidieron darse una noche libre y descansar. Las cosas habían cambiado sensiblemente desde que eran una más en la familia.

Ahora, siempre que podían, cogían dos habitaciones, Sam y Alina aprovechaban al máximo su intimidad, mientras que Dean aprovechaba la suya con todas las mujeres que podía.

De vez en cuando pasaban más tiempo del necesario en una ciudad, porque Alina quisiera conocer un lugar, porque Sam quisiera enseñarle tal o cual costumbre o simplemente por descansar un poco.

A Dean no le importaba ser el "cuñado" de aquella chica recién llegado, pero poco a poco, empezaba a sentirse solo, ahora que su hermano tenía novia, mucho más estable de lo que él hubiera apostado en un principio, parecía como si el mayor de los hermanos estuviera un poco fuera de lugar.

Por eso, cuando Dean recibió la llamada del coronel, en la que le pedía ayuda por algo que había ocurrido, "algo que seguro te gustará," le había dicho, Dean no dudó en entrar directamente en la habitación de su hermano.

"Dean, podrías llamar antes de entrar." Le dijo su hermano, separándose de un salto de Alina, mientras esta se cubría con la sábana, notando con el rubor poblaba sus mejillas.

"Vamos chicos, dejad vuestro jueguecitos para otro momento, Jack nos necesita."

"¿Desde cuando nos hemos convertido en el equipo A?" Dijo Sam intentando ser tan sarcástico como solía ser su hermano.

"Sammy, se trata de mi padre. No vengáis si no queréis, lo entiendo, no tiene nada que ver contigo, pero me necesita, se lo he notado en la voz."

"Vale lo siento, no creí que fuera tan grave. Espéranos en el coche, estaremos listos en veinte minutos."

"Que sean diez." Dean desapareció del cuarto un instante después. Sam lo conocía bien, como para saber que realmente estaba nervioso. No sabía lo que le había dicho Jack, pero Dean necesitaba acción y que mejor de conseguirla que ayudando al coronel O'Neill.

Tal y como había dicho Sam, veinte minutos más tarde, los tres estaban montados en el coche. Afortunadamente para ellos, no estaban lejos de Colorando Spring, por lo que apenas fueron un par de horas en coche. Dean miró por el retrovisor, todavía no se hacía a la idea de ver el asiento trasero ocupado todos los días, cuando no era su hermano, el que también estaba atrás con su novia.

Alina era una chica reservada, apenas hablaba de su vida pasada con Tokra y no solía hacer preguntas sobre los hermanos, al menos no delante de Dean, porque para Alina, Dean todavía era un completo extraño y la chica sabía que se había metido en medio de la relación de los dos hermanos.

Sin embargo, cuando estaba a solas con Sam, Alina se volvía dicharachera, se sentía totalmente cómoda con el hermano pequeño, hablaban durante horas y en el poco tiempo que llevaban juntos, se conocían como si estuvieran juntos desde el nacimiento.

- o -

"Hola papá, hemos llegado lo antes posible." Dijo Dean intentando bromear para quitarle hierro al reencuentro con el coronel. "Jack, tienes mala cara, ha ocurrido algo."

"Vosotros me lo diréis a mi." Jack se hizo a un lado para que los recién llegados entraran en la casa.

"Tu no vivías aquí ¿desde cuando te has cambiado de casa?" Dean miró a su alrededor. Todas aquellas piezas de arqueología no tenían nada que ver con Jack, no pegaban con el coronel. "¿Por qué te has venido a vivir a un museo?"

"Sigo teniendo mi casa, esta es la de Daniel, es por él por quien os he llamado, creo que en este caso sois más especialistas que nosotros." Dean se volvió sonriente hacia Jack.

"¿Has dicho Daniel? ¿Eso quiere decir, que al final él y tu…? Bueno ya sabes, que al final me hiciste caso. ¿Tengo que llamarle papá?" A pesar de no que mirarle, Sam le fulminó con una mirada, el rostro de Jack expresaba una preocupación suficiente como para no estar para bromas; pero no dijo nada.

"Con Daniel está bien. Además Jack y yo apenas llevamos un mes juntos." Todos se volvieron hacia el doctor Jackson. La mayor sorpresa fue para los hermanos y Alina, pues no esperaban verle en tan mal estado, pálido y con tremendas bolsas bajo los ojos, se movía lentamente y respiraba con cierta dificultad.

"¿Qué te ha pasado?" Sam se acercó al profesor, que parecía haber envejecido de repente.

"Eso vais a tener que decírnoslo vosotros. Sois los expertos en fantasmas, espíritus y similares ¿no?" Los dos hermanos se miraron sorprendidos, sin entender nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo. "Creo que hay uno esta casa que no me deja en paz."

Dean se disponía a decir algo, pero Alina, que hasta ese momento se había mantenido apartada y en silencio, habló antes. "¿Quién es ella?" Los cuatro hombres se volvieron hacia la chica, que al ver la sorpresa en el rostro de todos, señaló hacia una de las esquinas del salón. "Ella."

"Alina, cariño, ¿De quien estás hablando?" Le preguntó Sam.

"Ella ¿es que no la veis? Es muy guapa, parece triste y yo diría que algo enfadada. Su ropa me resulta familiar, pero no consigo saber de donde." Mientras intentaba pensar, los Dean, Sam y Jack intercambiaron miradas de incomprensión, mientras Daniel, mantenía la mirada fija allí donde había dicho la chica.

"Entonces tu también la ves, no me estoy volviendo loco como yo pensaba."

"Ya lo tengo, es abidonia, aunque hace mucho que veía ninguno. No sabía que estuvieran en La Tierra."

"Y no lo están. Al menos ella no." Dijo Jack mirando a su hijo y a su hermano. "Sam, creo que tu chica es una vidente o algo así, porque está viendo un fantasma, justo aquel del que Daniel os quería pedir ayuda."

"Shaure, ¿Por qué ahora?" Dijo Daniel, como si se encontrara perdido en su propio mundo.


	23. Chapter 23

La casa de Daniel era suficientemente grande para que todos se pudieran quedar allí. Había sido una impresión muy fuerte para todos descubrir que Alina tenía cierto poder para ver fantasmas. Incluso para Sam, que se dedicaba a eso, le parecía extraño que ella pudiera verlo y él no. Pero también le gustaba no ser el único con "poderes mentales."

Jack les había preparado un cuarto a la pareja para que descansaran esa noche. "Daniel está hecho polvo, apenas durmió anoche. Si no os importa, prefería esperar hasta mañana antes de empezar a investigar."

La pareja se retiró pronto, mientras Dean se quedaba hablando con su padre. Hacía varios meses que no se habían visto; aunque habían mantenido constantemente el contacto telefónico.

Alina se tumbó en la cama y se cruzó de brazos, con la mirada clavada en el techo. Se mantuvo en silencio, lo cual le parecía muy raro a Sam, algo le pasaba a la chica. Se sentó a su lado y le apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara.

"¿Qué te pasa?" Alina sonrió, le encantaba que el menor de los hermanos le conociera tanto, que no tuviera que tener un miembro de la tokra en su cuerpo para saber como pensaba.

"¿Crees que soy un bicho raro, que no soy normal para ser humana?" Sam se tumbó a su lado, dejando caer una mano sobre su vientre. La miró un momento en silencio, perdiéndose en la los ojos negro que lo miraban preocupados. "Soy humana, de acuerdo, pero ahora resulta que puedo ver fantasmas, ¿Por qué no puedo ser una chica normal?"

"Por que no eres normal." Aquella respuesta cogió tan de sorpresa a la chica que volvió con rapidez el rostro hacia el otro extremo de la habitación. Al notar la mano de Sam sobre su mejilla, le fue imposible no sonreír, pero continuó sin mirarle. "Lo digo en serio, no eres normal, porque eres la mujer más increíble que he conocido nunca, preciosa, maravillosa, inteligente y además ves fantasmas. Con lo que mi hermano y yo hacemos, eso es mucho más que una cualidad."

Sin previo aviso, la chica se incorporó y se colocó sobre Sam, acercándose a él para besarle, mientras reía. Algunos mechones de su cabello se deslizaron sobre el rostro del chico que la miraba encantado.

"No puedes ser un mejor novio. Te quiero." Volvió a besarle, notando las manos de Sam recorriendo su espalda lentamente. "Te quiero." Al repetir aquello, se separó de Sam y se dio cuenta que era la primera vez que lo decía.

A pesar de llevar vario meses juntos, la vida agitada y llena de peligros que llevaban, no les había permitido ser una pareja normal. Hasta ese momento estaban juntos, se llevaban bien y se querían, pero nunca se lo habían dicho; era algo sabido pero no escrito. Hasta ese momento.

"Te quiero Sam Winchester y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo." Se quedó sentada sobre el vientre de él, jugueteando con sus enormes manos, que hacían desaparecer las suyas. "Yo pensaba que sería doloroso dejar a la Tokra, ser una simple humana otra vez y estar en este planeta que apenas conozco." Un dedo de la chica rozó la mejilla de él y se posó sobre sus labios. "Pero me has ayudado tanto, siempre a mi lado, enseñándome tanto, mostrándome todas las maravillas de este mundo…"

"Porque te quiero, desde el primer momento." Sam se incorporó, enredando su mano entre el cabello negro de Alina. Acercó a la chica poco a poco y finalmente la besó lentamente, igual que lo había hecho la primera vez, como si de nuevo estuviera descubriendo esa boca, esos labios tiernos y admirando esos ojos negros y profundos que siempre le cautivaban. "No puedo pensar en un solo momento sin estar a tu lado."

Con mucho cuidado, dejó el cuerpo de Alina sobre la cama, mientras continuaba besándola apasionadamente. Deslizó sus manos bajo la ropa de ella y la chica suspiró arqueando el cuerpo.

Adoraba el pequeño cuerpo de su amante, tan aparentemente frágil al lado de él. Siempre la tocaba con cuidado, delicadamente, sintiendo cada contacto como si estuviera tocando la joya más preciosa que jamás pudiera imaginar. Esa noche hicieron el amor entre palabras de cariño y pasión, sintiendo el cuerpo del otro como si fuera el de uno mismo.

Ya de madrugada, Sam se despertó sobresaltado, le gustada dormir abrazado a Alina, así sentía que la estaba protegiendo. Ya había sentido lo que era estar cerca de perderla y no quería que eso volviera a suceder.

La chica dormía pegada a su cuerpo. Sam admiró un momento su cuerpo desnudo y sonrió, aunque algo en su interior le decía que había algo que no estaba bien. Se incorporó lentamente, para no despertarla y miró a su alrededor.

Entonces la vio, no podía ser después de tanto tiempo, pero por mucho que pestañeó, Jessica seguía estando allí, de pie, mirándole fijamente. De repente, su novia muerta le señaló y un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del cazador. Jessica dio un paso adelante hacia él y luego otro hasta estar al lado de la cama,

Su mano fría toco la de Sam y lo dejó sin respiración. El chico cayó sobre la cama, viendo a Jessica acercarse hasta su oído para decirle algo. "Me has traicionado, yo te quería y me has sustituido por otra, los dos pagareis por eso." Apretó con fuerza una mano sobre el brazo de Sam y este notó que el brazo le ardía. No gritó pese al intenso dolor, despertar a Alina en ese momento, tan sólo la aterrorizaría.

Giró la cabeza hacia ella, el brazo le temblaba, pero al volver a mirar a Jessica, esta había desaparecido. Alina se dio la vuelta y abrió los ojos, se incorporó, dio la luz con rapidez y puso sus manos sobre el rostro del cazador.

"Sam cariño, ¿que te pasa? Estás pálido." El chico no pudo ocultarlo más, no quería guardar ningún secreto a Alina, por ello levantó el brazo en el que había quedado la marca de la mano de Jessica. "¿Qué es esto?"

"Daniel no es el único que tiene fantasmas en su pasado." Durante los meses que llevaban juntos, Sam y Alina habían hablado de todo, pero el chico no se había atrevido a hablarle de la muerte de Jessica, no quería que ella se asustara, que pensara que era la siguiente ni nada parecido, pero ahora había llegado el momento de ponerla al día sobre el tema.

- o -

Cada día que pasaba, Dean se sentía más sólo. Con el paso del tiempo, desde que estaba con su hermano, se había dado cuenta que no le gustaba no tener a nadie a su lado a quien poder contarle cualquier cosa, o alguien con quien cazar cuando encontraran una criatura nueva, o simplemente alguien con el que compartir todo el tiempo.

Ligar estaba bien, le gustaba poder encontrar mujeres con las que pasar la noche y llevarlas a su habitación. Pero era una distinta cada noche, nada serio, nadie a quien poder contarle lo que sentía o preguntarle si había dormido bien o que quería para desayunar. Sus relaciones siempre eran igual, apasionadas por la noche y frías a la mañana siguiente.

Ahora se daba cuenta, que quería algo más, algo que le había dado Sam, amistad, cariño, lealtad y sobretodo un hombro en el que apoyarse cuando las cosas iban mal. Su hermano le había dicho que las cosas entre ellos no cambiarían cuando Alina entró definitivamente en sus vidas. Pero también comprendía, que Alina era la mujer de la vida de su hermano, que la quería y que deseaba pasar todo el tiempo posible con ella.

Por eso aquella noche, cuando Jack ya se retiraba hacia el dormitorio para quedarse con Daniel, él se quedó en el salón, mirando las fotos de los hombres y sonrió. Incluso Jack había encontrado a la persona que necesitaba.

"¿Estás bien, quieres hablar de algo más?" Jack había conseguido ejercer del padre que Dean echaba de menos, pero igual que le había ocurrido con su padre cuando era más joven, no le gustaba contar sus sentimientos y pensamientos así sin más.

"Si tranquilo, no estoy cansado, me gustaría investigar un poco más. Tu vete con Daniel, te necesita más que yo ahora mismo."

"De acuerdo entonces. Y no trasnoches mucho…" El coronel sonrió a su hijo, le hacía ilusión tenerlo otra vez a su lado. Durante los últimas misiones no habían tenido mucho tiempo de estar juntos.

Por fin Dean se quedó solo. Se levantó y dio una vuelta por el salón, observando los extraños y diversos objetos que tenía Daniel por ahí. Muchos de ellos no tenía ni idea de lo que eran, otros le llamaron la atención porque podía imaginarse que veían de algún planeta extraño.

Salió al jardín, necesitaba estar solo para pensar. Se sentó en una de las sillas y miró al cielo. No se podía creer que realmente hubiera estado en otro planeta, que hubieran irrumpido en una nave alienígena o que hubiera estado dentro del cuerpo de Daniel.

De repente, una bola de luz llegó al jardín y Dean tuvo que cubrirse los ojos ante la intensidad de la luz. Al volver a mirar, la bola había desaparecido y en su lugar, sus ojos no se podían creer lo que estaban viendo.

Delante de él, en el césped del jardín había una mujer, parecía una chica joven, podría rondar los veintitantos años. Parecía inconsciente pues no se movió. Pero lo que más llamó la atención a Dean era que estaba completamente desnuda.

Se agachó a su lado. "¿Hola?" pero la chica no mostró ninguna reacción. Le tocó la mejilla, su temperatura corporal parecía ser la correcta y la notó temblar cuando una pequeña corriente de aire rozó su piel.

El cazador se quitó la chaqueta y cubrió el cuerpo de la extraña con cuidado. La cogió en brazos y notó que era liviana, entró en la casa y la dejó sobre el sofá, para poder ir en busca de algo más adecuado para cubrir su desnudez.

Al volver al salón se detuvo al ver que la chica tenía los ojos abiertos y lo miraba. Pero no había miedo en su mirada, sólo parecía haber curiosidad en su mirada. "Hola, soy Dean y tu eres…"

Cubriéndose con la cazadora del mayor de los hermanos, la chica se sentó en el sofá, recogiendo sus piernas y sentándose sobre ellas. Sus ojos no se apartaban de él, mirándolo con seriedad.

"No pareces muy habladora, muy bien hablaré yo por los dos." Dio un paso hacia ella, mostrándole la manta que tenía en las manos y lo que quería hacer con ella. "Acabas de aparecer en mitad del jardín de… mi padre y su novio, estabas desnuda y te he metido en casa. No quiero hacerte daño, pero necesitaría que me dijeras algo de ti para ayudarte."

"No puedo."

"¿No puedes? ¿Por qué?" Mientras se iba acercando a ella, Dean vio que la expresión de la chica se iba haciendo más suave, menos reticente a él, parecía comprender que no quería hacerle daño. Por fin le dio la manta, que la chica puso sobre sus piernas y cubrió su vientre, pero dejó la cazadora para cubrir su pecho, esa prenda le había gustado. "Puedes quedártela, tengo más y tu pareces ir muy escasa de ropa. Entonces ¿Qué, puedo saber algo de ti?"

"Si lo supiera, pero no se nada. No se como he llegado aquí, no se porque y mucho menos se quien soy."

"Creo que para esto voy a necesitar un poco de ayuda, aunque los especialistas en objetos y personas que caen del cielo están un poco ocupados ahora. Si quieres podemos esperar hasta mañana si quieres descansar esta noche. Soy Dean Winchester por cierto."

"Me parece bien, Dean Winchester, estaría encantada de presentarme, pero no se cual es mi nombre."

"Si te parece bien, hasta que averigüemos algo más, te llamaré… Ally, siempre me ha gustado ese nombre. Bueno, desconocida Ally, te dejaré descansar." Dean comenzó a retirarse hacia su cuarto, pero la voz de la chica le detuvo.

"No te vayas por favor, no quiero quedarme sola, de momento eres todo lo que conozco aquí."

"Bueno supongo que puedo dormir en ese sillón." Dean pasó al lado de ella y la chica tiró de su brazo. Dean se la quedó mirando, mientras la chica, que parecía más delicada a cada momento seguía tirando de él.

"Quédate aquí conmigo, por favor." Dean suspiró y finalmente se sentó en el sofá, sin decir nada la desconocida apoyó la cabeza sobre sus piernas y cerró los ojos, para pocos momentos más tarde, quedarse por fin dormida.


	24. Chapter 24

"Voy a buscar algo de comer, después de una noche tan agitada me estoy muriendo de hambre." Jack abrazó con fuerza Daniel, le besó y se levantó de la cama, mientras el otro hombre se acurrucaba entre la ropa, suspirando. "¿Te encuentras mejor? Tal vez haber visto a Shau're no haya sido más que una reacción de tu propio cerebro."

Daniel se volvió hacia el coronel extrañado. "¿Por qué voy a querer hacerme tanto daño? La quise con locura, pero cuando murió… la sigo queriendo ese no va a cambiar."

Jack se arrodilló en la cama y volvió a besarle con ternura. "¿Ves por qué me gustas tanto? Ya se que la quieres y que siempre estará en tu mente, pero soy la primera persona con la que tienes una relación estable desde su muerte." Daniel se quedó pensativo, asimilando las palabras del coronel. "Vamos, intenta descansar y dejar de pensar un poco, volveré en cinco minutos. ¿Qué te apetece?"

"Me da igual, sorpréndeme." Daniel se volvió a acurrucar, mientras el coronel salía del cuarto. Tal vez Jack tenía razón después todo. Tal vez, la visión de Shau're fuera la forma que tenía su propio pensamiento de recordarle que la quería, tal vez necesitaba tiempo para darse cuenta que tenía que seguir adelante.

Cerró los ojos, viendo de nuevo la intensa noche que el coronel le había regalado. Cuando se había acostado, estaba hecho polvo, devastado con la posibilidad que su mujer no estuviera descansando en paz.

Pero entonces había aparecido Jack, se había tumbado a su lado en silencio, tan sólo mirándole. Los minutos habían pasado y al poco, el coronel comenzó a besarle el cuello, a acariciarle, a susurrarle que le quería. Un rato más tarde, estaban haciendo el amor por segunda vez esa noche.

Un ruido le despertó. Tan sólo podía haber dormido unos pocos minutos, pues el coronel no había vuelto. Se dio la vuelta, pues sentía que una presencia estaba en la habitación, mirándole fijamente.

"Mi Daniel. ¿Por qué me sigues haciendo daño? Estoy aquí contigo y tu sigues con el coronel O'Neill. ¿Tanto me odias?"

Daniel cerró los ojos y los apretó con fuerza. "Esto no está pasando, no eres real, Shau're está muerta, no eres más que fruto de mi imaginación." Pero cuando alguien se sentó en al cama a su lado, se dio cuenta que la visión era más que un simple fruto de su mente dolorida.

Shau're estaba allí, sentada junto a él, mirándole con dureza, tanto que no pudo ver el amor que la joven mujer había sentido siempre por él. parecía distinta, desde luego no se parecía a la encantadora abidonia con la que se había casado.

"Shau're, no se que haces aquí, ni quien eres en realidad, pero debes marcharte, hace mucho que te perdí y he tenido que rehacer mi vida, sabiendo que nunca más ibas a volver."

"Pero lo he hecho mi Daniel." La chica se arrodilló en la cama, igual que Jack había hecho antes y fue deslizándose hacia él lentamente. "Estoy aquí, contigo, para ti y por ti, ahora ya no podrás alejarme de tu lado nunca más."

Aterrado, Daniel se incorporó intentando alejarse de ella, pero a la chica le siguió. Llegó hasta la pared, la puerta estaba junto a él, podía salir corriendo y alejarse de esa visión de tristeza de un pasado que había perdido hacia mucho tiempo.

Pero en lugar de eso, se quedó allí mirándola, su mente de científico le obligaba a averiguar que era lo que le estaba ocurriendo o si realmente estaba enfermo. Sin embargo, pese a su gran fuerza de voluntad, cuando Shau're puso su mano pálida sobre el brazo de él, helando su piel hasta hacerle tiritar, Daniel no pudo soportarlo más y salió corriendo, aterrado, de la habitación.

- o -

Jack se sentía feliz esa noche. Daniel parecía encontrarse mucho mejor y si aquella visión no volvía a repetirse, era probable que no fuera más que un temor del propio Daniel, el que le había mostrado a su mujer muerta.

Además, su hijo estaba otra vez con él. no había sido fácil separarse de él, pero tampoco se hubieran sentido del todo cómodos manteniendo constante contacto, como si de un padre y un hijo normales se trataran.

Conocía bien a Dean y sabía que el chico necesita su espacio, exactamente igual que él; por lo que le había contado de su vida, la cacería era precisamente eso su vida y no la iba a cambiar por luchar contra amenazas extraterrestres.

Pero al menos ahora, podrían pasar unos días juntos, charlar tranquilamente, ponerse al día de lo que todos habían hecho, si no había realmente ningún caso en lo que había ocurrido a Daniel, aquello sería como unas vacaciones familiares.

Sin embargo, al llegar al salón, ese último pensamiento salió volando de su cabeza, al ver a la chica desnuda durmiendo en el regazo de Dean, que también estaba durmiendo. Algo en el interior del coronel le dijo que aquella chica no era al último ligue de su hijo.

Dean se despertó al oírlo aparecer, siempre estaba alerta por si algo intentaba atacarle. "Hola, ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensaba que estarías con Daniel." Dijo el cazador en voz baja para no despertar a su nueva amiga.

"Eso mismo te iba a preguntar a ti, porque cuando habéis llegado a casa, no te acompañaba ninguna chica y menos así." Contestó el coronel señalando que la ropa de ella no estaba por ninguna parte.

"Esperaba que me pudierais ayudar a saber quien es. Aparecido así sin más, desnuda en medio del jardín en una gran bola de luz. Además no recuerda nada sobre ella misma. Creía que era algo más de vuestro royo de extraterrestres." La miró un momento, realmente no parecía un alienígena, aunque al pensarlo mejor se dio cuenta que Alina tampoco lo parecía. "¿No tendrás por ahí una manta o algo?"

"¿Has dicho que apareció desnuda, en una luz…? Creo que Daniel es más especialista en esto." Como si hubiera escuchado que hablaban de él, Daniel apareció en el salón. Los dos hombres se lo quedaron mirando atónitos y al principio, el doctor no supo cual era el motivo de su sorpresa. "Daniel ¿estás bien? ¿Por qué has salido tan despavorido del cuarto?"

Jack bajó la vista y Daniel hizo lo mismo y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta. Había estado tan concentrado en escapar de la visión de Shau're, que no se había molestado en ponerse algo de ropa.

"Oh dios." Jack comenzó a reír, aunque Daniel tenía que explicarle un par de cosas. "Lo siento, me he quedado dormido, no recordaba que teníamos compañía en casa y…" Se quedó mirando a la chica que dormía en el sofá. "¿Quién es ella?"

"Si no me equivoco diría que es una antigua, aunque de eso sabrás tu mejor que yo." Cuando vio al doctor Jackson dar unos pasos hacia la chica, intrigado por lo que acababa de decir Jack, este se puso delante de él y lo detuvo.

"Daniel _cariño_ que tal si te pones primero algo de ropa. A mi me da igual, te he visto muchas veces así y la verdad es que me encanta, pero no creo que a nuestra nueva invitada le parezca de todo bien tu… naturalidad."

"¿Se puede saber que os pasa? Son las cuatro de la mañana." Sam, de la mano de Alina aparecieron también en el salón. "Oh vaya, no pensaba que os gustaran ese tipo de cosas, pensaba que erais más, tradicionales Jack." Ninguno de los recién llegados comprendía nada, una chica desnuda durmiendo sobre Dean, Daniel desnudo junto a Jack. "Si queréis nos vamos y os dejamos solos."

"Hola, ¿Quién es toda esa gente de Dean?"

Todos los que ahora habitaban la casa se volvieron hacia la chica que se había despertado. Intentaba cubrir su desnudez con la chaqueta Dean, hasta que Jack apareció con una manta y su cubrió con ella. Le ofreció la chaqueta de vuelta a Dean, pero este no la aceptó.

"Quédatela, te queda mucho mejor que a mi." Dijo con una pícara sonrisa el cazador, al recordar las forma de la chica cubiertas por su chaqueta. Ella le devolvió una sonrisa y como si de su novia se tratara, se acurrucó contra él al ver a todos lo que había aparecido en la habitación. "Tranquila son todos de fiar."

- o -

Le fue presentado a todos, para que la chica estuviera más tranquila entre tanto extraño.

"¿Entonces es una antigua de verdad? Vaya, cuando estaba en la Tokra nos hablaron mucho sobre ellos, pero nunca llegamos a conocer a ninguno. Esperaba que fueran no se… de otra manera."

"¿Qué es un antiguo? Dean, no se quien soy pero te prometo que no pretendo hacer daño a nadie, tan sólo quiero saber que hago aquí."

"Lo se, lo se, nadie piensa lo contrario. En cuanto a lo de los antiguos, creo que son un grupo de gente muy lista que construyeron los Stargate."

"¡Dean! Se suponía que no hablarías con nadie del Staragate." Le recriminó el coronel. "Espero que no lo hagas a menudo."

"No tranquilo, sólo cuando algún demonio me pregunta cual es la mejor forma de salir del planeta."

"¿Queréis dejar de comportaros como dos críos?" Saltó Alina protestando. Todos se la quedaron mirando en silencio. ¿Qué tal si solucionamos una crisis detrás de otra? Si os parece bien, creo que podría llevarme a nuestra nueva amiga y dejarle algo de ropa, con haber visto a alguien desnudo en este salón he tenido bastante por esta noche.

Daniel y tu, coronel, podéis intentar averiguar de donde ha salido la recién llegada, tal vez si llamáis a Carter os diga algo y vosotros dos, Dean y tu Sam cariño, podéis trata de decirnos porque cada vez veo más espectros de mujeres muertas en esta casa. Primero tu mujer abidonia Daniel y ahora esa chica joven rubia que no le quita la vista de encima a Sam. Cariño creo que voy a empezar a ponerme celosa."

"Sammy, ¿No me dirás ahora que tu también estás viendo a Jessica? Eso tal vez nos podría ayudar a resolver el misterio." Sam no contestó, pero Dean tenía la respuesta, aquello se estaba poniendo más interesante por momentos."


	25. Chapter 25

La chica se estaba dando una ducha, por sugerencia de Alina. "Te sentará bien, es una de las cosas que me encanta de este mundo, una ducha caliente siempre me ayuda a aclararme las ideas. Igual te ayuda a recordar algo de ti misma."

Su nueva amiga tenía razón, no recordaba haber experimentando nada parecido en su vida, pero por desgraciada la placentera sensación no le estaba ayudando a recordar nada.

"Te he traído ropa limpia, creo que usamos la misma talla." Le dijo Alina a través de la puerta del baño, mientras escuchaba el sonido del agua de la ducha. "Es genial tener una chica más por aquí. Siempre estoy rodeada de hombres, los hermanos y ahora el coronel y Daniel, son estupendos, pero me hacía falta alguien como yo."

La puerta del baño se abrió delante de ella. Allí estaba la chica, envuelta en una toalla, con el pelo mojado cayendo sobre sus hombros. Ya no parecía tan asustada como la noche anterior. Parecía tan humana, tan terrestre. _"Seguro que la gente piensa lo mismo de mi." _Pensó Alina, mientras le sonreía.

"Aquí tienes, espero que te guste. Menos mal que Dean no está aquí para verte ahora." Era realmente hermosa, mucha gente diría que era perfecta. Piernas largas, un cabello precioso, una cintura bien marcada, no había ningún defecto en ella. "Sino descubrirías uno de los motivos por lo que es cazador." Dijo la chica entre risas, pensando en su cuñado.

"Dicen que no soy de este planeta, ¿Cómo están tan seguros? Tu y yo nos parecemos mucho. Porque piensan que soy diferente." Las dos chicas entraron en el baño. Alina se apoyó en la pared, mientras la otra se empezaba a vestir.

"Creo que no soy el mejor ejemplo que has podido coger." La recién llegada la miró sin comprender lo que estaba diciendo. La ropa, tal y como había dicho Alina le quedaba perfecta. "Yo tampoco soy de este planeta, soy humana, como tu, pero no provengo de este planeta. No llevo mucho tiempo aquí, pero creo que este sitio me encanta y espero pasar aquí el resto de mi vida."

"Supongo que ese tal Sam, también tiene algo que ver con tus ganas de quedarte." Las dos chica, como si de amigas de toda la vida se tratara se echaron a reír. Alina había echado eso en falta desde hacía tiempo.

Se pasaba la vida con los hermanos de cacería y aunque era algo que realmente le gustaba, la acción, la posibilidad de destruir toda la maldad que había por el mundo, todo eso le fascinaba, pero aunque adoraba a Sam y estaba perdidamente enamorada de él, de vez en cuando necesitaba hablar con alguien, como ahora estaba haciendo con aquella desconocida, sobre sus sentimientos y sus temores.

"Si, supongo que se me nota mucho. Sam es un cielo, me ayudó cuando más lo necesitaba y lo quiero más que a nada en el mundo. Si no estuviera aquí conmigo…"

"A lo mejor yo también tengo a alguien así cerca y no me acuerdo. Si existe, lo debe estar pasando muy mal."

"No te preocupes, estás con los mejores, si realmente eres una antigua, Daniel y Jack podrán ayudarte; Daniel sabe más de ser un antiguo que ninguno de nosotros, así que tu no te preocupes. Vamos, seguro que los chicos están deseando verte, ahora que vas vestida." Alina le ofreció la mano a su amiga y esta la tomó siguiéndola hasta el piso de abajo donde los cuatro hombres las estaban esperando.

"Conoces a otra mujer y ya os encerráis en el baño a contaros vuestros secretos. Sammy, ten cuidado a saber lo que dicen de ti." Dijo Dean con una de sus mejores sonrisas, sin embargo, cuando sus ojos se encontraron con la otra chica, se quedó mudo y se levantó de golpe.

Le había impresionado desde el primer momento que la había visto, había algo en su forma de ser tan frágil que le decía que había algo detrás de esa debilidad, que era una persona mucho más fuerte de lo que aparentaba, aunque ella misma no se acordara. Eso le gustaba en una mujer; que fuera misteriosa, al mismo tiempo que delicada, que necesitara su ayuda, pero que detrás hubiera un ser humano completamente autosuficiente.

"Dean, que gracioso, lo malo es que ya he lanzado mi hechizo sobre Sam y no creo que quiera apartarse de mi porque hable de él con otras mujeres." Alina rodeó la cintura de Sam con su brazo y él la recogió, acercándose a ella y besándole con ternura. "Yo también te quiero." Terminó diciendo ella.

Sin embargo, un escalofrío recorrió toda su espalda y se estremeció tanto, que hasta el propio Sam se dio cuenta. "¿Estás bien?" Alina respiró hondo y asintió cerrando un momento los ojos para tranquilizarse.

"Si, es sólo que no sabía que ser médium o como queráis llamarlo fuera así. Chicos no se lo que les habéis hecho a vuestras mujeres, pero os puedo asegurar que no están nada contentas."

Sam apretó con fuerza el cuerpo de Alina contra él. Había querido con toda su alma a Jessica y había tardado demasiado tiempo en olvidarla, pero ahora que lo había hecho, no deseaba tener que enfrentarse a un fantasma que le culpara por lo que le había ocurrido.

"Sam, ¿Qué le ocurrió a Jessica?"

"¿La estás viendo ahora?" El cazador miró a su alrededor, pero a diferencia de la otra vez, allí no estaba su novia muerta. Se sintió aliviado, aunque no gustó nada que Alina lo estuviera pasando mal por su culpa.

"No exactamente, pero creo que la escuchó, o tal vez sea el eco de sus pensamientos, no lo se, todo esto es muy confuso. Te quiere a su lado, pero no te quiere matar, es como si quisiera estar contigo aquí y ahora. Como Shau´re, quiere a Daniel y dice que no se va a separar de él, pero no se si quiere hacerle daño."

"¿Dónde está? ¿Por qué están aquí las dos? No tiene sentido Shau're murió hace años, en otro planeta y nunca te dio señales de estar cerca de ti." Daniel no le contestó al coronel, escuchar a Alina ya le estaba haciendo sufrir bastante, el resto de lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor, no importaba mientras escuchaba el relato.

"Daniel, escúchame. Shau're se fue y tu no tuviste la culpa de nada, fue el goauld quien intentó matarte y Teal'c te salvó, no hubo otra oportunidad." El coronel se agachó frente a Daniel al ver que no le estaba haciendo caso. "Daniel."

"Lo se, pero Shau're está sufriendo, Alina puede sentirlo, tenemos que hacer algo por ayudarla."

"¿Y si no es ella? ¿Si no se trata realmente de Shau're ni de Jessica?" Dean se levantó del brazo del sillón y comenzó a deambular por la habitación, mirando a los demás, hasta que finalmente se centró en Sam. "Piénsalo Sam, ya nos hemos encontrado con cosas así, puede ser otro espíritu que tome la forma de vuestras mujeres."

"¿Pero porque aparecer como ellas?" El corazón de Sam estaba dividido, por un lado quería que fuera Jessica la que lo estaba acosando, la culpabilidad por su muerte jamás le había abandonado por completo y si realmente estaba sufriendo por su culpa, entonces tenía más motivos que nunca para culparse.

Sin embargo, Alina estaba a su lado, hacía meses que se había convertido en su compañera inseparable, en su mejor amiga, junto a su hermano, en su novia, en todo lo que podía esperar de una mujer y ella no se merecía que ahora apareciera Jessica de nuevo en su vida para atormentarles. Estaba confuso, pero consiguió mantener la compostura rodeado de los demás, una compostura que tan sólo Alina se dio cuenta que estaba a punto de fallarle.

"¿Dices que puede ser otro fantasma el que se esté apareciendo como las chicas?" Cada vez que el coronel O'Neill se encontraba con los hermanos, se sorprendía un poco más del mundo en el que estos vivían. Él que creía que lo más raro que la gente no conocía era la existencia de las guerras interestelares con los señores del sistema, y resultaba que los grandes enigmas estaban muy cerca del todo el mundo, aunque estos no lo vieran.

"Es posible porque de lo contrario, creo cualquiera de las dos, hubiera aparecido en nuestras vidas mucho antes, ¿Por qué esperar ahora? Es posible que se trate de otra cosa, oculto bajo el disfraz vuestras chicas."

"¿Y que puede ser?" Preguntó Sam antes de notar la fuerza con la Alina apretaba su brazo y se quejaba dolorida. "¿Cariño que te ocurre, te encuentras bien?"

"Sam, no se si será tu novia muerta, pero te puedo asegurar que no le caigo nada bien. Cuando está cerca siento que no puedo respirar, es como si se alimentara de mi fuerza vital."

"Yo también me estado sintiendo así durante todo el rato, pero creía que era algo normal de este planeta." Todos los presentes de volvieron hacia la desconocida, que hasta ese momento no había dicho nada.

"No creo que sea una casualidad. Sam, voy a llamar a Bobby, tal vez él nos pueda echar una mano con esto. A lo mejor esa cosa sabe que no sois de este planeta, tal vez vuestra fuerza vital o lo que quiera que coma, sea diferente a la nuestra y mientras nos tiene entretenidos con las novias muertas, no buscamos como matarlo. Jack, Daniel ¿Habéis averiguado algo sobre nuestra invitada?"

Antes de contestar, el coronel sonrió, veía una tremenda fuerza en su hijo, le recordó a si mismo cuando tenía su edad y pensó que si hubiera comenzado la carrera militar, hubiera llegado a ser un gran líder.

"Sam está en camino, tal vez ella nos pueda decir de que estrella se ha caído. Vosotros ocuparos de vuestro fantasma. No te preocupes hijo, tu amiga estará a salvo de esa cosa con nosotros."

Dean se volvió con rapidez hacia la chica al escuchar aquello, pero afortunadamente, ella estaba hablando con Sam y Alina y no lo había escuchado. "No es _mi amiga_. Tan sólo es una víctima de uno de mis casos."

"Si claro ya nos habíamos dado cuenta de eso." Contestó, Daniel con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

"Y ahora mismo tu también eres víctima de uno de mis casos y no por eso quiero nada contigo." Daniel se quedó cortado, todavía no estaba acostumbrado a tener a otra persona que tuviera el mismo sentido del humor que el coronel.

"Dean ¿Qué te parece si ya de caso llamamos a Missouri? Tal vez ella le ayude a ella a recordar su pasado." Dean asintió, pero no llegó a decir nada, pues en ese momento, Alina gritó de dolor y Sam tuvo que sujetarla para que no cayera al suelo.

"Sam me duele." Se miró el costado y vio su mano cubierta de sangre. Se volvió a quejar y Sam la cogió en brazos para tumbarla en el sofá.

"Dean si vas a pedir ayuda, será mejor que lo hagas ya la cosa se está poniendo seria por momentos." Le dijo su hermano intentando mantener la calma.


	26. Chapter 26

Alina tenía la mirada clavada en Sam y la mano sujetando con fuerza su camiseta. Ninguno de los decía nada, ella no podía, el dolor le había imposible pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la herida de su costado, mientras Sam la miraba aterrado con la posibilidad de perder de nuevo a la mujer a la que amaba.

"Todo va a salir bien." Dijo el cazador, intentando sonar todo lo convincente posible, aunque no estaba seguro de poder conseguirlo. "Terminaré de curarte la herida y luego averiguaré quien o que te ha hecho esto."

"Querrás decir… que lo vamos a averiguar." Alina dejó de hablar, le costaba respirar cada vez que Sam le tocaba la herida, el dolor era demasiado intenso. Pero no dijo nada, Sam no se merecía que le dijera que le estaba haciendo daño; ya estaba pasándolo bastante mal, con sus propios sentimientos.

"Claro que si. En cuanto hayas descansado lo suficiente." Se acercó a la chica y le besó en la frente sonriéndole. "Ya está, has perdido bastante sangre, pero con unas horas de sueños estarás como nueva."

"Claro, como cuando Baal me torturó, en pie en unas horas." Dijo ella devolviéndole la sonrisa. Levantó los brazos, aunque le pesaba todo el cuerpo y rodeó el cuello de Sam para que se acercara a él. Cuando lo tuvo cerca, lo vio sentarse en la cama, justo a su lado y al final, le besó en los labios, sintiendo el cariño y la delicadeza de sus labios sobre ella.

"Duerme, eso es todo lo que tienes que hacer." Le acarició la mejilla y le besó en la frente, viendo como la chica cerraba poco a poco los ojos. Alina sonrió, sentía que le estaba cantando una nana sin palabras, tan sólo los hermosos ojos pardos de su novio eran suficiente para hacerle sentir bien. Sentía que era su niña y que como tal la protegería de todo peligro.

Una vez que Alina se había quedado dormida, todavía se la quedó mirando un momento. La veía tan desvalida, tan necesitada de alguien que la cuidara. Desde que Jessica había muerto, no había sentido ese mismo sentimiento de culpabilidad, desde entonces no se había sentido tan mal y por mucho que lo intentaba no conseguía quitarse de la cabeza lo mucho que había sufrido Alina desde que estaba con él y se preguntó si no hubiera sido mejor que no se hubieran conocido. Pero luego se dio cuenta que ahora ya no podía vivir sin tenerla a su lado

Por fin dejó el dormitorio y al salir al pasillo escuchó el timbre de la puerta. "¿Y ahora que?"

"Gracias por venir." Escuchó decir a su hermano escaleras abajo. Al llegar allí, no se lo podía creer, hacía tanto que no veía a su vieja amiga Missouri que se sorprendió al tenerla delante.

"Siempre es un placer Dean, ¿Dónde está tu hermano? Quiero ver a ese muchacho, estaba tan confuso la última vez que nos vimos, Sam, cariño." El menor de los hermanos fue hasta la vidente y la abrazó cálidamente. "¿Qué es lo que te perturba Sam? Es por ella ¿verdad? Noto mucho dolor en esta casa y no todos los habitantes están vivo aquí."

"¿Notas algo, una presencia o algo así?"

"Si, es fuerte y peligroso, no me gusta pero lleva poco tiempo aquí, si conseguimos dar con él pronto, podremos sacarlo de la casa y alejarlo de vosotros, porque no estoy segura de que podamos acabar con él."

"Vamos Missouri, tendrás que ser un poco más concreta que todo eso si quieres ayudarnos."

La vidente se volvió hacia Dean. "Vaya Sam, veo que tu hermano sigue siendo tan impertinente como siempre, pensaba que con el tiempo aprendería algo." Sam contuvo la risa, casi había olvidado lo divertido que era estar con aquella mujer; aunque en ese momento, Dean tenía razón, Sam estaba demasiado preocupado porque aquel fantasma o lo que hubiera en la casa no le hiciera daño a Alina, necesitaba algo más directo. "En cuanto a ti muchacho, llevas una gran carga encima, distinta a la última vez que te conocí; ya no se trata de tu padre y tu madre, es por esa chica, Alina verdad. Pobrecita, parece que lo está pasando mal, si, es algo más íntimo. ¿La quieres verdad?" Sam asintió en silencio, no siempre le hacía gracia el poder psíquico de su amiga, pero en aquella ocasión agradeció no tener que decirle lo que sentía. "Llévame con ella, algo me dice que es una chica especial."

"No sabes cuanto."

- o -

"Vamos, intenta dormir un poco, con todo lo que ha pasado últimamente deberías calmarte un poco." Jack llevó a Daniel hasta la cama, mientras el doctor Jackson se dejó dirigir sin oponerse, estaba demasiado cansado para hacer algo así, necesitaba estar cerca del hombre al que quería y el que mejor podía protegerle, como para discutir con él. "Ya se que no vale de mucho que diga algo así, pero no dejaré que ninguna mujer muerta te vuelva a hace daño."

Daniel se abrazó a él, mientras Jack estuviera con él, se sentía seguro, aunque Shaure apareciera, el coronel estaría con él. Jack le besó en la cabeza y dejó que se recostara un poco más sobre él.

"¿Quieres comer algo?"

"¡No!" Daniel lo dijo tan alto que sobresaltó a Jack. El coronel se lo quedó mirando, notando la mano de Daniel cogiendo con fuerza su camiseta. Algo le dijo que no le iba a soltar fácilmente y que no le dejaría marchar. "No quiero comer nada, no quiero que hagas nada por mi, sólo quédate aquí conmigo y no te muevas, no te apartes de mi lado en toda la noche."

Jack le volvió a besar mientras lo levantaba de la cama y lo acodaba de nuevo contra su pecho, por su parte él se apoyó en el cabecero, pensando que aquella iba a ser una noche muy larga. "Nunca he tenido que competir con una mujer muerta, pero haré lo que pueda para que decidas quedarte conmigo para siempre."

"Shaure está muerta, hace mucho tiempo que se fue." Daniel se dio la vuelta y a pesar de que el coronel intentó detenerlo, se sentó sobre sus piernas y le besó la mejilla poco a poco, desizando sus manos por la espalda de Jack. "Te quiero a ti, ¿Cuántas veces voy a tener que decírtelo?" Le despeinó mientras continuaba besándole.

"Si vas a decírmelo así, puedes estar todo el tiempo que quieras." El coronel río. Sin embargo, un momento más tarde notó el cuerpo de Daniel se estremeció. "¿Qué ocurre?"

"Algo se acerca, algo que no es de este mundo."

"¿Quieres decir que ahora sientes a los goaulds y a los replicantes? Podrías haberlo dicho antes, Eso no nos vendría nada mal en el comando."

"No, no me refiero a algo de otro planeta. Quiero decir algo que no es del mundo de los vivos, algo que controla el espíritu de Shaure y el de la novia de Sam, algo a lo que tu y yo no nos hemos enfrentado nunca."

"Daniel, estás cansado…" Pero su compañero no le escuchó, saltó de la cama y salió del dormitorio, justo para encontrarse delante de él a los hermanos Winchester, con Alina y aquella mujer a la que Daniel no había visto nunca.

"Vaya ya decía yo que había notado más presencias en esta casa, aunque no pensaba que fueran tan atractivos." Dijo Missouri. "Tu también estás sufriendo joven amigo. Lo que hay en esta casa os está haciendo daño a todos."

"¿Por qué puedo sentirlo?"

"No siempre es fácil de decir muchacho, tal vez ese ser quiere algo de ti o tan sólo se trata de algún modo de hacerte daño." Jack apareció detrás de Daniel, justo en el momento preciso para abrazarlo y evitar que se desplorara en el suelo.

"Daniel, vamos, vuelve a la cama…"

"No, ya estoy cansado de que esa cosa intente hacernos daño. Ya has visto lo que le ha hecho a Alina. Hemos salvado la tierra muchas veces, ¿Crees que podríamos hacer lo mismo por Sam y Alina?"

"Bueno, veo que el Daniel que todos conocemos está otra vez aquí. Vale chicos, señora…"

"Perdona coronel O'Neill pero sigo siendo una señorita. Será mejor que aprendas a tratara a una dama."

"Si todavía quedaba alguna duda sobre nuestro parentesco, Missouri acaba de demostrar que somos padre e hijo." Dijo Dean sintiéndose un poco mejor por no ser el único receptor curioso sentido del humor de su amiga.

"Bueno es igual, Chicos, Missouri, id con Alina e intentad descubrir lo que le atacado. Tened cuidado no sabemos contra que nos estamos enfrentando. Daniel ven conmigo, quiero llamar a Carter y que traiga alguno de sus juguetes y nos diga esto puede ser algo venido de allí arriba." Terminó diciendo el coronel señalando al espacio.

"Cariño, todo lo que ocurre en esta casa es muy terrenal; puede que sea de otro mundo o de otra dimensión, pero sigue siendo de la tierra. Sin tener en cuenta que los extraterrestres sólo forman parte de la ciencia ficción.

Nadie contestó a eso, todos tenían muchas que hacer y sobretodo Sam no quería darle otra oportunidad a lo que le hubiera hecho daño a Alina para volver a repetirlo. Por eso llevo a su amiga al dormitorio en el que estaba descansando su novia y dejó que Missouri entrara sola.

"Dean." La chica sin nombre apareció en lo alto de las escaleras y todos se la quedaron mirando.

"A ti no te conocía, pero eres diferente... Nessa ¿verdad? Guardas un gran secreto, aunque hayas podido encontrarlo todavía en tu interior."

"Nessa, me gusta." Dijo Dean, se dio cuenta que la chica daba un paso atrás. Obviamente aquello había sido un poco fuerte para alguien que no era capaz de recordar su propio nombre. Por eso, decidió ocuparse ella, en cierta forma ,desde que la había encontrado en el jardín se sentía responsable de ella. "Vamos, ¿que te parece si vamos a la cocina y preparamos un sandwiches." Se acercó a ella y le ofreció la mano, que la chica cogió en menos de un segundo.

"Dean ni lo pienses. No es el momento, deja que su vida vuelva a la normalidad. Cuando ella esté preparada para eso lo sabrás." Dean asintió, ligeramente disgustado por que la mediúm se metiera en sus pensamientos sin permiso. Pero sin decir nada comenzó a bajar las escaleras llevado por Nessa, que sólo quería alejarse de aquella mujer que parecía saber demasiado sobre ella.

"Esto si no que no me lo esperaba. Al final te has enamorado de una vidente, y yo que esperaba mi oportunidad contigo." Dean y Sam se quedaron mirando, siempre les sorprendían las habilidades mentales de su amiga. "Está asustada, pero sabe que tiene a ti. Te ve como un gran protector, espero que puedas serlo, porque no va ser fácil parar a este ente."


	27. Chapter 27

Después de varias horas escuchando las explicaciones de Missouri Moesly sobre el origen de los fantasmas, a Jack le dolía la cabeza. Ya le costaba bastante comprender los tems más científicos cuando se los contaba Carter y a veces se divertía escuchando las historias de Daniel sobre mitología, pero aquello superaba todo a lo que estaba acostumbrado.

"¿Está segura de que no hay nada fuera de lo común en mi casa?" Jack había deseado que Sam le diera la razón, que le dijera que algún tipo de tecnología alienígena era la que estaba provocando las anomalías en la casa.

"Lo hemos revisado tres veces coronel y no hay nada fuera de lo común. Lo siento señor, pero sea lo que sea que esté en esta casa no proviene de otro mundo fuera de la Tierra."

"Ya se lo había dicho coronel. Lo que se ha instalado en esta casa, es poderoso, tanto Daniel como Alina lo sienten o lo ven. Pero no conseguirá deshacerse de él con su tecnología."

Jack se volvió hacia el salón. Estaba seguro que Missouri no le había escuchado, pues por el bien, sobretodo de Daniel, se había preocupado de hablar lo suficientemente bajo para que su compañero no le escuchara.

"¿Entonces que hacemos?" Continuó preguntando a Carter, convencido todavía que había algo que pudiera hacer al estilo del SG-1. Pero la forma en la que le miró su amiga, sin decir nada, fue suficiente para decirle que no sabía como solucionar aquello.

"Coronel, ¿podría venir?" Missouri levantó la voz para que Jack le escuchara sin problemas. El coronel lanzó una mirada a Carter para que le acompañara. "No tenga miedo de mi Jack, tan sólo quiero ayudarles." Aquello le hizo darse la vuelta sin esperar respuesta de Sam y se dirigió al salón.

"No tengo miedo de usted, Missouri, lo cierto es que me cae bien por ser tan sincera, así que séalo un poco más y dígame que puede hacer lo que sea que haga normalmente para sacar esa cosa que vive de okupa en nuestra casa." Terminó diciendo el coronel mientras se sentaba en el sofá junto a Daniel, que acurrucado y abrazado a sus propias piernas todavía no había dicho nada.

"Jack no seas tan duro, con ella. Tan sólo intenta ayudar a los chicos y ya de paso a nosotros." Jack abrazó a su compañero y al hacerlo. Notó el cuerpo de Daniel completamente tenso y rígido.

"¿Estás bien?" Le preguntó en un susurro, aunque no hacía falta para saber como se encontraba, ya lo conocía demasiado bien, como para saber que cuando Daniel estaba cayado, cuando no daba su opinión sobre el tema que se estaba tratando, era porque estaba realmente preocupado, aunque ahora mismo había pasado al estado de asustado.

"No lo se, desde que Missouri vino, no hago más que tener extrañas sensaciones, como si notara presencias en esta casa. No me gusta sentirme rodeado de gente a la que no puedo ver."

"¿Por qué no te acuestas un poco, mientras yo me quedo aquí, con los chicos y Missouri? Seguro que te viene bien descansar un poco." Le besó la frente, justo antes de escuchar la respuesta, tranquila pero contundente de la médium.

"No puedes dejar solo a Daniel. El ente que va tras a él, sabe que es alguien poderoso, pero se aprovechará de que todavía es inexperto en usar sus habilidades, como ya lo ha hecho al mostrarle a su mujer muerta."

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" Jack sostuvo con fuerza el cuerpo de Daniel. Durante los años que hacía que lo conocía, la muerte los había rondado muchas veces. Incluso lo había visto morir y no estaba dispuesto a permitir que algo parecido volviera a suceder nuevo. "¿Daniel está en peligro?"

"Todos estáis en peligro." Sentenció con rotundidad Missouri. Todos guardaron silencio durante un segundo, Jack intentando mantener la calma por Daniel, este tratando de mantener alejado el dolor de cabeza y Sam y Alina, sentados en el otro sofá se miraron y con un solo vistazo, ambos comprendieron los pensamientos del otro. Sam llevaba mucho tiempo cazando, un fantasma, por muy peligroso que fuera no lo iba a asustar con facilidad y mucho menos si estaba amenazando a las personas que más quería.

"Si puedo ver los espíritus que crea ese fantasma, también podría verle a él o al menos sentirle ¿Verdad?" Alina se levantó con cierta dificultad porque todavía le dolía la herida del costado. Estaba nerviosa, no podía estar sentada mientras la casa se volvía un lugar hostil para todos ellos. "Tengo esa habilidad, no tan desarrollada como tu, pero puedes enseñarme."

"Cariño no, es muy peligroso, te lo digo por experiencia." Sam abrazó a Alina por detrás y ella se recostó sobre él. Adoraba a ese Sam tan protector, a ese novio que no que le ocurriera nada y sin el que no se creía capaz de vivir ya. Pero precisamente por eso, tenía que hacer aquello, tenía que encontrar alguna forma de proteger a Sam.

"Es posible, pero el camino no será fácil."

"No me importa, he pasado por mucho a lo largo de mi vida. Un fantasma no me va a asustar. Sam, mi amor, tal vez sea mejor que te lleves a los demás de la casa, por si las cosas se ponen feas." Besó la mejilla de su novio y sonrió con tristeza al ver el miedo en los ojos de él.

"No creo que sea buena idea. Esto empezó con Daniel y ahora él también siente cosas. Puede que me equivoque, pero si el ente es tan poderoso como creo y quiere a Daniel aquí, hará todo lo necesario para impedir que se marche."

"No voy a ir a ningún sitio." Dijo por fin Daniel, antes de levantarse. "Agradezco mucho que os preocupeís por mi." Fue mirando a todos los presentes, pero al final dejó la mirad fija en Jack. "Pero nunca me ha gustado que me trates como si fuera de cristal. Ver a mi mujer muerta es una mierda si, pero si puedo hacer algo para detenerlo, no voy a quedarme en la retaguardia, por miedo a que me ocurra algo malo."

"Daniel, no quiero que sufras." Daniel sonrió con tristeza, se acercó al coronel y le abrazó.

"Y yo no quiero que Alina o algún otro de nosotros salga herido otra vez." De repente, Daniel apretó con fuerza el brazo de Jack. Algo había cambiado en el ambiente. Alina también lo había notado, se sentía rara, le costaba respirar con normalidad incluso.

Ninguno de los dos sabía lo que era, pero Missouri no tuvo ninguna duda. "Está aquí y está enfadado porque pensamos que podemos acabar con él." Una ráfaga de aire cruzó toda la habitación, volviendo el cálido ambiente de un momento antes en un cuarto gélido a más no poder.

"Mi Daniel." El joven científico, tuvo la tentación de refugiarse detrás de Jack al ver aparecer a Shau're ahí delante, pero con un gran esfuerzo, consiguió no hacerlo. "¿es que ya no me quieres? Me has cambiado por otro y eso no puedo soportarlo." El espectro dio un paso hacia Daniel y como si estuvieran siendo guiado por una fuerza invisible y que salía de su interior, se puso delante de Jack, ante la atenta y sorprendida mirada del coronel.

"¿Daniel que haces?"

"Se que puedes verlo, pero tienes que confiar en mi y quedarte detrás." Shau're detuvo su camino hacia él al verlo allí parado. "No te tengo miedo. Te quise con locura cuando estabas viva, pero tuve que hacerme a la idea de que te había perdido. No puedes pedirme que me quede anclado toda la vida al pasado."

Por su parte Alina y Sam tenían delante a Jessica, los dos la estaban viendo, pues los dos tenían la facultad de percibir entes. Se dieron la mano, Alina para evitar las ganas de echar a correr, Sam para ahuyentar los malos recuerdos que la muerte de Jessica le traían a la mente.

"Tu también me quisiste y mírate ahora, al menos se que no estás con una mujer." Jessica sonrió con maldad, mientras caminaba hacia la pareja. "No es ni la mitad de lo que yo fui para ti ¿y de donde la has sacado? de otro planeta. Que original Sam, ninguna mujer de la tierra puede competir conmigo."

"Sam no le escuches, no es Jessica, Missouri ya lo ha dicho, sólo es un ente que intenta hacerte daño de la peor forma posible."

"¿Por qué te no te callas? Tu que sólo eres una recién llegada a este mundo, que no sabes como funcionan las relaciones entre los humanos. Sam me querrá siempre y tu no podrás interponerte."

"Sam, por favor, si le haces caso, dejas que se haga más fuerte. No permitas que…" Pero no pudo terminar de hablar, pues antes que eso, una fuerte terrible, le hizo soltarse de la mano de su novio y salió despedida contra la mesa.

Protestó por el dolor y se quedó ahí respirando entrecortadamente. "Alina cariño ¿Estas bien?"

"No te preocupes por mi. Haz que se vaya, puedes hacerlo."

"No puede, porque no sabe vivir sin ni. ¿Y si te dijera que puedo estar siempre a tu lado? Podemos volver a ser felices, como si nada de aquello hubiera pasado, como si yo no hubiera muerto por tu culpa."

Sam reaccionó en ese momento, justo eso era lo que Jessica jamás le habría, ahí fue donde el ente le demostró que no lo conocía realmente. "Sam, por favor, me duele, lo está haciendo otra vez." El mismo dolor en el costado, como si le estuvieran clavando un cuchillo invisible una y otra vez

"¿Lo ves? Sam jamás me hará daño." Dijo Jessica entre risas.

"Aléjate de ella. Tu no eres Jessica y aunque lo fueras, eres agua pasada, ahora es Alina a la que amo y tu no eres nada para mi." Jessica se quedó mirando a Sam sorprendida por la fuerza en la voz del muchacho. "Sólo lo diré una vez, vete de aquí y déjanos en paz."

"Este no es el final Sam, para nosotros nunca terminará." Concluyó la figura de Jessica antes de desaparecer en un remolino.

"¿Estás bien?" Sam corrió a donde estaba Alina que ya se estaba poniendo de rodillas. Le ayudó a hacerlo y la tomó en sus brazos, con fuerza, aunque intentó de no hacerle más daño. "Esto no ha terminado ¿verdad?"

"Volverá y entonces no será tan sencillo."

Justo cuando Jessica había desaparecido Shau're la miró y se desvaneció de la misma forma. Sin embargo, estaba tan cerca de Daniel, que el remolino que formó al marcharse los lanzó a los dos al suelo.

"No he podido hacerlo. Tienes razón al intentar mantenerme al margen, no soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para luchar contra la imagen de Shau're." Jack estaba con él, abrazándole, intentando confortarle, pero fue Missouri, la que arrodillada frente a él le habló.

"Ese es tu gran error, no tienes porque luchar sólo." Levantó la vista hacia Jack. "Nadie dice que esto sea la guerra de uno de vosotros. Los dos juntos formáis las dos caras de una misma moneda y juntos sois muy poderosos, apoyaros en el otro, como lo habéis hecho en tantas misiones, mientras estéis juntos, nada podrá haceros daño."

- o -

"¿Así que vengo de una de esas estrellas? Ni siquiera conozco sus nombres, no se cuantas hay y una de ellas es mi casa." Fuera de la casa, el día era fresco, pero se estaba bien. Nessa se acurrucó entre la cazadora que le había dejado en un primer momento Dean y de la que no quería desprenderse.

"Nunca creí que los extraterrestres existieran de verdad y de hacerlo, esperaba más un tipo ET, no a alguien como tu." Sonrió con picardía. No podía negar que esa chica le gustara, mucho más de lo que le habían gustado otras, pero tal y como le había dicho Missouri, no era el momento de hacer nada.

"¿Y eso es bueno, no ser como ese tal ET?" Dean se echó a reír, mientras ella, de forma inconsciente y juguetona, tomó sus manos entre las suyas, mirándole con sus hermosos ojos, esperando su respuesta.

"Si, eso es muy bien. Pero no te preocupes, ya verás como antes de lo que piensas has recurado tus recuerdos."

"¿Y si no me gusta lo que fui?"

Dean no llegó a contestar pues la imagen que apareció delante de él lo dejó paralizado. "Hola hijo."

"¿Papá? ¿Cómo… que…?" Dean no pudo hablar, tan sólo era capaz de contemplar la figura de su padre, tan serena y firme como siempre, con la pequeña pega de que estaba muerto.


	28. Chapter 28

"Oh dios mío." Las imágenes aparecieron en la mente de Nessa una tras otra, agolpándose y sin darle tregua a almacenarlas. Pero los recuerdos perdidos estaban allí. No estaba segura si era todo, pero al menos sabía que había reconocido al hombre que tenía delante y que desde luego no era "John Winchester."

"Déjate de jueguecitos, ya se que no eres mi padre." Dijo Dean dando un paso adelante hacia la figura de su padre. Sin embargo, la mano de Nessa cogiendo su brazo le hizo detenerse. "¿Dime quien eres de una vez y porque nos estás haciendo daño?"

"Dean detente, no te acerques a él." Dijo Nessa con la voz más alta y dura que antes. Pero el cazador no le hizo caso y continuó andando hacia el que sabía que no era su padre.

Aquella criatura había cruzado el límite, podía jugar con sus emociones con gente a la que su hermano y él habían perdido, pero hacerle creer que su padre estaba allí y que quería hacerles algún mal. Eso era demasiado.

"Dean hijo, ve con tu hermano y dile que deje a esa mujer, sólo le va a hacer daño." Dean sonrió con malicia

"Claro, ahora es cuando me dices que Alina es una mala chica, ¿Qué pasa papá, ahora resulta que te has vuelto un racista y no te gusta que tu hijo salga con una chica del espacio?"

"Alina no le ha traído más que problemas a Sam y si no la deja, tendré que encargarme personalmente. Esa chica tiene que morir." La voz de John sonó dura, como nunca la había escuchado Dean, además sus ojos oscuros y llenos de maldad, empezaban a asustarle.

"El verdadero John Winchester no diría eso. Ya te he visto de Jessica y de Shau're, ya empezaba a pensar que sólo te gustaba vestirte de mujer." Dijo con sorna Dean, pero John no se inmutó.

"Dean ve adentro y llévate a todos." Dean se dio la vuelta hacia Nessa, no sabía porque de repente parecía tan segura de lo que había que hacer cuando media hora antes no sabía si Nessa era su nombre de verdad. "Dean ¿me estás escuchando? Esto se va a poner mal para vosotros, llévate a todo el mundo fuera de esta casa ahora."

"¿Por qué? No va a ser peor que cualquiera de los demonios a los que nos hemos enflatado mi hermano y yo." Dean no quería irse, nunca dejaba una batalla a medias y mucho menos cuando se trataba de alguien que intentaba lastimarle en aquello que más le importaba.

"Nessa, Nessa, siempre tuviste problemas de mando. Veo que eso no ha cambiado. Todavía preguntas porque me fui con Anubis. El sabía lo que hacía, mientras tu y el resto de los antiguos os pasabáis el día pensando si era bueno o no tomar cartas en el asunto. Ahora las estoy mando yo. ¿Dónde esta Daniel?"

Dean escuchaba la conversación sin comprender una sola palabra de que estaba diciendo aquel ser. "¿Qué tiene que ver Daniel con todo esto?"

"Dean, hazme caso por favor, sólo quiero que estés a salvo. Sam te necesita dentro de la casa, Alina está en problemas, todos os necesitan."

"Quiero a Daniel Jackson. Se nos escapó una vez, al caer de nuevo a la tierra, no voy a permitir que ocurra una segunda vez." La criatura sonrió, haciendo que el rostro de John Winchester pareciera totalmente terrorífico.

Dean vio que Nessa estaba realmente preocupada. La conocía poco, apenas era una desconocida y ya estaba seguro que tenía que hacerle caso. Apenas sabía lo que era un antiguo y aparte de la mitología, no comprendía que tenía que ver Anubis en toda aquella historia.

John dio un paso hacia él, el chico estaba hecho un lío, ver la imagen de su padre, por mucho que supiera que no era él, era suficiente para tenerlo cerca y poder atraparlo. "Dean, por favor." Dijo la chica en poco más que un gemido. "Tienes que creerme, me caes bien, me gustas incluso. Me has protegido y no quiero perderte. Ve."

Dean tragó saliva, por que le hizo caso no lo sabía, porque creía más en las palabras de una completa desconocida que en las de la imagen de su padre lo desconocía, pero el caso era que algo le decía que Nessa era la opción correcta. Por eso, asintió y fue hacia la puerta de la casa.

"Lo siento, pero has escogido el bando equivocado. Por si no te han contado la historia de los antiguos, perdieron la guerra con Anubis, nunca consiguieron detenerlo y tu, hijo mío, un simple humano, no vas a hacerlo.

El ser levantó la mano con rapidez y como si de un tornado se tratara, Dean sintió que era que levantado del suelo, hasta golpearse contra un árbol. Quedó allí tendido en el suelo, inconsciente, mientras el acólito de Anubis se reía.

"Creí que comprendiste que no podías conmigo. No soy como otros antiguos, ni Daniel tampoco lo fue. ¿Crees que nos echaron por ser pacientes y mirar las cosas sin hacer nada? No amigo mío. Me borraron la memoria, pero tu has conseguido que recuerde quien soy y que es lo que puedo hacer para detenerte."

Las manos de Nessa se iluminaron, el ser dio un paso atrás, parecía que había perdido la confianza que tanto demostraba antes. "¡Dean!" Nessa no se volvió al escuchar la voz de Sam.

"Saca tu hermano de aquí, entrad en la casa y bajo ningún concepto salgáis. Esto es cosa mía."

- o -

"Déjame en paz, no te quiero ya. Te he olvidado y ahora estoy enamorado de Alina. ¡Vete!" Jessica gritó; si se tratara de algo real, Sam se hubiera estremecido de miedo y pena por hacerle sufrir, pero no era así. El cuerpo de la chica se desvaneció, convirtiéndose en una nube de polvo.

Sam se acercó a Alina. Estaba en el suelo, tosía con fuerza, pues apenas podía respirar bien todavía. Pero en cuanto notó las manos de Sam a tocando sus brazos, la chica se acurrucó contra él. pensaba que iba a morir, lo tenía tan claro que al final ya no era capaz de sentir miedo, pero ahora, que todo había pasado se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos.

"Todo está bien, tranquila mi vida. Jessica no nos volverá a molestar y si volvemos a verla, me encargaré de ella." Le acarició el cabello con dulzara y sintió como ella se pegaba cada vez más a su cuerpo, apoyando la cabeza bajo su brazo y rodeando su cuerpo con fuerza.

"¿Es eso cierto, todo lo que le has dicho a Jessica para que se fuera? ¿Estás enamorado de mi?"

Sam le acarició la barbilla y sonrió al ver que lo estaba mirando. "¿Todavía tienes dudas sobre eso? Alina cariño, no he conocido a nadie como tu y no solo porque seas de otro planeta. Eres increíble y no podría imaginarme la vida sin ti. Vamos te llevaré al sofá."

"Señor, creo que tengo lo que estábamos buscando." Sam se volvió hacia la voz de Carter. La mayor se quedó parada al ver la imagen de Shau're delante de Jack y Daniel. por mucho que había dado con el motivo del que estuvieran viendo aquellos fantasmas que, estaba segura, no tenían que existir de forma natural.

"Carter, si ha conseguido contratara a los cafantasmas estaré encantando de pagarles lo que quieran para que me libren de este pequeño problema." Jack intentó hacer retroceder a Daniel, pero su compañero se quedó donde estaba, mirando fijamente la imagen de su mujer muerta.

"Mi Daniel, ¿Qué tiene él para que te hayas olvidado de mi?"

"Shau're yo…" Por muy seguro que estuviera de sus sentimientos, por mucho que supiera que su mujer estaba muerta y que estaba completamente enamorado de Jack, no podía dejar de sentirse culpable por la pérdida de Shau're. "Te quise más que a nada y lo sabes, pero ahora…"

"Me has olvidado." Dijo ella tajantemente.

"Daniel, retírate. No es Shau're la que está hablando, no es más que un dispositivo goauld." Todos, menos Daniel, se quedaron mirando a Carter. "Lo he comprobado, en cuanto los dos fantasmas han aparecido, han aumentado los niveles de Naquada en la atmósfera y además hay algo, un gas o algo, creo que puede ser algún tipo de alucinógeno."

"No puede ser Shau're sabe tanto sobre mi." La vista se le nubló a Daniel en cuanto Shau're dio un paso adelante hacia él. Su cuerpo dio con el de Jack retroceder. El coronel rodeó su cintura con ambas manos.

"Confía en mi, Daniel, jamás dejaré que te hagan daño." Le susurró el coronel al oído.

"Mi Daniel…"

"Pero Shau're…" Daniel trató de apartarse de Jack, se movía como un autómata intentando alcanzar las manos de su antigua mujer.

"Sujételo bien coronel, no creo que le guste ver esto." Dijo Carter, mientras hacía algo en su ordenador y al final lanzaba un pequeño artefacto a Shau're. La imagen de ella tembló y se estremeció entre gritos.

"Shau're no. ¡Sam para, le estás haciendo daño!" De nuevo intentó soltarse del abrazo de Jack pero el coronel no se lo iba a permitir.

Un momento después, igual que había ocurrido con Jessica, la imagen de Shau're se desvanecio y se convirtió en humo y finalmente en polvo que cayó junto al otro cúmulo que había en el suelo y que representaba a Jessica.

Definitivamente las piernas dejaron de hacerle caso y si no hubiera sido porque Jackl o estaba sosteniendo se hubiera caído. "Ya está, tranquilo." Daniel temblaba, todavía era un misterio porque las visiones de aquellos fantasmas le afectaban más que al resto, pero ese momento ese no era el problema.

Jack lo llevó hasta el sofá y se puso delante de él, le quitó el sudor del rostro y le beso con ternura. "¿De verdad crees que se ha terminado?"

"Todavía os queda la criatura más poderosa. Acaba de llegar." Dijo Missouri, por fin, mirando al jardín. "Sam es posible que tu hermano necesite tu ayuda."

Al mirar en la misma dirección que la vidente, Sam vio a su hermano, salir por los aires y golpearse contra el árbol. Tanto el menor de los hermanos como Alina se levantaron. "No, quédate aquí todavía estás muy débil."

- o -

Dean estaba en el suelo y poco a poco estaba volviendo en si. Gimió a causa del terrible dolor de cabeza y se quedó mirando a Sam. "Vamos te llevaré dentro."

"No; Nessa necesita ayuda." Pero fue fácil moverle, apenas se resistió cuando Sam lo puso en pie, pues apenas podía mantenerse firme por el mismo. "Nessa es, ¿cómo ha dicho…? una antigua y han nombrado a Daniel"

"¿Quiénes?" Dean hizo un gesto de cabeza para indicarle a Sam a lo que se refería y su hermano no tardó ni un segundo en quedar petrificado. "¿Papá?"

"No es tu padre. Tan solo es alguien a quien creía haber eliminado hace mucho tiempo." Los dos hermanos se dieron la vuelta. Allí, en el jardín junto a ellos y apoyado en Jack, estaba Daniel.

"Daniel cuanto tiempo. Espero que recuerdes tu promesa, aquello de te mataré aunque sea lo último que haga. ¿Qué tal si vemos si puedes cumplirla ahora?"

La imagen de John Winchester desapareció en una nube y dejó paso a una sombra, que poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en una forma humana, sin rostro, nada más que una calavera, con las dos cuencas de los ojos una horrible sonrisa.


	29. Chapter 29

Pese a que un momento antes, cuando tenía a Shauree delante de él había estado aterrado, paralizado incluso; ahora todo era distinto para Daniel, algo había despertado en su interior, algo que había creído olvidado para siempre y que se había quedado almacenado en el fondo de su mente como todos los recuerdos había olvidado durante mucho tiempo tras volver a su forma humana.

"Márchate de aquí." Dijo Daniel al fantasma en el que se había convertido la figura de John Winchester. Aquella calavera formada por gas sonrió, aunque nadie pudo verlo, tan sólo fue la horripilante sensación que produjo en todos ellos.

"Oh, Daniel." Incluso la voz de la criatura había cambiado, ninguno de los hermanos reconocía ya la voz de su padre, por lo que ya no les parecía algo tan horrible acabar con aquella cosa que intentaba utilizarles. "Parece que te he sobrestimado, antes hubieras luchado conmigo sin pensarlo y ahora mírate, protegiendo a simples humanos, como tu."

"He dicho que te marches de aquí. Si quisiera luchar contigo…"

"¿Lo habrías hecho? ¿Con qué, con tus estúpidas armas con las que os enfrentáis a otros goaulds? No soy como otros goaulds, hace mucho que deje de ser un goauld." La criatura se echó a reír entre dientes que ya no existían en su rostro tenebroso. "Vamos Daniel, dime que sigues siendo el mismo que quería empezar una guerra contra Anubis."

"No ya no soy ese y en realidad nunca lo fui, por eso me expulsaron porque no era como ellos y tampoco uso los mismos métodos que los antiguos. ¡Sam!" La criatura pareció sorprenderse, aunque era difícil decirlo tras esa máscara negra que lo envolvía completamente.

Nessa también se quedó mirando a su antiguo compañero. A cada momento que pasaba los recuerdos de la vida que habían compartido con los antiguos eran más intensos, las largas conversaciones que habían tenido, la forma en la que los dos querían cambiar el universo, lo poco que compartían, junto con otros pocos compañeros la forma de actuar de los antiguos.

Habían pasado tanto juntos y la memoria de los dos había perdido tanto en el camino, que Nessa se preguntó que era lo que falta, donde estaban todas aquellas cosas que ninguno de los dos llegaría a recordar nunca y si eran realmente importantes para destruir a gente como Anubis.

Entonces una imagen apareció en su mente, se trataba de un objeto que no sabía como identificar exactamente pero que parecía un arma, muy similar a la que usaban los humanos en sus guerras y entonces como si de un flash se tratara, se dio cuenta de lo que pretendía hacer Daniel y sonrió, pues aquella criatura no sabía contra quien se estaba enfrentando realmente.

Carter apareció fuera de la casa con un enorme rifle en la mano, pero mucho más pesado que uno convencional, más parecido a un enorme blaster. Le costaba sostenerlo, pero se mantuvo firme con el aparato entre sus manos. Apretaba sus dedos tanto sobre el arma que los nudillos se marcaron en él. Tenía todas sus esperanzas puestas en ese aparato y en las instrucciones que le había dado Daniel de acuerdo a sus recuerdos de la época que había pasado como antiguo.

De repente la criatura se quedó callada y pareció convertirse en una estatua pero toda hecha de humo. "Te lo he dicho, te he advertido que te fueras de aquí, pero como te dije no soy uno de los antiguos y en realidad nunca llegué a serlo." Le dijo Daniel dando un paso adelante, mientras Carter se ponía a su lado con el blaster entre las manos.

"Está cargado. Cuando quieras Daniel." Este asintió, dándole el visto bueno para que disparara. Carter no tardó en hacerlo ni un segundo, pero para entonces la criatura ya se había desintegrado por si sola y de la misma forma que había llegado, se fue sin dejar ningún rastro.

"Vamos a la base, allí estaremos más seguros." Dijo Daniel a continuación como si nada hubiera pasado.

"¡Le has dejado escapar! Dices que esa cosa, podría haberlo matado y le has dejado escapar." Le increpó Dean, mientras intentaba separarse de su hermano, pero este sabía que si lo dejaba sólo caería al suelo, pues estaba seguro que tenía una conmoción por el golpe. "¿Así es como salváis esta galaxia de los tipos como Baal? Entonces lo tenemos muy crudo."

"Dean, ya es suficiente, Daniel tiene razón será mejor que vayamos todos al SGC, allí estaremos seguros y evitaremos que ese seguidor de Anubis de con nosotros y nos vuelva a atacar." Jack se puso entre Daniel y Dean, impidiéndole a este ver al Doctor Jackson.

"Sammy, deberíamos irnos, no tenemos porque estar en esa lucha, no nos dedicamos a los problemas extraterrestres y mucho menos cuando no se atreven a erradicar la amenaza por completo." Dean tiró de su hermano para que entrara con él en la casa de Jack, pero al escuchar de pronto la voz de Daniel se quedó parado en seco.

"No tienes ni idea de quien es Anubis, tu no le has visto arrasar un mundo entero por simple diversión o aburrimiento, tu no le has visto dar carta blanca a sus seguidores para que se entretuvieran en un planeta totalmente pacífico." Daniel por fin se dio la vuelta. Le costaba mantener sus sentimientos a raya, pero al cruzar una mirada con Nessa, que todavía seguía al lado de Dean, se dio cuenta que alguien comprendía sus palabras. "Tu no sabes lo que es quedarte de brazos cruzados porque los antiguos no te dejan entrometerte, mientras tipos como esta criatura acaban con planetas enteros. Así que no vengas con tus monsergas de cazador. Aquí cada uno sabe hacer su trabajo perfectamente."

Daniel pasó junto a Dean como una exhalación y al entrar en la casa fue directamente a la cocina. Jack le siguió de cerca y al entrar en la misma habitación lo encontró apoyado en la mesa, respirando con demasiada rapidez como para estar tranquilo.

"¿Qué pasa?" Jack puso su mano sobre el hombro de su pareja y esperó a que este estuviera preparado para contestarle.

"Debí haberle matado. Lo se, Dean tiene razón. Pero no pude."

"Nadie te culpa por hacer las cosas lo mejor que crees." Jack escuchó reír a Daniel con tristeza. "Vamos, dime lo que te ocurre, porque todavía no he aprendido a leerte la mente."

"Conozco bien a ese… era un antiguo hasta que comenzó a escuchar las enseñanzas de Anubis, se creyó todas sus mentiras, sus juegos mentales, todo, hasta que decidió abandonar a los antiguos. Nos abandonó, intenté convencerle pero nos abandonó y ahora no puedo matarle, porque siempre que debería haberle esforzado más por evitar su marcha."

"Tu mismo lo dijiste, no eres un antiguo, aún cuando estabas con ellos, eras humano y por eso volviste con nosotros. querías ayudar a un amigo es normal."

"Lo dices como si no hubiera estado a punto de matar a tu hijo esta tarde o como si no me hubiera hecho daño al hacerse pasar por Shauree ¿y que me dices de la novia muerta de Sam?"

"Daniel, lo digo porque te conozco, porque te quiero y se que tu última opción si es que la tienes en algún momento es matar al enemigo por muy terribles que sean las fechorías que nos haya hecho…"

"¿Incluso si…"

"Aún entonces." Dijo Jack sin dejarle terminar de formular su pregunta. Le daba igual lo que Daniel le fuera a decir, lo conocía demasiado bien como para estar seguro que cualquier cosa era mejor para él que matar a su enemigo. Tantas veces lo había visto intentar dialogar con sus enemigos, tantas veces le había pedido un poco más de tiempo para tratar de convencerles de hacer las cosas de otra manera, que estaba seguro que cualquier cosa era mejor para Daniel matar al contrincante. "Vamos, tienes razón la base será un lugar más seguro para todos."

"¿Qué hay de Nessa, estas seguro de dejarla entrar en la base, ni siquiera sabemos quien es?"

"Ya tengo bastante con que Dean esté cabreado porque no le guste la forma en la que hacemos las cosas, como para que encima le diga que su chica no puede venir con nosotros. No me des dos crisis al mismo tiempo." Jack se acercó más a Daniel y le besó al verle sonreír. "Ahora mismo vuelvo, voy a convencer a esos dos para que deshagan sus maletas y nos ayuden."

- o -

Para fortuna de Jack, nada más salir al salón, se encontró con los dos hermanos, con Alina y Nessa.

"No puedes ir así a ninguna parte, necesitas descansar y ya de paso que un médico te mire ese golpe." Sam estaba de piel frente a su hermano y cuando Jack apareció en el salón lo vio obligarle a sentarse en el sofá.

"Y yo te digo que estoy bien, ¿Cuántas veces me has vistos darme un golpe en la cabeza y que no pasara nada? No te conviertas ahora tu en mi madre, porque sería un poco violento insultarte." Dean volvió a intentar incorporarse, pero perdió ligeramente el equilibrio y no pudo hacerlo pues él mismo cayó en el sofá de nuevo sin ayuda de su hermano.

"¿Por qué no escuchas de vez en cuando a tu hermano?" Los cuatro se volvieron hacia Jack. El coronel fue hasta el sofá y se sentó junto a su hijo. "He tenido muchas conmociones como esas y no te aconsejaría ir en coche. Eso no le sentará nada bien a tu estómago."

"Tenemos que irnos, hace mucho que no nos encargamos de nuestros propios problemas." Dean ni siquiera miró a Jack, hablando así le recordaba demasiado a su padre y no quería ponerse a hacer comparaciones entre los dos.

"Podríais ayudarnos con nuestros problemas y con lo bien que te llevas con Nessa, podrías ayudarle a sentirse más cómoda en la base." Dean se quedó mirando a la chica. No se había preguntado si ella se marchara con ellos en el coche o si iría con el coronel, simplemente la había olvidado.

"Deja de usar esas técnicas conmigo. Son las mismas que usaba mi padre y si entonces no le funcionaron, no creas que te servirán ahora."

Jack abrió la boca para decir algo, pero fue Sam el que pronunció esas mismas palabras en su lugar. "Entonces hazlo por mi." El menor de los hermanos se agachó y esperó a que Dean lo mirara a los ojos. "No quiero que te ocurra nada ¿y si esa conmoción es más grave de lo que crees? Necesito que me cubras las espaldas para luchar contra los demonios, no quiero verte caer en mitad de la lucha."

"Además estaría muy bien tener a alguien conocido allí donde dice el coronel." Dijo por primera vez Nessa. "Ya te lo he dicho me caes bien, me gustas y no me gustaría enterarme que te ha ocurrido algo por ser un cabezota."

Dean suspiró con fuerza. La cabeza ya le dolía antes de que todos le expusieran sus razones, pero ahora creía que le iba a explotar. Necesitaba descansar, de eso estaba muy seguro y conduciendo por mitad de la nada, no lo iba a conseguir nunca.

"Sigo pensando que Daniel se equivoca." Dijo por fin.

"Entonces ven conmigo y demuéstraselo tu mismo."

Dean se quejó al levantarse, odiaba que la habitación le diera vueltas delante de los ojos. Las manos de Sam lo sujetaron y pese a que era orgulloso en cuanto a lo que se refería a parecer en perfecto estado no le dijo que se apartara, no estaba seguro de poder permanecer en pie por mucho tiempo.

"¿Vas a dejarme formar mi propio equipo?" Jack se echó a reír.

"He dicho que le demuestres a Daniel que está equivocado no que vaya a poner en peligro a un buen equipo del SGC. Vamos le diré a Carter que nos mande un helicóptero para todos."

"Jack." El coronel se paró ante la llamada de su hijo. "¿Vamos a destruir a esa cosa verdad? No vamos a permitir que haga daño a nadie más."

"haremos lo que podamos." Obviamente Dean no sabían contra quien se estaban enfrentado y de lo que era capaz Baal.


	30. Chapter 30

"Los SG-9 y 11 están investigando en los últimos planetas en los que ha habido rastro de Anubis o cualquiera de los señores del sistema que trabajan para él, pero de momento no sabemos nada señor."

"Bien O'Neill y por cierto ¿como se encuentra su hijo? dijo que se había llevado un buen golpe." Dijo el general Hammond. Con el tiempo había terminado por comprender la extraña relación entre los cazadores y el SG-1 y ahora se preocupaba por ellos como si fueran parte de su equipo.

"Creo que en eso también se parece a mi, tiene la cabeza muy dura y Fraiser dice que se pondrá bien, con un poco de descanso." Jack se preguntó si pareciéndose tanto a él la doctora Fraiser conseguiría mantenerlo en la cama el tiempo suficiente. "Ahora mismo iba a verle."

El coronel se despidió y se dirigió hacía la enfermería, pero al entrar, se encontró a Janet haciendo aspavientos a una de las enfermeras. "¿Cómo que le has dejado marcharse? ¿Quién ha firmado el alta? Os dije claramente que quería tenerlo controlado mientras estuviera aquí." La enfermera, cabizbaja no dijo nada, mientras Janet le echaba el tremendo rapapolvo. "Quiero que lo encontréis, todavía no estaba en condiciones de andar por ahí."

"¿Qué pasa, hemos perdido algún germen traído de un planeta remoto?" Cuando la doctora se volvió hacia Jack, este comprobó que la doctora había olvidad por completo su visita y que sobretodo no era el mejor momento para que estuviera allí.

"Coronel, que sorpresa."

"¿Cómo está el testarudo de mi hijo?"

"Dean está…" Janet sabía que mentirle no iba a servir de nada, eran demasiados años de amistad como para intentar que se creyera algo que no era cierto. "No se donde está. Debería estar en esa cama, pero me fui por una emergencia en la cantia y cuand volví no estaba."

"¿Cómo que no está? Dean tenía una conmoción, vi como se estrellaba contra un árbol y que se quedó medio inconsciente. Debería estar descansando." O'Neill no conocía bien a su hijo, pero si había algo de lo que estaba seguro con él, era que a Dean no le gustaban los hospitales y menos todavía los que estaban dentro de un recinto militar.

Por eso no le sorprendió que se hubiera ido. "Lo se coronel, pero consigo, digamos un permiso por parte de una de las enfermeras."

"¿Un permiso, que quieres decir con eso?" Janet se quedó mirando a la chica y el coronel siguió su mirada hasta ella. Cuando los dos la miraron, la chica se ruborizó tanto que les recordó a las luces rojas de los semáforos. "¿No me digas que consiguió engatusarla?"

"Ella dijo que estuvieron hablando y que al final le convenció. Dean es muy bueno en lo que se refiere a usar sus armas de seducción con las mujeres. Me pregunto a quien habrá salido." Jack quería replicar ante eso, pero también era cierto que en eso, Dean no había salido a él.

"Entonces tendremos que encontrarle, no quiero que le ocurra nada más o que se meta en más líos por si solo."

"En cuyo caso si que se parecería a usted coronel."

"Muy graciosa."

- o -

Tras preguntar a varios soldados donde podía encontrar a Teal'c, Dean dio con el Jaffa. Este no se enteró de la llegada del cazador. Estaba entrenando en el gimnasio, practicando lo que Dean había escuchado como no se que práctica de los Jaffas, aunque a él le parecía simple Taichi.

"No te quedes nunca detrás de un Jaffa, en silencio si no quieres salir herido." Dean se puso delante de él.

"Buscaba a Teal'c pero veo que me he encontrado con el señor Miyagi." Teal'c tan sólo respondió levantando una ceja, pero Dean asumió que le había hecho gracia. "Quiero que me enseñes."

"Creo que no te entiendo Dean Winchester."

"Mira, nuestras profesiones se parecen bastante, pateamos el culo a los malos y salvamos al mundo. Pero tu eres mucho mejor, he visto como peleas y quiero que me enseñes. Un hombre lobo o un vampiro son mucho más fuertes que un humano normal, digamos que son como Jaffas y me vendría bien un poco de mayor fuerza."

"¿Nos estás llamando perros y muertos vivientes?" Teal'c dijo un paso hacia él por lo que Den tuvo que retroceder. La expresión de pocos amigos no ayudó a Dean para estar seguro que no iba a hacerle nada.

"No, estoy diciendo que sois más fuertes que los humanos normales y que un poco de ayuda, para mejorar, no me vendría mal."

"O'Neill dijo que estabas de baja."

"Ya, bueno, ya sabes lo paternal que se pone." Teal'c contestó con un gesto que Dean identificó con que el Jaffa no había visto nunca a O'Neill paternalista, después de todas las historias que había oído del SG-1, tal vez ese punto protector tan sólo lo tenía con Daniel. "Bueno el caso es que estoy bien, estoy recuperado y quiero aprender del mejor."

Justo lo que quería, una pequeña mirada de superioridad en el gesto de Teal'c. Aunque fuera muy diferente a los humanos, todavía seguían teniendo ese orgullo que no le permitiría decirle que no.

"Muy bien, pero te aseguro que esto va a ser duro." Dean asintió, estaba convencido que no sería mucho peor que los entrenamientos que había vivido con su padre durante años. "Ven, ponte enfrente de mi y protégete."

Dean miró al Jaffa, aquello era demasiado fácil, excesivamente fácil, si sólo tenía que evitar que le golpeara no sería muy complicado. Se equivocaba y en menos de tres segundos estaba en el suelo y Teal'c encima de él oprimiéndole el cuello.

"te hubiera podido romper la tráquea sin que te hubieras enterado. Has dejado desprotegido el cuello y las piernas, hacerte perder el equilibro no es nada difícil. Así que vamos, levanta y vuelve a intentarlo."

De nuevo, caer al suelo apenas le costo unos segundos, aunque para su orgullo herido, le sentó bien darse cuenta queTeal'c había necesitado tres movimientos para tirarlo al suelo.

Intentó no hacerle caso al dolor en la espalda, pero no notar el dolor de cabeza hubiera sido imposible no notarlo cuando la habitación dejó de estarse quieta. Pero no dijo nada. Había sido entrenado por su padre para pasarlo mal y no era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a una criatura sobrenatural en su peor estado.

Teal'c volvió a ir a por él y por primera vez desde los treinta minutos anteriores que llevaban practicando, en que el cazador vio venir el golpe. Agotado y sudoroso, se hizo a un lado, pero Teal'c volvió, por si había algo que Dean desconocía de los jaffas, era que no se le daba muy bien aceptar una derrota.

De nuevo fue a golpearle y cuando Dean quería apartarse de nuevo, las piernas le fallaron, aunque no estaba seguro si se trataba en realidad de su cabeza dolorida, pero perdió el equilibrio y cuando Teal'c le golpeó con la fuerza que le caracterizaba, lo lanzó unos cuantos metros por el suelo. Dean terminó rodando, pero se levantó en seguida.

"Teal'c ¿has visto a? ¿Dean que haces aquí, deberías estar descasando?" O'Neill entró en la habitación, pero Dean no pareció hacerle caso y volvió a ir a por el Jaffa. "Dean ya se que te gusta jugar con los chicos grandes, pero este no es el mejor momento para hacerlo." Dean no le miró. No se trataba de que estuviera cabreado pero, necesitaba seguir ahí.

Un alienígena lo había dejado fuera de combate, con lanzarlo contra un árbol había estado a punto de dejarlo inconsciente y él no había podido hacer nada por evitarlo. Se sentía débil ante aquella amenaza, débil para defenderse el mismo y sobretodo, débil par defender a la persona más importante de su vida, proteger a Sam era lo único que le mantenía.

"Dean…" El chico avanzó a Teal'c y este se quedó quieto, sabía que Jack no quería que lastimara a su hijo, pero si el cazador se decidía a hacerle algo, no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada. Tan sólo se quedó a la espera, mientras O'Neill intentaba detener al chico. "Dean ya está bien."

Jack sujetó a Dean del brazo, que por fin se dio la vuelta hacia él. "Necesito hacer esto para poder enfrentarme a ese, señor del sistema o lo que quiera sea. Me da igual que sea un antiguo o que quiera destruir el mundo. siempre lo hemos hecho así, aprendemos como atacar a nuestro enemigo, descubrimos sus puntos débiles y luego de derrotamos."

"Lo se, pero no estás en condiciones de hacerlo todavía. ¿Te has visto?" dean se detuvo a pensar. Tal vez O'Neill tuviera razón después de todo y el dolor de cabeza que apenas le dejaba pensar con claridad no fuera tan habitual como él pensaba o que las ganas que tenía de vomitar podían ser causadas por la misma conmoción.

Ahora que lo pensaba, se encontraba realmente mal. "Pero durante días esa cosa ha estado amenazando a mi hermano y a su novia y al final no he sido capaz de ayudarle." Sin darse cuenta, con la respiración entrecortada y sin poder mantenerse en pie, Dean se apoyó en O'Niell hasta casi dejarse caer sobre él.

"¿Vas a calmarte ahora o todavía tengo que dejarte inconsciente?" Dean sonrió, aquel hombre podría haber sido un padre genial para los dos. Se parecía bastante a John, pero en este caso Jack tenía un toque mucho más paternal y cariñoso de lo que Dean había visto nunca a su padre.

"Bueno supongo que no estaría mal dejarse cuidar un poco más por esa encantadora enfermera… Katie, eso es."

"Pues yo se de alguien que te ha estado buscando toda la mañana. Nessa ha preguntado por ti." Dean sonrió tontamente. "Vamos y deja comportarte como un crío que aquí todos somos un equipo."

Dean caminó por su propio pie hasta la puerta, mientras O'Neill se dio la vuelta hacia Tea'c. "Gracias, veo que no has sido demasiado duro con él, pero la próxima vez evita los golpes en la cabeza, no creo que le sienten nada bien."


	31. Chapter 31

Alguien le estaba observando. A pesar de estar dormido, Dean estaba completamente seguro que unos ojos estaban clavados en él. quería quedarse así, descansando, durmiendo hasta el día siguiente, porque estaba realmente agotado. No había querido demostrarlo delante de su hermano, ni delante de Jack, porque Dean no estaba acostumbrado a demostrar ser débil cuando estaba cansado o que no podía permanecer despierto por más tiempo.

Pero había llegado a su límite, el golpe en la cabeza y el entrenamiento con Teal'c habían terminado con todas sus fuerzas y se sentía demasiado bien entre aquella confortable ropa de cama como para moverse.

Pero el caso era que aquella mirada seguía clavada en él, esos ojos, que tal vez pertenecían al mismo goauld que le había atacado en casa de Jack, seguían ahí. Suspiró con fuerza al verse obligado abrir los ojos, pero todo estaba demasiado oscuro como para saber quien o que estaba en la habitación con él.

Definitivamente era una persona, tal vez un goauld después de todo, pero al menos tenía el aspecto de un ser humano.

"Lo siento no quería despertarte, pero yo no podía dormir."

Dean dio un brinco y se quedó sentado en la cama al escuchar la voz de Nessa tan cerca de él. No estaba seguro como se había movido con tanta rapidez como para llegar a estar a su lado, simplemente pensó que seguía dormido y que su cerebro todavía no estaba funcionando al cien por cien.

"Tampoco quería asustarte."

Nessa se quedó allí sentada, en el borde la cama al lado del cazador. En plena oscuridad todo lo que Dean podía ver, eran sus dos hermosos ojos, los más grandes que hubiera visto nunca y al mismo tiempo los más hipnotizadores.

"Tranquila, so no estaba dormido."

"Si claro, por eso estabas roncando."

"Yo no roncó." Dijo Dean con tono ofendido. Pero no continuó discutiendo algo que su hermano había dicho hacía mucho tiempo que era un hecho. "Tal vez, a lo mejor, respiro un poco fuerte cuando duermo."

"Yo no podía dormir. No se, este sitio es extraño, se parece muy poco…" Nessa dejó de hablar de repente. Por mucho que quería decir que no se parecía a su planeta de origen, al lugar en el que había crecido o al lugar en que vivía cuando era uno de esos antiguos de los que le había hablado Daniel. Pero la verdad era que no podía, no sabía como era todo aquello. No sabía si le gustaba o si había salido corriendo, no sabía si era bonito o si por el contrario eran lugares horribles. "Se parece muy poco a la casa del coronel con ese precioso jardín." Dijo por fin al ver que Dean esperaba que terminara de hablar.

"Tienes razón, Sam y yo estamos acostumbrados a movernos con libertad por todo el país, sólo pensando en el motel en el que íbamos a dormir al día siguiente o cual sería la siguiente criatura que nos íbamos a encontrar y míranos; ahora estamos metidos en una base militar e intentamos acabar con un terrible alienígena que quiere acabar con la humanidad."

Nessa se echó a reír al ver, pese a la oscuridad como Dean movía sin parar las manos mientras hablaba. "Aunque creo que ahora a mi hermano no le importará mucho no volver a la carretera." Nessa se quedó sorprendida al escuchar el tono entristecido del cazador. "Ahora él tiene a Alina y no se lo reprocho, al contrario. La quiere, está enamorado de ella y sólo le importa mantenerla a salvo."

La muchacha ya se había acostumbrado a la oscuridad hacía unos minutos, pues llevaba un buen rato contemplando a Dean sentada al borde su cama. No sabía lo que era, pero había algo en el cazador que le hacía sentirse bien, que le ayudaba a olvidarse de que no tenía recuerdos de su vida y que le daba ganas de quedarse con él todo el tiempo posible.

"Dean, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?" Su voz sonó dubitativa, lo suficiente para que el cazador sintiera en su corazón que debía abrazarla o como mínimo hacerle sentir mejor.

"Claro ¿Qué ocurre?" Dean alargó lentamente la mano hasta el brazo de la chica. Sintió su calidez en la yema de sus dedos y el vello de su brazo al erizarse por su contacto. Creyendo que por lo oscuro que estaba todo, ella no le iba a ver, Dean sonrió con picardía.

"¿Cómo es el amor entre los humanos?"

La pregunta cogió por sorpresa a Dean, al fin y al cabo era algo que no le habían preguntado nunca. Durante un segundo no supo que contestar ante la inocencia de la voz de Nessa y la simpleza de su pregunta.

Por fin, se encontró con su mirada, pero ella la apartó en seguida al notar que sus mejillas se ruborizaban.

"¿El amor humano? No lo se, ni si quiera estoy seguro de que haya un solo tipo de amor humano." Ella lo escuchaba en silencio. "Es más bien algo que ocurre cuando dos personas conectan, cuando se sienten bien el uno con el otro, cuando piensas continuamente en la otra persona."

"¿Cómo tu relación con Sam?" Dean estuvo a punto de reír, pero al ver la seriedad en el rostro de la muchacha, no lo hizo.

"Precisamente por eso te digo que no hay una sola clase de amor humano." Dean se sentó más cómodamente en la cama al darse cuenta que aquella conversación iba a durar un rato más largo de lo que esperaba. "Adoro a mi hermano y daría mi vida con por él sin dudarlo si me lo pidiera, pero le quiero como para besarle ni nada parecido." La sola idea le hizo sonreír por la locura que eso significaba.

"Sam está enamorado de Alina ¿y tu todavía no has encontrado de quien enamorarte? Me resulta extraño porque la verdad es que eres muy atractivo y seguro que más de alguna humana estaría encantada de ser la elegida."

Poco a poco, Nessa fue sintiéndose más tranquila allí hablando con Dean. Donde antes había cierto recelo porque apenas lo conocía, ahora había un corazón dispuesto a hacer todas las preguntas que pasaran por su cabeza. Se recostó en la cama, apoyando al cabeza sobre su mano y dejando que su preciosa melena le cubriera el brazo.

Dean la contempló un momento antes de contestar. No podía negar que le parecía una mujer muy hermosa, como pocas había conocido nunca. Le gustaba todo de ella, tanto en lo que se refería a lo físico como a la parte mental y emocional. Era inteligente y dispuesta a enfrentarse a los mayores problemas por salvar a sus amigos. Definitivamente, podría haber sido una Winchester perfecta.

"Es complicado, teniendo en cuenta la vida que llevo."

"Pues como decís vosotros, serías un gran partido, siempre y cuando dejaras que la gente te conociera de verdad." Dean la miró sorprendido ante lo que parecía salido de su propia mente. "Lo siento no debería haber dicho eso."

"¿Me has leído el pensamiento? Quiero decir si eso es lo que hacen los antiguos y te acabas de acordar con se hace." Dean se tumbó al lado de ella, por fin la veía completamente. Ni si quiera se había molestado en dar la luz, tenía que al hacerlo, ella pudiera haber desaparecido como su de un sueño se tratara.

No se había dado cuenta, pero Nessa estaba encogida, pese a no haber dicho nada, estaba muerta de frío, todavía no se acostumbraba a esos cambios de temperatura en el cuerpo humano. Dean deslizó la manta de la cama sobre los dos cuerpos y sonrió al ver que ella suspiraba al encontrarse mejor.

"No, tranquilo, no te he leído la mente. Es sólo que siento que te conociera desde siempre. ¿No te pasa también a ti? Siento como si algo nos uniera, algo mucho más allá de estos cuerpos humanos."

Dean no supo porque lo hizo, pero sin pensarlo dos veces, si pararse a imaginar si a ella le gustaría o no, deslizó su mano sobre la mejilla de ella, hasta su nuca y acercándose todavía más le besó en los labios, de la forma más dulce y cariñosa que lo había hecho nunca. Poco a poco junto sus labios con los de Nessa y la escuchó respirar con fuerza, pero la chica no se apartó de él.

Las manos de Nessa se agarraron con fuerza a la camiseta de él y se tumbó en la cama. No podía decir con exactitud si había sentido alguna vez algo parecido o si era la primera vez que le besaban, pero lo cierto es que aquella sensación estaba siendo algo inolvidable.

Ni siquiera se enteró cuando el cazador separó su boca de la suya y se la quedó mirando, con la mano entrelazada con su cabello, jugando con algunos mechones y esa sonrisa iluminando el rostro, apenas oculto ya por la oscuridad de la noche.

"Esta es una de las cosas que hacemos los humanos cuando nos gusta otra persona." Nessa sonrió y a punto estuvo de enterrar su rostro en la camiseta de Dean. "¿Estás bien?"

"Es raro sentirse tan humana cuando no sabes si eres humana, de que planeta vienes o cuantos años tienes. Puede que sea miles de años más anciana que tu y me comporto como una niña que lo está aprendiendo todo."

Nessa deslizó dos dedos sobre los labios de Dean, los mismos que acababan de besarla y se preguntó a cuantas mujeres abría besado en su vida.

La alarma de la base resonó con fuerza y sacó a los dos de su trance. Se miraron un momento, en ambas miradas se veía claramente la desilusión por haber sido interrumpidos en ese momento; pero Dean se levantó de un salto, se vistió y fue hacia la puerta. Antes de salir se dio la vuelta hacia la chica, que sorprendentemente estaba ya detrás de él, completamente vestida.

"¿Vienes?" Dijo él como si no supiera la respuesta. Ella tan sólo sonrió y tomó la mano de Dean.

Al llegar a la sala de reuniones, Sam y Alina ya estaban allí, riendo sobre algo que acababa de decir Daniel, que estaba junto a Jack. Sam y Teal'c también habían llegado ya.

"Creía que se te habían pegado las sábanas." Dijo Jack justo antes de ver a Nessa entrar con Dean. Todos guardaron silencio, pues por la mente de todos los presentes, pasó lo que seguramente había ocurrido entre ellos.

"O tal vez no te habías ido a dormir todavía."

Dean fulminó a su hermano con la mirada pero se contuvo para no decirle algo que pudiera herir los sentimientos de alguno de los presentes. "Muy gracioso Sammy. ¿Se puede saber que es la terrible emergencia que me sacado de… por la que estamos aquí."

"Baal ha dado señales de vida." Dijo Daniel, terminando con la conversación entre los hermanos. El sólo nombre de ese goauld hizo estremecerse a Dean, al recordar que había estado a punto de morir por su culpa en más de una ocasión. "Creo que algún otro señor del sistema lo está persiguiendo y dice que puede ayudarnos a cazar al tipo que nos ha estado enviando los fantasmas."

"Yo digo que no nos fiemos de esa maldita serpiente, no será la primera vez que nos la juegue." Dijo Jack con contundencia al ver la incomodidad en la expresión de su hijo.

"Pero no sabemos como dar con él, tal vez ya haya vuelto con Anubis y…"

"No voy a trabajar con Baal." Todos se volvieron hacia Dean. "Me da igual lo que diga, no podemos creer ni una de sus mentiras, no después de… me hubiera dejado morir, quería haceros daño y seguramente…

"Dean se por lo que pasaste por culpa de Baal pero esto es importante." A Daniel le caía bien Dean, pero por mucho que sabía lo que había sufrido aquello podía significar la destrucción definitiva de Anubis. "No sabes de lo que es capaz Anubis."

"Ni tu de lo que puede hacer Baal. Lo siento por no contéis conmigo para esto. Me quedaré aquí, por Sam y por evitar a ninguno de esos fantasmas." Dean lanzó una mirada rápida a Nessa, ella comprendió que también era un buen motivo para que el cazador se quedara. "Pero sigo diciendo que vuestro plan va a salir mal."

Sin esperar respuesta, Dean salió de la sala de reuniones. Sam miró a Jack, que asintió y fue tras su hermano. Tal vez no estuviera del todo convencido de que Baal pudiera ayudarles, sobretodo después de haber estado a punto de matar a su hermano, pero también había visto lo que un simple esbirro de Anubis les había hecho. ¿Qué sería capaz de hacer el verdadero enemigo del SG-1? Al menos tenía que hablar con su hermano, pero teniendo en cuenta lo testarudo d que era, sabía que no iba a ser fácil hacerle entrar en razón.


	32. Chapter 32

Nessa cerró la puerta tras de si al entrar en el dormitorio de Dean. Apenas hacía unas pocas semanas que conocía al cazador, pero ya estaba segura de comprender cuales eran la mayor parte sus sentimientos. Tal vez se tratara de algún de habilidad con la que contaba al ser una antigua o simplemente lo que Dean le había dicho que se llamaba instinto femenino, pero mirar en los ojos del cazador era como estar leyendo las páginas de un libro abierto.

Dean no sabía esconderle nada, tal vez le pasara con todo el mundo, pero por lo que respectaba a ella, tener cierto conocimiento sobre la forma de ser y pensar de Dean, no suponía ningún problema.

"Se que estás enfadado, yo también lo estaría si Baal hubiera tratado de matarme, pero tienes que intentar entender a tu hermano y a Jack." Dean se incorporó por fin en la cama.

"Preferiría que no jugaras ahora a ser el abogado del diablo. Se supone que…"

"¿No me dirás que porque hemos estado besándonos y te he dicho que siento algo por ti, tengo que estar de acuerdo contigo en todo?"

Durante un segundo, los dos mantuvieron la mirada del otro, en silencio, como si estuvieran tratando de ver quien aguantaba más ese juego. De repente Dean sonrió y alargó la mano para atraer a Nessa.

"No sabes lo mucho que me gustan las chicas que se hacen las duras."

Nessa se sentó a su lado en la cama, se cruzó de piernas frente a él y tomó el rostro del cazador con su mano. Sonrió, aunque había una picardía especial en su gesto que volvía loco al cazador.

"Pues a mi no me gustan nada los tíos que se hacen las víctimas y no se atreven a enfrentarse al verdadero enemigo cuando lo tienen delante."

"Eh." Dean se abalanzó sobre Nessa, la tumbó en la cama y cogió sus brazos con fuerza, impidiendo que pudiera moverse. "Nadie me ha llamado gallina en mucho tiempo. Claro que puedo enfrentarme al verdadero enemigo cuando lo tengo delante. Lo que no me gusta que ningún demonio, extraterrestre o lo que quiera que sea me manipule par conseguir sus planes." Antes de que Nessa pudiera reaccionar, Dean le besó en los labios.

Lo hizo con absoluta dulzura, como la primera vez, todavía tenía cierto miedo a poder lastimarla o que ella no estuviera preparada para hacer lo que él no podía quitarse de la cabeza desde que la había conocido.

"No quiero que hagas nada que tu no deseas hacer." Nessa acarició el rostro de Dean y se fundió en sus increíbles ojos verdes, los mismos que la habían cautivado desde el primer momento que lo había mirado. Le hacía sentir bien, normal, como si siempre hubiera sido un ser humano, en lugar de un ser ascendido con alguna clase de poder supraterrenal. "Mira Dean, no se quien soy y no se si la verdadera persona que era te diría algo así, tal vez todos vosotros me hayaís cambiado, tal vez tu me hayas cambiado."

"Nessa, dime lo que sea." La tranquilizadora sonrisa de Dean le hizo respirar tranquila y sonreír por sentirse casi como una niña tímida con el primer chico que le gustaba en el instituto.

"Vale, el caso es que no quiero que te hagan daño y mucho menos me gustaría verte en manos de alguien como Baal o Anubis, creo que conozco a ese goauld y no podrás luchar en solitario contra él. Necesitas a tu hermano, a O'Neill, necesitas a todo el mundo si quieres acabar con él."

El sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta le evito tener que contestar a eso, aunque cuando aparecer a su hermano, Dean no supo que era mejor, si tener a Nessa insistiéndole para que hiciera lo correcto o ver los ojos de cachorrillo abandonado de su hermano, rogándole que les ayudara.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres Sam?" Trato de parecer más dolido de lo que realmente estaba ya en ese momento, pues Nessa tenía la facilidad de relajarle con su sola presencia junto a él.

"Hablar contigo si todavía me permites hacer eso." Sam miró a Nessa para que los dejara a solas. Aunque le gustaba aquella chica, necesitaba hablar con su hermano, simplemente con Dean para arreglar las cosas.

"Iré a comer algo y no te preocupes que guardaré una hamburguesa con extra de queso para ti, cuando acabes." La chica le guiñó un ojo a Dean y salió de la habitación sonriente. Aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, estaba enamorándose del cazador.

"¿Y bien, eres la caballería pesada de Jack para hacerme entrar en vuestro equipo contra Anubis? Pues lo siento mucho hermanito, pero mientras Baal esté dentro del mismo equipo, yo no entro.

Sam sonrió con socarronería, al ver lo tozudo que era su hermano, casi tanto como si padre.

"¿Qué quieres que te diga, que el futuro de la tierra es mucho más importante que tu miedo, que estás poniendo por delante la desesperación para no volver a pasar por lo mismo otra vez, frente a la posibilidad de acabar con Anubis de una vez por todas?"

"Ni si quiera sabes de lo que estás hablando, ninguno de los dos lo sabemos."

"Habla por ti Dean. He leído los informes, Jack me los ha dejado y lo que ha hecho Anubis en el universo no es comparable con nada. Debemos detenerlo y si para eso debemos aliarnos con Baal…"

"No lo haré y esperaba que estuvieras a mi lado, pero ya veo que es lo que piensas hacer."

Dean se levantó y fue hacia la puerta de la habitación. Tener aquella conversación con Sam le estaba agobiando, porque temía decir más de lo que estaba preparado para confesar.

Sin embargo la aparición de Jack en la puerta, le impidió salir en incluso dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, alejándose de su padre. No se lo podía creer, estaban todos tan empeñados en que hiciera las cosas tal y como ellos las habían pensando, que no eran capaces de preguntarle por su estado de amino.

"_Si tan sólo Nessa estuviera aquí, no debería haberse marchado, ella sabe lo que siento." _Se sorprendió a si mismo diciendo algo así, sintiéndose tan dependiente de otra persona, pero al mismo tiempo, le parecía lo más normal del mundo.

Nessa le hacía sentir bien, cómodo para poder decir cualquier cosa sin pararse a pensar lo que pudiera decir su hermano o Jack. La muchacha era distinta, sincera, muy agradable y tremendamente hermosa. Nunca había estado seguro de haberse enamorado de verdad. Le habían gustado muchas mujeres, se había sentido realmente atraído por unas pocas y había pensando en dar un paso adelante con dos, tal vez tres si se hubiera quedado un poco más en aquel pueblecito te Washington.

Pero ahora que había conocido a Nessa notaba esas mariposas en el estómago de las que hablaba todo el mundo; esa sensación de que nada podría separarlos y ese vértigo que tan bien sentaba cuando tan sólo pensaba en un posible futuro con ella a su lado.

"Dean, ¿me estás escuchando?." Dijo O'Neill al ver que su hijo parecía abstraído en otras cosas fuera de la conversación.

"Si _papá_. Estoy escuchando lo que dos… personas me están diciendo que tengo que hacer, cuando ninguno de los dos se ha parado a pensar como me siento o simplemente, si estoy preparado para algo así." Se volvió hacia Sam. "Hemos pasado por mucho y esta no ha sido la primera vez que he pensando que iba a morir, pero cuando Baal me dejó en el almacén tirado creí que sería la última. No había más, estaba solo y por mucho que luchaba, no había nada que pudiera hacer." Tal vez Nessa tuviera razón y estuvieran siendo un poco egoísta por poner sus propios intereses por delante de la seguridad de toda la base o del mundo entero. "Muy bien, Sam sabes que puedo hacerlo, si eso es lo que quieres, entraré en vuestro juego, pero…. Da igual. Estaré bien no te preocupes."

Se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama, pues era el único lugar seguro que conocía en ese momento.

"Te entiendo mejor de lo que crees." Al levantar la mirada Dean se encontró con Jack sentado a su lado. "Baal nos ha atacado tantas veces que lo último que querría sería ayudarle, al fin y al cabo me mató tantas veces para torturarme y sacarme información, que cuando el SG-1 ha tenido que estar ha su lado sentía que no sería capaz de hacerlo."

"¿Has dicho que Baal te ha torturado?" Dean se levantó de golpe. Si Baal hubiera estado en ese mismo momento en la base, no hubiera dudado en ir a por él y pegarle un tiro sin dudar.

Pero se quedó allí de pie, sin saber que hacer, si gritarle a su padre por tratar con su propio asesino, por no haberle matado antes y haber evitado que le hiciera daño en aquel almacén, o simplemente preguntarle, como había sido capaz de superar lo que le pasó.

"Estoy aterrado sabes."

Sam lo miró desde atrás, sin decir nada. Le sorprendió ver el cuerpo de su hermano agitándose por algún tipo de miedo reprimido, algo que no se había atrevido a decir, por simple orgullo o por el mismo miedo en si.

"Baal no es un bueno tipo y en cuanto nos demos la vuelta nos clavará el cuchillo por la espalda. Aún así, quieres que me presente delante de él con mi mejor sonrisa y que trabaje a su lado. Dime como se hace eso, porque no creo ser capaz, un demonio es un demonio y he crecido para destruirlos y un goauld es algo muy similar, conquistan, destruyen y acaban con la vida de millones de personas."

"Dean…" Comenzó a Decir Sam, pero Jack no le dejó continuar, pues sabía perfectamente que era lo que quería decirle a su hijo.

Había pasado por experiencias muy similares y el miedo que sentía ahora Dean, lo había tenido metido dentro de su cuerpo tantas veces, que a veces todavía se preguntaba como se lo había logrado sacar de encima para seguir adelante.

"No quiero que hagas nada diferente de lo que estás haciendo ahora. Te necesito para vigilar a Baal, para que a la mínima que intente hacer algo contra nosotros me lo digas y le pueda dar la patada en el culo. A mi me conoce perfectamente, sabe mis movimientos y mi forma de pensar."

"Quieres que sea tu topo con Baal." Dean sonrió por fin, parecía que la tensión acumulada iba a desapareciendo de su cuerpo poco a poco. " Eso empieza a gustarme, pero si tienes que darle la patada en el culo quiero ser yo quien lo mande por el Stargate."

"¿Eso es que estás dentro?"

"Eso es que puede funcionar."

Sam también sonrió, pero en el interior, no pudo evitar sentirse algo celoso de Jack. Conocía a su hermano desde siempre, lo había estado cuidando desde que había nacido, Dean era su vida.

Pero ahora no era capaz de leer más allá del caparazón que se había creado desde que Baal le había atacado y O'Neill en cambio, sabía perfectamente que teclas tocar. Sin embargo, no dijo nada, no era el momento de ponerle las cosas más difíciles a su hermano.


	33. Chapter 33

Dean salió de la habitación dando un portazo. Creía que podría hacerlo, creía que podía dejar a un lado lo ocurrido y lo cerca que había estado Baal de matarle, creyó que podría con todo aquello y estar frente al señor del sistema y que este les ayudara a acabar con Anubis. Pero ahora se daba cuenta que no era así. Por mucho que lo intentaba, su corazón le decía que debía marcharse, tal vez de esa forma Jack y el resto del SG-1 podrían conseguir algo, cuando él tan sólo quería matar al Goauld.

"Dean espera por favor." El cazador escuchó los pasos tras él de Nessa. La chica estaba corriendo y si la conocía bien no dudaba que no pararía hasta que él se detuviera. "Por favor, quiero hablar contigo."

Nada más entrar en su dormitorio, Dean se detuvo se dio la vuelta y esperó a que ella entrara. Le sorprendía verla siempre sonriente, incluso ahora, pero le encantaba su expresión continuamente animada.

"Siéntate un momento, tenemos que hablar." Antes de que Dean pudiera contestar, ella lo empujó hasta la cama y se sentó a su lado. "Se que esto es difícil para ti y lo entiendo. Baal estuvo muy cerca de matarte y es normal que no quieras verle. Pero tenemos que parar a Anubis. Comparado con él, Baal no es nada."

"Lo dices como si lo supieras."

"Dean, no te había dicho nada estos días porque no quería preocuparte con todo lo que está ocurriendo, pero he empezado a recuperar mis recuerdos y creo que los Antiguos me expulsaron por intentar detener a Anubis, por meterme en medio de los actos de los humanos."

La expresión de Dean hizo sonreír a Nessa y sin poder evitarlo, le hizo besarle un momento antes de seguir hablando. El cazador no comprendía nada. sabía perfectamente todo lo que necesitaba sobre vampiros, hombres lobos y cualquier criatura de las que se movía libremente por la tierra, pero cuando se trataba de extraterrestres en todas sus variantes, se sentía como un niño en su primer día de escuela.

"No es fácil de explicar porque todavía no lo entiendo muy bien yo misma, pero por los recuerdos que empiezo a ver con más claridad y por las sensaciones que me vienen a la mente, se que no podemos dejar que Anubis siga haciendo lo que quiere o de lo contrario será demasiado tarde para todos nosotros."

Mientras la escuchaba hablar, Dean se dio cuenta que la sonrisa en el rostro de la muchacha iba desapareciendo y que poco a poco se iba acurrucando más en si misma, como si en ese momento estuviera recordando aquello que le había ocurrido cuando fue expulsada.

La abrazó y le besó en la frente y sintió que ella se pegaba tanto a él que podría estar a punto de fundirse con su cuerpo. No preguntó nada cuando empezó a temblar ni cuando ella apretó sus manos contra su cintura.

"Lo siento, es muy extraño ¿sabes? Tengo ciertos recuerdos, que vienen de vez en cuando a mi mente, imágenes de cosas y no todas son muy agradables. Pero cuando empiezan a aparecer, en esos momentos, es como si no pudieras dejar de ver una película en televisión."

"¿Alguien te hizo algo? ¿Los Antiguos te hicieron algo cuando te expulsaron? No se, como algún tipo de castigo o algo similar." Ella negó con la cabeza, mientras sus manos no dejaban de temblar. Dean tomó las dos manos de la muchacha entre las suyas y las besó con suavidad. "¿Qué es, qué te ocurre?"

"Anubis me encontró, justo cuando los Antiguos me desterraron el dio conmigo." Se estremeció en los brazos de Dean al ver la siguiente escena. "Oh dios mío, sabe que estoy aquí, él me… yo… díos, Dean lo siento tanto. Todo esto está pasando por mi culpa."

Al escuchar que Nessa comenzaba a llorar Dean la miró a los ojos, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y le quitó las lágrimas que habían empezado a correr por su rostro.

"Un momento, un momento, creo que me estoy perdiendo. ¿Qué es eso de que él te envío y que todo esto es por tu culpa?"

"Necesito que me lleves con Janet, necesito saber si tengo algo en el cuerpo, algún tipo de, no lo se, chip o algo, para que el pueda controlar mi posición. Creo que yo fui la causante de vuestros fantasmas y que por eso yo pude destruirlos. Anubis me encontró y me dejó aquí para distraeros. Por favor Dean si tengo algo, necesito saber lo que es y quitármelo."

Nessa se lanzó a los brazos de Dean. La chica fuerte y segura que él había conocido, había desaparecido en menos de un segundo. El cazador no sabía si era por las pesadillas que le mostraban sus recuerdos o porque, pero se había convertido en un ser frágil y sobretodo necesitado de ayuda.

"Vamos, te llevaré a la enfermería y luego hablaré con Jack. si lo que dices es cierto, supongo que puedo soportar estar cerca de Baal si así podemos parar a Anubis."

La miró un momento más, esperando que ella se sintiera un poco mejor. Ahora podía decir definitivamente que estaba enamorado de aquella chica, que por ella podría superar el miedo a tener a Baal cerca, por ella mataría al propio Anubis si era necesario.

"Hola otra vez Dean, la última vez no tuvimos tiempo de hablar." El cazador se levantó de un salto de la cama, se colocó delante de Nessa para protegerla y miró de nuevo, al fantasma de su padre.

"Ya se lo que eres, no vas a conseguir que crea que eres mi padre. Fue un truco muy sucio la vez anterior y no voy a caer dos veces."

John Winchester sonrió y dio un paso adelante, a lo que Dean reacción buscando el arma que siempre llevaba en el cinturo.

"Vamos hijo no voy a hacerte daño."

"No me llames hijo, porque no eres mi padre." Nessa se levantó y se puso junto a Dean, cogió su mano con fuerza y le miró asintiendo. "No vamos a caer otra vez y si ahora tengo que destruirte yo mismo, no te preocupes que lo haré."

"Se que serías capaz, pero no, no quiero luchar contigo, porque ya se lo que tus amigos están preparando, la forma de acabar con Anubis. Baal os ayuda, muy listo, cree que ahora puede cambiarse de bando así como así, pero no sabe que mi jefe tiene bastantes más recursos que él."

"¿Qué es lo que quieres entonces?"

"Después de tantos años Anubis ya está cansado del SG-1 y gracias a tu amiga, tiene la llave de la puerta para llegar hasta él y acabar de una vez por todas con ese pequeño inconveniente que ha estropeado demasiados planes."

"¿Cómo dices?"

"¿Nessa verdad? Anubis lleva observándote mucho tiempo y cree que ya es el momento de que empieces a hacer tu trabajo." Dean se volvió hacia su compañera y se dio cuenta que sus ojos vidriosos están perdidos en ninguna parte y que sus manos temblorosas luchaban por no moverse con libertad propia.

"Nessa ¿que te ocurre?" Dio un paso hacia ella.

"¡Dean no te acerques a mi o te haré daño! No quiero hacerlo, pero no tengo otra opción, te dije que Anubis me estaba controlando y ahora no puedo controlar mi propio cuerpo."

"Nessa."

"Toma, demuestra que el trabajo que Anubis hizo contigo y mata al cazador." John le lanzó a la muchacha un cuchillo que ella cogió sin problemas y se volvió hacia Dean. "¡Mátalo!" John desapareció, pero ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta."

"Nessa por favor, no lo hagas, no tienes porque hacerlo. Se que eres más fuerte de lo que ellos dicen." Dean observó a la chica caminar hacia él. Su espalda dio contra la pared. La puerta estaba justo a su lado, si se daba prisa podría salir de allí y buscar ayuda.

Se giró pero al hacerlo, el supuesto fantasma de su padre, volvió a aparecer y le hizo retroceder. No había forma de salir sin que alguno de los dos le atacara y por mucho que gritara, aquellos pasillos no solían tener demasiada gente moviéndose por ellos.

"Nessa, escúchame." Mientras hablaba ella se iba acercando a él con decisión y el cuchillo cogido con fuerza con la mano. "Escúchame cariño, no vas a hacer esto, nadie ten controla."

"No es cierto, se que no quiero hacer esto y daría lo que fuera por poder detenerme, pero no puedo pararme y no quiero hacerte daño porque te quiero y si te ocurre algo por mi culpa no me lo perdonaría nunca."

Estaba frente a él, los ojos llenos de lágrimas y en su mano empuñaba el cuchillo. Miró a Dean y sin pronunciar ninguna palabra le pidió perdón con la mirada. Pocas veces, Dean se había sentido tan impotente y tan conocedor de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

- o -

"Vaya O'Neill parece que tu cachorro tenía prisa."

Jack no dijo nada y tampoco le extrañó mucho que Dean dejara la habitación de esa forma. Ya le había sorprendido bastante saber que estaba de acuerdo en pactar con el señor del sistema, así que después de lo que le había ocurrido no era raro que se marchara.

"Dean no tiene nada que ver con esto. Dinos los que sepas de Anubis y ya veremos si nos conviene ayudarte o no." Sam miró al coronel y por primera vez desde que lo hacía conocido vio en él la mirada paternal que John siempre había tenido hacia sus hijos.

"Muy bien, pero antes tengo que saber que podré salir de aquí sin problemas, que no se trata de ninguna trampa."

"No lo es te lo prometo, cuando quieras marcharte, la puerta está abierta."

"Muy bien en ese caso, te puedo decir por adelantado, que Anubis tiene espías por todas partes y que en esta base tiene uno." Todos los presentes miraron a Baal esperando que dijera que les estaba tomando el pelo. "Vamos ¿no me digáis que todavía no os habíais dado cuenta? Y por cierto, espero que tu cachorro esté bien protegido porque ha llegado a mis oídos que Anubis pretende usar su caballo de Troya con él."

"¿Estás amenazando a Dean?" Dijeron Jack y Sam casi a un mismo tiempo.

"Yo no le he puesto el punto de mira a tu retoño, pero si quieres algo para ver que puedes confiar en mi, yo que ti iría a ver si está bien. Si no me equivoco Anubis ya debe de estar llevando a cabo su plan."

El coronel y Sam se miraron y sin decir nada los dos salieron corriendo de la habitación hacia el cuarto de Dean. El pasillo estaba completamente vacío, pero los dos pudieron ver una pequeña mancha roja salir de su habitación.

"No, Dean, no me hagas esto." Dijo Sam mientras se acercaba a la puerta con el arma en la mano. "Si Anubis le ha hecho algo, juro que le mataré yo mismo."

"Sam…"

Pero el menor de los hermanos ya había abierto la puerta.

"¡Dean no!" Cuando el coronel llegó, se encontró a Sam arrodillado en el suelo, con el cuerpo de su hermano entre los brazos. "Vamos Dean aguanta. Jack, llama al equipo médico." El coronel, antes de salir de la habitación, se fió en otro cuerpo más, enseguida reconoció a Nessa que hacía allí inconsciente, pero parecía que estaba bien, que no tenía ninguna herida, no como Dean, que no dejaba de sangrara de una herida que tenía en el costado. "¡Jack por favor, Dean se muere!"

Por más que Sam hacía presión en la herida, esta no dejaba de sangrar y por más que intentaba hacer que su hermano recuperara la conciencia, no lo conseguía y cada vez se iba poniendo mas nervioso.

"Dean, vamos por favor. Dime que quien te ha hecho."

"Lo he hecho yo. Sam lo siento." El cazador, que sostenía el cuerpo de su hermano entre sus brazos se dio la vuelta al oír la voz de Nessa, a la que no había visto.

"¿Cómo has dicho?"

"Que he sido yo, bueno no podía controlarle, la que le he hecho eso a tu hermano. Yo no quería pero no podía…"

la bofetada la hace caer otra vez al suelo entre lágrimas. Sam se queda sorprendido, jamás había pegado a una mujer, pero jamás había estado tan nervioso como en ese momento, la sola idea de que su hermano muriera desangrado entre sus brazos era más de lo que podía soportar.

"Dean, no voy a permitir que te mueras. ¿Me oyes? No lo voy a permitir."


	34. Chapter 34

Janet salió de la habitación, todos estaban esperando en el pasillo para que les dijera como había ido la operación. Nadie quería ponerse en lo peor, pero con la cantidad de sangre que había perdido Dean, nadie dejaba de pensar que podía haber muerto.

La doctora los miró a todos, pero mantuvo la mirada fija en Sam y Jack. Los dos habían pasado allí las últimas seis horas, de pie, mirando a la pared, esperando que alguien les dijera algo, que Janet les dijera por fin que Dean se iba a poner bien.

"¿Cómo está?"

"Tranquilo coronel, tu hijo es un chico muerte, un tipo duro como tu. Estoy segura que sería un estupendo miembro del comando." Janet sonrió y el coronel suspiró aliviado, pero Sam se mantuvo serio, con la mirada puesta en el suelo. no se podía creer lo que había ocurrido en menos de un día. "Sam vamos, todo ha salido bien, te lo prometo, tu hermano estará bien, siempre y cuando consigas retenerlo en la cama unos cuantos días."

"Es genial lo se, es sólo que estoy cansado después de todo esto. ¿Podemos entrar a verle?"

"Si claro, pero será mejor que solo paséis vosotros, Dean necesita mucha tranquilidad." Teal'c asintió y tras despedirse de Jack se fue pasillo adelante, Carter abrazó a Sam cálidamente y le besó en la mejilla como si de su propia madre se tratara y el general volvió a su despacho.

Tan sólo quedaron allí Sam y Jack, que siguieron a Janet a la habitación en la que habían puesto a Dean. era un lugar amplio, muy parecida a la que ya tenía el muchacho en la base, pero completamente esterilizada y con gran cantidad de aparatos médicos.

"Lo tenemos perfectamente monitorizado, pero supuse que preferiría estar fuera de la enfermería. Al menos así espero que se decida a estar unos días en cama."

Sam sonrió por fin al escuchar eso. Sabía que su hermano, en cuanto pudiera levantarse, no dudaría en salir de la habitación, en querer conocer más cosas sobre los viajes de Jack, de querer que Teal'c le volviera a entrenar y tal vez de ver a Nessa.

No había pensado en la chica después de haberle pegado, se sentía fatal, pues era la primera mujer a la que pegaba, la primera que no tenía un demonio dentro o no se convertía en mujer lobo. No quería verla, al menos no de momento, más por vergüenza que por tener que pedirle perdón y tampoco quería decirle a Dean lo que había ocurrido porque sabía muy bien lo que le diría.

Sam fue el último en entrar en la habitación, pero volvió a la realidad cuando comenzó a escuchar el sonido de la máquina que controlaba el corazón de Dean. Su pulso era regular, pero vero tan quieto allí, parecía estar en coma o algo peor.

No era la primera vez que veía a su hermano en un hospital, ni la primera que llevaba a creer que podía perderle, pero nunca por que un amigo o la chica que le gustaba hubiera tratado de matarle. No podía quitarse de la cabeza haberle encontrado tirado en el suelo, en mitad de un charco de sangre y Nessa al lado, con las manos cubiertas con la sangre su hermano.

Aunque no se dio cuenta, Sam estremeció con fuerza. Jack rodeó su cuerpo con el brazo y por primera vez en muchos años, Sam sintió lo que era tener un padre al lado, un padre que le hacía sentir bien y que trataba de evitar que sufriera. Jack no era su padre, de eso no había ninguna duda, pero sabía como comportarse como uno. El muchacho sonrió agradecido y se sentó en una silla junto a la cama de su hermano.

"La última vez que acabo en un hospital, fue por el ataque de un demonio. Nos separamos y creí que el demonio vendría a por mi. Siempre vienen a por mi, yo soy el favorito de los malditos demonios no mi hermano. No se, pero parece que últimamente me equivoco con todo."

"¿A que te refieres?"

"Nunca había pegado a una mujer, me repugna hacer algo así y ahora… creí que había sido culpa de Nessa, creí que nos había traicionado, que trabajaba para, no se para uno señor del sistema de los vuestros o incluso un demonio. Deseé matarla en ese mismo momento y te puedo asegurar que lo hubiera hecho de no haber tenido que salvarle la vida a mi hermano."

"Es normal, tu lo has dicho querías salvar la vida de tu hermano. Se trata de Dean, se que junto con Alina Dean es tu vida, no puedo imaginarme que hubiera hecho yo de estar en tu misma situación."

Sam miró al coronel. Parecía tan seguro de lo que estaba diciendo y parecía que en el trasfondo de sus palabra había una base de realidad. Sam se preguntó que había tenido que hacer Jack en tantas misiones y habiendo estado tantas veces en peligro para salvar la vida de su equipo.

Pero no dijo nada, pues su mente estaba totalmente puesta en ese momento en su hermano allí tumbado en la cama, luchando entre la vida y la muerte, porque Sam no había sabido ver más allá.

"No te flajeles Sam, pues cuando se trata de descubrir los planes de un goauld, somos nosotros, aquí en el comando Stargate los expertos, nosotros deberíamos haberlo descubierto."

"Eso no quita para que Dean me haya salvado la vida más veces de las que puedo recordar y yo no pueda evitar que acabe cada dos por tres en una cama de hospital por no haber podido cuidar de él."

Dean se removió en la cama y poco a poco entreabrió los ojos. Apenas sentía dolor gracias a los calmantes que le había dado Janet, pero al mismo tiempo, lo habían dejado atontado para todo el día.

"Sammy…"

"Hola hermano, bienvenido de vuelta al mundo." Sam sonrió y agradeció que su hermano no estuviera lo suficientemente consciente como para darse cuenta que algo le ocurría. "Nos has dado un buen susto, pero Janet tiene razón, eres un tipo muy fuerte."

"¿Dónde está Nessa?"

Sam se puso tensó al escuchar el nombre de la muchacha, una parte de él esperaba que su hermano no preguntara por ella, que no pudiera pensar con claridad y no la recordara, al menos durante un par de días, hasta que el supiera como hablar con ella de lo sucedido. Por ello, no contestó.

"Sam ¿Qué ocurre?"

Al ver que su hijo iba a intentar incorporarse, Jack se adelantó. Al fin y al cabo siempre había sido bueno para sacarse historias y excusas de la manga cuando estaba en otro planeta y tenía que salir de una situación difícil. Ahora podía hacer lo mismo y de algún modo, no iba a mentir.

"Nessa se encuentra fatal por lo que ha ocurrido y no se siente con fuerzas para venir."

Dean miró a su padre. Cuando John Winchester estaba vivo, Dean podía saber sin problemas si estaba mintiendo o no, esperaba poder hacer lo mismo con Jack. pero no pudo aguantar su mirada por mucho tiempo pues estaba realmente agotado y lo único que quería hacer era dormir unas cuantas horas de un tirón.

"Ella no tiene la culpa de nada."

"Lo sabesmos tranquilo." Jack miró de reojo a Sam, pero se dio cuenta que el muchacho tenía de nuevo la mirada perdida, no se había percatado hasta ese momento lo mucho que le había afectado haberle pegado a la muchacha.

"¡Sam!" Antes de que el cazador pudiera darse la vuelta, Alina se abrazó a él y le besó en el cuello. "Me he dado un susto tremendo cuando me he enterado. He venido en cuanto he podido. Lo siento cariño, siento no haber podido estar aquí antes."

"No pasa nada." Sam le respondió besándole el dorso de la mano.

Alina se arrodilló en el suelo juntó y se volvió hacia Dean, con la mejor sonrisa que pudo encontrar. "Hola, ¿Cómo estás cuñado?" Volvió a sonreír y apretó con fuerza la mano de Sam, pues el más joven de los cazadores parecía en otro mundo. "Ya me he enterado de todo lo que ha pasado. No ha sido tu culpa." Lo dijo en voz suficientemente baja como para que Dean no se enterara. "Además, Daniel está trantando de hablar con Nessa, seguro que lo arregla."

Jack escuchó en silencio. Estaba seguro que Daniel podría ayudar a la pobre chica a superar lo que había hecho, no sería la primera vez que algún miembro del SG-1 trataba de matar a sus compañeros.

"Se que no es el mejor momento para decirte esto, pero el comando me ha ofrecido unirme a unos de los equipo." Sam la miró algo desconcertado, pues no se había esperado algo así. Miró a Jack esperando alguna respuesta del coronel.

"¿Tu lo sabías?"

"Me preguntaron si creía que estaba preparada para algo así."

"¿Lo sabías y no me habías dicho nada?" Sam miró a su hermano, que ya se había quedado dormido otra vez, incluso a pesar de lo mucho que había levantado la voz en ese momento.

"Sam lo siento, le pedí al coronel que no dijera nada. Me ofreció unirme al SG-1, pero le dije que tenía que pensarlo; todavía tengo que pensarlo porque quiero hablarlo contigo, quiero saber lo que piensas."

"Pues tienes razón no has cogido el mejor momento para decírmelo y mucho menos para pedirme mi opinión."

Sam se levantó de la silla y salió directamente de la habitación. Aquello era demasiado, todo el mundo se comportaba de repente justo como Sam no esperaba y no es que no le gustara que Alina salvara al mundo o que viajara a otros planetas. Pero tenía miedo, temía, después de todo lo que Jack le había contado que habían hecho durante esos años que no quería verla sufrir más.

"Déjale tranquilo un rato." Dijo Jack al ver que Alina iba a ir tras Sam. "Ha pasado por mucho en muy poco rato y necesita pensar. Es como su hermano, por mucho que no lo quiera reconocer ninguno de los dos, son iguales."

Alina se quedó allí, se sentía perdida sin Sam, pero Jack tenía razón, era mejor dejarlo sólo.

- o -

"Nessa vamos déjame entrar."

"Daniel vete por favor, no quiero ver a nadie, no merezco ver a nadie después de lo que hecho." Desde el otro lado de la puerta, Daniel podía escuchar los sollozos de la muchacha sin problemas. "Sam debería haberme matado, en lugar de darme esa bofetada. Me lo merezco."

"No digas eso. no eras tu misma, no controlabas tu cuerpo."

"Eso no es excusa."

"Aquí si, con las veces que he estado a punto de matar a Jack por no controlar mis propio cuerpo, creo que en total he perdido casi un mes de mi vida por no saber lo que mi cuerpo ha hecho sin mi." El silencio se hizo en el interior de la habitación. "Nessa ¿estás bien?"

Aunque tardó unos segundos, finalmente contestó. "Si, no, no lo se. No puedo dejar de pensar que si Sam no hubiera aparecido a tiempo, Dean estaría muerto ahora por mi culpa." Volvió a empezar a llorar. "Entra."

Daniel apareció con una preciosa sonrisa, que poco tenía que ver con los ojos enrojecidos de Nessa. "Hey, todavía tienes las manos cubiertas de sangre, espera voy a limpiarte."

Daniel desapareció un momento en el cuarto de baño y regresó con una toalla húmeda. Pese a la reticencia de Nessa, Daniel cogió sus manos y las limpio con cuidado, para terminar limpiando sus mejillas en las que ella misma había dejado restos de sangre al restregarse las manos sucias.

"Casi mato a Dean."

"Pero no lo has hecho."

"Sam jamás me perdonará."

"Yo soy el que debería pedirte perdón." Nessa no se podía creer que Sam estuviera en la puerta de la habitación diciendo eso.


	35. Chapter 35

Los ojos enrojecidos por las lágrimas apenas le dejaban ver y casi no podía respirar. Se secó los ojos y se acurrucó más en la cama. Ya no sabía que hora era, tanto rato allí metida completamente a oscuras le había hecho perder la noción del tiempo. Escuchaba gente fuera y se imaginaba que estuvieran hablando de lo que había hecho, de que había sido una irresponsable al decirle aquello a Sam, en el estado en el que se encontraba su hermano, sin pensar en los sentimientos del muchacho.

Alina era una chica fuerte, sus años en la Tok'ra, le habían ayudado a separar sus sentimientos de lo que debía hacer, en eso siempre le había ayudado Iris; pero desde que estaba ella sola en ese cuerpo, todo era muy distinto, sus sentimientos estaban mucho más a flor de piel y se sentía mucho más insegura a la hora de hacer o decir algo.

Antes creía saber lo que iba a decir la gente, como si leyera sus expresiones y casi sus pensamientos. Ahora sin embargo, veía a los demás como los absolutos extraños que eran y cada conversación, era un misterio para ella. Si Iris estuviera con ella, no habría cometido el error de alejar a Sam, no le habría dicho que quería volver al SG-1, no se habría comportado como una novia cualquiera.

La llamada de alguien en la puerta la sobresaltó, pero no se movió, no dijo nada, no quería ver a nade. Prefería estar sola que escuchar a alguien compadeciéndose de ella, además allí no tenía amigos las que realmente quisiera ver.

La puerta se abrió y escuchó los pasos de alguien caminando por la oscuridad del cuarto. Sintió que la cama se hundía y notó las manos de ese extraño visitante sobre su espalda. Allí tumbada en la cama era un presa perfecta en el caso de que alguien quisiera hacerle algo malo, pero no iba a defenderse.

"Alina cariño, ¿estás despierta?" Para su sorpresa, escuchó la voz de Sam. Sin embargo no se movió, seguro que todavía estaba cabreado con ella y lo que menos quería Alina en ese momento era discutir o hacerle enfadar más. "Vamos se perfectamente cuando estás durmiendo y ahora no lo haces."

"¿Por qué has venido? Si yo fuera tu no vendría. ¿No se como pude decirte eso?" Se volvió a secar las lágrimas con la manga de la camisa.

"Supongo que tienes muchas ganas de volver allí arriba."

"No, bueno si, en realidad no lo se." Lentamente se dio la vuelta y quedó tendida en la cama boca arriba, mirando a Sam allí sentado junto a ella. En la oscuridad apenas podía verlo, pero si que intuía su gran figura, su espalda ancha y el cabello despeinado. Se imaginaba sus ojeras rodeándole los ojos y la expresión cansada después de varios días de no dormir en condiciones.

"Creo que me he portado muy mal contigo y lo siento." Alina no había esperado escuchar eso, por lo que se quedó completamente callada.

Antes de seguir hablando, Sam se tumbó en la cama a su lado y le quitó un mechón de pelo que había caído sobre su rostro. A esa distancia, podía ver sus ojos mirándola fijamente y sus manos, una apoyada sobre el estómago de ella y la otra por encima de su cabeza, apoyada en la cama.

"Lo que quiero decir es que no debí tratarte así. Supongo que me dejé llevar por el cansancio el cabreo del momento cuando tu no te lo merecías. Ni siquiera escuché lo que realmente me estabas diciendo."

"En realidad no estoy muy segura de que realmente quisiera decirlo." Se dio la vuelta y de medio lado lo miró. "Claro que quiero volver allí, al fin y al cabo no soy de la tierra y me gustaría volver a subir a una nave y viajar por las estrellas, hay tantas cosas que todavía no he visto." Sam sonrió, esa era la Alina que a él le gustaba, la chica que soñaba con las estrellas. "Pero si eso significa perderte a ti, entonces lo dejo, abandono, no volveré a nombrarlo, no si tengo que elegir."

"¿Te puedo contar un secreto?"

"Claro." Sin darse cuenta la angustia y el malestar que la inundaban hacía unos pocos minutos estaban desapareciendo. Ese era el efecto que Sam tenía sobre ella, le hacía sentir bien, siempre especial y querida, sabiendo que tenía alguien a su lado que siempre la apoyaba.

"Me gustaría volver al universo, meterme en una de esas naves y descubrir todos los misterios que desconozco, esos que están ahí fuera esperándonos. Nunca he dejado de pensar en los días que pasamos tu y yo somos en aquella nave de carga."

Alina sonrió, al mismo tiempo que se sonrojaba, recordaba perfectamente aquellos momentos, la primera vez que había besado a Sam, la intimidad de la nave, todo estaba en su cabeza como si hubiera pasado hacía sólo unos minutos.

"Lo que te he dicho antes ha sido… en realidad no quería decirlo, pero Dean estaba ahí, lo miraba y sabía lo que diría en cuanto despertara. El no querrá venir y no soportará que le deje aquí."

"Si no quiero elegir yo entre el universo y tu, tampoco quiero que lo hagas tu entre tu hermano y tu. Estoy bien aquí contigo, no necesito más." Sin decir nada más, se abrazó a Sam con fuerza y él hizo lo mismo con ella, enterrándola entre sus brazos.

"Creo que han sido demasiadas cosas para un día y por un momento me entró el pánico de perderte, luego de cómo reaccionaría Dean, el miedo que tiene a quedarse sólo… han sido muchas cosas. ¿Crees que podrás perdonarme por lo que te dije?"

"Tu mismo lo has dicho, han sido demasiadas cosas, no tengo nada que perdonarte." Sam le besó en la cabeza y los dos se quedaron unos momentos en silencio, pues hacía muchas horas que no podían estar tan tranquilos. "¿Has hablado con Nessa después de lo que pasó?"

Sam se levantó rápidamente y se quedó sentado en la cama, de una forma que Alina no podía verle el rostro. La chica se levantó, se arrodilló y se puso tras él rodeándole con los dos brazos.

"¿Sam?"

"No, no he hablado con ella, pero me siento con fuerzas para hacerlo la verdad."

"Sam, no era ella la que agredió a tu hermano y por lo que he oído está destrozada. Daniel ha estado hablando con ella y creo que deberías hacer lo mismo. No puedes odiarla, por algo que no pudo evitar hacer. Me has enseñado tantos poseídos por demonios, a ella le pasaba lo mismo."

"Eso es lo que más preocupa, que lo se, que sabía incluso cuando vi su rostro desencajado al haber herido a Dean, pero aún así… le pegué, Alina, le di una bofetada a una chica inocente, incluso aún cuando sabía que ella era completamente inocente."

"No te culpes tu también por favor, si sumamos lo mal que me siento por haber sido egoísta, como se siente Nessa por lo que no pudo evitar hacer, tu que te lamentas por no haber podido ayudar a tu hermano y Jack… imagina como estará el coronel. Creo que si ahora atacara Anubis, podría vencer por la moral tan baja que tenemos todos."

Sin que Alina lo viera venir, Sam se lanzó sobre ella como un león cazando a su presa y la tumbó en la cama. La chica soltó un pequeño gritito y quedó tendida en la cama, con el cuerpo de Sam sobre ella. Lo vio sonreír, pues a pesar de la oscuridad lo tenía suficientemente cerca como para verlo sin problemas.

"¿Cómo puedes pensar que te odiaba?"

"¿Cómo sabes que lo pensaba?" Dijo ella en el mismo tono de voz que él.

Alina sintió los dedos de Sam recorrer su mejilla, todavía enrojecida por las lágrimas. "No me gusta saber que te he hecho llorar." Se acercó a su boca con los dedos, la rozó y un momento más tarde le dio un beso. "Lo siento, soy un idiota que no acepta bien presión."

"Pues cuando se trata de salvar la vida de tu hermano le llevas bastante bien, por no decir lo bien que llevas luchar por evitar el Apocalipsis en este planeta, no creo que otros pudieran hacer lo mismo."

"Dime que Dean se a poner bien."

"Sam…"

"Por favor, necesito que alguien me diga que todo va a salir bien, que si hermano todavía no se ha despertado es porque está recurándose. Necesito saber que no voy a perder mi propio hermano y que podré volver a mirar a Nessa a la cara." Se tumbó a su lado y apoyó la cabeza sobre el pecho su compañera escuchando el latido de su corazón, que cada vez era más rápido. "Dímelo por favor."

"Dean se va a poner bien y no lo digo para hacerte sentir mejor Sam, se que Dena se va a poner bien, porque después de estos meses con vosotros, se que tu hermano es un testarudo que no se va a dejar vencer así como así. Nunca te decepcionaría dejándose morir."

"Estoy tan cansado Alina."

"¿Por qué no duermes un poco?"

"Tengo que volver con mi hermano, no quiero que Dean esté solo si despierta esta noche." Alina entrelazó sus dedos entre el cabello de Sam. Le recordaba a ella misma cuando era pequeña y tenía miedo a las tormentas de arena nocturas que golpeaban con fuerza su casa cada poco tiempo.

"No puedes seguir así mucho tiempo. Mira, vas a quedarte aquí, vas a dormir y yo te cubro haciendo guardia con Dean, si se despierta antes que tu, vengo y te aviso." Sam tan sólo asintió y suspiró, ya no tenía fuerzas para decir nada.

Le fue bastante difícil a Alina salir de debajo del cuerpo de Sam, pues el muchacho casi estaba ya dormido. tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para tumbarlo bien en la cama y cubrirlo con la ropa. Sam apenas se enteró, estaba tan agotado que se durmió a al cabo de un minuto o menos.

Alina se sentó en la cama y le miró sonriente. Hacía menos de una hora, había creído que Sam la odiaba, que no debía haberle dicho que quería volver al volar por el cielo, pero no Sam, para Alina, simplemente era el chico perfecto, el que siempre había deseado y por el momento, no tenía ninguna intención dejarle. Le besó en la frente y él tan sólo murmuró algo que ella no fue capaz de comprender. Pero no importaba.

"Dean se pondrá bien, te lo prometo." Se levantó sin hacer ningún ruido y se marchó de la habitación.

- o -

"Ya me han dicho que tienes algún problema con tus invitados." Baal se sentó en una de las sillas que había alrededor de la mesa de breafing. Jack le miró y deseó que Hammond le permitiera levantarse y sacarle a patadas de allí. "Espero que después de todo, tu cachorro esté bien."

Ninguno dijo nada y todos miraron a Jack esperando a que contestara.

"Estás aquí porque dices que sabes como acabar con Anubis."

"Vamos coronel no es más que una charla de amigos y además me preocupo por tu hijo."

"Pues será mejor que lo dejes no estoy de humor para tus majaderías. Vamos al grano sabes como acabar con Anubis."

"Si pero creo que más te interesará saber que él ha encontrado una forma mejor de mataros a vosotros."

Aunque no dijo nada Carter sintió que se encontraba mal, de una forma que no podía explicar, sentía que su cuerpo estaba dejando de ser suyo. Tenía mucho calor como si una extraña fiebre se hubiera apoderado de ella de repente. Miró a su alrededor, nadie parecía haberse dado cuenta pues todos estaban pendientes de Baal. Movió la mano, pero se dio ceunta que no era ella la que la estaba controlando, no era ella la que estaba llevando la mano hasta el arma de unos de soldados que vigilaban al goauld.

"Señor." Dijo tratando de llamar la atención de Jack, pero este no dijo nada, pues intentaba contener su rabia contra Baal.

Ya no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, su cuerpo no lo controlaba, su mano se movía como si estuviera poseída por alguna entidad y cuando el soldado se dio cuenta, ella le golpeó en el rostro, cogió el arma y apunto a O'Neill.

"Creo que eso te servirá como respuesta." Dijo Baal mientras el resto de personas en la sala enloquecía por lo que acababa de ocurrir.


	36. Chapter 36

"¿Cómo está?" Preguntó Sam en cuanto entró en la habitación de Dean.

aunque seguía estando agotado, Sam necesitaba estar con su hermano, apenas había conseguido estar unos pocos minutos durmiendo, pero no había podido aguantar más, necesitaba estar con su hermano, siempre había sido entre ellos; cuidaban el uno del otro, se protegían y se defendían, por mucho que las cosas hubieran cambiado en los últimos meses, eso no iba a ser un cambio más.

"La doctora Fraiser dice que está estable y que tan sólo tenemos que esperar a que despierte de un momento a otro." Sam tomó la mano de su compañera y la besó en el dorso, mostrando al mismo tiempo una pequeña sonrisa, que para ella fue más de lo que hubiera podido pedir.

"Vete a descansar que ya me quedo yo."

"Sam no puedes hacer esto. Cuando te he dicho que te quedaras descansando, no me refería a diez minutos y luego volver a preocuparte. Dean está siendo cuidado por mejores doctores y te aseguro que está bien."

Sam se agachó y se arrodilló frente a la silla en la que Alina se había acomodado como podía. "No sabes lo mucho que te quiero cuando te preocupas tanto por mi y sólo por eso se que vas a ser una madre perfecta para nuestros hijos."

"¿Cómo has dicho?" Alina no se había esperado algo así y menos que se lo soltara en aquella circunstancia. "¿Has dicho nuestros hijos? Sam ¿desde cuando estás pensando en que tengamos hijos?"

Sam se echó a reír. Ni siquiera había pensado lo que ha había dicho, tan sólo se había dejado llevar por sus sentimientos, por decirle a la mujer que quería lo mucho que la amaba y que deseaba pasar el resto de su vida a su lado.

"Vale, creo no ha sido el mejor momento para decir algo así, pero la verdad es que…" Estaba nervioso, cansado y sin saber exactamente que le había llevado a decir algo así y si hubiera podido, desearía con todas sus fuerzas echar el tiempo atrás y no haberlo dicho. "¿Podrías olvidar lo que acabo de decir? Estoy cansado es cierto, siempre me pasaba cuando estaba con los exámenes, la parte racional de mi cerebro dejaba de trabajar y soltaba lo primero en lo que pensaba."

Alina sonrió y se mordió el labio. "Entonces, cuando piensas en mi, lo primero que te viene a la mente es nosotros dos teniendo hijos. Seguro que ya tienes pensados los nombres." Continuó sonriendo, por los menos, durante unos pocos minutos estaba consiguiendo que Sam no pensara en que su hermano estaba en aquella cama al lado de ellos.

Si no lo conociera bien, diría que Sam acababa de ruborizarse, pero eso a ella le encantaba. Le revolvió el cabello, como si de un niño se tratara y luego se agachó para darle un beso en los labios de la forma más tierna que pudo.

"¿Quieres saberlo?" Alina simplemente asintió.

Sin embargo, Sam no llegó a decir nada, pues la alarma de la base, comenzó a sonar en ese mismo momento. Los dos se miraron y Alina se levantó de la silla. Sam la sujetó pero ella le volvió a sonreír.

"Estás cansado, tu mismo lo has dicho, así que quédate aquí con tu hermano y deja que sea yo la que vaya a ver lo que pasa. Además, seguro que no es nada."

Pese a no estar muy de acuerdo, pues presentía que algo malo podía ocurrir, Sam aceptó, Alina tenía razón, estaba completamente agotado, necesitaba descansar, aunque no fuera más que durante una ahora y mientras Dean continuara durmiendo, al menos allí estaría tranquilo.

Alina lo dejó, sabiendo igual que Sam que si que estaba ocurriendo algo, después del tiempo que hacía que conocían aquel lugar, sabían perfectamente que la alarma no sonaba por que si y que no se habían demasiados simulacros.

los militares se movían rápidamente por los pasillos de la base y nadie se preocupó por ella, bien porque estaban acostumbrados a verla o bien porque estaba ocurriendo algo realmente grave. Por eso, paró a uno de los soldados y decidió preguntarle.

"¿Que está ocurriendo?"

"Lo siento pero no le puedo dar esa información." Antes de que Alina pudiera decir algo más, el soldado ya se había marchado pasillo adelante y la había dejado sola. Definitivamente estaba ocurriendo algo.

"Están en la sala de reuniones, dicen que la coronel Carter está poseída o algo así." Escuchó decir a dos militares, por lo que sin pararse a pensar más se dirigió hacia allí.

Quería sentirse util, quería demostrarles que podía formar parte de un equipo y volver a las expediciones en el espacio. Al fin y al cabo, sabía moverse en otros planetas y se trataba de emboscadas o situaciones similares, todo el tiempo que había pasado con la Tok'ra le había enseñado a actuar sin problemas.

El pasillo estaba vacío, aunque pudo ver a dos soldados en cada cruce. Le hicieron gestos para que se detuviera pera ella no lo hizo, no se detuvo, algo en su interior le decía que siguiera adelante.

"¡No os acerquéis o os juro que le mataré!"

Alina se detuvo en seco al escuchar la voz de Carter, definitivamente no parecía la mujer que ella conocía. Vio la sombra y vio que tiraba de alguien más, se quedó donde estaba, mientras uno de los militares trataba de acercarse a ella para quitarla del medio.

"Vamos Sam, sabemos que no eres tu la que está actuando, se trata de Anubis." Como siempre, Daniel intentaba hacer que las cosas terminaran bien sin hacer daño a nadie.

"No lo entiendes, no puedo evitarlo. Algo me dice que lo haga y no puedo evitarlo, si queréis que me detenga, tendréis que hacerlo vosotros, tendréis que dispararame o de lo contrario tendréis que abrir el Stargate y dejarle salir."

La sombra de Carter estaba cada vez más cerca, en seguida la vería dar la vuelta a la esquina. Les hizo un nuevo gesto a los soldados para que no hicieran nada y se quedaran en sus puestos.

Entonces la vio, si era Carter y tenía como rehén al coronel O'Neill, al que apuntaba con su arma. Caminaban lentamente, Sam no iba a permitir que nadie le parara y al mirarla levemente a los ojos Alina se dio cuenta que era cierto, que pese a no querer hacerlo, no podría detenerse si algo en su interior le obligaba a disparar al coronel. Pero ella podía evitarlo, no era la primera vez que estaba en una situación así, pues no era la primera vez que un goauld se había infiltrado en la Tok'ra y había cogido a alguien como rehén para conseguir salir con vida. lo había visto y había aprendido a controlarlo.

"Sam." Dijo Alina por fin, al ver aparecer completamente por la esquina del pasilla a la coronel. Carter se volvió hacia ella asustada, temiendo que pudiera disparar. "No llevo arma ¿lo ves?"

"Alina que haces, maldita sea vete de aquí." Le dijo Jack, aunque la chica no tenía mucha intención de hacerle caso. "Esto es demasiado peligroso, vuelve con Sam y los demás."

"Se lo que hago coronel, no crea que soy una cría. Sam mírame, se que no quieres hacer esto, pero te propongo una cosa, deja a Jack y cógeme a mi de rehén, al fin y al cabo soy mucho más pequeña, podrás mejor conmigo."

"¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo? He dicho que te vayas." Dijo un Jack más que enfadado por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. "He dicho que te vayas de aquí."

"No puedes darme órdenes Jack, no soy militar." Alina miró a Daniel, después de las historias que les había oído contar sobre sus aventuras, estaba segura que Daniel sería quien mejor le entendería, quien comprendería lo que estaba tratando de hacer.

Daniel le hizo un gesto, aunque ella no estaba segura si se trataba de una aprobación exactamente, pero lo tomó como tal. Comprendía que no era el mejor momento para hablar con Daniel, no cuando Jack estaba en peligro y cuando en el caso de que las cosas se pusieran muy feas, tendrían que disparar a Sam.

Por eso quería hacerlo, porque si se trataba de ella, no sería tan difícil de pensar las cosas, al menos mientras Sam no lo viera. No era la primera ocasión en la que lo hacía y hasta ahora siempre había salido bien. ¿Por qué tenía que ser una excepción ahora?

"Alina…"

"Jack no… creo que tiene razón. Vamos Sam, deja al coronel y cógela a ella, si tienes que llevártela a través del Stargate, te será más fácil cargar con ella." Daniel no estaba muy seguro de sus palabras, pero no podía hacerlo mejor cuando sentía el corazón latiendo a mil por hora por pensar que algo malo pudiera ocurrirle a Jack. Estaba nervioso, más de lo que se había sentido en mucho tiempo, pero tenía que intentar centrarse.

"Daniel, maldita sea, ¿os habéis vuelto todos locos?"

"Cállese coronel. Si la chica quiere hacerse ha heroína, no seré yo la que me interponga." Sam lanzó contra la pared a Jack, en el mismo momento en el que arrastraba a Alina hacía el silo. "Os repito que no quiero ver a nadie en mi camino o de lo contrario la chica está muerta."

Daniel fue hasta Jack y le ayudó a ponerse en pie. Los militares siguieron a Carter, todos sabían a donde iban, pero a Daniel no le importaba en ese momento.

"¿Estás bien?"

Jack cogió a Daniel y le abrazó, de esa forma y sin que Carter oyera nada pudo decirle más tranquilamente al oído. "¿Es que te has vuelto completamente loco? Carter no es ella misma y estaba seguro que me iba a matar. ¿Qué crees que le va a hacer la chica ahora?"

"Por eso mismo lo he hecho. ¿recuerdas cuando Anubis me poseyó a mi? Tu fuiste el único que tuvo las agallas para dispararme. Se que jamás hubiera podido disparar a Sam y mucho menos estando tu en medio. Por eso necesito que la saques tu de allí."

"Ay Daniel." Jack lo abrazó, su compañero todavía estaba temblando, por lo que ninguno de los dijo nada durante unos segundos. "Vamos, tenemos a una chica en apuros a la que salvar. ¿Dónde está Sam? Espero que con su hermano, porque no quiero esté en medio."

"No lo se, pero…"

"Ve a buscarlo."

"Espero que no pienses…" Jack evitó que siguiera hablando con un beso en los labios. "Vale, pero ten cuidado y por favor, perdóname por lo que acabo de hacer, creí que era lo mejor."

"Sabes, a veces pienso serías mejor líder del SG-1 que yo."

Los dos hombres echaron a correr, cada uno por un lado distinto, Jack fue al silo donde ya estaba Sam, cargando con Alina.

"¡He dicho que abráis la puerta!" Jack subió hasta los controles de la puerta y se quedó agazapado esperando el momento para hacerlo. Quería asegurarse que Alina no estaba en peligro, ya se podía imaginar como se podría Sam cuando se enterara de lo que le había ocurrido a su novia. "La puerta he dicho."

Jack la tenía a tiro y ella ni lo había visto. No le hacía ninguna gracia dispararle, aunque fuera con una zat, pues sabía que eso lastimaría también a Alina. Entonces la chica cruzó una mirada con él y sonrió. El coronel le devolvió la sonrisa de la forma más paternal que pudo.

"Todo va a salir bien." Dijo Alina a Sam.

"¡Cállate niña! Tengo la voz de Anubis en mi cabeza y no le gustas, no le gustan los traidores, dice que te mate sin más."

Alina comenzó a temblar, aquello no lo había esperado, volvió a mirar a Jack y con la mirada le pidió que lo hiciera, que disparara, aunque le hiriera a ella pues eso era mejor que morir.

"Carter, deténgase."

Jack apunto a su compañera, pero esta, en lugar de asustarse, le sonrió de una forma malvada y horrible que aterrorizó todavía más a Alina. Había esperado que las cosas salieran de otra forma, no que tuviera una pistola apuntándole a la sien a punto de matarla.

"Voy a matarla."

"Carter no lo haga."

"Jack, dile a Sam que me encantaría tener hijos con él." No supo porque lo dijo, pero el miedo a morir le había obligado a decirlo, por el terror a no haber terminado aquella conversación con el menor de los hermanos.

"Lo siento Alina." Dijo Jack, observando como palidecía el rostro de su joven amiga al ecuchar aquello. "Pero creo que vas a tener que decírselo tu misma." Sin pensarlo dos veces, Jack disparó.

- o -

Justo en el momento en el que la puerta de la habitación se abría, Dean abrió también los ojos.

"¡Dean!" Sam se acercó a la cama, pese a lo que le dolía todo el cuerpo a causa del cansancio y de no haber dormido a penas en muchas horas. "¿Cómo estas hermano?"

"¿Qué ha pasado?" Preguntó Dean completamente desorientado.

"Nessa te atacó, bueno no fue ella, estaba poseía o algo así." Los recuerdos volvieron pronto a la mente de Dean, al mismo tiempo que el dolor se apoderaba de su cuerpo. "Nos has dado un buen susto a todos. Sobretodo a la pobre Nessa. Le da miedo venir, teme que no quieras verla."

"No claro que no, por favor Sam, dile que venga." Por mucho que lo intentó, Dean no logró moverse, pues cualquier intentó, significaba un terrible dolor.

"Voy a buscarla." Al darse la vuelta, Sam se encontró con Daniel y tan sólo con mirarle a los ojos, se dio cuenta que algo malo ocurría. "¿Qué ocurre?"

"Deberías venir conmigo."

"¿Le ha ocurrido algo a Alina? Dime que está bien por favor."

"Seguramente está bien, pero es mejor que vengas." No quería decirle que Alina había decidido ser rehén de Carter, no quería asustar a Sam más de lo que ya estaba, aunque no pudo ocultar el miedo había en sus ojos.

"Volveré enseguida te lo prometo." Le dijo Sam a su hermano, para un momento más tarde seguir a Daniel hasta el silo.


	37. Chapter 37

Alina nunca había soñado, no recordaba ninguna de esas visiones de las que había hablado Sam tantas veces, en las que volvía a ver a su padre o se inventaba mundo extraños en los que no era cazador. Había deseado tantas veces, al irse a dormir poder compartir esos sueños, pero nada, al despertarse cada mañana, no había nada, tan sólo había dormido.

Sin embargo, aquel día si que soñó, vio a Sam a su lado y le escuchó hablar, aunque no fue capaz de escuchar lo que le decía. Entonces vio dos pequeñas figuras que corrían hacia ella, pronto distinguió las figuras de dos niños, dos pequeños de unos cinco años de edad, un niño y una niña.

Alina se arrodilló al verlos y ellos se abrazaron a ella, gritando alegres, a un mismo tiempo "Mami". Sorprendida, ella también los abrazó, los arropó entre sus brazos, sintiendo como ellos la estrechaban todo lo que podían. Levantó el rostro, buscando una respuesta por parte de Sam, pero su novio, tan sólo sonreía.

"Creo que te han echado de menos. No les gusta que su madre esté fuera tantas horas trabajando." Alina se incorporó y dejó que los niños siguieran correteando a su alrededor. "Me tenías preocupado."

"¿Preocupado por qué?"

Sam la abrazó y le besó, mientras sus dos niños les miraban.

"¿No pensarás que no me voy a preocupar si sales de casa por la mañana y arriesgas tu vida en otro planeta así como así?" La abrazó más intensamente, ante lo que Alina sintió una descarga eléctrica.

"Creo recodar que tu eres el que arriesgas tu vida frente a demonios y fantasmas."

"Touchez. ¿Qué tal si lo dejamos en tablas?" Las risas de los dos niños cortaron su conversación.

A cada momento que pasaba, Alina sentía algo mucho más grande por los dos pequeños y por el hombre que rodeaba lentamente su cintura y le besaba en el cuello.

"Alina." Aquella voz llamó su atención, pues no pertenecía a Sam y poco tenía que ver con la escena que estaba viviendo. "Alina, vamos pequeña, puedes hacerlo, eres fuerte lo se." Alguien le tocó la mejilla, pero no vio a nadie, se dio la vuelta hacia Sam, pero este ya no se encontraba con ella. Al mirar al suelo, se dio cuenta que los niños tampoco estaban allí.

"¿Sam?"

"Eso es, preciosa. Está volviendo en si." Unas manos volvieron a tocarle la mejilla, eran cálidas y le hacían sentir bien. "Necesito un equipo médico ya. Vamos, tienes que abrir los ojos, tengo que saber que estás bien, no quiero que Sam me mate."

"_Abrir los ojos." _De repente ese pensamiento, pareció tener cierto sentido en la mente de Alina. Le dolía la cabeza como nunca lo había sentido. _"Tengo que abrir los ojos." _Se dijo a si misma, mientras todo lo que le veía a su alrededor desaparecía y se quedaba completamente sola en una terrible oscuridad.

"¿Sam?"

"Sam está bien, tranquila. Ahora sólo tienes que preocuparte de recuperarte tu. Siento haber tenido que dispararte."

"¿Jack, le has disparado a Alina?"

El coronel se dio la vuelta y allí se encontró con Sam. Hubiera preferido hablar de lo que había ocurrido, cuando Alina estuviera descansando o al menos no cuando hubiera dos médicos atendiéndola.

"Sam…"

"¿Has disparado a Alina? Por el amor de dios Jack, ella no forma parte de tu equipo, no tenías que haberla metido en medio."

Sam se arrodilló junto a Alina y cuando los médicos dijeron que estaba bien, que tan sólo necesitaba descansar un poco para reponerse de la descarga de la zat, la abrazó, mientras comprobaba que iba recuperando la conciencia poco a poco. Apoyó la cabeza de Alina sobre su hombro y le acarició el cabello.

"Tienes madera de heroína, eh?" Le susurró al oído, mientras la escuchaba suspirar.

"Sam."

"Si estoy aquí. Vamos te llevaré al dormitorio para que descanses."

Alina entreabrió los ojos y aunque todavía lo veía todo borroso, pudo diferenciar el rostro de Sam, vio su sonrisa y se dio cuenta que su mirada era asustada. ¿Tan mal aspecto tenía ella? Rodeó el cuello de Sam con sus brazos y enterró su rostro contra el hombro de cazador.

Estaba agotada y aunque no estaba del todo segura que era lo que le había ocurrido, sabía que con Sam estaría a salvo. "¿Los niños están bien?"

"¿Qué niños?" Sam sonrió y le besó en la cabeza. "Creo que estás un poco confusa."

"Nuestros niños, nuestros hijos Sam." Alina protestó, le dolía demasiado la cabeza como para seguir con aquella conversación. Tan sólo quería dormir y no pensar. "Te quiero." Susurró finalmente, al notar que Sam la cogía en brazos. Se fue quedando adormilada, pero todavía pudo escuchar lo que Sam y el coronel decían.

"No deberías haber arriesgado tanto."

"Estaba todo controlado, ella lo sabía."

"Alina tan sólo quería ayudar y tu la has puesto en peligro." El coronel estaba a punto de decir algo pero Sam no se lo permitió. "Hemos leído tus informes, no es la primera vez que muere alguno de los miembros del comando. ¿Y si algo hubiera salido mal? Alina podría estar muerta."

Ninguno de los dos hombres dijo nada más, Sam tenía otras cosas en las que pensar y no quería perder más tiempo discutiendo con Jack. Alina le necesitaba, se había quedado transpuesta en sus brazos y tenía que llevarla a un sitio más tranquilo donde pudiera descansar.

- o -

Al escuchar los pasos de Jack acercándose a él, Daniel se dio la vuelta. Quería preguntar como había ido todo con Sam y como estaba Alina, pero al ver su rostro frío, se dio cuenta que las cosas no habían ido tan bien como esperaba.

"¿Cómo está Carter?"

"No recuerda nada, Janet la ha tenido que sedar porque estaba muy nerviosa, pero está bien. Lo malo es que no sabemos todavía como nos afecta Anubis. Un momento ésta dentro de nosotros y al momento siguiente, se ha marchado."

Jack no dijo nada, tenía la vista puesta en Carter, pero su pensamiento estaba mucho más lejos.

"¿Estás bien?"

"No, Sam tiene razón."

"¿Sobre que?"

"Sobre haber dejado que Alina se pusiera en peligro." Jack se dio la vuelta y se apoyó en la pared. Estaba realmente cansado, pues no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había descansado durante las horas necesarias. "Si hubiera sido Dean, no estoy tan seguro que le hubiera disparado."

"A mi me disparaste."

"Si, pero… Dean es mi hijo y Sam también, de alguna forma lo siento como si fuera mi hijo. ¿Qué podría haberle dicho si las cosas hubieran salido mal? ¿Y si Alina hubiera muerto?" Jack suspiró y Daniel no pudo hacer otra cosa más que abrazarle.

Comprendía como se sentía. Haber visto morir a Shaur'e no había sido nada fácil para él y por muchos años que habían pasado de eso, todavía pensaba que podría haber hecho algo para salvarle la vida.

"Creo que Sam me odia."

"No te odia, simplemente está protegiendo a su chica y si hubieras tenido delante a Dean, estaría protegiendo a tu propio hijo. Cualquiera de nosotros lo haríamos. Aunque tu me disparaste."

"¡Daniel!"

- o -

Dean volvió a despertarse, los calmantes hacían que pasara la mayor parte del tiempo durmiendo. Tampoco le importaba demasiado, pues así, no sentía dolor alguno por la herida.

Al abrir los ojos, encontró a Nessa junto a él, le sonreía, aunque no podía ocultar que estaba cansada, realmente hecha polvo. Dean se preguntó cuantas horas habría dormido, pero no dijo nada, pues apenas sabía en que día se encontraba como para intentar entablar una conversación.

"Daniel me ha hecho venir. Yo le he dicho que no querrías verme después de lo que te hice, pero…" Dean sonrió y Nessa se quedó en silencio. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Después de las veces que Sam y yo hemos sido poseídos por todo tipo de criaturas, Sam nunca se ha preocupado tanto por mi y no es que haya durado tanto con una chica como para decirle a lo que me dedico; por lo que ninguna había estado al lado de mi cama."

Nessa se ruborizó y tuvo que apartar la mirada de Dean, para que el muchacho no se lo notara. Estaba enamorada, no se lo había dicho a él todavía, pero estaba completamente enamorada y si por su culpa Dean hubiera muerto, no se lo hubiera perdonando nunca.

De repente, notó una mano sobre la suya, su contacto era frío, pero no le importó, Nessa colocó su mano libre sobre la de Dean, la apretó con fuerza para calentar la del cazador y luego la llevó hasta su mejilla.

Una lágrima mojó la mano de Dean.

"Nessa, cariño, vamos, estoy bien, si hubieras estado con mi hermano y conmigo todo estos años, sabrías que ser apuñalado no es un gran problema para nosotros." Dean intentó sonreír, pero la expresión triste de Nessa hizo que tan sólo la mirara. "Estaré bien en seguida, te lo prometo."

"Pero eso no quita para que fui yo la que casi te mató."

"Pero no lo hiciste. Además ni siquiera eras tu misma, ya se que fue Anubis."

"Si, pero…"

"No lo digas. Sólo quiero que estés conmigo. Da igual lo que pasó, da igual quien lo hizo o lo cerca que he estado de morir. Sólo quiero que te quedes conmigo. Eres la primera chica con la que estoy siendo completamente sincero; no quiero perderte."

Nessa asintió, había tanto que quería decirle a Dean, tantas cosas, tantos sentimientos, pero no lo hizo. Dean no lo necesitaba en ese momento y la chica tan sólo quería que su novio se recuperara.

Se sentó a su lado en la cama y le besó en los labios. Ya habría tiempo para hablar cuando estuviera mejor, podría ser sincera, pedirle perdón las veces que hiciera falta y sentirse todo lo culpable que quisiera, ahora, Dean tenía que ponerse bien.

El cazador cerró los ojos, estaba a punto de quedarse dormido otra vez.

"Estaré aquí mismo cuando despiertes." Le susurró al oído ella.

Dean tan sólo sonrió y un momento después se había vuelto a quedar profundamente dormido.


	38. Chapter 38

Dos días más tarde, el comando parecía haber vuelto más o menos a la normalidad, si eso era posible en la base. Carter se encontraba bien, aunque como en la mayoría de los casos, en los que Anubis les había poseído, no recordaba nada de lo ocurrido. Estaba cansada y aturdida, pero no dijo nada, pues siempre prefería hacerse la fuerte, antes que ver a sus amigos preocupándose por ella. Su equipo lo sabía, pero la conocían de sobras como para sabe que era mejor no decir nada al respecto y dejar que simplemente se recuperara por completo.

Dean también estaba mucho peor, Janet ya le dejaba caminar, aunque no pasaba más de media hora sin que necesitara sentarse; pero Nessa no dejaba de estar a su lado. por mucho que se sintiera culpable, por haber estado a punto de matarle, había algo en ella, algo que le recordaba mucho a la época en la que había sido humana, que le hacía quedarse con él. Al hablar con Daniel, pues era el único que comprendía lo que significaba haber sido uno de los antiguos y caer de nuevo a este plano, el profesor le dijo que eso era porque estaba empezando a enamorarse de Dean.

"Se que siento algo muy fuerte por él, pero de ahí a estar enamorada."

"¿Le quieres?"

"No lo se." La mirada de Daniel clavada en él, junto con su tierna y paternal sonrisa, hizo que recapacitara su respuesta. "Creo que si, pero me da miedo decirlo, hace tanto tiempo que no era una humana normal y corriente. Se lo que significa el amor, pero cuando era una antigua el amor, no era algo tan simple como amar a una persona. Amabas a todo el universo y lo observabas y vigilabas sin poder hacer nada al respecto. Ahora esto… es tan real, tan cercano, que creo que me da miedo."

"El amor da miedo lo se, pero cuando decides que no puedes negarlo por más tiempo, descubres la emoción más intensa que podrías haber sentido nunca."

"¿Es eso lo que sientes por Jack?" Daniel asintió en silencio.

Todavía recordaba cuando no se atrevía a mirar a Jack a los ojos de la misma forma que lo hacía ahora, por miedo a que el coronel viera que había algo que más, por miedo a que descubriera sus sentimientos y lo rechazara. No habían sido unos meses fáciles, pero ahora se daba cuenta, que habían merecido la pena.

"No hace falta ser un antiguo para saber lo que sientes por Dean y te puedo asegurar que en cuanto decidas dar ese paso adelante, él te estará esperando."

"Dean te adora, ni siquiera piensa que tuvieras nada que ver con _el accidente._ Es mi hijo y creo conocerle; por eso, hazme caso, Dean te quiere y está esperando a que estés preparada para decírtelo."

Daniel se volvió al notar las manos de Jack alrededor de su cintura. El coronel le besó en la mejilla y miró de nuevo a Nessa.

"Entonces creéis que debería hablar con él." Los dos hombres asintieron al mismo tiempo. "Bueno supongo que ahora que podría invitarle a cenar esta noche." La chica se sonrojó, no estaba acostumbrada a comportarse como una humana y mucho menos a tener todos aquellos sentimientos en su interior. Pero aún así, le gustaba aquella sensación.

Se marchó dejando a Daniel y Jack allí solos.

"Parece que los chicos se hacen mayores." Dijo Jack suspirando. "Daniel, tenemos que hablar sobre Anubis." El momento de relajación acababa de terminar. "Quiero acabar con él de una vez por todas. Ya ha hecho bastante daño y no quiero que vuelva a acercarse a la gente que me importa."

"Mira que eres tozudo." Daniel se dio la vuelta, se sentó y tiró de Jack para que hiciera lo mismo. El coronel se quedó ahí frente a Daniel, apoyado en la mesa, mirando al profesor, esperando esas palabras que siempre le hacían sentir bien y con la que Daniel le ayudaba a pensar con mayor claridad. "No tu fue tu culpa. Se que tienes mal por lo que le pasó a Dean y es normal es tu hijo, tu familia y te preocupas por él."

"No es sólo por él."

"Lo de Alina, tanto Sam como tu, teníais razón, tu estabas en lo cierto, porque ella fue la que decidió ponerse en peligro y se trata de una mujer adulta. ¿Cuántas veces me he puesto yo mismo peligro pese a lo que siempre me has dicho? Pero es normal que Sam esté enfadado, es su chica, estuvo a punto de morir y él no estaba allí para protegerla."

"Hace dos días que Sam no habla."

"Es normal, dale tiempo, ha estado con Alina en todo momento, no ha tenido tiempo para pensar. Ya verás como cuando ella esté recuperada todo estará bien. Janet me ha dicho que mañana le dará el alta a Alina. Entonces todo volverá a la normalidad con Sam."

Jack suspiró, deseaba tanto tener una vida normal con Dean y Sam, al fin y al cabo sentía a los dos como si fueran sus hijos, aunque Sam fuera hijo de John Winchester; ahora que lo tenía cerca, podía verlo como si siempre hubiera sido su hijo.

También estaba preocupado por Alina, tan sólo he había disparado con la Zat una vez, no había sido tan duro como para mantenerla en cama tres días. Aún así Janet había recomendado que descansara un par de días.

"Todo va a salir bien y en cuanto a Anubis, Baal dijo que volvería con información, tal vez veríamos esperar, dejar que los chicos se recuperen y una vez que estemos listos atacar. No creo que Anubis vuelva inmediatamente, no quiere que descubramos donde se esconde."

"A veces me pregunto como puedes ser tan optimista."

Jack tiró de Daniel para levantarlo y rodeó de nuevo sin cintura con ambas manos, un momento más tarde le besó con intensidad.

"Me lo enseñaste tu."

- o -

"Janet dime la verdad, ya no soy una niña y se que no es normal que me tengas aquí tanto tiempo." Alina se levantó de la cama, hacía horas que se sentía perfectamente, pero la doctora seguía empeñada en mantenerla en observación sin decirle lo que ocurría.

Eso la ponía nerviosa, porque quería volver a su vida normal. No es que fuera la primera vez que le alcanzaban con una Zat ni mucho menos, pero nunca le había sentado mal, le dejaba un rato aturdida, pero en seguida volvía a su vida normal. ahora, por algún motivo que desconocía, no era así.

Además, había hablado con Sam, hacía día que quería hablar del tema y al pasar los dos días en la enfermería con el muchacho continuamente con él, había encontrado el momento apropiado para hacerlo.

"Sam, necesito decirte esto."

"¿Qué pasa?" El muchacho se sentó junto a ella en la cama y dejó que Alina cogiera sus manos con toda la fuerza que pudo. "¿Alina cariño estás bien?"

"Si, bueno no lo se, necesito saber lo que piensas sobre una cosa, pero no se si debo decírtela, porque a lo mejor consigo que te alejes de mi y no quiero perderte bajo ninguna circunstancia."

Sam puso un dedo sobre los labios de Alina, mientras le sonreía.

"Creo que te vendría bien respirar antes de seguir hablando."

"Lo siento estoy un poco nerviosa por lo que te quiero decir." Alina respiró profundamente. Pero sabía que tenía que sacar cuanto antes aquellos pensamientos que llevaban tanto tiempo rondando su cabeza. "Quiero que volver al espacio. No digo que quiera marcharme de la Tierra, pero me gustaría formar parte del equipo de Jack, del SG-1 y bueno, me gustaría que tu también te unieras."

Durante un segundo Sam guardó silencio, no se había esperado algo así, aunque sabía que tarde o temprano Alina querría volver allí arriba, a ese espacio en el que la había encontrado.

"Sam…"

"¿Y que pasa con mi hermano?"

No le sorprendió escuchar algo así, pues conocía perfectamente la estrecha relación entre los dos hermanos.

"Podría unirse también."

Sam se echó a reír. "No se, no me lo veo conduciendo naves espaciales. Le gusta demasiado recorrer el país en el Impala y ayudar a la gente aquí en la Tierra. No lo veo convertido en un vaquero del espacio."

El cazador se dio cuenta que Alina apretaba con más fuerza su mano, pues al fin y al cabo, la chica temía lo que eso pudiera significar. Dean y Sam estaban muy unidos, después de todo llevaban toda la vida juntos, luchando y protegiéndose, era normal que Sam no quisiera estar lejos de su hermano.

"Entonces," Continuó diciendo Alina, con más miedo todavía a la posible respuesta. "¿Dónde nos deja eso? quiero decir, no significa que por estar en sitios distintos no podamos estar juntos, tu puede seguir con Dean cargándote demonios y yo puedo luchar en el espacio contra Goaulds, pero necesito saber si…"

"¿Si quiero arriesgar mi vida a tu lado en el espacio para proteger a la galaxia de los mayores peligros?" Alina guardó silencio, incluso se dio cuenta que había dejado de respirar esperando la respuesta, tanto era así que Sam empezó a sentir que le estaba haciendo daño, al clavarle las uñas. "Claro que quiero ir contigo."

Como toda respuesta, Alina se lanzó a sus brazos y le besó hasta tumbarlo en la cama.

"¿Lo dices de verdad?"

"Claro. Alina, mi amor quiero estar contigo. quiero a mi hermano, por supuesto que le quiero y le aprecio, pero es contigo con quien quiero pasar mi vida y tener una familia y bueno si de paso salvamos el universo…"

"Alina." La voz de Janet llamó la atención de la joven y la hizo salir de sus pensamientos. "Me gustaría hablar contigo antes de darte el alta definitivamente.

"¿Hay algún problema? Dime que estoy bien, porque le he pedido a Sam que se una conmigo al SG-1 y me ha dicho que si y ahora no me gustaría decepcionarle, diciéndole que estoy enferma y no puedo."

"Alina," Janet puso su mano sobre la de la chica para tranquilizarla. "No es lo que piensas, estás bien, en realidad creo que puede ser algo mejor que eso." Alina la miró sin comprender. "Sam y tu vais a tener un bebé."


	39. Chapter 39

Alina nunca había estado tan nerviosa en toda su vida. Había pasado por muchas cosas, pero ni siquiera cuando había perdido a su huésped había sentido aquellas nauseas tan terribles. Janet le había dicho que se trataba de algo normal en el embarazo de un ser humano; pero nadie le había contado eso nunca. Había sido entrenada para luchar contra los Goaulds, para ocultarse de sus dispositivos de rastreo y a ser una mujer fuerte, pero durante aquellos días se sentía terriblemente débil, ya no tanto en el aspecto físico, si no a nivel emocional.

Necesitaba hablar, pero sólo había alguien con quien realmente quería hablar, con el que se sentiría totalmente si se lo contaba. ¿Pero contarle al hombre al que amaba que iban a ser padres? Ni siquiera sabía si Sam quería tener un hijo, toda su relación había sido tan difícil, que nunca habían tenido la oportunidad de hablar del tema.

Ella tampoco se lo había planteado nunca, era una guerrera, una luchadora, nunca se había visto a si misma siendo madre, despertándose en mitad de la noche porque su bebé llorara o simplemente preocupada porque su hijo estuviera bien.

Todo era demasiado extraño, su mundo acababa de darse la vuelta por completo y Alina no lo había visto venir. Suspiró con fuerza y miró a su alrededor, no se había dado cuenta que todavía estaba sentada frente al mismo plato de comida, que ya frío, se había cogido para comer hacía más de media hora. Estaba sola en la cafetería y seguramente Sam estaría buscándola.

¿Sería un buen momento para hablar con él y decirle todo? Ya conocía bien a Sam, por lo que estaba segura que el chico la habría visto rara durante los últimos días, no se lo había podido esconder completamente, pero no le importaba, tal vez así, era él quien le preguntaba que era lo que le ocurría y entonces no tendría opción de esconder el tema por más tiempo.

"Por fin te encuentro. Me tenías preocupado." Alina levantó la vista. Tal y como había sospechado, allí estaba Sam, sonriente, pero visiblemente preocupado por ella. "¿Te encuentras bien? Desde hace un par de días no pareces tu misma."

Si, Sam la conocía tan bien como Alina conocía al cazador. Ya no había de evitar contarle la verdad por más tiempo. Alina tomó aire con fuerza y esperó unos segundos, hasta que pudiera sentir algo más preparada para soltar la terrible bomba que tan bien había guardado.

"Alina cariño." Sam se sentó frente a ella y tomó su mano. "Si es por la conversación del otro día, ya sabes que quiero estar contigo y que en cuanto Dean se encuentre mejor hablaré con él, no quiero decirle ahora que dejo la cacería."

"No es eso, tranquilo, se que lo harás." Alina apretó la mano de su novio con más fuerza de lo que lo había hecho nunca, no por miedo a que pudiera aceptar de mala manera la noticia, si no porque lo que en sí iba a representar para ellos tener un bebé. "Tengo algo que decirte, pero hasta ahora no había encontrado las palabras apropiadas… bueno en realidad, todavía no se como decirlo, porque ni yo misma me lo creo."

"Por si no te has dado cuenta estás empezando a asustarme." Sam trató de sonreír para quitarle un poco de hierro al asunto, aunque realmente, estaba comenzando a sentirse muy atemorizado por lo que ella estaba a punto de decirle. "Sólo dime que es lo que ocurre y si es algo malo, haremos lo posible por solucionarlo."

Alina sonrió y se mordió el labio.

"Sam, estoy embarazada."

Durante un momento, el silencio reinó en la cafetería, mientras las miradas de los dos jóvenes se encontraban y las manos de los dos continuaban estando entrelazadas con fuerza.

"Sam."

"¿Has dicho que estás embarazada? ¿Vamos a tener un bebé?" Alina tan sólo pudo asentir, mientras sonreía ampliamente. Conocía tan bien a su compañero, que podía decir, sin que el muchacho hablara, que estaba viendo un brillo especial en los ojos de Sam, un brillo que tan sólo podía significar una cosa.

Sam se levanto de golpe de la silla, fue hasta Alina y estirando de sus brazos, la levantó en vilo, apenas pesaba nada para él y la arropó entre sus brazos, mientras se reía.

"Dios, Alina, es maravillo. ¿Cuánto hace que lo sabes? ¿Por qué no me habías dicho antes? Alina cariño…" Ya no sabía que decir, pues en realidad, sentía que el corazón estaba a punto de salírsele del pecho.

Toda la vida cazando con su padre y su hermano, jamás había pensado en llegar a tener una noticia similar. Había estado a punto de pedir matrimonio, pero no había tenido la oportunidad. Después, toda su vida parecía haber terminado, su padre había muerto, él mismo había muerto pero Dean había entregado su alma a cambio de su vida y al final había tenido que enfrentarse a la muerte de su hermano. Por eso, pensar ahora que la vida seguía adelante, que Dean estaba bien y que él se iba a convertir en padre tambien, era algo mucho grande de lo que nunca podría haber llegado a soñar.

"Lo siento." Dijo por fin Alina. "Pero con todo lo que ha pasado últimamente, nunca encontraba el mejor momento para hablar contigo. Ni siquiera sabía como reaccionarías ante la noticia; si al menos supiera como reaccionar yo misma."

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"No se como se hace para ser madre, no me acuerdo como era mi madre conmigo y mi padre me crío como un soldado más, no había diferencia entre mis compañeros y yo. No se que es tener unos padres de verdad."

Sam sonrió con tristeza. No sabía que en eso, por muchos años luz que los hubieran separado durante toda su vida, se parecían tanto, pero no quería hacer sentir mal a Alina con su vida antes de conocerla a ella.

"Nadie sabe como se es un buen padre. No hay un manual y por si no te has dado cuenta todavía, estoy muerto de miedo por no saber hacerlo bien yo mismo, porque si tengo que fijarme en la figura paterna que fue mi padre…"

"Podrías fijarte en mi."

Sam y Alina se dieron la vuelta al escuchar la voz del recién llegado. Dean estaba allí, apoyado en la puerta. Su rostro todavía estaba más pálido, pero a Sam le hacía sentir bien ver a su hermano en pie.

"Espero no haber interrumpido el momento de intimidad, yo sólo venía a por un trozo de tarta, he oído que la de manzana de hoy está muy buena. Pero bueno, ya que estoy aquí y lo he oído… me gusta haber sido el primero enterarme." El mayor de los hermanos se acercó a la mesa, pero antes de llegar, Sam fue a ayudarle. "Sammy, Espero que no vayas a tratarme ahora como un crío para practicar."

Sin embargo no protestó cuando Sam le separó una silla y un momento después, puso delante de él un trozo de tarta, posiblemente, el más grande que había allí expuesto. Empezó a comer, mientras Alina y Sam se miraban el uno al otro sin saber que decir.

"¿Entonces qué, quien se va a convertir en ama de casa? Porque no creo que ninguno de los queráis que el bebé siga la vida que hemos tenido nosotros todo este tiempo, ¿verdad Sammy?"

Alina no dijo nada, tenía que ser Sam el que hablara con su hermano y le dijera por fin, los planes que ellos tenían para el futuro, ya fueran sin el futuro miembro de la familia o tal y como ocurría hora, con el bebé en camino.

"Dean…"

"Ya lo se, ya lo se. Queréis pensarlo tranquilos, es vuestra familia. Te conozco desde que has nacido Sammy."

"No es eso Dean." El tono apagado de Sam, obligó a Dean callarse, incluso dejó de comer, pues sabía que Sam quería decirle algo serio. "Hace algunos que queríamos decirte esto, pero no había encontrado el momento para hacerlo, no tal y como te encontrabas."

"¡No me estaba muriendo!"

Dean dio un gran bocado a la tarta, si, estaba realmente buena y podría comérsela entera, aunque ya estaba saltándose la dieta que le había puesto Janet, como para encima que le pillara, con el humor que podía tener esa mujer, que más parecía su segunda madre que su doctora.

"Vamos Sam dime de una vez de que va todo esto y déjate de tanto secretismo."

"Voy a quedarme en el SGC, al menos por un tiempo, con Alina, quiero estar con ella y me apetece trabajar con ella."

Dean se quedó en silencio, Sam sabía perfectamente que eso no podía ser nada bueno, viniendo de su hermano, pues Dean nunca se callaba y menos cuando estaba cabreado, esto debía ser mucho peor, terriblemente peor, para que permaneciera tanto tiempo en completo silencio, con la mirada puesta en su hermano, casi sin pestañear.

"Claro Sam, quieres llevar tu vida, formar tu propia familia, es normal que quieras seguir tu camino."

Era mucho peor de lo que Sam había llegado a pensar, sin gritos, sin intentar convencerle de lo contrario, no como había hecho cuando su hermano se había marchado a Stanford; tan sólo aceptando que Sam iba cometer un terrible error y que al final volvería con él.

"¿De verdad te parece bien?" Sam miró de reojo a Alina, que estaba tan sorprendida como él.

"Claro, además ahora que Nessa está conmigo, dijo que estaba muy interesada en recorrer el país conmigo, conocer nuestro mundo; es como un niño descubriendo la vida por primera vez."

Mentía, Sam sabía muy bien que su hermano estaba mintiendo, porque nunca había conseguido hacerle creer ninguna de sus mentiras, sobretodo cuando le decía que todo iba bien, cuando en realidad estaba echo polvo. Dean era fuerte cuando se trataba de enfrentarse a lo imposible, cuando tenía que morir por la gente a la que quería; pero cuando se trataba de ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos, sus miedos a perder a su familia, a quedarse sólo, entonces se convertía en alguien débil y frágil, alguien que en realidad no le gustaba ser y que trataba de mantener alejado de su pose de tipo duro.

Sin dejar a Sam decir nada más, se levantó de la mesa, le costó más de lo que le hubiera gustado, por lo que Sam tuvo que echarle una mano. No dijo nada estaba vez y en cuanto Sam le soltó, continuó su camino hacia la puerta. Se volvió y sonrió.

"Estoy seguro que Jack se alegra de saber que va a ser, manos o menos abuelo."

Se marchó sin decir nada más, dolido, sin duda, Sam lo sabía perfectamente, herido, también, pero sobretodo temeroso de perder a la persona más importante del mundo.

"¿Cómo lo ves?" Alina tomó la mano de su novio, intentando reconfortarlo después de lo que acababa de pasar. "No parece que…"

"No creo que me perdone nunca, no después de abandonarle por segunda vez." Contestó Sam sin apartar la mirada de la puerta, con la pequeña esperanza, casi inexistente su mente, de que Dean diera la vuelta, volviera a entrar y le dijera que tras pensarlo un poco, estaba orgulloso de su hermano.

Obviamente, Dean no lo hizo.

"¿Hijo que ocurre?" Jack se encontró con Dean al dar la vuelta a la esquina. Estaba apoyado en la pared, con la mirada perdida en la nada. "¿Te encuentras bien?" Dean no contestó. "Vamos te llevaré a la enfermería, tal vez hayas tenido una bajada de tensión o algo así."

Jack sostuvo un momento el cuerpo des u hijo y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que algo estaba realmente mal en Dean. Estaba tenso, aunque al mismo tiempo parecía estar temblando.

"Dean."

"Sam, se va. ¿Por qué todo el mundo me abandona Jack? A veces pienso que los demonios tiene razón cuando me dicen que estoy condenado, que no son los demás, si que es por mi, que estoy maldito, que el pacto con Azazel que hizo mi madre me condenó a mi."

Dean se derrumbó, no podía más y si no hubiera sido por Jack, seguramente hubiera caído al suelo irremediablemente.

"Vale muy bien, vamos te llevaré a tu habitación, definitivamente necesitas descansar. Ya hablaremos de esto más tarde, pero no quiero volverte a oír decir que estás maldito, eres mi hijo, y jamás permitiría que te ocurriera algo así. ¿Me has oído?" Dean tan solo asintió, mientras que con la ayuda de su padre llegaba hasta su dormitorio y se dejaba caer en al cama rendido y vencido por su propio hermano.


	40. Chapter 40

Después de varias horas despierta, pensando; Alina se había quedado dormida. Janet ya le había avisado que podría sentirse cansada, pero no esperaba estarlo tanto, pero no le importaba, ahora estaba embarazada y tenía otra criatura a la que cuidar; eso si no contaba a Sam. Estaba raro desde hacía horas, había algo que preocupaba, algo que no le había dicho a ella. Por eso, Alina había pasado horas intentando averiguar que era lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de su novio y al final se había quedado dormida.

Al sentir la mirada de alguien sobre ella, la chica se despertó y se encontró con los ojos de Sam clavados en ella, sentado en la cama a su lado. Tenía aspecto de cansado y Alina se preguntó si habría llegado a pegar ojo en toda la noche.

"Cariño, ¿te encuentras bien?"

Alina se incorporó, esperando la respuesta de Sam.

"¿Sinceramente? La verdad es que no estoy nada bien."

"¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Seguro que tienes un resfriado, desde que estoy aquí en La Tierra he cogido muchos." Acarició la mejilla de su novio y se dio cuenta que su rostro estaba demasiado frío. "Sam, vamos dime que es lo que te ocurre."

"Alina, lo siento." La chica se quedó petrificada al escuchar aquello, pues el tono de voz de Sam, sonaba realmente apenado.

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Porque no puedo hacerlo."

"Sam, vamos, dime de que estás hablando, porque estás empezando asustarme, ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre? ¿Qué es lo que no puedes hacer?" Alina se sentó con las piernas cruzadas frente a Sam, no se iba a mover de allí, hasta que su novio le dijera lo que realmente le ocurría a su novio.

"¿Recuerdas que acordamos unirnos al SG-1?" Alina asintió en silencio, conocía perfectamente a Sam, como para saber que aquella conversación no iba a terminar bien. "Pues lo siento pero no puedo. No puedo dejar a mi hermano aquí."

"Sam…"

"Lo se, lo se, se que los dos somos adultos y que cada uno debemos llevar nuestra vida y todo eso. Pero Alina, ¿viste su expresión cuando se lo dijimos? Creo que, aunque no lo vaya a decir nunca en voz alta, le rompimos el corazón."

Sam volvió la mirada, odiaba pensar que eso realmente cierto, que había hecho tanto daño a su hermano; pero lo conocía de sobras, toda su vida había estado con él, desde el mismo día de su nacimiento y podía reconocer sin problemas todas las expresiones de su hermano y más cuando se trataba de estar herido y no querer demostrarlo.

"¿Sólo es eso? Bueno supongo que podemos solucionarlo. No hace falta que estemos en el mismo trabajo los dos, tu te puedes quedar ahí en la base y yo cruzaré el Stargate, seguro que lo que pasa a tu hermano es que es excesivamente protector contigo y no quiere que pongas tu vida en peligro."

De nuevo Alina acarició la mejilla de su novio, pero la expresión de él no cambió, se mantuvo triste apagado, sin vida incluso podría haber dicho ella. Justo como no era Sam.

"¿Hay algo más verdad?"

Sam cogió las manos de Alina entre las suyas y la miró a los ojos, había pasado un buen rato intentando averiguar cual era la mejor forma de decir aquello, pero no había conseguido encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Así que, decidió respirar profundamente y decir lo que sentía en su corazón, tal vez, después de todo, no fuera algo tan malo.

"Quiero volver a la carretera con Dean, al menos durante un tiempo."

"¿Qué?" Alina se separó un poco de Sam, como si tuviera que ver lo que estaba ocurriendo con la perspectiva necesaria, pues pensaba que no había escuchado bien lo que había dicho el muchacho. "¿Cómo quieres volver a la carretera con él? Por si no te has dado cuenta, estoy embarazada y aunque ahora mismo eso no sea un problema para vuestro trabajo, no creo que a tu hermano le guste parar veinte veces para que yo pueda ir al baño."

Alina intentó sonreír, pero sabía que aquella conversación no había terminado todavía.

"Precisamente por eso, había pensado en marcharme con mi hermano y Nessa unos meses, hasta que esté cerca la venida del bebé, para que Dean se haga a la idea de que me quedo contigo."

"¿Me vas a dejar sola durante los meses de embarazo porque tu hermano necesita? Creo que tu mismo lo has dicho, los dos sois adultos y… ¡Oh Sam! No puedes estar hablando en serio." El cazador se mantuvo en silencio. "Sam, por favor, ¿es que no te has dado cuenta vamos a tener un bebé y no quiero pasar estos meses sola? Tu hermano tiene a Nessa y sabrá cuidar de si mismo. Yo por el contrario, es la primera vez que estoy embarazada y…" Alina se retiró, hacia mucho tiempo que se había prometido no ser una chica blanda y sensiblera, como muchas de las que había visto por allí, pero con el embarazo no le estaba resultando nada fácil.

"¿Qué ocurre? Alina, cariño, sólo van a ser unos meses, nada más y antes de que nazca el bebé estaré aquí. Además, Aquí vas a tener a los mejores médicos posibles cuidando de ti y del bebé. No puedo dejar a Dean, ya le debo la vida demasiadas veces, no se merece que le deje tirado."

"Sam, ¿podrías marcharte?"

"¿Perdona?"

Alina se dio la vuelta visiblemente furiosa.

"Ya me has oído, déjame sola un rato ¿quieres? Necesito pensar y de paso me acostumbraré a estar sola, porque así es como voy a estar en los próximos meses. Vamos, vete."

Se volvió a tumbar en la cama, de forma que Sam no pudiera verle la cara, pues no quería que le viera llorar, las primeras lágrimas ya habían empezado a caer por su mejilla y tampoco quería que viera su expresión de miedo.

Su madre había muerto cuando ella era muy joven, apenas había podido tener una relación con ella y nunca había podido hablar sobre lo que estar embarazada significaba. Eso le aterraba y mucho más cuando se imaginaba pasando ese trago sola. Estaría con Jack, Daniel y los demás con ella, pero no era lo mismo; Alina deseaba que el hombre al que quería estuviera a su lado y no recorriendo el país con su hermano, porque este no podía estar solo.

Una vez en el pasillo, Sam se cruzó con su hermano, se chocaron, pues el menor de los hermanos no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Dean. Dean se detuvo y miró a su hermano, sin que Sam le dijera nada, ya sabía que estaba preocupado.

"Sam, ¿va todo bien? Has discutido con Alina."

"¿Tan obvio es?" Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del menor de los hermanos.

"Sólo pones esos ojos de perrillo abandonado por las chicas, bueno eso y cuando se te acaba la batería del ordenador y como no veo que lleves el portátil por ningún lado, asumo que has discutido con Alina."

"Ha sido una tontería, lo arreglaremos en seguida."

"Ya, eso lo he dicho con todas las tías con las que he discutido y ¿sabes que hermanito? Que no vuelto con ninguna de ellas. Pero tu Alina sois otra cosa, estáis hechos el uno para el otro, por muy cursi que suene que yo diga esto, pero es cierto. Así que vamos ¿Qué le has hecho?"

"No esa nada lo digo en serio. No te preocupes."

Desde luego, no quería decirle que él era la causa de que hubieran discutido Alina y él. Dean ya tenía bastante con su propia vida y con decidirse de una vez a sincerarse con Nessa, como para encima decirle eso.

Dean se mantuvo en silencio mientras vio desaparecer a su hermano por el pasillo, sabía que algo más de lo que le había dicho le ocurría, pero no deseaba presionarle para que se lo dijera, ya tendría tiempo para averiguarlo. Se quedó ahí, sólo en el pasillo, en completo silencio, junto a la puerta de la habitación de Sam y Alina. Un momento más tarde, escuchó una vocecilla que sollozaba en el interior.

Llamó a la puerta, sin estar del todo seguro de lo que diría cuando entrara y viera a Alina llorando, al fin y al cabo no era la persona más cuidadosa en lo que a los sentimientos. Alina no le escuchó llamar, por lo que decidió entrar y acercarse lentamente a ella.

La chica estaba acurrucada en la cama, llorando como Dean no la había visto nunca, aunque ahora que lo pensaba bien, nunca la había visto llorar; siempre había visto a aquella chica como alguien fuerte y seguro de si mismo por lo que ahora no estaba acostumbrado a verla así.

"Alina ¿Va todo bien? He visto a mi hermano y pensado que habíais discutido, no pensaba que fuera nada grave."

"Para Sam no parece ser nada importante." Sin moverse todavía, Alina notó que Dean se sentaba junto a ella en la cama.

Rápidamente se incorporó y miró a Dean.

"¿Por qué has tenido que ser tan protector con Sam? Ahora no puede dejarte marchar, no quiere que sufras, no quiere… no puede quedares simplemente conmigo." Sin saber muy bien porque lo hizo, Alina se abrazó a Dean, necesitaba hacerlo, necesitaba ser débil por una vez, pues no podía hacerse a la idea de pasar aquellos meses en solitario.

"Vale no entiendo una sola palabra, ¿que tal si me pones al día y luego hablo con mi hermano?"

- o -

Jack llamó a la puerta del despacho de Daniel, donde estaba trabajando en uno de los últimos artilugios que habían encontrado en otro planeta.

"¿Molesto?" Dijo el coronel justo un momento más tarde de besarle en la mejilla.

"Para nada, además, ahora me iba a ir a comer. ¿Te vienes?"

"Daniel, quiero hablar contigo." Su compañero esperó. "Acabamos de hacer un trato con Baal, es posible que nos ayude a encontrar a Anubis."

"Bien, ya hemos avanzado algo. ¿Cuándo salimos?"

"Si, el caso es que tu no vas a venir."

Daniel agitó la cabeza, intentando pensar que no había escuchado bien lo que había dicho el coronel.

"¿Cómo dices?" Jack abrió la boca, pero Daniel continuó hablando, por lo que el coronel no pudo decir nada. "¿No me digas que ahora que estamos juntos te da miedo que vaya en una misión contigo porque pueda ocurrirme algo? Vamos Jack."

"Puedo explicártelo.

"Pues espero que tengas una buena razón." Daniel sonrió débilmente, pues por mucho que tratara de enfadarse con Jack, casi nunca lo conseguía. Jack le acarició la mejilla y eso le hizo sentir todavía mejor; algo nada bueno para tratara de aparentar molesto.

"Espero que te parezca bastante buena que no me fío de Baal y que si ocurre algo quiero que estés tu aquí por los chicos, sobretodo ahora que Alina está embarazada."

Daniel no supo que decir, se quedó parado, con la boca abierta y la mirada clavada en Jack. Había tenido grandes responsabilidades durante toda su vida, pero nada se había parecido a eso. Pues, aunque no se había dado cuenta hasta ese mismo momento, Daniel tenía una familia; un hombre que le quería, su hijo, Sam que al fin y al cabo era como otro hijo, Alina, que ahora esperaba un bebé, Nessa, por no hablar de sus mejores amigos.

"Daniel, entiéndolo por favor. Si me ocurre algo a mi, no quiero que Dean y Sam se vuelvan a quedar solos. Ya perdieron un padre, no quiero que vuelvan a sentirse igual."

"Pero soy poco mayor que Dean."

"Daniel, no se trata de la edad. Eres un hombre muy maduro, desde el primer momento en que te conocí, tenías las cosas muy claras y eso me encanta de ti. Se que podrías cuidar de ellos, aunque sea como su mayor."

"No voy a conseguir qua cambies de idea ¿verdad?"

Como toda respuesta, Daniel obtuvo un beso en los labios y un abrazo por parte de Jack; tampoco es que hubiera muchas palabras para decir en aquella situación, sobretodo, porque pese a que no lo había dicho, Daniel empezaba a comprender ese miedo a perder a alguien que se iba a fuera. No lo dijo, tan sólo se acurrucó contra Jack y rezó, como nunca lo había hecho, para que le coronel volviera sano y salvo a casa de aquella misión.


	41. Chapter 41

"Espero que sea cierta la información que nos has dado, sea correcta. No estás en la mejor posición posible para jugar con nosotros." Jack miró a Baal; no le convencía que un goauld fuera con ellos el a expedición para buscar a Anubis, pero por mucho que le disgustara, no disponía de nada mejor.

Además ahora que no iba a permitir que Daniel fuera con él, necesitaba un experto en aquellas criaturas que tanto odiaba y desde luego Baal era su mejor opción, aunque también podía ser la más peligrosa.

"Vamos coronel, ¿Es que acaso no confía en mi?"

Jack lo miró, le parecía la pregunta más estúpida y sencilla al mismo tiempo que hubiera escuchando en su vida.

"Por supuesto que no confío en ti. Y te lo vuelvo a repetir, espero que no se trate de ninguna trampa." Jack no temía tanto por su propia vida, sino por lo que estaba a punto de dejar atrás.

Se trataba de la relación más importante de su vida, del hombre al que más quería y por el que estaba dispuesto a dar su vida. Daniel lo había dado todo por él y ahora lo dejaba atrás, con la excusa de que cuidara de Sam y los demás, cuando en realidad lo que Jack no estada dispuesto a jugar, era con su vida y ponerlo en peligro por una pista que podía ser fácilmente falsa.

"Pareces preocupado O'Neill." Dijo el goauld que con el paso del tiempo había aprendido a conocer casi como si de un amigo se tratara al coronel. "¿Tu nueva familia no te trata bien?"

Jack se lanzó contra Baal y si no hubiera sido por que un militar le detuvo, le hubiera matado allí mismo. El goauld había estado a punto de matar a Dean una vez, no iba a permitir que le pusiera una mano encima nunca más, de la misma forma que no quería oírle hablar sobre él.

"Alejate de mi hijo."

"Tu hijo me da igual O'Neill, ya disfrute de su compañía hace mucho tiempo, no tengo mayor interés en él." Baal sonrió al ver como el coronel apretaba los puños, deseando golpearle en la cara en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad. "En realidad estaba hablando de su hermano."

"¿Qué tiene Sam para que te interese?"

Baal comenzó a moverse por la habitación. Había pedido una reunión en privado con el coronel, le gustaba jugar con Jack al ratón y al gato, hacerle pasar malos ratos y en momentos como ese, divertirse con la información que había conseguido descubrir, tan sólo indagando un poco.

"No es lo que tiene ahora, si no lo que tendrá dentro de algo menos de nueve meses."

Baal se quedó en silencio, esperando la repuesta de Jack, para ver que efecto tenían sus palabras en el coronel. Lo vio en sus ojos, lo leyó sin que tuviera que decir nada, pues lo conocía, sabía como se comportaba cuando se sentía acorralado o cuando veía que la gente que le importaba estaba amenazada.

"Veo que no te sorprende, entonces veo que ya sabías que ibas a ser abuelo postizo o algo así. ¿Cómo lo llamáis vosotros?" Jack se soltó del militar que lo tenía sujeto y llevó a Baal hasta la pared donde lo aprisionó con fuerza del cuello. "No te lo tomes así, ya se que te gustaría que fuera Dean el que iba a convertirse en padre, pero al fin y al cabo Sam es como un hijo para ti ¿no?"

"Espero que dejes de hablar de los muchachos de uan vez por todas y me digas que es lo que tanto te interesa de ese bebé."

Baal sonrió, tenía a Jack justo donde lo quería.

"Por si no te has dado cuenta la novia de Sam, la chica a la que llamáis Alina, ha sido miembro de la Tok'ra durante mucho tiempo. Aunque parezca una chiquilla tiene bastante más años que Sam y tu juntos."

"¿Y eso que tiene que ver con su hijo?"

"Por lo que veo no te has dado cuenta, porque lo tiene todo. Ese bebé puede heredar unos recuerdos genéticos de su madre, que lo conviertan en alguien único para cualquiera que quiera acabar con la Tok'ra."

Desde la esquina de su hijo, Jack vio que el militar se acercaba, pero le hizo un gesto para que se quedara donde estaba. Aquello era algo personal y tenía que averiguar hasta donde deseaba llegar Baal.

"No se de lo que estás hablando, pero parece que estás muy atrasado sobre lo que crees saber acerca de Alina. Ya no es de la Tok'ra, hace ya tiempo que no tiene un huésped en su interior…"

"¿No crees que todavía tiene recuerdos de ese huésped, de la legendaria Iris después de todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntas?" Dijo Baal, cortando la frase del coronel. "He oído hablar tanto de esa maldita traidora, que dudo mucho que su recuerdo, tanto mental como genético haya desaparecido así como así."

Jack empujó a Baal y le obligó a sentarse a la mesa, él lo hizo enfrentes, pues le parecía totalmente imposible lo que el guauld le estaba diciendo. Había visto a Sam cuando había tenido a su huésped, incluso a Jacob y sabía que siempre había un residuo permanente, pero lo que nunca se había preguntado es si abría algún tipo de residuo genético que podría ser hereditario.

"¿Qué es lo que sabes sobre todo eso?"

"Saber nada, he escuchado muchos rumores, nunca había conocido a nadie como el caso que tienes en la base."

"Pretendes usar a Alina como tu conejillo de indias."

"Si así es como denomináis a hacer el seguimiento de un experimento; entonces si."

Jack odiaba cuando el goauld sonreía con aquella expresión de superioridad que le sacaba de sus casillas como pocas cosas.

Estaba a punto de responder, cuando Dean entró en la sala. Estaba alterado y respiraba agitadamente. Se sorprendió al ver el rostro de su padre, pues conforme habían pasado los últimos meses, ahora estaba seguro de conocerlo perfectamente y sabía que aquella expresión suya, no era da buena.

"¿Va todo bien?" Preguntó, pese a que tenía que hacerle al coronel, algo realmente importante. Pero como le ocurría a Jack, no se fiaba de Baal y menos después de lo que le había hecho y como le había torturado.

"Si claro." Jack no mentía bien y menos cuando se trataba de hacerlo a alguien como Dean o Daniel, aún así, su hijo no insistió más en el tema, tenía algo mucho más importante que contarle y no podía esperar. "¿Dean que es lo que ocurre?"

"¿Podrías salir un momento?"

Jack no tardó en hacerlo y una vez en el pasillo, esperó a que Dean se lo dijera.

"¿Dean?"

"Alina ha desaparecido." Dijo el cazador de forma seca y directa, pues no conocía una forma mejor de hacerlo.

Además, no le hacía ninguna gracia haber dejado a su hermano solo en esas circunstancias. Se sentía fatal por haber dejado sola a Alina, después de haberse enterado de la reacción de Sam. Había escuchado atentamente, sin poder creerse lo estúpido que había sido su hermano.

"Tal vez tienes razón." Le dijo a Alina, mientras la consolaba para intentar que dejara de llorar. "No me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que Sam se preocupa por mi. ¿De verdad que está dispuesto a dejarte estos meses? Sam no puede ser tan tonto."

"Yo tampoco lo creía así, pero…" Alina no había dicho nada y tenía que haberlo visto venir. Tenía que haber leído más allá de las simples palabras que había dicho la novia de su hermano, pues todavía era más importante lo que no había dicho.

"Dean no puedes torturarte por lo que ha pasado." Dijo Jack una vez que Dean le contó lo que había ocurrido. "Alina está molesta y no es para menos, pero no podías predecir que se fuera a marchar. Si alguna vez supiéramos lo que van a hacer las mujeres." Dean sonrió, en eso Jack tenía toda la razón. "¿Lo sabe Sam?"

Dean bajó la mirada, no había sido capaz de decírselo todavía a su hermano. Por un lado no quería preocuparle con la desaparición de Alina, pero al mismo tiempo odiaba a Sam por haber sido tan imbécil como para hacerle tanto daño. La quería como si se tratara de su hermana pequeña y como tal, no soportaba que nadie, ni siquiera Sam le hiciera daño.

"Deberías decírselo." Jack puso la mano sobre el hombro de su hijo. "Dime una cosa ¿Sam la quiere? ¿Crees que está enamorado de Alina?"

"Si, claro que está enamorado, nunca le he visto sentir lo mismo por ninguna otra mujer y estoy seguro que en cuanto entre en razón, en cuanto se de cuenta de la estupidez que estaba a punto de cometer irá a buscarla."

"Dean, Sam debe saber que Alina ha desaparecido. La buscaremos juntos."

Dean asintió, de alguna manera había sabido esa respuesta desde el principio, pero el malestar con su hermano no le había dejado pensar con normalidad.

"Iré a hablar con él ahora mismo. ¿Qué hacías hablando con Baal de todos modos? ¿Es por la búsqueda de Anubis?" Jack guardó silencio, no quería que Dean supiera nada, ya tenía bastante cosas en las que pensar, como para encima preocuparse también por él. "Jack… papá. Se que ocurre algo que no me quieres decir y si se trata de cazar a Anubis, no creas que te vas a librar de Daniel o de mi tan fácilmente." Dean mostró su sonrisa más encantadora.

"Muy bien te lo contaré pero lo primero es hablar con Sam sobre Alina y encontrarla."

Los dos hombres se marcharon, sin darse cuenta que tras la puerta de la sala de reuniones, Baal estaba prestando un interés especial por lo que estaban diciendo. Parecía que aquello era un regalo para él, ahora podía encontrar a Alina y hacer el experimento que tanto deseaba. Tan sólo tenía que conseguir salir de la base, dar con ella sería la parte más fácil.

- o -

Dean encontró a su hermano en la cafetería, con la vista perdida en una taza de café. Se sentó junto a él y dejó frente a Sam un papel, una nota de la que no había hablado a Jack y que Alina había dejado para él.

"¿Qué es esto Dean?"

"Las consecuencias de que hayas sido un absoluto capullo con tu novia. ¿Así que pensabas dejarla estos meses y venirte conmigo de cacería? ¿Embarazada? Pues lo siento hermanito pero ella se te ha adelantado."

Sin saber de lo que estaba hablando, Sam cogió la nota, la desdobló y comenzó a leer.

"_Querido Sam, te quiero mucho y lo sabes, te adoro en realidad, pero no creo que pueda seguir contigo si no estás dispuesto a pasar los meses del embarazo conmigo. Creía que de la misma forma que yo lo deseaba, querías tener un hijo conmigo; pero ahora lo empiezo a dudar y necesito tiempo para pensar si después de todo, eres el hombre con el que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida. _

_No me busques, no me encontrarás, tal vez decida volver cuando aclare mis ideas y si no lo hago, no te preocupes, jamás te alejaré de tu hijo, si realmente quieres estar con él._

_Te quiero._

_Alina."_

Sam bajó el papel y miró a su hermano.

"¿Alina me ha dejado?"

"Si, pero como todavía creo que los dos habéis cometido una solemne tontería, bueno la tuya es mayor que la suya, estoy dispuesto a ayudarte a encontrarla." Sam no dijo nada, pues no sabía que decir. Perder Alina, era lo peor que podía ocurrirle.


	42. Chapter 42

La noche se había vuelto realmente fría, incluso para tratarse de principios del mes de septiembre. Alina salió de la cafetería, apenas había comido nada, tenía demasiadas cosas en las que pensar en ese momento. Se detuvo en medio de la calle, suspiró y se preguntó que iba a hacer ahora. Se había marchado de la base, pero no tenía ningún plan, tan sólo necesitaba desaparecer durante unos días, aclarar sus ideas después de lo que había pasado con Sam y pensar en su futuro.

Estaba segura que Sam estaría muy preocupado, lo conocía demasiado bien como para imaginarlo, recorriendo la ciudad buscándola. Tal vez no hubiera tomado la mejor decisión al querer marcharse con su hermano, pero Alina estaba segura que Sam le quería.

Se abrigó lo mejor que pudo y acarició el vientre en el que estaba creciendo su bebé, ya deseaba saber si era un niño o una niña, para empezar a pensar en posibles nombres. Había pensado en que si fuera una niña, le pondría el nombre de su madre; apenas la había conocido, pero sentía que le debía eso; había escuchado muchas historias sobre ella y creía que era el momento de hacer que su hijita también escuchara hablar sobre ella. También había pensado que Iris, el nombre de su antigua huésped, sería bonito, al fin y al cabo, había conocido a Sam.

Un ruido a su espalda llamó su atención y se dio la vuelta. Allí no había más que un callejón y la parte de atrás de la cafetería en la que había estado cenando, sin casi haber probado bocado. Se estremeció ligeramente, pero se mantuvo más o menos tranquila, los años que había pasado con la tok'ra, le habían ayudado a no asustarse con facilidad.

Una sombra se movió al final de la calle, aquello le daba realmente muy mala espina.

"¿Hola, quien está ahí?" Dijo con toda la tranquilidad que pudo, aunque en ese momento empezaba a sentirse más nerviosa de lo que esperaba. Continuó escuchando otros dos pares de pasos, que parecía que le estaban rodeando lentamente.

Cogió el teléfono móvil, aunque había decidido tomarse unos días, alejada de Sam, estaba convencida que aquel era un buen momento para llamarle, pues aunque no escuchaba más que a dos personas acercándose, un sexto sentido le decía que había más gente a su alrededor, más gente que poco a poco la estaban acorralando.

Sonó dos veces la señal en el teléfono, hasta que una vez sonó al otro lado. Los pasos sonaron mucho más cerca y mientras ella caminaba hacia el final de calle, comenzó a ver tres sombras a su alrededor.

"¡Sam! Menos mal. Mira siento lo que ha pasado pero…"

"En este momento no estoy disponible, si es algo muy urgente, llama a mi hermano Dean Winchester, seguro que él te puede ayudar."

"Maldita sea Sam, siempre tienes al móvil encendido ¿Se puede saber donde te has metido ahora?"

"Hola, perdona creo que te has perdido." Se trataba de la voz de un hombre, y por la sombra que desprendía la farola que tenía sobre su cabeza, era bastante grande.

Muy lentamente, Alina comenzó a darse la vuelta. El hombre sonrió, pero aquel gesto no era nada reconfortante. Además no fue capaz de esconder el arma que trataba de esconder a su espalda, que desde luego no era de la tierra.

"Muchas gracias, es muy amable." De nuevo, trató de mantenerse tranquila, pese a saber que en cuanto pudiera, tendrían que salir corriendo de allí, antes de aquel hombre, pero no estoy perdida, en realidad, estoy esperando a mi novio."

"Pues no parece que conteste al teléfono."

El hombre dio un paso más hacia ella, Alina retrocedió un paso, tenía el final de calle muy cerca, si continuaba andando, pronto llegaría a la avenida y estaría a salvo.

"Mire, agradezco su ayuda, pero estoy bien, se lo puedo asegurar que estoy bien." Dio una gran zancada, deseando así poder librarse de aquel hombre.

Sin embargo, el hombre fue más rápido y alargó la mano hasta atraparle el brazo con fuerza y tiró de ella. Alina no pudo resistirse y se vio irremediablemente arrastrada. Vio aparecer el arma; el hombre parecía ser todo un experto en lo que estaba haciendo, pues aunque se veía gente que pasaba desde el final de la calle, nadie vio nada sospechoso, nadie observo el arma que se apoyaba en su costado y nadie se dio cuenta de la terrible expresión de aquel hombre.

"¿Creías que no nos íbamos a dar cuenta? No eres de este mundo, no eres una simple humana, porque hueles a Tok'ra desde muy lejos."

"¡Déjeme! Se está equivocando conmigo."

El hombre sonrió y comenzó a oler el cabello y el cuello de Alina mientras la sujetaba con más fuerza de la que ella podía evitar.

"No me mientas, siempre creéis que una vez muerto el huésped, el anfitrión puede hacer borrón y cuenta nueva, pero la peste se queda siempre, así os podemos encontrar los cazarecompensas."

"¿Cazarecompensas? Pero…"

"Es lo bueno de este planeta, aquí la gente no cree en que otros mundos estén habitados, así que nos podemos mover libremente. Y la verdad, tienen más intrusos de los que creen por aquí, incluyéndote a ti."

El hombres se movió hacia atrás, hacia el fondo de la calle y consiguió dar la vuelta, donde nadie los podría ver. Alina forcejeó con todas sus fuerzas, pero uno de los brazos de aquel hombre rodeaba ahora su cuello y le impedía moverse.

"¿Qué es lo que quiere de mi?"

"Eres un espécimen raro, no es normal ver a una exmiembro de la Tok'ra esperando el bebé de un humano." Alina abrió los ojos de par en par, no se podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. "Claro que se que estás embarazada y cuando pasen un par de meses más, vas a ser el no va más de la feria."

"¿De que feria está hablando?"

El hombre apretó un botón en el intercomunicador que llevaba en la muñeca.

"Haces demasiadas preguntas, pero no te preocupes en cuanto llegues a tu nueva casa en la feria, verás que las cosas son muy fáciles de comprender. Tan sólo tendrás que estar allí y que la los visitantes se diviertan."

"¿Cómo…"

Alina no llegó a decir nada más, pues un momento más tarde, sintió el disparo de la zat en su costado. Tuvo miedo por su bebé, no era la primera vez que le disparaban desde que estaba embarazada y aunque la primera vez no le había ocurrido nada malo al bebé, no quería volver a probarlo.

Su cuerpo dejó de hacerle caso, sus piernas no la sostuvieron por más tiempo y creyó que caería al suelo, pero el cazarrecompensas la cogió casi en el aire. Lo miró, quería decirle que la dejara en paz, que habría gente, como Sam, que se pondrían furiosos si le ocurría algo malo. Pero no lo consiguió.

Cerró los ojos, quería descansar, tenía que hacerlo por su bebé, aunque también deseaba seguir luchando.

"Estamos listos." Escuchó decir a su secuestrador, cuando el sueño ya se estaba apoderando de ella. "Al menos la noche ha sido productiva. Vámonos chicos, que tenemos que dejar la mercancía de vuelta en la feria, espero que le jefe nos pague bien por esta."

No escuchó nada más, no vio nada, pues tenía los ojos cerrados, tan sólo sintió que eran transportados a una nave, fuera de la tierra justo antes de perder el conocimiento.

- o -

O'Neill entró en la habitación, allí ya estaban Dean, junto a Nessa, Sam, Daniel, Carter y Teal'c, todos esperándole a él, para que les diera alguna buena noticia. Cuando el coronel entró en la sala, todos los miraron, pero tan sólo Sam dio un paso hacia delante.

"¿Y bien?"

"La han visto en la ciudad. Las cámaras de vigilancia de varios edificios han visto a Alina." Dijo el coronel, acercándose al muchacho. Lo miró a los ojos, todavía no había pensando como darle a Sam las noticias que traía.

"¿Por qué parece que no alegres de esa noticia? Sabemos que Alina está en la ciudad, podemos encontrarla y así podré arreglar las cosas." Sam bajó la mirada, sabía que si no se hubiera portado tan mal con Alina, diciéndole que se iría con Dean, ahora no estaría desaparecida.

Había sido un completo estúpido que había dudado entre la mujer a la que quería y no perder a su hermano, cuando ahora se daba cuenta, al levantar la vista y ver el gesto de preocupación en su hermano, que jamás lo iba a perder y mucho menos porque decidiera formar una familia con la mujer a la que amaba. Que idiota había sido y que tarde se había dado cuenta.

"No es lo único que las cámaras han grabado Sam."

"Jack, ¿Qué es lo que no me estás contando?"

"Alguien ha cogido a Alina, Sam. No sabemos quienes son, ni que es lo que quieren de ella, tan sólo sabemos que no son de este mundo, aunque bloquearon las cámaras de seguridad, los técnicos de la base han conseguido sacar estas imágenes." Jack puso en funcionamiento una grabación, todos la miraron en silencio.

Allí estaba, Alina, con el hombre, que la sujetaba, la retenía y le disparaba. Sam se puso en pie y fue hasta la puerta, pero antes de salir se quedó parado. ¿Qué iba hacer? Al fin y al cabo era nuevo en todo aquello, no sabía como enfrentarse a extraterrestres o lo que era más importante todavía, como llevar hasta el lugar en el que tuvieran retenida a Alina. Se dio al vuelta y volvió a la mesa.

"Te prometo que la encontraremos." Dijo Jack mientras Dean se acercaba a su hermano y colocaba la mano sobre su hombro de su hermano y apretó con fuerza. Sam asintió. "No sería muy difícil dar con ellos, tenemos amigos en toda la galaxia que nos dirán algo."

"No hace falta que hagas eso Jack; que Alina esté en peligro ahora por mi culpa, yo hice que se marchara. Si no le hubiera dicho…" Miró a Dean, pero en seguida bajó la vista al suelo. "Fui un completo estúpido y ahora Alina está pagando las consecuencias."

"Sam..."

"No lo digas Dean, ya lo se." No fue necesario más que encontrar la mirada de su hermano, para que Sam supiera que Dean también se encontraba fatal por lo ocurrido, al fin y al cabo había sido el último en hablar con Alina antes de que la chica se marchara.

Igual que Sam había hecho un momento antes, Dean asintió en silencio.

"¿Sabemos algo de ellos?" Preguntó por fin el mayor de los hermanos.

Jack amplió uno de los fotogramas de la grabación.

"Hemos encontrado este distintivo en su ropa." Dijo Daniel poniéndose en pie. "Afortunadamente, no se trata de una insignia muy común y solo pertenece a un tipo de personas, cazarrecompensas."

Todos guardaron silencio. En el mundo de los cazadores, no era la primera vez que Dean y Sam oían hablar sobre cazarrecompensas, pero teniendo en cuenta que estaban hablando en términos extraterrestres, las cosas podían cambiar mucho.

"¿Por qué iban a querer unos cazarrecompensas a Alina? ¿Y donde pueden estar ahora?" Sam miró a Jack y a Daniel, en busca de respuestas, necesitaba algo que le diera la esperanza de poder encontrar a Alina con vida. "Jack."

"Todavía no lo sabemos, pero te aseguro que…"

"No me digas que estáis haciendo todo lo posible por encontrarla, porque estás hablando de la mujer a la que quiero y de mi bebé. Quiero saber donde está Alina y quien la tiene."

Sam se fue de la habitación sin decir nada y sin esperar respuesta. Estaba cansado y decepcionado consigo mismo, pero al mismo tiempo tenía un mido terrible a lo que pudiera ocurrirle a Alina entre aquella gente. Si sufría por su culpa, no estaba seguro de poder perdonárselo nunca.


	43. Chapter 43

"Esta si que parece interesante. ¿Cuánto crees que pagarán por ella?" Dijo la mujer inspeccionando a la chica que dormía entre la paja.

"No creo que mucho, al fin y al cabo no es más que una humana. Hemos visto demasiados por aquí." El hombre también miró a la chica, pero se volvió en seguida sin prestarle demasiada atención, al fin y al cabo no le parecía más que una humana más.

"¿No lo dirás en serio? He oído que fue miembro de la Tok'ra tuvo uno de sus huéspedes dentro y ahora está embarazada de un humano de Tauri."

El hombre miró a su compañera. Tan sólo había escuchado que habían traído una chica nueva, pero nadie le había dicho quien era en realidad. Ahora se sentía como un completo estúpido, pero ni dijo nada.

Volvió a mirar a la chica, de repente, le parecía distinta. Era cierto, ya no era una humana como tantas que habían pasado por la feria de esclavos, aquella tenía algo oculto pero que valdría mucho a la hora de venderla.

Se acercó para verla mejor, además era guapa, no como otras que llegaban y habían tenido una vida terrible; esta pequeña humana era realmente guapa. Pese a lo que había pensado en un principio, valdría mucho a la hora de venderla.

Alina despertó al escuchar aquellas voces, abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor. No reconocía el sitio, no lo había visto nunca en realidad. Estaba sucio y olía demasiado a humedad. Intentó no moverse demasiado, por miedo a que podría tocar a su alrededor.

Escuchó pasos y más voces, pero con ella no había nadie. Se incorporó, aunque el cuerpo le dolía sin saber porque, miró por el pequeño agujero que había en la parte de arriba y vio un largo pasillo, sombras al fondo y voces provenientes de allí. Pero nada que le ayudara a saber donde estaba.

"¿Hola?"

"Hola pequeña." Una mujer apareció delante de la puerta y Alina se echó hacia atrás asustada. "Menos mal que te has despertado. Ya pensábamos que el cazarremponsas te había dado una dosis muy fuerte de tranquilizante." Alina la contempló asustada, aunque con lo oscuro que estaba todo no pudo ver las facciones de esa mujer. "No serías la primera a la que matan los cazadores."

"¿Quién es usted? ¿Dónde estoy?"

"Y mira que les decimos que la mercancía es muy costosa y que cada uno de los ejemplares que les pedimos que traigan son muy valiosos." Continuó diciendo la mujer en su soliloquio particular. "Pero ellos no hacen caso y siempre usan sus métodos burdos para cazar. Perdemos mucho dinero con esos estúpidos, pero es la única manera de pasar desapercibidos por el universo."

"¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué quieren de mi?"

A cada momento que pasaba Alina se sentía más y más nerviosa. Poco a poco estaba comenzando a comprender lo que estaba pasando y sin duda no le gustaba nada. tenaí que salir de allí, pero ahora que no tenía a Iris con ella, se sentía perdida, falta de ideas y sobretodo muerta de miedo.

"¿Es que no lo sabes pequeña? ¿No sabes porque tenías a una cazarecompensas detrás de ti?" Alina negó con la cabeza y sentó de nuevo en el suelo, intentando averiguar como salir de allí. "Solo mandamos cazadores a por las criaturas más extrañas, aunque simples humanos, de vez en cuando tampoco nos vienen mal."

"¿Simples humanos? ¿Pero quien se ha creído usted para hablarme así?"

"Ahora mismo soy tu dueña." La voz de la mujer que hasta un momento antes había sonado afable e incluso cariñosa, cambió radicalmente, para llenarse de una fuerza que le dio escalofríos a Alina y le hizo dejar de hablar inmediatamente. "Hasta que te venda al mejor precio, soy dueña, no solo eso, soy la que te da de comer y la que te permite vivir. Así que pequeña, te recomendaría tener un poco más de respeto conmigo."

"Al menos dígame donde estamos."

"Se que vienes de Tauri, pues solo te diré que estamos en la otra punta de la galaxia, lo suficientemente lejos como para que nadie pueda venir a rescatarte." La mujer se dio la vuelta y se llevó consigo la única luz que alumbraba donde estaba Alina; sin embargo, antes de desaparecer volvió a girares hacia la chica. "En cuanto al bebé, no te preocupes, le encontraremos también un buen comprador."

"¿Cómo? No por favor, no me separé de mi bebé."

La mujer se echó a reír como si Alina hubiera contado el mejor chiste de la historia, pero se detuvo en seguida y la volvió a mirar.

"¿De verdad piensas que alguien que compra una esclava a va querer hacerse cargo de su hijo recién nacido? No, tu bebé tendrá otra labor, seguro que algo mejor de lo que le podrías dar tu en tu nueva vida.

La mujer se marchó mientras Alina todavía la llamaba. No iba a permitir que nadie se quedara con su bebé. Pero la mujer se había marchado y la había dejado allí sola rodeada de la más absoluta oscuridad. Tan sólo esperaba que Sam pudiera encontrarla antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

- o -

"Deberías descansar un poco, si acabas con tu salud, no ayudarás a Alina." Dijo Dean con dureza a su hermano, aunque estaba seguro que Sam no le iba hacer ni el más mínimo caso.

Sam llevaba más de un día sin dormir y aunque su hermano lo comprendía, también comprendía que lo que estaba haciendo no era bueno. Sam se comportaba como gato enjaulado y si Jack le hubiera dejado, habría cogido una nave y hubiera cruzado el Stargate aunque no tuviera rumbo fijo, por el simple hecho de estar buscando a Alina.

"Confía en Jack, estoy seguro que la encontrará."

"¿Pero lo hará a tiempo? Estamos hablando de un cazarecompensas, en realidad, no se lo que es eso, excepto por las películas y es lo que más miedo me da, no saber ante lo que nos enfrentamos." Dean lo miró en silencio, escuchando sus miedos y sus temores. "En nuestro trabajo, primero averiguamos contra lo que luchamos y cuando estamos seguros vamos a por ello. Pero ahora tengo que ir a ciegas y lo que es peor todavía, tengo que quedarme aquí mientras otros me dicen donde está la chica a la que quiero. No creo que pueda aguantarlo."

"Lo se muchacho, por eso estamos haciendo todo lo que está en nuestra mano para encontrarla. Pero la galaxia es muy grande y podría tardar más de lo que esperas."

Los dos hermanos se dieron la vuelta al escuchar la voz de Jack, el coronel entró en la sala junto con Daniel. El profesor llevaba varios archivos bajo el brazo y miró a Sam haciéndole un gesto de comprensión. Si le contara las veces que creía haber perdido a Jack y todavía no había conseguido acostumbrarse a que alguien le dijera que el coronel se había metido en problemas o estaba desaparecido.

Pero Daniel tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar y no se lo iba a decir a Sam, no le iba a decir que al mismo tiempo que estaban buscando a Alina, estaban usando todos los recursos posibles en encontrar a Anubis y evitar que destruyera la galaxia y que aunque sí que no se lo había dicho a nadie, ni siquiera a Jack, había vuelto a ver algún que otro fantasma, sobretodo a Shau're, por lo que Anubus no podía estar demasiado lejos.

No había hablado con Jack del tema, pues sabía que el coronel ya tenía bastante preocupándose porque Dean se recuperara completamente de su herida o que Sam no cometiera ninguna tontería para encontrar antes a Alina.

Pero por más intentaba ocultarlo, se le notaba en la cara, estaba agotado, pálido incluso y más callado de lo normal. Apenas había podido dormir, porque cada vez que cerraba los ojos, veía a su mujer muerta delante de él. Otras veces la veía en la misma habitación en la que estaba él cuando estaba despierto y obviamente aquello no podía ser nada bueno.

"Daniel, ¿estás bien?" Preguntó Dean al profesor al ver que parecía algo distraído. "¿Daniel?"

El profesor levantó la vista de los archivos, todos le estaban mirando en silencio.

"Si, es solo que… supongo que he estado trabajando mucho últimamente y no he tenido mucho tiempo para descansar." Sonrió, aunque no consiguió apartar de su rostro el agotamiento y la preocupación por lo que estaba ocurriendo en su vida durante aquellos últimos días. "Vamos a encontrar a Alina."

Encendió la pantalla de video y apareció una imagen de la galaxia. Ninguno de los tres hombres apartaron su mirada de él, todos sabían que ocurría algo extraño con Daniel, pero tan sólo Jack, sabía que era algo realmente grave. Se acercó a él y disimuladamente, le acarició la espalda. Estaba tenso, tal y como había imaginado, aunque todavía no sabía el motivo.

"Hace un rato hablamos con Thor."

Dean todavía no se podía creer que los marcianitos grises existieran realmente y menos todavía que uno de ellos, pudiera ayudarles a encontrar a la novia de su hermano; pero después de todo lo que había visto en el SGC, estaba dispuesto a creerse cualquier cosa.

"¿Sabe donde está Alina?" Dijo por fin Sam, dando un paso adelante.

"No con total seguridad. Pero si nuestras investigaciones están en lo cierto y se la llevo un cazarecompensas, entonces él nos ha dicho el planeta más probable en el que podrían tenerla."

"¿Es seguro?"

Daniel miró a Sam. Deseaba decirlo que estaba totalmente convencido de que Alina estaría allí y que solo hacía falta ir y rescatarla. Pero mentir, nunca había sido uno de sus fuertes, por lo que prefirió ser sincero.

"No del todo, al menos hasta que echemos una ojeada. Hay varios planetas en los que se hace comercio de esclavos y Alina podría haber sido llevada a cualquiera de ellos."

"¿Has dicho esclavos? ¿Van a vender a Alina como esclava? Esperaba que en otros mundos la gente fuera algo más civilizada. Ya veo que en eso no nos diferenciamos mucho."

"Sam, te prometo que vamos a dar con ella." Jack si que parecía seguro de si mismo y lo más probable sería que lo estuviera. "Propongo ir allí. Carter y Teal'c están investigando el paradero de Anubis y creo que nos vendría bien alejarnos de ese tema unos días." Miró a Daniel, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento.

El profesor asintió, era la mejor idea que se le podía imaginar, tal vez estando en otro planeta, dejara de ver fantasmas y de tener visiones.

"Quiero que estéis todos preparados mañana a primera hora."

"¿No podemos ir ahora?" Preguntó Sam nervioso.

"Tenemos que estar preparados y saber lo que hacemos. Se lo que hago muchacho. Encontraremos a Alina."


	44. Chapter 44

Sam ya no podía estar más nervioso. Lo único que quería era cruzar el Stargate y encontrar a Alina cuanto antes. No hacía más que imaginarse por lo que estaría pasando ella, sobretodo ahora que estaba embarazada. Sus peores, pesadillas, incluso las que nunca se le habían pasado por la cabeza, bullían ahora, haciéndole sentirse terriblemente mal.

"Todo esto es por mi culpa." Dijo al escuchar que su hermano entraba en la habitación. Se había encerrado allí durante todo el día, observando las cosas de Alina, las había dejado allí al marcharse, como si en realidad fuera a regresar en unas horas. "Si no le hubiera dicho… ¿Cómo pude decirle que me marchaba contigo?"

"Tenías miedo, te acababa de decir que ibas a ser padre, es un paso muy grande para cualquiera, pero para nosotros, que no esperamos vivir mucho, que no pensamos que nos merezcamos tener una familia y ahora resulta que la mujer a la que ama te dice que está embarazada."

Sam sonrió, pese a lo desesperado de la situación, sonrió, pues el simple recuerdo de Alina le hacía sonreír continuamente. Era cierto, Dean le conocía como si de un libro abierto se tratara. Desde que había vuelto al mundo de la caza con la desaparición de su padre, Sam se había convencido a si mismo, que un futuro con vida familiar, era completamente imposible.

Pero entonces apareció Alina, venida de otro planeta, con su sonrisa, su cabello negro, su vitalidad. Todo en ella era perfecto, pero cuando le había dicho que estaba esperando un bebé, tan solo por un segundo, el suficiente para hacerle daño, Sam se había asustado.

"¿Y si le ocurre algo por mi culpa?" Sam todavía no se había dado la vuelta, pues no quería que Dean le viera los ojos, casi arrasados por las lágrimas.

"Los dos conocemos a Alina, es una chica muy fuerte, estoy seguro que saldrá de esta y el día de mañana podréis reíros de lo ocurrido."

"Me conformaría con volver a tenerla entre mis brazos para ser feliz." Dijo Sam con un largo e intenso suspiro. La mano de Dean sobre su hombro, con el hermano mayor y protector que siempre había sido le hacía sentir bien, al menos así sabía que no estaba solo en aquello, Dean siempre estaría a su lado.

"Vamos a encontrarla y ante de lo que crees estará durmiendo de nuevo esa cama, descansando mientras cuidas de ella."

"Se que no he sido el mejor hermano del mundo estos días." Para sorpresa de Dean, pues no sabía de lo que hablando, Sam se dio la vuelta. "Ni siquiera te he preguntado como te encuentras."

Inconscientemente, Sam miró allí donde estaba la herida de su hermano. Todavía pasado muy rápido, que casi no se había hecho a la idea de que Dean había estado a punto de morir y eso ahora le hacía sentir todavía peor.

"Creo que has tenido muchas emociones juntas. Pero tranquilo hermanito, yo estoy bien, Nessa es una gran enfermera." Dean sonrió, aunque su sonrisa decía mucho más que sus palabras.

"Vaya, así que estás realmente enamorado."

Dean abrió los ojos de par en par, Sam nunca le había dicho algo así, seguramente porque jamás había estado realmente enamorado nunca. Pero era cierto, sabía que se le notaba en la cara.

"Creo que si… bueno estoy seguro. Nessa es una mujer increíble y no sabes las ganas que tiene de estar en su primera cacería. También le dicho que podríamos uniros a Jack en alguno de los equipos del SGC y…"

"Un momento. ¿Quieres unirte al SGC? Creía que querrías volver a carretera, creía que esto no te gustaba y precisamente por eso le dije a Alina." Suspiró con mucha fuerza y se dejó caer en la cama. Ahora se daba cuenta que era el único que había estado confundido con todo aquello.

"Vamos, Sam…"

"¿Podrías dejarme solo? Necesito pensar." Antes que su hermano saliera, Sam se acostó en la cama y pese a su gran tamaño, se acurrucó abrazándose sus rodillas. Ahora estaba completamente seguro que si algo malo le ocurría a Alina o al bebé, no habría más culpable que él."

Dean no sabía que hacer o decir, pues las veces que se había sentido así, había reaccionado exactamente igual, encerrándose en si mismo, alejando a todos los que se preocupaban por él.

"Voy a hablar con Jack, llámame si me necesitas." Sam no contestó, pero Dean estaba seguro que le había escuchado, lo observó un momento más y salió del cuarto.

No tardó en encontrar al coronel y sin más rodeos, le preguntó si había encontrado algo sobre Alina. El coronel le dijo que habían hablando con los Asgard y otros aliados que tenía en los diferentes planetas, pero la mayoría de las pistas había terminado convirtiéndose en caminos sin salida. Sin embargo, justo cuando estaba a punto de desesperarse, Jack dijo algo que llamó su atención.

"Hay un planeta. Está casi deshabitado, pero sabemos que todos los años, hay una feria, una especie de mercado intergaláctico. Se han oído rumore sobre el lugar. Se habla de esclavos que son comprados y vendidos allí."

"¿Entonces a que estamos esperando?"

"Es un lugar hostil para nosotros, nos podríamos meter en una emboscada casi sin darnos cuenta." Jack puso su mano en el hombro de Dean de la forma más paternal posible y lo miró a los ojos. "Vamos ha hacer todo lo que esté en nuestra mano para sacar a Alina de allí, pero ir en una misión completamente suicida no es la solución."

"No quiero que Sam siga pensando que todo esto ha pasado por su culpa. Lo está pasando muy mal y Alina… en su estado no debería estar pasando por nada de esto, jamás debería pasar por algo así, no podría soportar la idea de que pierde al bebé mientras nosotros estamos aquí sin hacer nada."

"Estamos haciendo lo que podemos Dean."

"Jack, papá, se lo que es perder a alguien, Sam no fue consciente de la muerte de mamá, pero estaba en ese hospital cuando el demonio mató a papá. Si ahora tiene que pasar también por esto, no creo que se capaz de soportarlo."

"¿Serías capaz de soportarlo tu?"

Dean no contestó, pues estaba seguro que Jack ya conocía la respuesta a esa pregunta. No, no podría superarlo, porque la culpabilidad era algo muy propio de los Winchester.

"Vamos a salir de esta Dean, todos."

El muchacho asintió, aunque no estaba muy convencido. Se dispuso a darse la vuelta para ir a su habitación, pero se detuvo en seco y miró a Jack.

"Podríamos ir de incógnito, Sam y yo es lo que hacemos siempre cuando estamos investigando. Dices que ese planeta es hostil hacia nosotroso, eso quiere decir que el SG-1 no lo ha pisado muy a menudo, no conocen vuestras caras y mucho menos las nuestras."

Jack sonrió, en ocasiones como esa, Dean le recordaba tanto a él mismo. Los dos tenían cierto espíritu suicida, sin pensar en las consecuencias, simplemente haciendo lo que creían mejor.

"¿Al final vamos a ir al planeta verdad?" Al darse la vuelta, Dean se encontró con Daniel, que llevaba bajo el brazo y una montaña de papeles. Sonreía, como si ya supiera que ese momento iba a llegar. "No le va a gustar nada al general."

"Lo se, por eso espero que se lo digais tu y Carter."

Daniel estaba a punto de protestar, pero al ver la expresión de Dean llena de esperanza, se cayó y asintió con un fuerte suspiro. No se había dado cuenta cuando había pasado exactamente, pero con el paso de los días, Dean había pasado de ser el hijo de Jack a convertirse en un hermano pequeño ahora él, alguien a quien cuidar y por el que luchar para que todo le saliera bien.

Por eso ahora, tan sólo podía hacer lo que Jack y el muchacho decían, pues tenían que traer de vuelta a Alina antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Ya se imaginaba los gritos de Hammond y el rato que le iba a costar convencerle, pero al menos lo tenía que intentar, estaba seguro que por mucho que dijera, al final terminaría por aceptar.

- o -

Sam estaba soñando, se había quedado dormido sin darse cuenta y ahora estaba soñando con Alina. Estaba con ella en una celda lúgubre y húmeda. Se escuchaban voces fuera, que se estaban acercando. Quiso tocarla, pero algo se lo impidió y tuvo que quedarse donde estaba como un simple espectador.

La puerta se abrió y ella se levantó rápidamente.

"Es la hora de ponerle la marca al bebé, cuando nazca tienen que poder encontrarte para llevárselo." Sam se estremeció, aún sin moverse, por escuchar aquello, estaban hablando de su bebé, de hacerle algo a su bebé y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

"No por favor, no le hagáis nada."

Alina intentó revolverse pero los dos hombres que la sujetaron de los brazos, la cogieron con fuerza y la arrastraron. Sin saber como ocurría, Sam fue tras ella sin mover los pies, como si de atracción se tratara. Vio que la tumbaban en una mesa y vio una inyección en manos de un hombre.

"Por favor."

Alina protestó pataleó y lloró, pero no consiguió nada, la aguja se acercaba cada vez más a ella a su vientre, a su bebé. Un momento más tarde, entre forcejeo y fuerza, la aguja penetró en su piel; le hacía daño, estaba segura que su bebé también lo estaba sintiendo y no pudo evitarlo gritó.

Sam también lo hizo, pero nadie le estaba escuchando, nadie dentro del sueño.

"Sam, Sammy despierta."

Escuchó al voz de su hermano en aquella enorme sala y notó la mano de Dean sobre su hombro, abrió los ojos, allí estaba su hermano, sentado en la cama a su lado.

"Estabas gritando, decías algo sobre Alina."

Sam se contuvo unos segundos, pero no pudo resistirlo más, llevaba horas luchando contra sus sentimientos y ya no podía más. Ahora sabía por lo que la mujer a la que amaba estaba pasando y no se sentía con fuerzas para sobrellevarlo por más tiempo. Como si volviera a ser niño que Dean había cuidado durante años, Sam se abrazó a su hermano y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Sorprendido, Dean tan solo pudo rodear su cuerpo y acariciarle el cabello, dejando que se desahogara.


	45. Chapter 45

Tiraron a Alina de nuevo contra el suelo, como si de un aparato estropeado y defectuoso ose tratara. Estaba dolorida, sentía que su bebé también estaba sufriendo dentro de ella. Por eso se rodeó el vientre con ambas manos y trató de hacerle sentir bien relajándose ella misma. No era sencillo hacerlo cuando en realidad estaba muerta de miedo y todo lo que podía pensar era en que no volvería a ver a Sam, en que sería convertida en esclava y separada de su hijo.

Tan sólo pensar en esa posibilidad, tan plausible ahora le daba ganas de vomitar. ¿Cómo podía haber gente así en el universo?

Comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente y al cerrar los ojos volvió a ver aquellas terribles agujas penetrando en su cuerpo. allí no parecía existir la anestesia pues lo había sentido todo. No pudo apartar la mirada de la aguja que entró en su vientre, le habían dicho que con ella marcarían al bebé.

"No podemos sacarlo antes de tiempo. Por lo tanto su comprador tendrá que saber en todo momento donde se encuentra y que su inversión está sana." Hablaban de su bebé como si de un animal de ganado se tratara.

"No te preocupes tanto por ese bebé, al fin y al cabo cuando nazca no recordará este dolor. Piensa un poco más en ti y trata de relajarte." Le dijo la mujer que parecía ser la encargada de los cuidados de los esclavos que iban a ser vendidos inmediatamente. "Si no te tranquilizas el momento será más doloroso."

"¿Por qué me hacen esto?" Preguntó Alina entre lágrimas. Aquello era realmente doloroso. Casi podía visualizar en su mente las dos agujas que se clavaban en su cuerpo, una para marcar a su bebé, no quería saber como ocurría eso realmente, la otra para extraer una muestra de su propia sangre y hacerle las pruebas pertinentes para asegurarse que estaba completamente sana.

No recordaba cuando había perdido el conocimiento, pero había vuelto en si al caer al suelo de su celda. Podían haber pasado un par de minutos o varias horas, en aquel planeta y encerrada siempre en su celda, no había forma de saber cuanto tiempo había transcurrido.

"Sam…" Dijo en voz muy baja, como si tuviera miedo que alguien pudiera escucharle. "Sam, por favor, ven a por mi; no me dejes de este lugar. No dejes que se lleven a nuestro bebé."

"No tiene sentido rezar." Alina se levantó rápidamente al escuchar una voz en su misma celda. "Pronto descubrirás que no merece la pena rezar, nadie te va a escuchar."

"¿Quién eres?"

"Que más da eso ahora. Aquí no somos nadie, no tenemos familias ni amigos, nadie nos va a hacer sentir bien y sobretodo ningún dios escucharás tus plegarias." La voz sonaba realmente joven, no mucho más mayor de lo que era ella, pero en la oscuridad del lugar no podía verla.

"No estaba rezando a ningún dios. En realidad, no creo en ningún ser superior." Se sentó e hizo todo lo que pudo por no llorar, no lo iba a hacer delante de una completa extraña, a la que ni siquiera podía ver. "¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?"

"A quien estás rezando entonces. Parecías decirlo con mucha devoción para no tratara de un dios. Mi pueblo cree en muchos dioses, para nosotros son espíritus de los antepasados. Antes creía mucho y les rezaba continuamente pidiendo que las cosas me fueran bien. Cuando llegué aquí, los espíritus me abandonaron igual que a ti te ha abandonado ese tal Sam."

"¡No me ha abandonado!"

Alina se levantó de golpe. De repente ya no le dolía el cuerpo, la sola idea de pensar que Sam no iría a buscarle, le aterraba, pero al mismo tiempo le parecía algo completamente imposible.

"Sam vendrá a por mi."

"¿Sam es tu marido?"

La sombra se asomó ligeramente y por fin Alina pudo ver una cabello corto y negro, mal cortado, seguramente lo había hecho la gente de aquel planeta. El color de sus ojos seguía estando en la más completa oscuridad.

"Todavía no, pero lo será."

"Siempre y cuando te encuentre. No quiero desilusionarte, pero más vale que te des cuenta a tiempo de donde estamos. Por lo que se, este planeta apenas es conocido y para los pocos que saben de su existencia y no tienen negocios aquí, no es más que un montón de tierra deshabitada. Nadie vendrá por aquí a buscarte."

Alina se estremeció, pero mantuvo toda la serenidad posible. Conocía a Sam, sabía que el cazador no tiraría la toalla con tanta facilidad. Si ya sabía que había desaparecido, tan sólo habían pasado unos pocos días, como para que la diera por perdida. El mayor miedo en ese momento era que no supiera nada de su desaparición, entonces si que lo tenía difícil,

"De todas formas vendrá, lo se."

La otra muchacha sonrió con tristeza.

"Me llamo River por cierto, ya que parece que vamos a pasar unos días juntas, sería bueno conocernos un poco. Y por cierto, vas a tener que empezar a cuidarte, la comida y la limpieza no es lo más destacable aquí; no es el mejor lugar para estar embarazada."

"Alina. Gracias por no asustarme, pero este bebé es todo lo que tengo ahora mismo."

Alina bajó la mirada hacia su vientre; por nada del mundo estaba dispuesta a perder a ese bebé, costara lo que costara, aunque tuviera que arriesgar su propia salud, tendría al hijo de Sam y una vez hubiera nacido, lo protegería con su propia vida.

"NO serías la primera en morir. No le importa perder un poco de dinero si no os pueden vender a ti y a tu bebé. Sería mucho más caro acondicionar un lugar. Te puedo ayudar si quieres, siempre y cuando te entre en la cabeza que estás sola en esto."

Alina no dijo nada. Sam estaba ahí fuera, en la tierra, le estaba buscando, lo podía sentir y no iba a darse por vencida en esa esperanza. Si lo conociera como ella, si conociera a los Winchester y todo lo que eran capaces de hacer por la familia; lo más probable es que no dijera lo mismo.

- o -

Dean y Sam ya estaban preparados en el silo cuando aparecieron Jack y Daniel. Como siempre, Jack intentaba hacer las cosas a su manera y como era de esperar, Daniel no estaba en absoluto de acuerdo

"¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no quiero que vengas? No sabemos como es planeta, tan sólo que estará muy protegido por bandidos. Por mucho que has aprendido aquí, no se trata de un ejército Daniel."

El profesor miró a Jack y sonrió.

"Siempre tan protector, pero parece mentira que no me conozcas. Soy tan testarudo como tu y si crees que voy a permitir que vayas allí tu solo, preocupado por tu hijo y por la seguridad de Alina ahora que está embarazada, lo llevas muy claro. Lo siento Jack, pero eso no va a pasar."

Los se quedaron mirando, ninguno iba a dar su brazo a torcer así como así.

"Jack, se nos hace tarde." Dijo por fin Sam, tratando de romper ese momento de tensión. "Además Daniel sería una gran ayuda. Es el que mejor sabe diplomacia de todos nosotros."

"¿Estás diciendo que yo no soy diplomático?" Dijeron a un mismo tiempo Jack y Dean.

"Estoy diciendo que quiero que todos salgamos con vida de allí."

Jack nunca había llegado a comprender que era lo que le hacía aceptar siempre las exigencias de Daniel, tal vez fuera porque Daniel solía tener razón o bien porque le convencía con sus explicaciones, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de que no era así. Su enorme sonrisa, siempre presente, incluso en los poeres momentos, que iluminaba sus ojos azules, era todo lo que Jack necesitaba para caer rendido a sus pies.

Si eso se le sumaba ahora los ojos de Dean clavados en él, en silencio, pues al fin y al cabo el cazador haría lo que quisiera su hermano, era Alina, el amor de su vida. Dean haría cualquier cosa que su hermano le pidiera. Y los ojos de Sam, una mirada de cachorrillo abandonado, también clavada en él.

"Muy bien, nos vamos todos. Pero sigo estando al mando. ¿De acuerdo Dean? ¿De acuerdo Daniel? Sigo dándolo las órdenes y no quiero que nadie siga su instinto." Miró alternativamente a Daniel y Dean. "Sam, se lo mucho que te importa Alina, la quieres y no permitirás que le ocurra nada malo, pero no cometas ninguna tontería."

Sam no dijo nada en respuesta a eso. No podía prometerlo, pues tras haber tenido aquel sueño en el que había visto a Alina sufriendo, se había prometido hacer todo lo necesario para salvarla, aunque su vida tuviera que depender de ello.

"¡Sam! No eres mi hijo, pero te he visto crecer. John querría que te mantuviera a salvo. Era mi mejor amigo y no voy a permitir que te sacrifiques. Si veo que haces cualquier cosa extraña volverás a casa."

"Pero Jack…"

"Nada de peros muchacho, quiero tu palabra, no harás nada estúpido y seguirás mis órdenes."

Sam tardó unos segundos en contestar. No le gustaba mentir o asegurar algo cuando no estaba seguro. Pero no tenía muchas opciones si quería realmente formar parte de esa misión.

"Muy bien, vosotros ganáis, no haré nada fuera del plan. Pero no quiero niñeros a mi alrededor."

Dean sonrió y le dio una palmada en la espalda por respuesta. Por su parte, Daniel asintió, tras perder a su mujer, sabía por lo que estaba pasando el joven cazador. Pero a Jack le seguía dando miedo lo que el muchacho pudiera hacer. Lo había visto en sus ojos, mientras su boca decía una cosa, sus ojos eran completamente sinceros.

Sam no estaba convencido del plan, ni siquiera estaba seguro de hacer todo lo que Jack o su hermano le dijeran. Su única prioridad era Alina, su seguridad personal o la del resto del equipo, quedaban en aquella mirada en un segundo plano.

Sin embargo no dijo nada, pero se aseguraría de no quitarle la vista de encima.

"Muy bien entonces, nos vamos."

Jack hizo una señal a la sala de control para que llamaran al planeta. Unos segundos más tarde, los cuatro hombres, unos más preparados que otros, unos más aterrorizados que otros por sus propios pensamientos, cruzaron por fin el Stargate.


	46. Chapter 46

El planeta parecía sacado de una película del oeste. La ciudad a la que acababan de llegar, se asemejaba más a una ciudad sin ley que a algo realmente civilizado. Escucharon disparos, peleas en cada esquina y si no estaban atentos, podían acabar con el pie metido en uno de los muchos montículos de excrementos que adornaban las calles.

"Creía que estos lugares tan sólo existían en la tierra." Dijo Sam miró a su alrededor.

"Te sorprendería lo que podemos llegar a encontrar en el confín de la galaxia."

Daniel miró al muchacho mientras hablaba, sorprendido de que Sam prestara atención a lo que había a su alrededor. Si se parecía en algo lo que estaba pensando, a lo que le había ocurrido a él cuando había perdido a Shau're, tan sólo tendría pensamientos para Alina.

Algo apareció a su espalda, una sombra, nada más que eso. Daniel se dio la vuelta, buscándola, pero para entonces ya no estaba. Podía ser cualquiera de las muchas personas que vivían allí, por lo que decidió no darle más importancia. Ahora lo que tenían que hacer, era encontrar Alina, rescatarla y llevarla de vuelta a casa.

"¿Por donde empezamos? Este lugar parece ser realmente grande." Dean sacó su arma, prefería evitarse sorpresas y se aseguró que tenía su revolver cargado.

"Será mejor separarnos. Sam y Daniel ir por allí," Dijo señalando al final de la calle. "Nosotros iremos en la otra dirección. Si alguien encuentra algo, avisad por intercomunicador e intentad no meteros en problemas."

"¿Se puede saber porque me miras a mi?" Protestó Dean, pero Jack mantuvo la mirada fija en él. "No me meto en problemas porque si, ayudo a la gente y de vez en cuando acabo en medio del problema que no es lo mismo."

"Es igual, quiero que estemos fuera de aquí lo antes posible. Todavía tenemos pendiente el problema con Anubis y no quiero dejar a Baal mucho tiempo solo. No me fío de lo que pueda hacer."

Tal como el coronel había dicho, se separaron en dos grupos. Sam y Daniel se fueron hacia la derecha y durante un rato ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Sam se sentía culpable por estar allí. Si no hubiera dicho aquello a Alina, si no se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza irse por su hermano mientras pasaba el embarazo. Había sido mucho peor que un comportamiento infantil y ahora se arrepentía.

"Tienes miedo, eso es todo." Dijo Daniel, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento al cazador. Sam se lo quedó mirando, esperando que continuara hablado. "Todos tenemos miedo cuando llega el momento de ser padre; nadie nos ha enseñado como se hace, no hay un libro de instrucciones que nos ayude a saber como van a ser los meses de embarazo para tu pareja o que significará cuando el bebé llore. Todos tenemos miedo y cada uno reacciona de una forma distinta."

Tuvieron que detenerse cuando dos hombres se revolcaron por el suelo peleándose delante de ellos y otros tantos les seguían, animando a uno o a otro. Aquello era lo más surrealista que hubiera visto Sam en toda su vida, pero no le importaba, si Alina estaba allí, no se marcharía sin encontrarla.

"No tengo miedo, en realidad estoy muy ilusionado por ser padre. En realidad jamás me lo había planteado, no con la vida que llevábamos mi hermano y yo antes conoceros. Pero ahora todo es diferente; soy capaz de imaginarme trabajando en el SGC, teniendo una familia, casándome con Alina y teniendo nuestros hijos. No es miedo, al menos no a ser padre."

"¿Entonces?"

"Toda mi vida ha estado rodeada de muerte, ya sabes que siendo un bebé murió mi madre, hace un tiempo perdimos a papá por salvar la vida a Dean, nosotros hemos estado muy cerca de morir demasiadas veces y no me gustaría ver que la historia se repite con las siguientes generaciones."

"¿Por eso querías marcharte? Sam…"

"No me mal interpretes, no me iba a marchar como si fuera una persona maldita. No, nada de eso. Necesitaba asegurarme que Dean estuviera bien. Mi hermano ha estado siempre protegiéndome, asegurándose que no me pasara nada, desde que tengo uso de razón, Dean ha sido más protector conmigo que mi padre y ahora quería devolverle todo aquello. Cuando nazca el bebé, las cosas entre nosotros cambiarán, o al menos eso pensaba."

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Dean quiere unirse al SG-1 y yo… no os lo había dicho todavía porque no había tenido el momento oportuno para hacerlo, pero lo cierto es que Alina y yo queremos formar parte."

"Justo lo que más ilusión le va a hacer a Jack." Dijo Daniel con una sonrisa y un fuerte suspiro. "Ver a su hijo y a ti, jugándose el cuello por salvar la galaxia. Pero bueno, supongo que llegaremos eso cuando volvamos a casa."

Daniel se dio la vuelta al no escuchar respuesta por parte de Sam, pero se dio cuenta que el cazador no le estaba haciendo ni caso. tenía la mirada perdida en una de las ventanas de la calle, como si hubiera visto a alguien, cuando en reliada no había nadie.

"¿Va todo bien?"

"Creía haber visto a alguien."

"¿Jessica?"

"No estoy seguro, pero creo que algo no va bien." Sam agitó la cabeza, no era el momento de volver a aquellos fantasmas, Alina era lo primero. Tan sólo deseaba que Anubis y sus malditol fantasmas no estuvieran allí.

"Acérquense, la venta de esclavos de esta semana está a punto de empezar."

"Vaya parece que nuestro día de suerte ha llegado." Daniel intentó llamar a Jack por el intercomunicador, pero como no podía ser de otra forma, el aparto no funcionaba. "Mierda." Sam le había tomado la delantera y se había metido entre el grupo de personas que habían ido a esa llamada para la venta de esclavos. "Sam, espera."

"Si Alina está alli…"

"Si Alina está allí, con toda la gente que hay jamás llegarías a ella. Por si no lo has visto, hay hasta cinco guardias alrededor vestidos de paisanos. Nos matarían antes de que Alina te viera."

"¿Qué podemos hacer?"

"Primero encontrar a Jack y a Dean y luego hacer un plan."

Se armó un pequeño revuelo cuando apareció el primer grupo de esclavos, inconscientemente Sam se dio la vuelta, vio mujeres, algún niño y dos hombres, pero Alina no estaba allí. El revuelo fue todavía mayor cuando comenzó la subasta. Todo aquello le estaba dando ganas de vomitar pero se contuvo. En menos diez minutos la primera tanda de esclavos fue vendida y una nueva comenzó a aparecer.

"Estos son los mejores ejemplares que tenemos. Recién llegados de todo el universo, incluso tenemos un ejemplar de la tierra." Dije de nuevo el comerciante de esclavos. Sam se dio la vuelta.

Allí estaba Alina, estaba sucia, más delgada, de forma que su vientre abultado se notaba más de lo que recordaba, tenía dos rasguños en la mejilla y Sam se dio cuenta que los grilletes en las muñecas le estaban dejando marcas de heridas. Sus ojos estaban apagados y la mirada baja en el suelo, como si ya no tuviera esperanzas por nada. El cazador esperó, tenía que mirarle, quería conseguir decirle que estaba allí por ella, que todo iba a salir bien. Pero Alina no levantó la vista, se movió junto con los otros esclavos hacia el improvisado escenario que habían montado y se puso en fila.

"Miren miren, esta de aquí, es una buena criadora además. Está embarazada y el niño ya ha sido vendido." Sam dio un paso adelante, mataría a ese hombre si lastimaba a Alina. Y su hijo, nadie se llevaría a su hijo. Pero la mano de Daniel sobre su hombro le detuvo. "Si se la llevan, podrán conseguir nuevos esclavos, fuertes y sanos como ella."

"No parece muy sana." Dijo una voz por detrás de Sam.

"Eso es porque se ha negado a comer estos últimos dos días, pero le aseguro amigo mío que en cuanto esté trabajando para usted, verá como recupera su buena figura."

Sam no podía dejar de mirarla, escuchar todo aquello le estaba destrozando por momentos, imaginar por lo que había pasado ella y no haber estado a su lado, le hacía sentirse como el hombre más despreciable.

"Yo doy cien." Dijo el mismo hombre de detrás.

Sam se dio la vuelta, ya odiaba su voz, pero al verlo, todavía le odio más, sobrepeso, cabello largo y grasiento, un fuerte olor que le hizo dar un paso atrás. Alina no lo tendría cerca.

"Tranquilo, tranquilo caballero. Les daré una hora para que lo piensen. Seguro que muchos de ustedes están todavía indecisos, sobre la decisión que van a tomar. Por ello, repaciten y nos vemos aquí dentro de una hora."

"Daniel. ¡Daniel!"

"Jack, menos mal, el intercomunicador no funciona bien, creo que hay interferencias en el planeta. Hemos encontrado a Alina."

"Nosotros también. Estamos aquí, al otro lado de la plaza." Daniel levantó la mirada y vio al coronel agitar la mano. A su lado vio de nuevo una sombra, pero ahora la reconoció. "¿Estás bien? Pareces muy pálido."

"No quería preocuparte, pero si me dices que no ves a Shau're a tu derecha, entonces yo seré el que empiece a preocuparme." Jack se volvió a su lado no había nadie, justo lo que Daniel había pensado. "Jack, creo que los fantasmas han vuelto."

"No te preocupes. Primero vamos a sacar a Alina de aquí sin levantar mucho escándalo, cuando estemos en casa nos volveremos a ocupar de esos fantasmas."

Daniel no llegó a contestar, no antes de escuchar unos disparos.

"Tenemos una fuga." Gritó uno de los carceleros de esclavos. "Tenemos una fuga."

"Maldita sea Dean." Murmuró Jack y echó a correr, igual que hizo Daniel desde el otro lado."

Jack conocía perfectamente ya los movimientos de su hijo, por lo que sin decir nada, fue a la salida del pueblo. No había nadie, tal vez se hubiera equivocado. Miraron a su alrededor, Daniel todavía aturdido por ver a Shau're como si le estuviera persiguiendo.

"Allí." Señaló el profesor entre unos árboles. Dos sombras se movían cuidadosamente.

Seguros de que nadie les seguía, Jack y Daniel se encaminaron hacia los árboles. Pronto dieron con los cazadores. Dean empuñaba una de las zats que su padre la había enseñado a usar. Sam, estaba dejando en el suelo a Alina.

"Estáis completamente locos. ¿Cómo habéis salido de allí sin ser vistos?" Jack miró a Alina, abrazaba a Sam, temblaba sin parar, pero parecía estar físicamente bien. "Es igual, no me importa eso ahora. Vamos a ponernos a cubierto, cuando caiga la noche atravesaremos el Stargate."

Se repartieron las tareas rápidamente, Daniel fue en busca de comida, casi nadie en pueblo lo había visto y necesitaban víveres para pasar las horas que faltaban. Jack se fue en busca de leña para hacer un fuego y le dijo a Dean que se ocupara de vigilar el campamento, cuidando de Alina, Sam tenía bastante.

"Estoy bien, lo digo en serio." Dijo la chica con una amplia sonrisa pese a que todavía estaba temblando.

Apenas había tenido tiempo de hablar con ella o de comprobar si estaba bien. En cuanto había encontrado a Dean y le había dicho donde estaba Alina, Dean había intentado hacerle entender que sería muy peligroso entrar allí a rescatarla.

"¿Vienes conmigo o lo hago yo solo?"

No le había dejado muchas opciones y Dean jamás le dejaría solo. Sin embargo, pronto se dieron cuenta que aquella gente no estaba muy acostumbrada a los asaltos, apenas había protección, dos guardias de los que no tuvieron problemas para deshacerse de ellos. había muchos esclavos y por un momento Dean se preguntó si no podrían rescatarlos a todos, pero el rumor de que estaba ocurriendo algo se extendió rápidamente. Sam buscó a Alina, estaba acurrucada en una esquina, no parecía asustada, simplemente su mente no parecía estar allí. tomó su rostro con ambas manos y le tapó la boca cuando ella iba a gritar.

"¿Puedes caminar?" Negó con la cabeza, los días que llevaba sin comer habían agotado casi todas sus fuerzas. "Vamos."

Con disparo certero, Sam rompió sus cadenas y entre el griterío de otros esclavos que pendían ayuda, salieron corriendo. Dean corría delante, asegurándose que no se encontraban con mayores problemas, pero ya había comprendido que allí no estaban acostumbrados a los asaltos. Pronto llegaron al bosque y allí se quedaron, en silencio, para no llamar la atención.

"¿Cómo está?" Le preguntó Dean a su hermano cuando Sam se separó de la chica.

"No lo se, parece estar bien, pero la conozco y temo que esto le esté afectando mucho más. Es fuerte y ha vivido muchas cosas pero esto…" No podía apartar la vista de ella. La había dejado apoyada en un árbol, con una de las mantas térmicas que habían traído, cuando se había hecho con su cuerpo, se había dado cuenta estaba helada y tiritaba. "Sólo espero que cuando salga todo…"

"Estaremos a su lado. Tu estarás a su lado hermanito."


	47. Chapter 47

Alina despertó gritando. Las pesadillas, desde que había salido de la prisión de esclavos eran tan intensas que le dejaban descansar. Veía la celda en la que la habían mantenido encerrada todos aquellos días, ni siquiera estaba segura del tiempo que había pasado allí, pero recordarla le aterraba. Escuchaba las voces de los comerciantes de esclavos, diciendo una y otra vez, que ya le habían encontrado un vendedor y que el bebé iría a otra parte.

No podía dormir con todo aquello, aunque Sam estaba con ella; aunque le abrazara y le susurrara al oído que todo estaba bien; Alina despertaba gritando y temblando, acurrucada entre los brazos de Sam

Jack había decidido pasar otra noche más en aquellos bosques. Tras las primeras expediciones que había hecho con Dean y Daniel, habían visto hombres, las fuerzas armadas de los traficantes de armas seguramente, buscándoles.

"No llegaremos al Stargate y menos con el estado en el que se encuentra Alina." Dijo el coronel. "Mientras estemos aquí, estamos alejados de su radio de búsqueda. Si nos movemos y Alina vuelva a despertarse gritando, sin duda darán con nosotros y en el mejor de los casos nos matarán allí mismo. Son demasiados como para que nos enfrentemos a ellos."

Dean y Daniel estuvieron de acuerdo inmediatamente. Daniel se hacía una idea de lo que estaba pasando Alina, no era la primera vez que él pasaba por una circunstancia similar. En el caso de Dean, lo que el cazador deseaba era lo mejor para Alina y para su hermano y moverla ahora, por mucho que ella dijera lo contrario, no era lo más sensato.

"Muy bien, esto es lo que vamos a hacer, Daniel y yo vigilaremos el perímetro de seguridad esta noche y mañana por la mañana nos iremos a primera hora."

"¿Y que es lo que hago yo?"

Aunque le había costado aceptarlo, Dean había asumido que Jack era el líder, no solo del grupo, del SG-1, si no de la pequeña manada que era su familia, por lo que no intentó llevarle la contraria.

"Quiero que te quedes con tu hermano. Le conoces mejor que yo y creo que te habrás dado cuenta que no está en sus mejores momentos para defender el campamento. No tiene ojos más que para Alina y es normal, por eso necesito que te asegures que nadie se acerca."

Dean asintió, de todas formas eso era precisamente lo que había pensado hacer. lo cierto era que se sentía terriblemente culpable por lo que le había ocurrido a Alina. Mirarla ahora, era recordar que la habían secuestrado por su comportamiento infantil, por haber obligado a su hermano a elegir entre la mujer a la que quería y él. Por eso, ahora tenía que encontrar la forma de compensarle. Estar con ellos y protegerlos, le parecía sin duda la mejor.

"Tened cuidado." Le dijo a su padre.

Jack abrazó al joven cazador y por un momento sintió que estaba con su padre, con John Winchester, creyó que había retrocedido en el tiempo, pero al abrir los ojos y encontrarse con el abrazo del coronel se quedó momentáneamente paralizado.

"Tu también, hace poco que te he recuperado, no quiero que te ocurra nada y volver a perderte." Le dijo Jack al oído.

Dean ya se había hecho a la idea de que era su padre, aunque durante unos cuantos meses, fue reticente aceptar que el hombre que le había criado, el que había dado su vida por él, no era realmente su padre. Pero ahora se dio cuenta, al sentir el fuerte abrazo de su padre, se dio cuenta que sus sacrificio a lo largo de los años había sido mucho mayor que el de John.

Había dejado a su hijo para que pudiera tener la vida que se merecía, con una familia que le quería y unos padres que siempre cuidarían de él. Había sido una terrible elección, pero la única si Dean lo pensaba bien. John le había criado como su auténtico e hijo, jamás había hecho distinciones de es tipo entre sus dos hijos, por lo que Dean jamás se había imaginado no ser su hijo. Pero Jack también había estado ahí, en la sombra, supuso el cazador, pero siempre pendiente de su vida, dispuesto a ayudarle si lo necesitaba.

"Jack…"

"Lo se, hijo, lo se."

"No, no lo sabes. Porque me era más fácil verte como alguien que no ha formado parte de mi vida hasta estos últimos meses. Pero llevo cagándola mucho últimamente con la gente que me importa y no quiero hacer lo mismo contigo."

"Jack, deberíamos marcharnos a hacer la ronda." Dijo Daniel, que acababa de aparecer entre los árboles. Se quedó parado al comprobar que había interrumpido algo. "Empezaré, no te preocupes, ven cuando puedas." Sonrió cariñosamente al ver al coronel asentía y se dio cuenta que en sus ojos había un brillo que tan sólo veía cuando disponían de sus momentos de intimidad.

Dibujó en sus labio "un te quiero" que Jack comprendió sin problemas y tras comprobar que tenía el arma preparada, se internó en los árboles, sin alejarse demasiado del campamento.

"Dean, pensaba que había quedado claro que lo de Alina no había sido culpa tuya."

"Lo se, pero aún así, ya has visto como está. Ni siquiera sabemos si Janet podrá quitarle al bebé el trasmisor, de lo contrario esa gente podría dar con él y sabes tan bien como yo, que eso solo sería culpa mía."

"No digas tonterías."

"Jack." Protestó Dean. "No hace falta que lo hagas, Sam y yo ya tuvimos nuestra pequeña charla y lo arreglamos todo. Pero al fin y al cabo se que tengo cierta culpa e las pesadillas de Alina."

"Mira…"

"Lo se, se que no es el momento, pero cuando perdí a papá, no tuve tiempo de decirle todo lo que necesitaba que supiera." Odiaba tener que ser sincero y abrir su corazón de esa forma, pero después de perder a tanta gente en su vida, no quería volver a pasar por lo mismo otra vez.

"Espero que no estés insinuando que no voy a salir con vida de aquí, porque sinceramente, todavía me queda por salvar la galaxia unas cuantas veces." Los dos sonrieron y Jack le revolvió el cabello a su hijo, como si de nuevo volviera a ser el niño al que había visto crecer, aunque fuera en contadas ocasiones. "Vamos tenemos muchas cosas que hacer y quítate esos pensamientos de la cabeza, que nos traerán mala suerte."

Jack desapareció entre los mismos árboles en los que se había internado Daniel y Dean volvió de nuevo al campamento. Habían decidido no hacer un fuego para no llamar la atención de aquella gente, pero la noche se estaba volviendo realmente fría. Alina trataba de descansar y disimular su agotamiento y miedo, pero su cuerpo estaba demasiado tenso.

Tenía los ojos cerrados y Dean dudó un momento si estaba dormida, por lo que se acercó lentamente y se sentó junto a su hermano en completo silencio. No sabía que decirle, tal y como le había dicho a Jack, la culpabilidad por todo aquello le estaba comiendo por dentro, pero no sabía como hablar del tema.

Sam le miró, pero al menos en su mirada no había ningún tipo de rencor hacia su hermano. Parecía que eso se lo había quedado todo el propio Dean.

Alina protestó, seguramente se trataba de una pesadilla, pensó Dean para su mayor desesperación. Sam besó su cabeza y le susurró al oído, algo que su hermano no llegó a comprender desde su distancia.

"Sam." La voz de Dean no fue más que un pequeño susurro en mitad de la noche. Pero su hermano le contestó, tenía la mirada fija en Alina, acariciando su mejilla constantemente e intentando mantenerla en calor, aunque no parecía conseguirlo, pues su cuerpo estaba siempre frío. "Sam."

"No tienes que volver a decirlo Dean, no fue tu culpa. Yo fui el que rompió el corazón de Alina, no tu. Yo le hice llorar y provoqué que se marchara." Besó de nuevo su cabeza y la abrazó con más fuerza, pasando la mano por su vientre. "Si le hubieran hecho algo… más."

Sam se obligó a no llorar, tenía que ser fuerte por Alina, si despertaba, no quería que le viera mal.

"Todo va a salir bien, te lo prometo."

"Lo se, pero tengo miedo."

"Un Winchester no tiene miedo. Recuerda que siempre lo decía papá." Sam asintió, aunque en ese momento esa frase le daba igual. "Deberías dormir un poco, llevas demasiadas horas sin pegar ojo y se que antes de salir en base no dormiste demasiado. No dije nada, aunque lo sabía, porque si no Jack no te hubiera dejado venir."

"Estoy bien."

"Eso mismo dijo Alina cuando llegamos aquí y sabías muy bien que no era cierto."

Sam no pudo contestar. Habían sido tan terribles las primeras horas en el bosque. Pese a lo que la chica había dicho, a los pocos minutos, cuando su cuerpo comenzó a relajarse, el miedo y los terribles recuerdos comenzaron a apoderase de ella. Sam había hecho todo lo posible por calmarla, pero no era fácil, no después de todo lo que había pasado.

Ahora parecía más relajada, aunque en realidad, lo que ocurría era que estaba agotada y que su cuerpo ya no daba más de si. Ahora se dejaba arropar los brazos de Sam, pues era todo lo que el joven cazador podía hacer por ella.

"Lo siento, no debería haber dicho eso." se lamentó Dean.

Pero no dijo más, pues unos pasos cercanos, que provenían del bosque, les pusieron alerta, no estaban solos y si se trataba de Jack y Daniel, no habían dado la señal correspondiente, para indicar que se trataba de ellos. Lo más probable era que los habían encontrado.


	48. Chapter 48

Alina abrió los ojos, sobresaltada por los ruidos de pasos cercanos, se levantó pero Sam le hizo tumbarse de nuevo. Se miraron a los ojos y él le indicó que se mantuviera callada. Escucharon en silencio, los pasos se fueron acercando, estaban tan próximos que los dos estaban seguros que los iban a encontrar. Todo ruido cercano se detuvo; Dean estaba cerca, con el arma preparada, no sería buena disparar, pero tampoco iba a permitir que hicieran daño a su hermano y a Alina.

"Los he visto." Dijo una de las voces, desde luego no eran ni Jack ni Daniel.

"Pero aquí no hay nada, no es más que un maldito bosque y me estoy congelando. Vámonos, no se como me he dejado convencer para hacer esta estupidez."

Uno de los pares de pasos comenzó a alejarse y el otro lo hizo un poco más tarde, como si aquel extraño todavía estaba seguro que estuviera en lo correcto. Alina respiró con fuerza, no estaban siendo los días más fáciles de su vida, estaba temblando entre los brazos de Sam.

"Ya ha pasado." Le susurró él al oído y le acarició la espalda. "Mañana a primera hora estaremos de vuelta en el comando."

La escuchó sollozar aunque por la oscuridad de la noche apenas podía verle la cara, sin embargo, se la acarició igualmente y notó que sus dedos se humedecían por culpa de las lágrimas.

"Lo digo en serio, se que no he sido el mejor novio, pero no voy a permitir que te vuelva a ocurrir nada malo. Eres mi chica ¿recuerdas?"

"Ahora somos dos." Alina sonrió y gracias a un rayo de luna pudo intuir la sonrisa en el rostro de Sam. "Me estoy poniendo muy gorda."

"Eso no es verdad, yo te veo muy guapa." Sam pasó la mano por el vientre, cada día más abultado de su compañera y sonrió todavía mas ampliamente.

Había tenido tanto miedo de que le ocurriera algo malo, de que perdiera al bebé, de perderla a ella, que ahora por fin podía volver a respirar tranquilo, aunque lo cierto era que mientras estuvieran en aquel planeta, el peligro todavía no había pasado, aquella gente podía encontrarlos y querer llevarse de nuevo a Alina. Pero no lo permitiría.

La chica se volvió a quedar dormida entre sus brazos, estaba agotada, hacía días que no dormía bien, por el miedo, totalmente irracional a que en mitad de la noche llegara alguien dispuesto a robarle a su bebe. Pero ahora todo era distinto, estaba con Sam y Dean y estaba segura que harían todo lo necesario para protegerla.

"Te quiero." Dijo ella antes de quedarse dormida.

"Nadie le va a poner una mano encima." Dean parecía haber leído la mente de su hermano, le miró con fuerza, no hacía falta que dijera mucho más para que Sam lo comprendería.

Los dos habían cometido errores que habían estado a punto de tener consecuencias horribles, pero era el momento de comenzar de cero y arreglar las cosas y hacerlas bien. Los dos habían encontrado dos mujeres maravillosas, distintas pero absolutamente perfectas para ellos en su diferencia.

Dean no podía dejar de pensar en Nessa, la quería como nunca había querido a otra mujer, sentía por ella cosas que jamás había creído poder sentir por ninguna mujer. Nessa era especial, mucho más allá de lo que pudiera explicar y le hacía ver la vida de otra forma, lo suficiente como para que los viajes al espacio y esos antiguos de los que tanto hablaban todos en el comando Stargate no fueran algo sin sentido para él.

"Gracias Dean."

"No tienes porque dármelas, eres mi hermano y supongo que no me he portado muy bien contigo últimamente, creo que estaba demasiado perdido con todo lo del Stargate con papá. Pensaba que lo había superado, pero no fue así y me di cuenta demasiado tarde."

"¿Piensas volver a la carretera?"

"Deberíamos dormir. mañana tendremos que levantarnos muy temprano para llegar al Stargate." Sam no dijo nada, pero sabía lo que estaba haciendo su hermano, ignorando su pregunta. Siempre lo hacía cuando le costaba responder.

"Si, tienes razón. Pero ¿Qué hay de Daniel y Jack? ¿No nos iremos sin ellos verdad?" Como si estuviera respondiéndole, Alina apretó su cuerpo contra Sam y gimió en sueños de forma casi agónica. "Shhh, tranquila todo está bien."

"Mi bebé… no os llevéis a mi bebé. Sam por favor, no dejes que se lo lleven."

Sam miró a su hermano, pero ninguno de los dos sabían que hacer. podían enfrentarse sin problemas al más despiadado de los demonios o evitar el Apocalipsis en la tierra entre ángeles y demonios, pero aquello les sobrepasaban.

"Nos iremos a primera hora, estoy seguro que Jack y Daniel sabrán cuidar de si mismos." Dean así lo esperó cuando lo dijo, no porque estuviera muy seguro, sino porque no podía perder a nadie más.

- o -

El bosque era mucho más amplio de lo que ellos habían pensando y tras una hora de caminata, Jack se dio cuenta que había perdido la orientación. Era un buen explorador, sus años en cruzando el Stargate se lo habían demostrado, pero tal vez fuera por tener demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, se sentía completamente perdido en ese momento.

"Jack ¿estás bien? llevas mucho rato callado y eso no es normal viniendo de ti."

"Muy gracioso Daniel. Lo cierto es que estoy preocupado."

"Es normal han pasado muchas cosas estos últimos meses, lo raro es que no lo estuvieras."

"No es por Dean, eso digamos que está bien, es mi hijo, siempre lo he sabido y ahora lo tengo cerca. Es todo lo demás, Anubis, Baal, Alina. Todo el mundo está en peligro, tu estás en peligro."

"¿Qué tengo que ver yo ahora?" Daniel se detuvo en seco, aquello no se lo había esperado.

Jack lo se dio la vuelta y lo miró, estaban solos en mitad del bosque, después de todo parecía un buen lugar para sincerarse con la persona que más le importaba en el mundo.

"Te quiero." Daniel se echó a reír, después de todo Jack no era la persona más romántica del mundo y desde luego no era habitual escucharle hacer ninguna declaración de amor. "No te rías, lo digo en serio, te quiero. Necesito decírtelo, después de la desaparición de Alina y de ver a Sam tan desesperado, me he dado cuenta que no es la primera vez que yo me he encontrado así."

Daniel se acercó al coronel y le dio un beso, le abrazo y se mantuvo en silencio. Los dos habían tenido que pasar por momentos así desde que se conocían y Daniel sabía que no era nada agradable temer perder a alguien.

La hierba cercana sonó cuando alguien se acercó. Los dos se pusieron en alerta, esperando, tal vez se tratara de Dean o Sam. El extraño se acercó todavía más, hasta que por fin se transformó en una persona que ambos pudieron reconocer.

"Oh no, creí que no me seguiría hasta aquí." Dijo Daniel retrocediendo un paso y pegando su cuerpo con el de Jack.

"Hola Daniel, te he echado mucho de menos."

"Shau're…"

"No es ella, Daniel, no es más que un de los malditos fantasmas de Anubis."

Daniel asintió, con la mirada fija en la figura que lentamente se acercaba a ellos. Había aplastado todo su cuerpo contra Jack y el coronel le rodeó con una mano, mientras con la otra sacaba su arma. Ya sabía que no serviría de nada una pistola contra un fantasma, pero haría todo lo necesario para que Daniel estuviera seguro.

"Lo se, pero…"

"No, no es ella, confía en mi; no es Shau're. Se que la quieres, que siempre lo harás, pero no estamos viendo a la mujer por la que te quedaste Abidus."

"¿Y si lo es? ¿Y si es un milagro?"

"Daniel, ven a mi."

Jack ya se había dado cuenta que no se trataba más que de una sombra de lo que había sido la verdadera Shau´re, pero Daniel parecía no darse cuenta. lo apretó con más fuerza, por miedo a que quisiera salir corriendo hacia ella, pero Daniel no forcejeó parecía hipnotizado.

El coronel tiró de él hacia atrás alejándose de aquella figura, pero ella les siguió. Jack miró a su espalda, el camino se había terminado, un paso más atrás y se encontrarían con una pendiente bastante pronunciada; pero tampoco iba a permitir que Anubis se hiciera con Daniel.

"¿Confías en mi?" Le preguntó a Daniel en un susurro. "¿Confías en mi?"

"Siempre."

Jack dio un paso atrás y llevó con él a Daniel lo apretó con fuerza, si se soltaba en su estado de semiinconsciencia, la caía podía ser peor, aunque de todas formas no sabía lo que iba a ocurrir.


	49. Chapter 49

Jack y Daniel rodaron colina abajo, el arqueólogo apenas sintió nada, tan solo los brazos de Jack rodeándolo con fuerza y apretándolo para intentar que no se hiciera daño. notó los golpes, pero no el dolor, al menos no hasta que llegaron a tierra y sintió el tronco de un árbol golpeando contra su espalda.

"¿Estás bien?"

Notó de nuevo las manos de Jack palpándole, comprobando que no hubiera ningún hueso roto y cuando tocó su costado, Daniel protestó, con los ojos todavía cerrados y conteniendo la necesidad de gritar para que no se enterara nadie de que estabas allí.

"Creo que al menos tienes una costilla rota." Dijo el coronel en voz muy baja. "Así que vas a quedarte aquí sentado hasta que averigüe donde estamos y a que distancia nos encontramos del Stargate."

"Jack…"

"No, ni se te ocurra, no solo estás mal por la caída y la costilla fracturada; vuelves a tener visiones, no puedes ir por ahí teniendo visiones." Le dio un beso para intentar calmarle, pero no fue nada fácil, tuvo que abrazarlo para conseguir que dejara de temblar.

Daniel estaba fuera de si, nunca había superado la muerte de Shau're, desde entonces había quedado convencido que había sido culpa suya, que podría haberla salvado y que si ahora estaba muerta era porque no se había esforzado lo suficiente. Casi no hablaba del tema con Jack y el coronel hacía todo lo posible para no recordárselo, le conocía lo suficiente para saber que eso le destrozaría.

"Era ella."

"No, no lo era Daniel, no se trataba más que de una creación de tu…" NO, Jack sabía perfectamente que Daniel era una persona demasiado cabal como para crearse un fantasma tan grande, por el simple hecho de hacerse daño. "Daniel, necesito que pienses por un momento y me digas si es posible que Anubis esté aquí."

Daniel le miró como si no comprendiera sus palabras, estaba demasiado aturdido por el dolor y la sensación de que su mujer muerte le iba a perseguir toda la vida, como para pensar con lógica.

"Vamos Daniel, necesito que me des una repuesta, se que es duro y que te cuesta, pero es importante, porque si Anubis está aquí, puede querer hacerles daño a los chicos ¿Recuerdas a Dean y Sam verdad?" Daniel asintió con la mirada fija en Jack. "Por eso necesito que me digas si es posible que Anubis esté cerca y sea él mismo quien te haya creado las visiones de Shau're."

"No lo se. Jack, no lo se."

"Vamos Daniel necesito que me lo digas." Lo zarandeó ligeramente, intentando recuperar la atención de Daniel. "Daniel por favor." Si se trataba de Anubis, había conseguido lo que quería; Daniel estaba fuera de combate, dolorido, asustado y odiándose a si mismo por lo que creía que le había hecho a su mujer.

Jack le acarició la mejilla y le besó, tenía que recuperarlo, pero sabía que así no lo iba a conseguir. "necesito que te quedes aquí, voy a ir en busca de los chicos y juntos buscaremos el camino al Stargate."

"No me dejes."

"Voy a volver en seguida." Le rompía el corazón dejarle, pero mientras estuviera allí Daniel estaría seguro y protegido y con más de alguna costilla rota no llegaría muy lejos caminando. En cambio, su hijo, Sam y Alina estaban en peligro si tenía razón y Anubis estaba allí buscándolos.

Se despidió de su compañero con un beso y salió corriendo, tal vez pudiera llegar a lo alto de la colina, ahora que Daniel no estaba con él, desde ahí llegar a los chicos sería fácil.

- o -

"¿Cómo está Alina?" Preguntó Dean mientras hacia guardia. No había dormido en muchas horas, pero no iba a permitir que ningún desconocido se acercara a ellos.

"Se pondrá bien, al menos eso creo. No soy médico y mucho menos se como está el bebé, pero Alina es una chica fuerte, ha pasado por mucho y ahora estamos juntos." Dean asintió mientras escuchaba a su hermano. "Todavía no quiere hablar sobre lo que le ha pasado en este planeta y eso me da mucho miedo."

"Tranquilo, seguramente será tan tozuda como tu y no le guste hablar de las cosas que rondan por su cabeza."

Un ruido de pies les hizo dejar de hablar y concentrarse de nuevo en el bosque. Miraron a todas partes, pero no vieron nada diferente. Tal vez no fuera más que cosa de su mente, pero los dos lo habían escuchado. Se miraron, se conocía bien y con un solo gesto, supieron que tenían que separarse y mirar por los alrededores.

De nuevo lo escucharon y se quedaron parados, sacaron sus armas y esperaron, se preguntaron si la gente del pueblo había dado con ellos, si era así, serían muchos y lo único que conseguirían sería hacer una masacre antes de que los llevaran de vuelta al pueblo.

Sam no iba a permitir que volvieran a arrebatarle a Alina, ya se habían llevado de su lado una vez, por un error suyo, por ser un completo estúpido y no iba dejar que sucediera otra vez. tenía que llegar hasta ella y llevarla a un sitio seguro otra vez. Sin embargo, la mano de Dean lo detuvo.

"¿Qué haces?"

"No es más que una persona. ¿Es que no aprendiste nada de los días en los que papá nos llevaba al bosque."

"Me gustaba más leer y estudiar que saber como sobrevivir en el bosque."

"Pues confía en mi, porque no es más que un hombre."

Sam estaba a punto de responderle, cuando una voz demasiado familiar para pasarla por alto les asaltó en mitad del bosque. "Sam, Dean." Se miraron, no podía ser cierto, no podían estar escuchando la voz de su padre, porque una de las poca cosas que tenían claras en su vida, era que John Winchester estaba muerto. "Dean. Sam."

"¿Qué coño está pasando aquí?" se volvieron a mirar, nerviosos, preguntándose si esas cosas eran normales, si en algún planeta habían visto fantasmas. Pero ni Jack ni Daniel estaban allí para poder preguntarles. "Sam, ve con Alina, yo me quedó aquí para… bueno vete."

"No voy a dejarte solo."

"¿Prefieres dejarla a ella? Te recuerdo que tu chica está esperando a tu bebé y en su estado, no puede ir muy lejos." Dean empujó a su hermano, no tanto para que fuera con su novia, sino como para protegerlo.

A los dos les había afectado la muerte de su padre. Dean lo había expresado, pues al fin y al cabo durante mucho tiempo habían estado los dos solos. Pero Sam lo había pasado realmente mal, pensando que había perdido demasiado tiempo lejos de su familia y que cuando por fin había recuperado a su padre, este había muerto.

Pero no lo hizo a tiempo y detrás de ellos, en el mismo claro del bosque en que se encontraban, escucharon los pasos. No se dieron la vuelta, pues temían lo que se iban a encontrar, pero en cuanto escucharlo la voz, supieron que no había remedio.

"Hola chicos." Los dos se estremecieron al mismo tiempo. "¿No le vais a decir nada a vuestro padre?" Sabían muy bien que eso no era su padre, ya habían visto muchos de los fantasmas creados por Anubis.

"Sam vete."

"Sam, espero que no se te ocurra marcharte, ya te fuiste una vez y nos abandonaste, ¿Crees que estaría bien hacerlo de nuevo?" Sam estaba a punto de darse la vuelta y concarar con él cuando John volvió a hablar. "¿Esa es la imagen que quieres que tu hijo tenga de su padre?"

Sam se dio al vuelta de golpe, Anubis podía jugar con él todo lo que quisiera, podía intentar hacer de su mente un lío, pero no le permitiría nunca jugar de esa forma con su familia y mucho menos con su hijo. Pero la imagen que se encontró casi le hizo perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo, sino fuera porque Dean le atrapó a tiempo.

Si, John estaba allí, pero no estaba solo, delante había colocado a Alina, atada y amordazada y la sujetaba con un cuchillo apuntando a su vientre. La chica miraba a Sam aterrorizada, si pudiera, empezaría a gritar en ese momento, para llamarle, para rogarle que le sacara de allí y evitara que aquel hombre lastimara a su bebé.

"Suéltala. Tu no eres mi padre, porque John murió hace mucho tiempo y desde luego no haría eso con una chica inocente. No tienes ni idea de quien era John Winchester." Dijo Dean avanzando hacia aquel monstruo y Alina, pero tuvo que detenerse cuando el hombre levantó a la chica y apretó un poco más el cuchillo contra su vientre.

"Dean, no." Ahora fue Sam el que tuvo que sujetar a su hermano para que no cometiera una locura. "¿Qué es lo que quieres para saltarla? Dean tiene razón, no eres nuestro padre, así que dinos lo que quieres a cambio de Alina."

"No creo que vayáis a dar de todas formas." Los hermanos guardaron silencio. "Quiero al SG-1. Demasiadas veces han estropeado mis planes y ya es hora de tener mi venganza." Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. "¿Lo véis? Lo que yo quiero no me lo vais a dar así que tendré que disfrutar con lo que tengo."

"Si fueras valiente saldrías de tu escondite y no usarías un maldito fantasma para lastimarnos. ¡Anubis! Da la cara." Dean esperó que aquel farol no fuera demasiado gordo, porque se estaba jugando una apuesta demasiado grande, con Alina y el bebé en medio."

Pero después de todo, Anubis era un goauld y como todos los de su especie, tenía el ego demasiado alto. No tardó ni un minuto en salir de entre los árboles, mientras el fantasma de JOhn seguía sujetando a Alina y amenazando con matarla.

"¿Intentas luchar conmigo muchacho?"

"Soy hijo de Jack O'Neill supongo que lo llevo en la sangre después de todo." No se podía ver a través de la capucha que llevaba, pero Dean se imaginó que estaba riéndose.

"Así que su hijo. No esperaba que me lo pusiera tan fácil, pero no me voy a quejar."

Con un movimiento de mano de Anubis, Sam salió disparado contra un árbol; por el sonido que hizo al chocar, Sam pensó que se había roto la espalda, pero pudo moverse y empezar a levantarse, sino hubiera sido porque Anubis lo retuvo contra el suelo.

"Ahora vamos a jugar tu y yo. Seguro que tu padre queda destrozado si se entera que he matado a su único hijo. Y como crees que se quedará tu hermano cuando vea morir a su novia dealtne de sus ojos. Creo que no es la primera vez que pasa ¿verdad?"

"¡Cállate cerdo!" Gritó Sam desde el suelo.

"Tienes rabia, serías un buen huésped para mi, podría usarte muchacho." Cuando Anubis dio un paso hacia Sam, Dean se interpuso. "Prefieres serlo tu. Será más divertido incluso, que el coronel vea a su hijo haciendo todas las terribles cosas que tanto me gustan y que su única opción se matarlo."

Anubis cogió a Dean por el cuello y lo levantó del suelo. el cazador dejó de respirar era demasiado fuerte para él. pero entones lo vio a la espalda de Anubis, una sombra se movió entre los árboles, su plan había funcionado; después de todo, era cierto, era hijo de Jack.

"¡Suelta a mi hijo!"

Como si el peso de Dean no fuera nada para él, Anubis se dio la vuelta cargando con él. "Y si no lo hago, coronel." Dean consiguió mirar a Jack y asintió con la mirada, definitivamente sabía sin problemas que su padre iba a hacer y que desde luego le iba a doler.

"Entonces tendré que evitar el mayor mal de todos."

Sin dejar que Anubis hiciera nada, Jack le disparo con Zat. Dean cayó al suelo protestando, mientras que el goauld daba un paso atrás aturdido. Jack volvió a disparar y lo hizo de nuevo sin parar. Cuando Anubis estuvo suficientemente atontando, Jack lanzó un pequeño aparato contra él, que en seguida se convirtió en una pequeña carcel.

Tras Jack, Dean vio que aparecía otra persona. Intentó moverse, pero se sentía exactamente igual como si le hubiera caído un rayo encima y lo peor de todo es que ya sabía lo que se sentía siendo electrocutado.

"Dean." Escuchó decir a Jack, pero estaba demasiado atontado para controlar nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. "¡Dean!" un momento después, todo se volvió negro y el cazador cayó inconsciente.

- o -

Despertó en la base, ya reconocía la enfermería sin problemas. Miró a su alrededor, Jack estaba de espaldas a él, hablando con la persona que estaba en la otra cama. No dijo nada, porque se dio cuenta que al otro lado había otra persona también de espaldas; era Sam, seguramente estaría con Alina, la chica lo había pasado muy mal.

A los pies de la cama había una tercera persona pero esta si que le miraba a él.

"Bienvenido. Nos has tenido muy preocupados. Nessa se acercó a la cama, se sentó junto a Dean y le dio un beso.

"¿Cuánto llevo inconsciente?"

"Casi dos días."

"¿Dos días? ¿Y que hay de los demás? ¿Y Sam?"

"Tranquilo, todos estamos bien." Jack se dio la vuelta al mismo tiempo que Sam. "Necesitamos unos días de vacaciones pero estamos bien." Dean sonrió y miró a Alina, que descansaba en la otra cama. "El bebé también, Janet ha dicho que sigue estando igual de fuerte."

El cazador suspiró aliviado, había temido lo peor de aquella misión. "¿Son así todas las misiones del SG-1?" Jack y Daniel que descansaba a la derecha de Dean asintieron. "Bueno supongo que no se diferencia mucho de nuestra vida habitual ¿eh Sammy?"

"¿Significa eso que te quedas?" Preguntó si hermano ilusionado.

"Significa que he pasado por muchas cosas estos meses y que me gustaría tomarle las cosas con un poco más de tranquilidad." Cogió la mano de Nessa. "Empezando por tener una relación normal con mi novia, cuidando de mi hermanito y esperando que llegue el momento para convertirme en tío."

Sam estaba feliz, tenía a la mujer que quería, estaba a punto de ser padre, de una niña maravillosa, según le había dicho Janet y su hermano había decidido por fin no abandonarle. Toda la familia estaba junta.

La alarma de la base comenzó a sonar, todos se miraron, Jack salió corriendo y Sam y Nessa hicieron lo mismo, dejando la enfermería tranquila con Daniel, Dean y Alina. Se miraron, sin duda tenían que empezar a acostumbrarse a esa vida; tal vez era un bueno momento para dejar de ser cazador.


End file.
